Kodocha: Middle School
by SanaK68
Summary: The Kodocha gang is off the middle school now. But, there's still MORE problems to solve. When trouble starts and the kids from other school's collide, drama is bound to happen. And, cheerful, hyper girl, Sana has to fix all the problems!
1. Prologue

**Kodocha: Middle School**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Kodocha or the characters.

Prologue:

Sana's the pretty, hyper, cheerful, dense and clueless girl a Jinbo Jr. High. Akito's the former delinquent who is secretly in love with Sana. They're both best friends and had helped each other out in elementary school. Fuka's Sana's new best friend, whom she met in the bathroom, she has an Osaka accent. Takaishi is the exchange student from Osaka and has some relation to Fuka. Strange, huh? Aya and Tsuyoshi are the quiet boy and girl who are very much in love and best friends with Sana and Akito. Hisae is having a problem with her new found friend, Gomi, and Mami's 6th grade problems with Akito is brought up again. And, Naozumi is the popular, pretty boy who has a secret past with little Miss. Sana Kurata, he also loves her from their past hidden secrets but, they don't even know each other. They just recently met in one of their classes.

---

Akito is having trouble confessing his love and what if Naozumi becomes better friends with Sana? And, is Fuka in love with new kid, Takaishi? What's wrong with Aya and Tsuyoshi? Why does the past keep coming up about Mami and Akito? What happened there? Is Hisae in trouble or is she in love with Gomi?


	2. New Kids

Here is the first chapter of book one of this ten book series of me switching around Kodocha.

Enjoy! (;

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 1**

**Chapter One New Kids**

"AH!" Sana Kurata immediately sat up on her bed and grabbed her buzzing alarm clock. "I'M LATE!" Outside of Sana's bedroom her mother, Misako Kurata, was chuckling while honking her horn on her little red car, "Then wake up earlier, Sana-dear."

"MOM!" whined Sana. "I'm a growing girl; the least you could do is wake me up so I'm not late for school!"

"HAH HAH, Sana that's something you have to do…its called responsibility!" Misako replied and then she realized something was missing on another one of her crazy hair pieces, "MARO! Don't run away!" Sana's mother drove her toy car in the direction that Maro was running in. Sana jumped out of bed immediately and changed into her school uniform, brushed her teeth, took a quick shower, flat-ironed her hair, and ran out in the front hallway.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast, Sana?" Misako called after her daughter, who was running towards their mansion's front entrance.

"Mom!" Sana whined again and then she complained, "I'm going to be later than I already am."

"As my job as your mother," Misako said something in a serious-tone for the first time. "I need to make sure you eat a healthy breakfast." Misako ushered Sana to the dining table and said, "You must eat all of it."

"Then can I leave?"

"Yes." Sana shoved all the food into her mouth, swallowed and gulped down her milk.

"BYE MOM! BYE MRS. SHIMURA!" Sana yelled over her shoulder after departing from the front door.

"Have a nice day," Misako smirked.

"Bye Sana, have a good day at school," Mrs. Shimura waved. Sana ran all the way to school.

"Phew, I made it before the late bell rang." Sana's sweat dropped.

"Oh, look there's Sana," Tsuyoshi pointed out.

"HI TSUYOSHI! HI HAYAMA!" Sana yelled cupping her mouth.

"Yo," Akito quietly mumbled.

"Morning Sana," Tsuyoshi waved.

"Hi Sana," Aya called her over.

"Aya!" Sana cheered. "What's up?"

"Not much," Aya mumbled. Sana felt the food that she just shoved into her digestive system back up, "Uh-oh."

"Something wrong, Sana?" Aya asked politely.

"Oops, I gotta hit the ladies room, I'll be right back. Tell Mr. Suzuki I'm at the bathroom," Sana winked and left the classroom.

"Alright," Aya went to go sit at her desk. Sana rushed into the ladies room and literarily ran into the bathroom stall.

"AH," Sana sighed reluctantly. When Sana finished she stepped out of the bathroom and washed her hands.

"Hi, I'm Fuka!" a girl's voice was behind Sana.

"Hello! I'm Sana Kurata!" Sana introduced herself politely. "Nice to meet you." Sana grabbed a paper towel and held out her hand. The girl shook it.

"Nice to meet ya, Sana. I was wonderin' if you could help me around the school. I'm a new student," Fuka asked. _Oh, an Osaka accent_, Sana thought to herself. "I moved from Osaka. Can ya tell? I think I still have my accent?"

"Yeah, I kind of guessed you moved from Osaka." Sana laughed. "Sure, I'd love to, Fuka!" Sana flashed a bright smile. "Oh, what homeroom did you get?"

"Um….1-1," Fuka looked down at her schedule.

"Oh my gosh! Same!" Sana smiled at her new friend.

"Alright, girl!" Fuka high fived Sana. This was a start of a great friendship.

"You have to meet my friends, they're great!" Sana cheered.

"Sounds awesome!" Fuka smiled back.

"Wow, we're so similar," Sana pointed out.

"Yeah, that's so cool!" Fuka laughed.

"Alright, here we are homeroom 1-1!" Sana opened the door for Fuka.

"Thanks," Fuka walked in.

"Guys!" Sana shouted to Aya, Hisae, Mami, Hayama, Tsuyoshi, and Gomi. "This is Fuka!" Sana made a hand gesture. "She moved from Osaka, she's new here!"

"Hi, I'm Fuka Matsui. Nice to meet ya all!" Fuka waved.

"Hello Fuka!" everyone said in unison.

"Alright, Time to start homeroom…if you're here, say 'here'." Mr. Suzuki said starting homeroom, slapped his hand on his desk. He was probably getting impatient.

---

Fuka and Sana really hit it off and turned into great friends. They had so much in common, like gymnastics, and lack of cheerful ness. While in the hallway, Sana thought it was best to introduce her two best friends properly.

"Fuka, this is my best friend, Akito Hayama. Akito, this is Fuka. Fuka, Akito. Akito, Fuka," Sana introduced Fuka and Akito.

"Yo, I'm Akito," Akito quietly said.

"Hi! I'M FUKA MATSUI!" Fuka cheerfully yelled, in a way.

"You remind me of Sana," Akito whispered.

"Huh? What'd ya say, Akito?" Fuka asked putting a hand to her ear.

_Akito, Akito, Akito, I remember that name! _Fuka said to herself. Fuka opened her mouth wide and glared harshly at Akito.

"Can Aki be short for Akito?" Fuka asked in a calming way, well more so than what was going on in her head.

"Sure, I guess so," Akito mumbled. Sana mouth drew a smiled, "AKI! That's so cute!" Akito's eye twitched, "Why do you ask?" Fuka raised her hand and slapped Akito hard on the cheek. A red mark was left on his right cheek, where Fuka's hand had just hit.

"Fuka, why'd ya do that?" Sana asked rushing to Akito, "Are you ok, Akito?"

"Yeah…fine," Akito quietly said touching his hand to his cheek.

"You ruined my life, Akito Hayama," Fuka gradually was getting more and more pissed off. Tsuyoshi walked over, "Hey guys, what you talking about? Whoa, Akito. Did you know your cheek was red? Hey, did you get into another fight?"

"No, Fuka hit me."

"Fuka…" Tsuyoshi thought for a second and then remembered, "Hey weren't we all in kindergarten together?" Tsuyoshi cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, and that's when Aki here…" Fuka jabbed a finger towards him. "…ruined my life!" Tsuyoshi stepped back, "Can't you just think of it as a cute memory?"

"No! Takaishi didn't like me after that rumor and now we're not even friends and he doesn't even call me…." Fuka kept blabbering on and on about it, until a familiar looking boy came into view, she immediately shut her mouth.

---

_Flashback to a couple minutes ago_

"Can I please have your forms?" homeroom teacher 1-8, Mr. Sengoku, asked.

"Here," the new boy here, Yuta Takaishi passed the admitting school forms to his homeroom teacher.

"Thank you, Mr. Takaishi," Mr. Sengoku collected the forms and made sure each paper was aligned with the other. "Alright, you may proceed to your period three class."

"Thank you, Mr. Sengoku," Takaishi left the room and walked in the hallway. As he was turning, he saw a girl he thought he'd never see again…Fuka Matsui.

---

_Now_

"Fuka!" Sana yelled at her new friend.

"What!" Fuka asked still glaring at Akito.

"Can you explain in 'plain English' what you mean?" Sana asked. Fuka winced and pulled out her fan to hit Sana.

"Ow," Sana rubbed her head.

"Darn it, Aki, stole my precious first kiss!" Fuka glared again.

"Fuka?" another boy's voice came in.

"Huh? What?" Fuka looked and realized the boy was Takaishi, the boy she befriended in sixth grade.

"Hi Fuka," Takaishi put his hand up and walked so he could be seen in clear view.

"Fuka, whose this?" Sana asked. "Wow, this is sure getting confusing."

"I can't agree with you more," Tsuyoshi agreed, yes he's still with them.

"Well, I'm going to class," Akito shrugged, stuffing his hands into his clean, white pants pockets.

"Wow, the great Hayama, going to class," Sana joked.

"What's so funny about it?" Akito smirked. "You're all going to be late too?"

"Oh right!" Sana smiled brightly. "Let's go Akito!" They had math together.

"I should go too, and some advice Fuka, you might want to go as well," Tsuyoshi left with saying just that. Fuka raised an eyebrow, "See you guys soon. Later." Fuka looked at Takaishi with raised eyebrows, "what're you doin' in Tokyo?" Fuka put her hands on her hips.

"Moved," Takaishi simply said. "Just like you."

"I thought were datin' that Shizu-girl?" Fuka questioned keeping eye level with Yuta.

"Nah, we broke up, Fuka," Takaishi muttered.

"Ya know…" Fuka pondered at her thoughts for a second. "The rumors weren't true and if you just came to ask me what was up, I could have told you the truth."

"Fuka," Takaishi gave a confused gesture by running his hand through his dark brown hair. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Words won't change a thing," Fuka said bitterly. "Later, Yuta." Fuka put her hand up and left the boy speechless in the hallway.

---

"Hello, I am Mr. Maeda. You must be Ms. Matsui." Mr. Maeda tapped his long meter stick on his front desk. "What is your excuse for being very late?" Mr. Maeda peered at his watch.

"I'm sorry, sir, Mr. Maeda. I lost my way," Fuka stammered.

"Since you are new, I'll let you pass but, next time…come ON TIME to class," Mr. Maeda sighed. "Go sit behind Gomi."

"Yes, Mr. Maeda," Fuka bowed her head and rushed to her seat. When she sat down Gomi, the boy in front of her passed her a note. Fuka opened the crumpled paper.

_Yo, _

_I'm Gomi; we met before when Sana introduced you to everyone. Nice to meet ya Fuka. Welcome to Jinbo Jr. High. Hahahaha, you're late. Eh, no problem, Mr. Maeda is always nice, so you got nothing to sweat. Talk to ya after class, Fuka. _

_Your new friend,_

_Gomi_

Fuka smiled, this was the next friendly thing, of course next to meeting Sana Kurata.

_Even though Takaishi is coming to my new school, and Aki popped up. This doesn't have to be so bad. Guess I should pay attention now_, Fuka thought to herself. She took out her notebooks and began to take notes on Mr. Maeda's English/Language Arts lesson.

-School was just about to get interesting for the new kids.-

End Chapter One


	3. Lunchtime Problems

Here you go, new chapter! YAY!

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 1**

**Chapter Two Lunchtime Problems**

"Hi Guys!" Sana walked into the lunch room with Akito.

"Yo," Akito put up his hand to a short wave. Sana put her tray down next to where Fuka was sitting; Akito sat down across from her.

"Hey Fuka!" Sana smiled.

"Hey," Fuka looked gloomy.

"What's wrong, Fuka?" Sana gave a concerned look. _Should I tell her?_ Fuka thought to herself. _I guess I should._

"Well, that kid in the hallway…"

"Yeah?"

"That was my friend from my old school, Yuta Takaishi. We went through a lot of problems back at my old school. And, now he moved here to Tokyo as well," Fuka let out a sigh. Akito sneezed. Sana pulled out her hammer, and Fuka pulled out her fan and they both hit Akito.

"Ow!" Akito rubbed his head instantly. "What was that for?"

"How can you just sneeze!" Sana asked frantically. "Especially when Fuka here, is pouring her heart out?"

"I don't know," Akito muttered. "I had too." Sana and Fuka crossed their arms.

"Hello." Sana and Fuka looked up, it was Yuta. Fuka kept her arms crossed and looked away while saying, "What're you doing here, Yuta?"

"Fuka…look, I'm sorry. What else am I suppose to do?" Yuta looked desperately upset.

"Why don't you just accept his apology, Fuka?" Akito asked biting into his food.

"Aki, why don't you just shut the fuck up? And, stay out of my problems!" Fuka snapped. "I'm still mad at you for ruining my life!"

"Wait, he's your boy friend?" Yuta asked, taking the seat across from Fuka.

"What! No!" Fuka glared. "I met him in kindergarten and then I realized…." Fuka voice trailed off.

---

_Flashback from sixth grade: Fuka's old school _

"Fuka, did you know that the average girl has their first kiss around 13?" Yuri asked Fuka.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Fuka said. "Can I see the magazine?"

"Sure," Yuri passed the magazine to Fuka.

"Wow."

"Did you ever have your first kiss, Fuka? Or are you waiting for Takaishi?" Yuri laughed and teased with the other girls. Fuka laughed and then thought for a second, "Oh wait. I already had my first kiss." Fuka put a hand to her cheek and blushed.

"Are you serious!" All the girls asked.

"Yeah…it was in kindergarten." All of Fuka's friends appeared shocked. By lunch time the whole class knew about Fuka's little confession, even her best friend, that she loved, Yuta Takaishi. From that point on, Yuta hadn't talked to her since. Rumors flew about Fuka and that she might have a 'boy friend.'

---

_Now_

"This was the guys?" Takaishi pointed to Akito.

"Aki's what?" Sana asked confused.

"Fuka kissed Akito in kindergarten," Takaishi pointed out.

"So, you are a kissing devil!" Sana smirked.

"Shut up, Kurata," Akito hissed. Sana pulled out her fan and hit Akito.

"Why'd ya call him a kissin' devil, Sana?" Fuka took a bit into her lunch.

"He stole my first kiss too, TWICE!" Sana blurted out. Fuka almost spit out her food, "Seriously!"

"Yeah!"

"Sana…you don't get it," Akito tilted his head downward. "Fuka's kiss and the kiss last year…they're different."

"How so, Aki?" Sana asked. _She still doesn't get it_, Tsuyoshi and Aya shook their heads disapprovingly.

"Whatever," Fuka muttered.

"After school, I need to talk to you, Fuka," Yuta said firmly. Fuka looked at Sana, and Sana nodded her head as a, _yes you should talk to him when everyone else isn't here. _

"Okay Takaishi, we'll talk after school," Fuka nodded.

"Thank you, Fuka," Takaishi threw out his finished lunch.

---

_After School: Courtyard_

"Fuka…" Takaishi caught up with the girl.

"Sana…I'll talk to you online," Fuka waved to her new best friend.

"Alright, see ya Fuka, Takaishi," Sana waved and saw Akito. "Akito WAIT UP!" Akito turned around and waved. Sana walked out of the school with him._ I wonder if they're going out_, Fuka asked to herself.

"Hi Takaishi," Fuka said. "I'm sorry for overreacting today in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, you were pretty frantic," Takaishi agreed simply.

"You're not supposed to agree with me!" Fuka hit him with her fan.

"Eh, sorry."

"So, what to talk about?"

"Well, Fuka…even though I went out with Shizu, I never loved her…I always loved you," Takaishi admitted, putting a sorrow filled hand to his face.

"You shouldn't have listened to the rumors then," Fuka sighed.

"Yes, and I'm terribly sorry, Fuka. I made a horrible mistake and I love you so much," Takaishi was close to tears. _He really does love me_, Fuka thought.

"Yuta…Takaishi, I…I love you too," Fuka bent down, on her knees and cried. Fuka was alarmed when a pair of arms dropped around her.

"I love you, Fuka Matsui." It was Takaishi. "Do you want to be my girl friend?"

"More than anythin'," Fuka hugged Takaishi back and kissed his cheek.

"Well, you already had your first kiss, so can you be mine?" Yuta asked.

"We have a field trip, on the 8th. Then, we'll kiss," Fuka smiled wearily.

"Alright," Takaishi left the embrace. "I won't be happy 'til we've kissed." Takaishi grinned back.

"See ya, Takaishi," Fuka smiled at her new boy friend and the two departed.

End Chapter Two.


	4. Torn Hearts and a Confession

Hey Guys! Here's another chapter. R&R if you'd like to.

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 1**

**Chapter Three Torn Hearts and a Confession**

"Alright. Chop, Chop!" Mr. Suzuki clapped his hands in front of homeroom class 1-1. "Everyone head onto the bus!" As all the kids were talking they filled onto the bus. Today was May 8th, and the whole seventh grade was taking a trip to the zoo.

"Akito," Tsuyoshi whispered to his friend. "You should tell Sana. You know she's utterly clueless like that." Tsuyoshi peered at Akito, and then at Aya, who was with Sana.

"I think I will," Akito muttered for only Tsuyoshi to hear. Tsuyoshi just grinned simply.

"Hey Guys!" Fuka Matsui arrived on the bus. She walked up to Sana, "Hey Girl, what's up?"

"Nothing much, ready for the zoo trip?" Sana replied.

"Yeah…definitely," Fuka answered with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh, something's happening today, right?" Sana squealed with excitement.

"You bet!" Fuka smiled. "Today…Takaishi agreed to kiss me."

"Oh my god!" Sana yelled in an almost scream. "Come sit with me on the bus."

"Okay," Fuka agreed at Sana and Fuka sat together on the bus.

"When Takaishi kisses you, and we get back on the bus, you have to tell me all the details," Sana squealed again.

"You got it, girl!" Fuka cheered. "I can't wait."

---

_At the Zoo _

Everyone got off the bus.

"Alright kids, you are aloud to tour the zoo by yourself. But, remember you need to get enough information to write a report about any animal when we get back to Jinbo," Mr. Sengoku said abruptly.

"Sana!" Fuka yelled from another group of kids. "We should go see the monkey exhibit!" Sana laughed quietly, "After you kiss Takaishi maybe."

"Hey Sana, before you go, can I ask ya somethin'?" Fuka asked in a serious-tone.

"Sure, what's up?" Sana half heartedly smiled.

"Are you and Akito goin' out?" Fuka asked bluntly. Sana gave Fuka a shocked look, "Hell no! What makes you think that!"

"Sorry, sorry. I was just wonderin' because you guys seem like such good friends. I supposed…"

"Well, you supposed wrong, Fuka!"

"Gosh, I'm sorry." _She doesn't have to get that pissed at me. _Sana basically stormed off.

"Later, Fuka."

"Umm…okay, I'm sorry Sana. Later." Sana walked away and so did Fuka.

"Yo," Akito waved.

"Hey Akito," Sana looked a little upset.

"Hey, let's go to the monkey exhibit," Akito quietly muttered. Sana laughed, "Oh, I was going to go with Fuka but, I'll go with her later."

"Whatever." From a distance Fuka was talking to Takaishi and Gomi, "Wow, they sure do look like a couple, don't they?"

"Yeah," Takaishi watched too.

"Okay guys! We can stop spying on them now," Hisae walked up next to Gomi.

"Awe, it was just gettin' good," Takaishi complained. Fuka laughed along with Gomi.

---

"So, Sana...what's up?" Akito asked peering at the monkeys and taking out his notebook out of his backpack.

"Nothing really, how about you, Akito?" Sana also took her notebook out of her backpack.

"Yeah, same I guess," Akito muttered. "So, we're doing reports on monkeys."

"Yup, I guess so," Sana smiled at Akito. A couple brief moments of silence passed.

"Sana," Akito suddenly said.

"Hmm?" Sana grinned at Akito.

"I have to tell you something," Akito blurted.

"What is it?" Sana asked fully looking at Akito now.

"Sana…I," Akito stammered.

"Akito, are you okay?" Sana cocked an eyebrow. She was obviously confused.

"Sana…I…," Akito stammered again and just pressed his lips to Sana's. Akito tore away his lips and re-kissed her again. Sana felt confused and was unsure of what do to. So, she did what her instinct told her to do, she pulled out her yellow and red hammer and banged Akito's head with it.

"Akito!" Sana whined. "You're such a KISSING DEVIL!" Her sweat dropped and she walked away to where Aya and Tsuyoshi were standing, by the giraffes.

"Sana, come here," Tsuyoshi persuaded Sana to come with him.

"Don't you know Akito likes you?" Tsuyoshi bluntly said.

"What?" Sana immediately asked. "He said so."

"No. Not in words. But, you can tell. Only a clueless person wouldn't see it," Tsuyoshi admitted.

"So, how can you say he likes me if he never said it, HUH TSUYOSHI?" Sana crossed her arms across her chest and then she hissed, "Baka." Sana looked pissed as she walked away. Aya was standing with Akito, and she just shook her head once again. Akito sighed and looked out into the zoo's landscape.

---

_Takaishi and Fuka_

"Hey Fuka…" Takaishi gave Fuka a hard stare, signally that it was time for them to share a kiss. Fuka nodded and they both walked hand-in-hand to the park, in the zoo.

"Sit," Takaishi ushered as he, himself sat down.

"Ok," Fuka responded sitting down. Takaishi reached for Fuka's other hand and leaned towards his girl friend. Fuka blushed and leaned towards Takaishi, tilting her head to the right, Takaishi did the same, and their lips were pressed together. Fuka softly kissed back and toyed with Takaishi's hairline. Takaishi held Fuka close. In lack of breath, the two teens pulled away and Fuka kissed Takaishi's cheek.

"That was sweet," Fuka smiled in a small way.

---

_A Different Boy_

"Hello! My name is Naozumi Kamura!" a silver-blue haired boy smiled at Sana. _He sure is pretty_, Sana thought to herself. Naozumi was wearing a blue collared Quicksilver shirt, with a graphic tee shirt under it, jeans, and nice sneakers with an Etnies logo on it. His smile was soft, eyes like a girl but a deep sky blue, and looked amazingly friendly.

"Umm…nice to meet you. I'm Sana Kurata," Sana stuttered while holding out her hand. Naozumi glacially shook it and smiled.

"What school did you come from?" Naozumi asked.

"Jinbo, you?" Sana muttered, _why is this guy talking to me?_

"Oh, no wonder why I don't know you. I went to Matsuura," Naozumi nonchalantly said. "At my school, I know everyone. But, you're definitely a new, beautiful, surprise to me."

"Umm…thanks," Sana blushed, she also met Hayama's gaze. "A...Akito!"

"Hey," Akito walked over. "Who is this?"

"I'm Naozumi Kamura. Nice to meet you," Naozumi held his hand out to Akito's.

"Are you…wearing make up?" Akito broke the tension. Naozumi gave an embarrassed cough, "No, I'm not."

"Eh, an honest mistake," Akito shrugged. "My name's Akito Hayama." Akito also shook Naozumi's hand.

"Sana!" Naozumi suddenly called frantically.

"Huh…what?" Sana asked. _This kid is really freaking me out! _Naozumi pulled Sana's wrist down to his ear level, "I know your secret." With that said, Naozumi let go of Sana's wrist and walked away. Sana turned to Akito, "He knows my secret."

"What!" Akito asked his eyes glaring harshly at Naozumi.

End Chapter Three.


	5. Shocking Secrets

Another new chapter! Sorry for the delay

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 1**

**Chapter Four Shocking Secrets**

"Naozumi!" Sana called after him, and then she ran up to catch him. "Wait! What do you mean, 'you know my secret'?"

"Sana, I'm sorry," Naozumi put a hand to his head.

"You're freaking me out!" Sana yelled.

"I was using that because I want you to remember me and think of me as your friend," Naozumi admitted.

"You didn't have to go all stalker-ish on me. You didn't have to say that!" Sana playfully slapped Naozumi's arm and hit him with her signature hammer.

"I also meant that, I know that you were adopted and spent a month at the Kamura Institute. We were together for a month as babies, when Ms. Kamura told me this, I always felt close to you," Naozumi said. "That's why I wanted to meet you."

"Oh," was all Sana could say. "I guess I'll be your friend, Naozumi." _I understand what Naozumi had to go through._

"NAO!" a group of girls called out Naozumi's name.

"Looks like you have a fan club, Nao," Sana joked. Naozumi laughed nervously and said, "Yeah. I'm what you call 'the pretty boy' at my old school and Jinbo Jr. High."

"I can tell," Sana laughed. "I'll catch ya later, pretty boy." Naozumi grinned; _I finally had the courage to talk to her. It feels great. Oh well, I guess I gotta run now. _Sana walked off to where Akito was back to.

"Hey," Sana put up her hand.

"Hey," Akito said back. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Naozumi is a…'old friend'," Sana muttered.

"Oh really? You just met him, moron!" Akito smirked.

"Nope, not exactly. We were together at the Kamura Institute as babies," Sana said.

"Kamura? Isn't that his last name?" Akito asked. And, Sana just shrugged then, smiled.

"C'mon, Aki! The trip's almost over! Let's head to the bus!" Sana cheered and grabbed Akito's hand and she ran holding his hand back to the bus.

---

_Back At School_

"How's your report, girl?" Fuka asked while sitting at the desk across from Sana.

"Good, I finished the eating habits on monkeys. What about yours?" Sana looked up from her clipboard.

"Yeah, same. Except I finished eating habits on dolphins," Fuka laughed. "Oh my god! Come here." Fuka made a gesture to Sana come to Fuka's mouth. Sana moved and Fuka whispered, "Takaishi and I kissed! It was amazing!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Sana yelled standing on top of the desk. Everyone fell on the floor and their sweat dropped.

"Gosh Sana, can you be any louder?" Fuka said in a hushed voice.

"OF COURSE I CAN!" Sana yelled jokingly. "I have something to tell you too."

"Sure, what is it?" Fuka asked at the same time returning to her paper.

"Akito kissed me," Sana hissed quietly. "And, I met Naozumi Kamura."

"Really? Akito kissed you again?" Fuka asked.

"Mhmm and Naozumi is an old 'childhood' friend," Sana agreed.

"Didn't you say you just met him?" Fuka cocked her eye brow in confusion.

"Yeah, but we were together as babies. In an orphanage called the Kamura Institute," Sana turned to her paper and added finishing touches.

"You were in an orphanage!" Fuka frantically asked.

"I don't want to talk about that too much," Sana looked away. "OH LOOK! I finished my paper!" Sana cheered and laughed merrily with the other kids in the class. She then handed her paper in to Mr. Suzuki.

---

_Kurata Residence_

"Hello, Sana-dear," Ms. Kurata said in a somewhat serious-tone. "You have a visitor. I talked to her already, you can go in."

"Okay," Sana said shakily.

"In here," Misako pointed to the living room door. Sana opened it and walked in. A crying lady peered up and looked at Sana.

"Hello, I'm Sana Kurata! It's very nice to meet you!" Sana cheered in her normal disposition.

"Hello…Sana. My name is Keiko Sakai, I am your birthmother," Keiko looked at Sana.

"Par…Pardon?" Sana stammered, taking a seat on the arm chair across from the couch Keiko was sitting on.

"I am your birthmother, Miss Kurata," Keiko repeated keeping her hands folded in her lap.

"Birthmother?" Sana said over and over again.

"This must be a surprise for you, Miss Kurata, I'm sorry but just now I have located where you were and I wanted to meet with you immediately," Keiko sincerely said.

"It…It's okay but, please, Ms…I MEAN MRS…I MEAN WAIT! Are you married?" Sana asked frantically, but it was only because she wanted to get the addressing right. Keiko's silver band shimmered in the dimness of the room.

"Yes, I am," Keiko calmly said.

"Oh…well, call me Sana, Mrs. Sakai," Sana gleamed. And, then she looked to her right and Mrs. Shimura was standing at the door. "Oh! Mrs. Shimura can you get us some sweets and tea?"

"Sure, Ms. Sana," Mrs. Shimura scurried off to the kitchen and came back with a silver tray with cookies and tea on it.

"Thank you!" Sana said to Mrs. Shimura and she nodded.

"Are there…any questions you have for me Sana?" Keiko asked sipping her cup of tea.

"Do I have any younger brothers or sisters? You know, I've always wanted a younger sister…or brother, that's JUST AS GOOD! You know to hug and squeeze just like a little munchkin! AWWWEEE WHAT A CUTE THOUGHT!" Sana blabbered on and on and it made Keiko's sweat drop.

"Umm…if you want to accept her as your sister," Keiko had tears gleaming in her eyes. "That would be nice. Her name…is Mariko."

"Awe Mari

"Can I meet her?" Sana asked excitedly.

"Umm…if you're free…" Keiko's voice trailed off.

"YAY! WE CAN GO TO RIBON LAND! IT JUST OPENED A COUPLE DAYS AGO!" Sana cheered happily.

---

Akito

"Bye Keiko! It was nice meeting you!" Sana called after the cab that had just backed out of her mansion's long drive way. Sana saw Keiko make a short wave with her hand. They were both going to meet "accidentally" at Ribon Land on Saturday that was when Sana was going to meet her little sister, Mariko.

"I'm going to call Akito now…" Sana hummed happily to herself. Not knowing her mother was in her office/room….sitting quietly…not letting anyone else in. Sana got to her room, and bounced happily on her bed. She took her cell phone of the night stand and clicked on 'Akito Hayama' in her contacts. Sana held the phone close to her ear, waiting for the dialing to stop.

"Yo Sana," Akito's voice came in on Sana's side of the phone.

"Hey Akito," Sana smiled and griped her phone with both hands.

"What's up? Why the sudden call?" Akito asked sounding like he was eating something.

"Are you busy?" Sana asked, hearing the _munch munch_ sounds he was making.

"Not really. Just eating with the family," Akito swallowed his food and spoke clearly.

"Oh, can I meet you somewhere?" Sana asked desperately, she needed to see Akito.

"Sure, are you okay?" Akito asked her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yes, fine. I just need to see you. Please meet me in the park at…."

"Seven, is that okay with you?"

"Sure, thanks Akito. Bye."

"Alright, stay calm until then."

"Thanks, I'll try."

"Bye."

"Bye." And, then both teens hung up their phones.

"Who was that, Akito?" Mr. Hayama asked his son, while picking at some sushi with his chop sticks.

"A friend," Akito quickly said.

"Alright," Mr. Hayama told his son.

Sana sighed, and checked her watch…it's only 6:40. _I'll go out know and buy a bento or something. _Sana put her jacket on over her clothes and stepped out into the cool night. She breathed in the fresh air and started walking to the park. On the way there, Sana stopped at an outdoor eatery that sold taiyaki.

"450 yen, please," the lady at the counter had said to her. Sana shoved the money on the counter and the lady handed her, her taiyaki. Sana took a bite, "Yum." She walked to the park and sat on the bench, eating…and waiting.

"So, that's your dinner, Kurata? I supposed you'd be eating something better. Since you always used to tell me that I shouldn't eat junk for dinner. Remember?" Sana looked up, and there was Akito Hayama standing before her, his hand stuffed his long jacket pockets.

"Right," Sana said stiffly, looking at Akito. "I was just getting a snack." Akito smirked and sat down beside her.

"What's up?" Akito asked stretching his arms up and leaning them across the bench.

"My…my birthmother showed up," Akito looked shocked when he heard the words drip from Sana's lips. Sana got up and went to through out the wrapper from her taiyaki. When she turned around, she was already in an embrace with Akito.

"What if…Mama wants me to leave with her?" Sana asked into Akito's shoulder.

"Then tell her you don't want to go," Akito said with a sign of being frantic in his voice.

"But, if Mama wants me to go then I should listen to her. If she wants that…then I should make her happy---."

"You're not going! If you she wants you to go, I'LL TELL HER MYSELF THAT YOU CAN'T!" Akito yelled frantically, gripping the girl in his arms harder.

"Akito…you make me so happy," Sana's tears came down strong now, as Akito held her. "Hey Akito…"

"Yes?" Akito asked, still holding Sana.

"Can you…come with me to Ribon Land on Saturday? I'm meeting Keiko, my birthmother, and my little sister, Mariko," Sana asked smiling at Akito.

"Sure," Akito let go of Sana and looked at her.

"Umm…I have another question to ask," Sana glanced at Akito.

"Shoot," Akito said in monotone, keeping up his poker face.

"Why did you kiss me during our trip to the zoo?" Sana asked sternly. "I just can't forget it…and the thing is…you keep kissing me. Why, Akito?" _She really is dense_, Akito thought to himself.

"Because…I don't hate you," Akito said looking at her.

"You kiss people because you don't hate them….hey! You told me that before!" Sana said frantically.

"And, what if I have?" Akito smirked. "C'mon let's get going. I'll walk you home." Akito grinned.

"Thanks Akito!" Sana smiled and hugged him, one last time.

"Are…Fuka and that new kid going out?" Akito asked.

"Yup! Takaishi and her make a cute couple, don't they?" Sana nudged Akito.

"Sure, like Aya and Tsuyoshi," Akito mumbled.

"Oh yeah! Aya and Tsuyoshi, they're an AH-DORABLE couple!" Sana cheered smiling.

"I like that you're smiling now," Akito said to her.

"Thanks, me too! And, it's all thanks to you. You make me so happy!" Sana cheered again.

"I owe you, Kurata. You fixed my family…it's the least I can do," Akito said sincerely.

"Oh, it was no big deal! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sana grinned.

"The thing is…you don't get what you've done. You're really….great, Sana," And, for the first time Akito was actually opening up to someone. Sana was so surprised. "So, if you ever are in trouble, or need a shoulder to cry on come to me."

"Awe!" Sana squealed. "How corny, Akito!" She slapped him playfully and the two teenagers stopped because they had reached the Kurata household.

"I guess this is your stop, Kurata," Akito joked.

"Yup, sure is," Sana smiled and looked at her house.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Sana," Akito grinned again, with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets.

"Same to you, Akito! Have a nice night!" And, with that being said, Sana waved her goodbyes to Akito, it was only until tomorrow!


	6. Sana Has a Little Sister!

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 1**

**Chapter Five Sana has a little sister! **

"Mrs. Shimura, tell my mom that I'm off to Ribon Land with Akito, Keiko, and my little sister!" Sana cheered on Saturday morning when she was leaving to Ribon Land.

"Alright, Ms. Sana, have a nice time!" Mrs. Shimura waved back smiling. Sana did the same as she closed the front door behind her.

"Ms. Kurata, Sana is off to Ribon Land with that Keiko Sakai," Mrs. Shimura reported curtly to Misako.

"Alright, let her do as she please," Misako said within the darkened room. Mrs. Shimura nodded as, Misako shut the door.

"She sure is acting different today," Mrs. Shimura muttered before returning to her cleaning and cooking.

---with Sana and Akito

"Hey Akito!" Sana called cheerfully, when she saw a tall boy standing by the entrance to Ribon Land.

"'Morning, Sana," Akito turned and waved shortly.

"Ready to meet my little sister?" Sana cheerfully asked, coming close to the Hayama boy.

"Sure, but are you?" Akito asked turning to look at Sana.

"Y-yup!" Sana stammered for one of her rare times. Akito nodded and then the two teenagers walked past the entrance, where Sana spotted Keiko and her little sister. Keiko grinned lightly grinned at Sana and that was her signal to walk hurriedly past the little girl. Sana "dropped" her ticket and continued walking.

"Mommy, that lady dropped her ticket!" Sana's little sister tugged on her mother's jacket.

"Alright, Mariko, why don't you give it back to her," Keiko gleamed at her daughter.

"Okay Mommy!" Mariko said, walking up to Sana.

"Excuse me, lady, you dropped your ticket," Mariko held the ticket up to Sana.

"Why thank you, little girl. My name is Sana, what's yours?" Sana bent down to Mariko's size and gladly took her ticket, patting Mariko on the head.

"My name is Mariko and I turn…" Mariko held up five of her little fingers up. "Five in May!"

"That's wonderful!" Sana delightfully said flashing her great smile. Akito smirked from behind, "Why did she ask me to come?"

"Mommy, Sana took her ticket back!" Mariko smiled at her mom.

"Sana, you're here alone…"

"No! I'm with my pal, Akito!" Sana wrapped her arm around Akito's shoulders.

"Well, why don't you…and Akito, join us!" Keiko smiled.

"Sure, we'd love to!" Sana gleamed. For the whole day, Sana enjoyed being with her little sister but, strangely she didn't feel like it was her little sister. She didn't have that type of reaction. It felt like she was just playing with another kid, not a sister. The sky turned dark, and the sun fell under the sky. Maybe the playing was over?

"Sana, we should all head home now," Keiko took up a serious note on their day of fun. "Mariko is exhausted." She patted the little girl that was being cradled in her arms.

"Sure! I was just going to say the same thing," Sana followed Keiko's serious note. Akito folded his arms, watching them talk; he was sitting on a bench.

"I just…would like to ask you one thing…" Keiko trailed off.

"Sure, what is it?" Sana asked gripping the hem of her dress.

"One day…would you like to live with me?" Keiko asked shakily.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't think of you as a motherly figure. You left me when I was younger, where as my mother, the one who raised me, would give anything for giving birth. You took the risk of leaving me alone, I just can't think…that if you decided to have an abortion, I wouldn't be here and get to know this great world that I'm living in now. I wouldn't know my family, friends, like Akito and Fuka or Aya and Tsuyoshi, nothing…Just to have that thought, let alone in my thirteen year old mind. It would be too….horrid. I just want to end it here, by saying…Thank you, Mrs. Sakai, thank you for having me…thank you." Sana started to cry…deeply. Keiko stood agape, crying as well. Strong words can hurt a person in so many ways.

"Good bye, Keiko," Sana muttered as she and Akito left the park.

---Kurata residence.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" Sana yelled when she entered her house with Akito following behind her. Sana walked towards her mother's room, there was a sign on the door:

Working. Please do not disturb.

Sana pushed past the sign and opened the door.

"Hello Mama," Sana said gently.

"Hello Sana," Misako gave her daughter a serious glance.

"Keiko asked me to live with her but….I said I couldn't. You're the only mom for me," Sana ran to her mom, who was now crying. "Can I stay with you, mama?"

"Of course, Sana. We can live together, forever," Misako cried holding her daughter.

---A Surprise Trip

"It's SUMMER VACATION!" Sana shouted with glee to her classmates. Today was the last day before the vacation started. This was a small vacation before the real one, lasting only a week.

"YEAH IT IS!" Fuka high-fived her friend.

"Are you…hanging out with Takaishi during vacation?" Sana teased Fuka.

"Maybe," Fuka giggled.

"'Mornin'," Yuta walked in greeting Tsuyoshi and Aya. He went over to Fuka and gently kissed her cheek.

"Awe, Takaishi, don't kiss me in class," Fuka whispered in his ear.

"Are we going to hang durin' the vacation, Fuka?" Takaishi asked, acting like he hadn't kissed his girl friend at all.

"Duh, Yuta!" Fuka jokingly slapped Yuta. Takaishi grinned, "Great." And, then he laughed.

"Looks like you are," Sana said raising her eye brows.

"What do you have planned? Hangin' with Aki?" Fuka said casually.

"What makes you think I'm hanging out with Akito?" Sana said taking this rather harshly.

"Duno. You guys are just so close and all…" Fuka pondered.

"Well, I'm not too sure because my mom said we're going on a trip somewhere," Sana crossed her arms.

"Hey look, it's Naozumi, he's sure popular with the ladies, huh?" Gomi said as he saw Naozumi get bombarded by girls from all the homerooms.

"I guess so, if ya like pretty boys," Fuka joked. Everyone laughed and Sana just looked at him.

"By any chance, do you like Naozumi, Sana?" Fuka asked and then, Akito, who was sitting on his desk, eyes looked up immediately.

"No way, Fuka! He's totally just a friend!" Sana blushed.

"But, you're blushin' anyways! That means ya do! OH MY GOD!"

"No, no, it doesn't!" Sana waved her hand in a 'no' signal. Akito just sighed and then homeroom began.

---End of Day.

"Ready to go Sana?" Misako asked her daughter as the pilled in the fancy limo-like car.

"Yes Mama!" Sana cheered as she put her suitcase in the trunk and held onto her drawstring backpack.

"Alright! Come on in the car, then," Misako ushered her daughter towards the car.

---At their vacation home

"Here we are!" Sana gleamed stepping out of the car and stretching her arms.

"Whoa! NO WAY!" Sana looked across the street. "It can't be." She whispered.

"NAOZUMI! IS THAT YOU?" Sana cupped her mouth and yelled.

"Sana Kurata?" Naozumi Kamura turned around and peered at the brown-haired girl.


	7. A Vacation Destined for Failure! Part 1

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 1**

**Chapter Six A Vacation Destined for Failure! **

"Oh-hoho, what a surprise to see you in Kyoto!" Sana gave a chuckle, acting as if she was an old man. Naozumi walked over from the house across the way.

"My family always vacations here," Naozumi gave his model worthy smile.

"Ah-really? MINE TOO! KYA!" Sana smiled and bobbed Naozumi with her hammer.

"You didn't have to do that," Naozumi rubbed his head.

"Oh but, I did!" Sana laughed and said, "C'mon in my house then!" She dragged Naozumi by the arm and brought him into her house.

"SANA!" Misako Kurata's voice rang from the kitchen. "Did you bring a visitor?"

"Yes, Mama!" Sana yelled back.

"Oh, really? Who is it?" Misako pulled up in front of the two kids with her red toy car.

"Does your Mom always drive that….thing?" Naozumi whispered to Sana.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Sana whispered back.

"Umm…okay," Naozumi said standing next to Sana.

"Who is your visitor, Sana?" Misako said waving her fan in front of her face.

"This is Naozumi Kamura from my school, Mama!" Sana made a gesture to Naozumi.

"Nice to meet you!" Misako grinned and then laughed. "You kids have fun!" Misako rode away in her toy car and left Sana and Naozumi to do as they please.

"Hey Naozumi?" Sana asked. Naozumi turned around, "Hn, yeah?"

"Want to…go to the festival with me tonight? I hear the one in the town is amazing!" Sana waved her arms around. "Booths and food and more stuff! IT SOUNDS GREAT!"

"Sure, Sana," Naozumi said taken aback from her gleefulness.

"YAY! I'll see you there!" Sana waved as she ushered Naozumi out of her summer home.

'Was I really supposed to leave?' Naozumi asked himself once he was outside. And, shrugged, 'Oh well.'

---In Sana's house.

"YAY! I GET TO WEAR MY NEW YUKATA!" Sana squealed prancing up the steps of their house. She spun around a few times and landed on her bed in her room. Suddenly, she felt a vibration come from the pocket of her dress.

"Hi! Sana here, what's up?" Sana took out her cell phone and said.

"Hey Sana how's it in Kyoto?" Akito's voice came on the other line.

"Akito? Is that you?" Sana asked. (Who knows maybe he isn't on her contacts list?)

"Yeah, hey Sana," Akito said blandly.

"YO AKITO!" Sana (kind of) yelled into her phone.

"So, yeah…anyways, what's up?" Akito repeated.

"Oh! You're never going to believe who else is here?! NAOZUMI KAMURA!" Sana cheered spinning around again and then landing on her seat window. There was a moment of silence then.

"Huh, Akito? You there?" Sana asked.

"...What? Huh? Yes, sorry about that," Akito didn't really sound sorry.

"How come you didn't respond?" Sana asked confused.

"Well, umm…my sister was yelling at me…for…ughh…something," Akito stammered (he's lying wink wink)

"Awe, I thought Natsumi stopped being mean to you!" Sana said.

"Urmm…well, we get into...umm…minor fights. It's nothing you should worry about," Akito shrugged.

"Ughh…okay, Akito! Well, OH MY GOSH! I have to go! Naozumi and I are going to the festival together! Isn't that COOL?!"

"Yeah…cool," Akito said numbly.

"I'll call you tonight! Tell me how Tokyo is later. Bye Aki!" Sana clicked 'end' to finish up her call and changed quickly into her yukata. When she was finished with that task, she grabbed her cell phone to stuff into her purse and ran out the bedroom door.

"Mama! I'm off!" Sana called to her Mother who was ridding around in her red car through the vacation home.

"Alright dear! Be careful! And, make sure Naozumi pays for EVERYTHING! Hoho! Just kidding!" Misako's little joke made Sana roll her eyes and smile.

"Sure thing, Mama!" Sana said joking back. With that, Sana opened the front door to have Naozumi standing there in a collared tee shirt and jeans.

"Hey Sana, you look nice," Naozumi said with out hesitation.

"Yeah…you too!" Sana said stepping out through the door and closing it behind herself. "So, where are we headed?" Sana cheerfully asked.

"Well, there is a fire work finale at the end of the festival, and throughout the whole thing there are little stands to purchase things, I'm unsure what though, and I think there is also karaoke!" Naozumi told Sana.

"Wow, Naozumi! You have an amazing memory!" Sana laughed tapping his head with a finger.

"No, no," Naozumi said growing red. "I just read the pamphlet!" Naozumi took out a brochure looking paper. Sana laughed, and then finally the two reached the festival.

"Oh! What do you want to do first?" Sana joyfully asked running in her yukata, faster so she could reach the stands the festivities.

"Let's do…everything!" Naozumi said reaching for Sana's upper arm. Sana and Naozumi had fun walking to all the stands, Sana singing karaoke, um…wow, and buying foods and other necessities. Now, it was time for the firework ending ceremony.

"Let's get some good seats," Naozumi told Sana, Sana nodded, taking a giant breather from all the excitement that had just taking place. Sana and Naozumi found their seats on the ground and lied back to get a better view of the fire work display. The booming, bright colors that flashing in the air made Sana smile larger than ever. Within moments, Sana felt something touch her bare hand. She looked down to see Naozumi's hand over hers. She blushed, unknowing what to do. Sana didn't want to disappoint him nor did she agree with his actions. 'This seems very wrong!' she told herself, over and over until that phrase overcame her. Sana pulled her hand away, gently, not looking at Naozumi. 'I'm sorry Nao, I don't love you.' She told her head over and over, not wishing to hurt him.


	8. A Vacation Destined for Failure! Part 2

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 1**

**Chapter Six A Vacation Destined for Failure! Part two**

"Naozumi," Sana lowly whispered to the boy sitting next to her.

"What is it Sana?" he asked hearing his name being called by Sana.

"I need to go, I'm sorry," Sana abruptly replied and stood up. "I'm sorry, so sorry Nao." She gulped and started a quick dash off to her vacation home. Not daring to look back.

Since Sana was a fast runner she knew that she could out run Naozumi and make it home faster than the usual person running. Sana panted as she closed the door shut behind her when she was inside her house.

"I wonder if Mama's asleep yet," she whispered under her breath. 'Guess I'll go up stairs now and maybe call Akito,' Sana thought to herself. 'I want to see him now, really badly.' Sana made her way upstairs and then into her room, shutting the door of her room behind her gently.

"Hello?" Sana asked into her phone.

"Who is speaking?" Sana heard Mr. Hayama ask.

"Oh, this is Sana," she told him. "Sana Kurata." Sana clarified.

"Oh-hoho! Sana! How are you doing?" Mr. Hayama's voice suddenly became jumpy and happy.

"Can I speak to Akito?" Sana asked and then added. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh, he's not here-oh wait, he just came in," Mr. Hayama's words because short due to his walking towards Akito. "He was doing that training stuff. I'll give him the phone."

"Kurata?" Akito spoke into the phone when it was at his ear.

"Hi Akito," Sana's voice came out less chipper that usual.

"Something wrong?" Akito asked as he bent down to untie his sneakers. After that he walked up to his room and sat on his bed, starring out his window.

"Naozumi…he tried to hold me hand today…at the festival," Sana blurted out of know where. Both teenagers remained silent for some time.

"Really?" Akito finally came to say.

"Um…yeah," Sana responded feeling uneasy.

"What did you do about it?" Akito asked.

"Well, I didn't let him. I felt really uncomfortable. It wasn't right for him to do that, right? I mean we're not going out. A-and, I don't l-love Naozumi!" Sana suddenly blabbed out.

"Yeah, um…it wasn't err…right but, he likes you so he tried to um…put moves on you, I think," Akito told her.

"Yeah, you're right. What should I do though? I mean I can't just tell Mama that I want to leave Kyoto because I don't love Naozumi," Sana explained to Akito.

"Well, I think you should just get your feelings straight to Naozumi," Akito spoke clearly.

"You're right. Thanks so much, Akito!" Sana cheerfully thanked him. "You're such a great friend!" She added.

"Sure, Kurata," Akito mumbled lying back on his bed. He yawned, "Kurata, I'm tired. And, I think you should get some sleep too."

"Yeah, good tip," Sana said. "Well, I'll let you sleep! 'Night Akito!"

"Good night, Kurata," Akito replied and clicked the 'End' button on the phone and Sana did the same. After Akito and Sana changed into pajamas they both fell into deep sleeps.

"Good morning, Mama!" Sana called sliding down the railing in her pajamas the next morning.

"Sana, ohohoho, morning!" Misako chuckled from her little red toy car. "How was your night with Naozumi?"

"It…was fine," Sana said bending her head downward. (Insert gloom sign on Sana's head, by the way)

"Oh good, Sana! Now let's have some breakfast!" Misako drove her car into the kitchen where Ms. Shimura was preparing something delicious.

"Hi Ms. Shimura!" Sana smiled to the woman preparing breakfast.

"Hello Sana! Anything you'd like in particular this morning?" Ms. Shimura asked Sana as she sat down on the granite island in the kitchen.

"Nope, make whatever you'd like to!" Sana told Ms. Shimura.

"Oh, okay, Sana!" Ms. Shimura replied and then attended to her cooking.

"You have another free day today, Sana. Tomorrow we're going to be doing mother-daughter oriented things, okay?" Misako replied to her daughter.

"Sure, Mama," Sana answered while Ms. Shimura served the breakfast. After breakfast Sana sprung from her seat hoping to meet Naozumi and tell him straight about her feelings, well in gentle terms, at least. Not to impress not Naozumi or anything she changed into doubled layered tee shirts, one plain and the top one saying 'Girl', a skirt, and sneakers.

"Mama, I'm visiting Naozumi! I'll be back later!" Sana yelled while cupping her mouth.

"Sure, Sana. Come back for lunch," Misako told her daughter from a left room in the house.

"Okay! Bye!" Sana called back and left through the front door and into the open Kyoto air.

"Naozumi!!!" Sana yelled when she saw the boy in the house opposite hers. "I need to tell you something! KYA!" She yelled running across the street.

"Komowari, double flip!" Sana yelled flipping in the air and landing right in front of Naozumi.

"Morning Sana, what's up?" Naozumi asked looking like he was headed somewhere. Sana starred at Naozumi and then to his car.

"You can't leave yet!" Sana ordered.

"Why? I'm leaving somewhere soon," Naozumi told Sana.

"We need to talk first!" Sana told him grabbing his arm and pulling him the side of his own house.

"Ugh…what would you like to talk about, Sana?" Naozumi asked once they were both hidden by the side of the house.

"Do you love me?" Sana blurted out.

"Yes…I love you," Naozumi confirmed looking a little stiff as the words were said.

"Is that…umm…why you held my hand last night?" Sana asked sounding more serious than usual.

"Yeah, that's why," Naozumi replied looking into Sana's eyes.

"Well, I-I don't love you," Sana looked down at her sneakers and said.

"I understand. You love that Akito-guy right?" Naozumi coughed and said.

"What?!" Sana frantically yelled at him. "BAKA! No! Akito is just a friend!" Sana exclaimed hitting Naozumi with her rubber hammer.

"Oh! I'm sorry for the misunderstanding but, Sana…I'll always be here for you and love you though, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Sana blushed looking at the ground again.

"I'm sorry, Sana. I have to go now," Naozumi told her. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Right! See you! Have a nice time at…wherever you're going!" Sana waved and walked back with Naozumi to his car.

"Have a nice day," Naozumi told her.

"You too!" she replied.

---The rest of the Kurata's vacation was quite pleasant. Sana and her mother were able to go to the places in which Misako wanted to visit. The week had come to end and it was time for Sana and Naozumi to head back to the school. Back at school, Sana has to deal with the rest of her friend's problems while Naozumi has the try to shrug off all the girls…next time in Kodocha: Middle School!


	9. Hisae and Gomi are together!

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 1**

**Chapter Seven Gomi and Hisae are together?!**

"NO WAY! THE WORLD IS GOING TO EXPLODE NOW!" Sana Kurata yelled when she was walking in the town with her best friend, Fuka Matsui.

"My god, Sana! Calm down! I heard from Tsuyoshi, who heard from Aya, that they might be going out," Fuka explained to her friend.

"That's so weird though!" Sana said holding in her laughter.

"Gomi and Hisae? I mean you should have seen them in 6th grade. They like hated each other and stuff," Sana told Fuka remembering the time when the class divided into two because the girls and boys got into so many fights.

"Really? Well, maybe since all of us are older and mature, we've grown from our past childish ways," Fuka told Sana which sounded very mature to Sana.

"Whoa, Fuka! Girl, you sounded super mature when you said that!" Sana said quickly after listening to Fuka.

"Hahaha, I guess I am!" Fuka chuckled putting her hands on her hips.

"So, how was vacation?" Fuka asked to change the subject.

"It was good…um…Naozumi was there. I hung out with him for one night. Stuff got awkward," Sana said realizing she was starring timidly at the sidewalk.

"Really? He vacations in Kyoto too?"

"Yeah, guess so," Sana mumbled looking to her friend.

"What ya mean by awkward?" Fuka asked sounding really like she still had her Kansai accent.

"Like…he tried to hold my hand during the fire works ceremony! It felt so completely weird! I mean we're not going out so it was so weird for me! I actually ran away," Sana suddenly blurted out and explained.

"Really? Wow, girl, he really likes you? Did ya set him straight?" Fuka asked some questions.

"Yeah, I told him, in my nicest way possible, that I didn't like him. I feel bad though. I mean it's not that I like anyone in particular but, I know I don't like Naozumi. We're just better off good friends or friends," Sana breathed in the Tokyo air when she finished talking.

"That's good," Fuka said.

"How is Takaishi?" Sana changed the subject by saying.

"Oh, he's good. We hung out for a good time of the vacation," Fuka told Sana.

"Really? That's so sweet!" Sana started to twirl around past Fuka.

"Watch it, Sana. You're gunna bump into--." Fuka stopped and bit her lip when Sana had already bumped into someone's back.

"Wow, I'm sorry about that," Sana told the boy, who's back was still turned. He turned around and it was Akito!

"Akito!" Sana squealed when she realized it was him.

"Yo Aki, how's it hangin'?" Fuka asked walking towards the two.

"Hey Kurata, Matsui," Akito said to the both of them.

"Wow, oh boy! I missed you tons!" Sana openly told Akito. "How are you?"

"Um…I've been good. How was the rest of your vacation, Kurata?" Akito stammered.

"It was fine, thanks! How was yours?"

"Good, did you hear about Gomi and--."

"Yeah!" Fuka chimed in. "Is it true that they're really going out?!"

"Yeah, Tsuyoshi hear from Aya, who talked to Hisae about them going out," Akito told the girls.

"Really? I heard practically the same story!"

"Tsuyoshi that blabber mouth," Akito muttered.

"Ya say something Akito?" Sana asked only hearing him mutter.

"Nope," Akito simply said sticking his hands in his jeans pockets. Sana pouted at Akito's answer, knowing he really said something even though she couldn't quite hear it.

"But, it's true they're going out then, right?" Fuka asked while Sana crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, pretty much," Akito shrugged.

"So, what are you doing out in the town, Akito?" Sana asked after her silence.

"Not much, I'm on my way to meet Tsuyoshi at the arcade," Akito said walking ahead of them.

"Wait up, will go with you," Fuka told Akito while running with Sana to catch up with him.

"Oh, sure, whatever," Akito mumbled although loud enough for Sana and Fuka to hear.

---School the next day.

"GOMI AND HISAE ARE WHAT?!"

"OHMYGOSH, they're going out!"

Gossip and rumors washed away the minds of all the 7th grade students that morning and Jinbo Jr. High.

"I guess everyone heard, right Hisae?" Gomi flatly said staring at the floor standing next to his new girl friend.

"What can I say? We're in Tokyo, rumors spread at the speed of light," Hisae's sweat dropped as she saw the kids in school running around sharing rumors. Knowing that all the rumors were about you and that everyone in front of you were talking about the same thing didn't seem so pleasant to the new couple. Gomi sighed, "I don't know what we can do."

"What can we do?" Hisae mumbled feeling a bit overwhelmed at all of this commotion. Hisae and Gomi walked to their lockers to get their slippers and head to homeroom.

"Hisae! Hisae!" Mami repeated a million times until Hisae turned her head slowly.

"What…Mami?" Hisae asked giving her friend a death stare.

"I can't believe you're going out with Gomi! I mean there are a million other guys at this school. But, you chose Gomi?!" Hisae sighed once more as Mami blabbed on and on about how they were in fights and why they shouldn't go out.

"SHUT UP!" Hisae screamed into the hallway with loud kids. She ran in despair, hearing Gomi call after her. Hisae kept running until she reached the bathroom. Thank god it was completely empty.

"Hey Hisae," Hisae was shocked to turn around and hear a voice and none other than, Sana Kurata walk out of one of the stalls.

"S-Sana," Hisae's sweat dropped again. "You scared me!"

"Sorry about that. Wow, there sure it a lot of commotion going on at school today," Sana told Hisae washing her hands in the sink and grabbing a paper towel to dry her hands.

"Y-yeah…aren't you going to ask me why I'm going out with Gomi?" Hisae put her hands on her hips.

"Um…nope," Sana shrugged. "Well, I think it's around a good idea to head to homeroom now." Sana didn't bother to ask, knowing Hisae would be bothered by everyone else and how they disagreed with her decision.

"Wow!" Sana heard Hisae squeal. "You're the best friend ever!" Hisae jumped towards Sana and hugged her from the neck. Sana giggled, "Thanks."

"Thank you for not asking and understanding me," Hisae smiled at her friend's help. "Thanks Sana." Hisae repeated before the two took on the school and headed to homeroom.


	10. A Not So Normal Day

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 1**

**Chapter Eight A Not So Normal Day**

The gang and whole entire 7th grade settled down the next day and everything seemed a bit more peaceful from the aftermath of the Hisae and Gomi thing.

"Morning Tsuyoshi-kun," Aya's soft voice called from behind the boy, who was putting his shoes in his locker in exchange for his slippers.

"Hi Aya-chan," Tsuyoshi smiled at his girl friend.

"I made you a bento," Aya held out the nicely wrapped package.

"Wow, Aya-chan! Thank you!" Tsuyoshi blushed and took the box in his hands.

"Stop, girls, really!" Naozumi Kamura was passing through the hallway with a bunch of girls trailing after him.

"Kamura-san! Take my bento!" Chiyoko shouted over the other voices of the girls.

"No! Take the cookies I made you!" Aiko said after.

"No! I brought two lunches so we could eat together!" Emi told him.

"Really girls, I think it's great that you made me all this but, I can't accept it," Naozumi told all of the girls and stopped walking. "I have a girl I like already."

"What?! Is it that Sana Kurata?" Atsuko snapped.

"Yeah, I heard from Mitsuki and Nami that it is true!" Haruka said.

"Mhmm, I heard the same thing from Sakura!" Hikari chimed in. Tsuyoshi and Aya stared blankly at Naozumi and the popularity group he had after him.

"I can never believe a boy like Naozumi Kamura could be so popular with the ladies here," Tsuyoshi sighed a little contently.

"A-are you jealous, Tsuyoshi-kun?" Aya softly asked.

"No!" Tsuyoshi immediately replied. "I'd never want to be hounded by that many girls! Besides, I'm glad that I have you." Tsuyoshi wrapped an arm around Aya's shoulder and pulled her to him. "I love only you, Aya-san!"

"I love you too, Tsuyoshi-kun!" Aya happily said back. Naozumi and his girl followers finally passed onwards. This was good for Aya, Tsuyoshi, and all the other kids by their lockers. They could all finally breathe from the commotion of the morning.

"Morning Tsuyoshi, Aya," Akito's monotone voice came behind the young couple.

"Oh, hey Akito-kun," Tsuyoshi turned to greet his best friend.

"Hey Hayama!" Aya smiled like she usually did.

"You missed it," Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes. "All those girls, swooning over Kamura."

"Hah," Akito smirked. "Good thing I did. That ladies man."

"Who's a ladies man? That can't be you, right Aki-kun?" Fuka's still heavy accent filled the room.

"Yup, definitely not you, Hayama," Yuta smirked after saying.

"Morons, why would I be talking about myself? It's that Kamura kid," Akito retorted while opening his locker for his slippers.

"Knew it wouldn't be him," Yuta raised his eye brows and whispered to Fuka. Fuka laughed gingerly and also went to her locker. Ironically it was next to Yuta's.

"HOHOHO! GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!" Sana entered through the doorway, making a bad Misako/Santa impersonation.

"Yo Kurata," Akito mumbled walking over to her with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Yo Hayama-kun!" Sana smiled making her way to her locker.

"Hey girl," Fuka grinned while waiting by Sana's locker. Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Yuta all greeted Sana as well when they were making their way to the homeroom class. As the group made their way into the homeroom, Gomi and Hisae were directly made with eye contact. It was only a day after the whole commotion and no one was really bugging them anymore.

"Yes!" Sana cheered out loud from her thoughts.

"What is it, Kurata?" Akito asked while he and Sana walked to their assigned desks.

"No one is bothering Gomi-kun and Hisae-chan! It's wonderful, Aki-kun!" Sana cheered and began to spin around happily.

"Gosh, Kurata, you're so weird," Akito smirked and raised his eye brows. BONK Sana hit Akito's head with her signature rubber hammer.

"Don't need to hear it, Aki-chan!" Sana winked and pranced to her seat.

"She's so abnormally cheerful," Akito muttered under her breath.

"Yeah…that's why I love her so much," a different male voice said. He had obviously heard Akito.

"What the fuck?" Akito mumbled and turned his head to see a boy standing behind him.

* * *

Author note**: Oh-MY-GOSH!**

Who do you think likes Sana? Well, here's my hint, I'm mixing a new character into the gang of Kodocha! See you next time though! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	11. Secret Crush

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 1**

**Chapter Nine Secret Crush**

"Who the heck are you?" Akito monotonously asked.

"My name is Daiki Ikuchi, Akito Hayama," the boy grinned.

"You like Kurata?" Akito asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's my secret crush." Daiki remained with that odd grin.

"Oh really? Well, sucks for you, you're up against Kamura," Akito smirked over the fact and shrugged.

"I think I can beat him," Daiki swiftly moved past Akito after saying. Akito stared at Daiki for a minute and didn't do anything. He sat down in his desk slumping and looked around the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Daiki Ikuchi! You're Sana, right?" Daiki gleamed when he tapped Sana on the shoulder.

"Hiyo's Daiki-kun! Yup, I'm Sana Kurata!" Sana gleamed back in her usual cheerfulness.

"So, Sana-san, I was wondering if you would like to go out to the movies sometime with some of my friends." Daiki curiously asked.

"Surely Daiki-kun! I'd love to! But, could I bring a friend?" Sana smiled and happily asked.

"Sure," Daiki replied. "Well, we'll all be at the movie theater this Saturday at three!"

"Sounds really fun! See you then Daiki-kun!" Sana gleamed once more. The bell rang almost right after Sana spoke.

"Yup! Well, I need to head out. Thanks so much, Sana-san!" Daiki smiled before turning and walking out of the classroom. Sana gave a chipper wave back while she watched her new friend leave the room. As Daiki left, Sana rushed towards the room door to catch Akito.

"Hey Aki-kun!" Sana called after him when he stepped out of the room. Akito didn't stir or look back.

"The power of burucha!" Sana quickly pulled out the blue toy and buzzed Akito.

"What Kurata?" Akito turned to see the happy girl with the burucha.

"Hayama! Wait up!" Sana raced down the hallway and stopped abruptly when she reached an impatient Akito.

"What do you want?" Akito asked numbly.

"Will you go to the movies with me on Saturday at three?" Sana smiled. "Daiki-kun invited me and said I could bring a friend!" She added.

"Daiki…Ikuchi?" Akito broke into a pause between Daiki's first and last name.

"Hmmm…." Sana walked with Akito for a few moments. She couldn't remember.

"You're dense, Kurata!" Akito hit her on the back of her head.

"Hey!" She yelped, hastily putting her hands on her head. "Yeah, Daiki Ikuchi-san, I think!"

"Well, do you want to come? I'll ask Fuka if you don't want to," Sana began to speak. Akito stopped listening at that point but, Sana was still talking.

"Yeah, I'll come, Kurata," Akito briefly interrupted. "This is my class." Akito pointed through the open doorway.

"See you later," he said before walking in.

"Huh?! OH! Thanks Akito!" Sana felt confused at first but, then she understood. Sana stood for a few moments, she found herself watching Akito. A few girls went up to him but, he pushed them away.

"Sana-chan, what're you doing?" Aya's soft voice asked.

"Oh…Aya-chan!...I don't know," Sana frantically said and then shrugged. Aya stifled a giggle then she replied, "Well, c'mon, we're going to be late! Let's go!" Aya smiled and she and Sana ran to their Science class.

--- Skipping to the movie date…well dates.

Sana skipped on her way to the theater, on Saturday. Today she was meeting Daiki and his friends, and was currently with Akito.

"Ya know, Kurata, if you skip, you'll probably bump into something," Akito mumbled as they walked. His hands stuffed in his jean pockets.

"La-la-laa, I don't care!" Sana said with a carefree voice. She spun a few times, careful of the people around her.

"Hey! Look-it! There's Daiki-chan and I see some o' his friends! Let's go Aki-chan!" Sana sounded more cheerful than usual. But, Akito accepted it and nodded.

"DAIKI-CHAN!" Sana shouted although Daiki was still a half a block away from Akito and Sana. The two ran towards the movie theater.

"There's the Kurata girl," Kusame, a friend of Daiki's had whispered to Daisuke, another friend.

"He likes her, right, Kusame-kun?" Daisuke whispered back.

"Yeah, he does," Kusame replied. "What do we do when she gets closer? Grab her?"

"Hell yeah, nothin' more than that according to Daiki-sama," Daisuke smirked.

* * *

Double: OH MY GOSH! What're Daiki-chan and his little friends up to? Will Akito protect Sana in her time of need? Are these boys delinquents? Find out next time in…Kodocha: Middle School!

R&R would be nice, thanks.


	12. Mission: Save Kurata

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 1**

**Chapter Ten Mission: Save Kurata!**

**Last chapter of book one! **

**Book two begins after! **

Sana and Akito approached the three boys and two girls, who were beside them.

"Sana…," Daiki smiled warmly.

"Yo Daiki!" Sana made a peace sign with her fingers. Daiki smirked under his breath, "Get her boys," he hissed. Daisuke and Kusame stepped in front of Daiki. They flashed looks in all directions. They both smiled to each other, the coast was clear. Daisuke and Kusame quickly rushed up to Sana, who was a few steps ahead.

"Whoa," Sana immediately said when she felt both boys grab her by the waist. Akito's eyes grew wide with shock. They were taking Sana away. Akito gulped and didn't know what to do. He was once a delinquent and Sana was in trouble.

"Hayama, help me!" Sana groaned as Kusame threw her over his shoulder and held her by the waist. Sana tried to pull back and hurt Kusame but, he was just too strong for her tiny body. The girls had ran into an alley way along with the boys.

"Sana!" Akito's eyes shot to where Sana was. He quickly stopped spacing and ran towards the alley way with the crying girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Akito yelled and pulled a few karate moves on the troubled boys. Kusame fell to the floor as Akito held Sana close to him.

"Wait here," Akito commanded and set Sana on the floor. He ran towards Daisuke and punched him here, punched him there. When Akito reached Daiki, his eyes flickered with anger.

"What the fuck did you propose to do to Sana?" Akito yelled, holding Daiki by the neck tightly.

"Nothing, I wanted her," Daiki gasped in between breaths.

"Well, now you have to fucking stay away from her 'cause like hell she's getting a restraining order from you!" Akito bitterly snapped. Daiki coughed rapidly and Akito released him.

"You're a fucking freak," Akito muttered while punching Daiki on the cheek. Daiki fell to the floor, speechless.

"If you weren't here, I would have had Kurata Sana all to myself," Daiki hissed. He was trying to be quiet but, Akito heard. Akito clenched a fist, "Go to hell, asshole!" Akito yelled and punched Daiki again. Akito didn't even want to stay to chat with Daiki afterwards. Akito gave a soft look to Sana's body. She was huddled together, her knees to her chest. She looked as scared as anything. Akito's eyes softened and he bent to pick her up. Akito held Sana close to him and Sana wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Akito-kun," Sana whispered while she was being held. Akito only nodded. Akito walked with Sana in his arms all the way until they were sitting in the gazebo, the one where they talked when they were back in elementary school. Akito gently set Sana down on one of the seats. He gazed softly at Sana.

"You okay, Kurata?" He asked in a voice as soft as his gaze.

"Yes, thank you again," Sana tried to smile in a small way.

"No problem. But, I want a promise," Akito told her.

"Depends," Sana put a finger to her chin. She giggled, "What is it?"

"Promise you won't hang out or go anywhere with that Ikuchi kid?" Akito sat beside her and asked.

"Duh, Hayama!" Sana laughed whole heartedly and answered.

"Good, god, Kurata, you gotta stop hanging with delinquents!" Akito jokingly said. Sana laughed. Akito was joking with her. This was new.

"That's new, Aki-chan! You cracked a joke!!" Sana grinned at the new fact. Akito gave her a rare smile.

"Your second smile!" Sana squealed happily. She pounced on Akito and hugged him. She giggled, "You're great, Akito!"

"You are too," Akito whispered lowly.

"Hey, Akito?" Sana questioned, she twirled his blond hair with her finger.

"Hmm?" Akito replied in return.

"We're best friends, right, Aki-chan?" Sana stopped twirling his hair and asked.

"Yeah," Akito quietly said but, loud enough for her to hear.

"Good," Sana smiled at her own reply.

**

* * *

**

**Book one: the end. **

A/N - I hope you liked it! New hints for what might come in book two:

-Mami and Akito have a dispute on the past.

-Tsuyoshi and Aya hit the rocks, in their relationship.

-Naozumi tries to score a date with Sana at their school's culture festival.

-Fuka and Yuta become the ideal couple of Jinbo Jr. High.

When all these problems hit the school, guess who's there to fix them all? Sana Kurata to the rescue! Can Sana save everyone else's social life along with her own? Find out in **book 2** of **Kodocha: Middle School**!


	13. the Aftermath of Yesterday

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 2**

**Chapter One the Aftermath of Yesterday**

The next day at school, Daiki Ikuchi approached Sana Kurata when she was with Akito Hayama at her locker. Sana and Akito were briefly talking about something other, when Daiki came up. Akito glared at Daiki and moved in front of Sana protectively.

"What do you want with her?" Akito asked bitterly.

"Nothing, I wanted to apologize though," Daiki mumbled in reply.

"It's alright, Akito-kun," Sana touched at Akito's upper arm and stepped in front. "Do you like me that much, Daiki-san?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I do. And, I'm sorry I did that," Daiki stared at the floor blankly.

"It's okay, Ikuchi-san, but, I must say that I don't like you like that. For a matter a fact, I don't like anyone like that. So, I'm sorry." For once, Sana sounded serious and wasn't trying to lie of any sort.

"I understand," Daiki whispered. "Thank you Kurata-san," Daiki glimpsed at Sana and said. "By the way…" Daiki began. He paused and looked around the room. Akito's eyes grew wide, it was the same thing Kusame and Daisuke did yesterday. His eyes flickered with astonishment. Akito did nothing but, watched intently.

"I'm moving to Hiroshima soon," Daiki finished by saying. After, Akito quickly cooled off and breathed evenly. "I wanted to be with you. But, maybe we can be friends?"

"That'll be a start," Sana smiled in a small way.

"Thank you," Daiki smiled back.

"When are you moving?" Sana asked to break the two second silence.

"In two days," Daiki responded.

"Oh," Sana stared around the room. "I see." Akito was, in some ways, shocked that Sana could be this serious. The last time she was somewhat at that point was when she met her birth mom. But, other than that, Sana was crazy.

"I think Akito and me should head to homeroom. We'll see you there," Sana briefly mentioned before her and Akito headed out. Daiki nodded as the two walked off.

"They'll make a better couple than Sana and I could ever be," Daiki whispered in the silence and to himself. He stared at the room once more and motioned to his locker.

---Switch scenes- Homeroom with Sana and Akito.

Sana and Akito approached the door but, as Akito was reaching for the knob of the closed door, he paused abruptly.

"Kurata…"

"Yeah, Hayama?" Sana raised an eye brow, confused at Akito's sudden halt to not open the classroom door.

"Are you…are you alright?" Akito stammered and looked away from the girl. "I mean, like umm…about yesterday…how do you feel…about it?" He looked to Sana in a sympathetic way. Sana softly looked back at Akito and she scratched the top of her head to portray her thoughtful and confused expression.

"I guess I'm okay. It was a little, well, odd but, I guess I can say that you never know what life throws you," Sana gave a small smile and answered. Akito tilted his head downwards, "That's good to hear, Kurata." He mumbled. Sana stepped closer to Akito and hugged him.

"Thank you, Akito-kun!" Sana cheerfully said to him. Akito bent his head so it would rest on Sana's shoulder. He hugged her back while doing so.

"It's nothing, Kurata," Akito whispered. Sana thought differently but, nodded. "It's nothing." He repeated. The two of them stood there for the time being. Neither one of them were deciding to pull away from the embrace. Akito thought to himself, 'Such a dense girl…can be….so warm.'


	14. Train Stop

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 2**

**Chapter Two Train Stop**

"You sure you want to be here?" Akito asked as him and Sana entered the train depot. It was two days after the third Daiki encounter, also known as the day Daiki was moving out to Hiroshima.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sana smiled and said reassuringly.

"Good, 'cause we can turn back if you wanna," Akito suggestively told her.

"Nope, we're here. So, let's get a move on Aki-kun!" Sana beamed as she raced down the large stair case with Akito behind her. The reached the platform and immediately saw Kusame, Daisuke, and the two girls they were with from the other day. Daiki was across from all of them. A sad smile crossing his face as his bags sat by his side.

"Hey Daiki-san!" Sana waved from a slightly far away distance.

"Sana-san!" Daiki perked up almost instantly. "Hayama-san!"

"Yo Ikuchi," Akito put his hand up to wave. They become near and were at a good talking point to talk to Daiki and his friends.

"Good luck to you, Ikuchi-kun," Sana warmly told him.

"Thank you, and you too," Daiki smiled. It was a sly looking smile. He was only talking about one thing, and one thing alone. Sana shot him a confused look and turned to Akito, who shrugged. Daiki then smirked as a voice on the intercom spoke, "All people heading on the 0342 Hiroshima bullet train come aboard now. Thank you." A fuzzy beep came on after and then Daiki waved, "Bye!" And, departed to the train. Sana felt extremely confused after he left and the train pushed by. She wanted to run after it and understand more of why Daiki said good luck to her too. Well, eventually Daiki's friends left as well as apologizing for the other day.

"Sana," Akito began looking towards the obviously confused girl.

"I'm confused, Hayama-kun," She abruptly told him.

"What about?" he replied as they made their way up the stair case.

"About why Daiki-san said 'good luck' to me too," Sana said in a whining tone. Oh, well, Akito figured that all by himself but, then again Sana was one hundred times denser than Akito could ever be.

"I don't know either," Akito muttered, lying but, Sana had no clue about that. "We should just go," Akito continued and pointed to the exit.

"I know, Aki-chan, but, I can't let that go," Sana gave Akito a sad look. This made Akito want to be truthful but, he couldn't. Not know, at least.

"I-I would tell you, if I knew what he meant," Akito mumbled and kicked a lone pebble that lay on the floor. Sana smiled, "Thanks, Aki-kun! I know you would!" This made Akito want to mentally hit himself harder. But, physically, he didn't even try. Sana would pester the subject even more. Akito stared off.

"Well, we should go then," He briefly said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sana shrugged and the two made their way up the stairs and out of the train depot. "Whattya wanna do now, Hayama?" Sana skipped merrily when they were fully outside into the open air.

"Hm…" Akito thought out loud. "Sushi," he managed to say.

"Oh! Let's go to Hama-Sushi, the place that Fuka-chan's uncle owns!" Sana cheered happily at her own idea.

"Sounds good, let's go!" Akito anxiously told her. "Race you there?" He smirked and asked. Sana nodded her head. With that the two practically fastest kids from elementary and now to Jinbo Jr. High, ran with all they could to just get sushi. They both panted when they reached Hama-sushi. Akito sighed and bent down to rest his hands on his knees.

"You got faster, Kurata," he told her and looked up at the entrance to the restaurant. Sana giggled, "Thanks, you too, I guess."

"Yo guys!" Fuka came out of the doors from Hama-sushi and greeted. By her side was Takaishi.

"Hey Hayama, Sana-chan," Takaishi greeted them both.

"Takaishi!!" Sana squealed.

"Yo man," Akito high fived Takaishi and said.

"Funny meetin' you guys here," Takaishi grinned. Sana's eyes peered and noticed Takaishi and Fuka were holding hands.

"OHMYGOSH!!! YOU GUYS ARE…ADORABLE!" Sana squealed once more. "Holding hands!" Sana pointed. "WEEEE!!!"

"Kurata, slow it down, you're too hyper," Akito gently put a hand to Sana's shoulder and said. Fuka blushed slightly and Takaishi fumbled and they both pulled their hands away. Thanks to Sana's un-needed scream/squeal they were having unnecessary looks from the people around them.

"How 'bout we all grab some sushi now?" Fuka asked to change the subject.

"Sushi," Akito mumbled. "I don't hate it."

"Yup! We all know Aki-kun! So, let's get some raw fish!" Sana cheerfully told her friends. Fuka smirked at Sana's overly hyper acts.

"Sounds good!" Fuka smiled and they all made their way into Hama-sushi. As the gang walked inside, there was rustling in a bush. A boy with silver, blue hair had whispered quietly to himself, "Alright, so the Kyoto trip didn't work out but, there's always something I like to call second chances!"


	15. Culture Festival Preparations

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 2**

**Chapter Three Culture Festival Preparations**

"Akito-chan!" Sana ran out all the syllables in Akito's name that morning. "We need help with the sign. Help me paint!" Sana smiled and implied for Akito to follow her instructions. Akito stared at the hopeful eyed girl and gave in, "Whatever, Kurata."

"Yay!" Sana happily squealed. "Come 'ere, Aki!" She gestured her hand to where her and bunch of other kids were kneeled down. They were all painting on a large strip of thin, white paper.

"Here!" Sana held a brush in Akito's face after he finished crouching down.

"Ugh…thanks," Akito mumbled while taking the brush and the two of them began to stroke the paper with the large brushes.

"Message for Sana Kurata," A boy in a regular school uniform as well as a pin reading "messenger" stood in the doorway of classroom 1-1.

"I'm Sana Kurata!" Sana pounced up instantaneously and replied.

"Good, this is for you…from…," The boy held the paper in front of his eyes. "Kamura Naozumi-san."

"Ooh, Naozumi-kun! Thank you so much!" Sana retrieved the note. Sana stared around the classroom to look for something in return for the boy giving her the note. Sana quickly rushed around the room and found her desk to grab a wrapped chocolate.

"Here!" Sana returned to the door with the candy before the boy left "Thank you…again!"

"Oh, well, thank you Kurata-san. By the way, I am Isuzu Hachiro," Hachiro thanked Sana and took the candy in his hand.

"See you!" Sana waved as Hachiro departed from the room.

"Yo, what does the note say?" Akito asked as if trying to sound not too interested in the note in Sana's hand.

"Duno, let's read!" Sana cheerfully told him. Akito stood next to Sana as she placed half the note for her eyes, half for Akito's.

_Dear Ms. Kurata Sana, _

_I, Kamura Naozumi, would like to have the honor of taking you, Kurata Sana, to the culture festival. Meet me in the courtyard after school with your answer. _

_Yours, _

_Kamura Naozumi. _

"OHMYGOSHERS! NAOZUMI-SAN WANTS TO TAKE ME TO THE FESTIVAL?!!!" Sana frantically shouted through the hallways. Boy, was that a little, just a little too loud.

"Naozumi-san!" A bunch of girls perked their heads up from their work and said.

"That weirdo, sending you a note. Whatta wimp," Akito looked miffed and told her. Sana frowned, "What would you know, Aki-chan! You've never done anything ro-man-tic!" (little hearts fluttering around Sana)

"She's gotta point, Aki," Fuka nudged Akito. Then, she whispered in his ear, "You're just jealous, aren't ya? You wana take Sana-chan to the festival." Fuka winked and hit Akito in the head with her fan. All the girls surrounded Sana and peered over her shoulder to see Sana's note from Naozumi.

"What would you know," Akito glared and stormed out of the classroom. Fuka sighed, "She'll never figure it out." Sana dropped the note on the floor "accidentally" and slipped through the frantic group of girls. Of course, she saw Akito walk out of the room and followed him.

"Fuka-chan, Aki walked out of the room, right?" She asked when she had fully slipped away from the circle.

"Yeah," Fuka grinned and said nothing more.

"Gotcha! Thanks!" Sana smiled before heading out the sliding door.

"HA-YA-MA!" Sana called down the hallway when she picked out the blonde haired boy. He was standing with a bunch of other boys from the other rooms. Sana noticed Gomi, Yuta, but, there were also two unfamiliar boys with them.

"Hey guys," Sana cheerfully greeted them all when she ran up to the group.

"Kurata, what're you doing?" Akito asked while his hands were stuffed in his pockets, this became the usual routine for when Akito was bored.

"Um…duno, but, WOOT! I found ya!" Sana pulled out her rubber mallet and hit Akito's head for no reason.

"YOWCH!" Akito responded and quickly put his hands onto the spot Sana just hit. "Don't do that, it hurts!"

"Don't they remind you of an old married couple?" one of the unfamiliar boys said to Gomi.

"Yeah, they've been like that forever," Gomi rolled his eyes and told him.

"HEY!" Sana shouted, she heard of course. "We're not an old married couple!" Sana wrapped her arm around Akito's neck. "We're best friends!" She smiled and gave a peace sign with her fingers. "By the way, what's your names?" Sana pointed to the two unfamiliar boys.

"I'm Tsuyomu Hiroshi," one of the boys replied.

"And, I'm Kamiya Masuyo," the other one said after.

"You're the hyper Sana Kurata from class one, right?" Hiroshi asked and pointed to Sana. Guess none of them know it's rude to point?

"Hyper…sure. Sana Kurata…sì!" Sana answered, playing out her Spanish. "Akito, can you give me the time?"

"Yeah, it's…" Akito peered down at his watch. "9:43."

"Oh my gosh!" Sana yelled. "We gotta get back to class!" She tugged on his arm and pulled him back to the classroom. "The bell's gonna ring any second now!" Akito gave a small smile though no one was looking. The only thing really worrying him at the time was what Sana would do about the note.


	16. Courtyard Meetings and Break In

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 2**

**Chapter Four Courtyard Meetings and Break In**

The bell rung at the end of the second period and Sana and her friends left the classroom for their upcoming classes.

"Urm…Kurata…," Akito began. For once Akito looked a little nervous but, quickly covered that up with his monotone voice and actions.

"Eh, Hayama?" Sana spun around, her hair flowing in a slow motion. In Akito's mind, this really showed him half of why he loved Sana. She is beautiful to me, Akito thought to himself. Akito shook at the thoughts and replied, "What's your answer to Kamura's note?"

"Aww, Aki-chan's interested in my answer!!" Sana raised her eye brows as she put her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm just curious," Akito defensively shot back.

"Well," Sana stood close to Akito in a teasingly way. "It's a…se-cr-et!" She cupped her hand to her mouth and whispered.

"You're weird, Kurata," Akito stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked off. Sana giggled behind him and sighed, "Ah-Aki-chan, I hope he supports my decision."

"Good morning, Sana-chan!" Aya sweetly and quietly greeted her friend in the hallway. Sana smiled back and responded, "Hi there, Aya-chan! Where are you headed?" Sana spun in circles, her daily routine, you could say. The hyper girl never stopped moving and being bouncy. Aya giggled with a bright smile upon her face, "Oh Sana-chan, you sure are happy today!"

"Of course, Aya-chan! Why wouldn't I be?" Sana decided to stop spinning and settled on skipping through the hallway with her friend.

"Hee-hee, of course, you'd be! But, I have a question," Aya smiled and put a finger to her lower lip.

"What is it?" Sana titled her head and asked.

"I heard you received a note from Kamura Naozumi-sama from class three…" Aya paused and stared around the hallway. A few kids were bustling into their rooms but, Aya looked serious at Sana. "What is your answer to Kamura-sama?...I ask so seriously on be-half of Tsuyoshi-kun, we're both curious."

"My answer….Aya-chan," Sana replied quietly. A smile slowly returning to her face. "I'm sorry, Aya, but, it's a se-cr-et."

"We're practically best friends, Sana-chan. You can't tell me?" Aya sadly asked Sana the question.

"Yeah, but, when I do answer, in the courtyard this afternoon, meet me by the school gate and I'll tell you what my answer was after I talk with Naozumi-kun!" Sana cheerfully told Aya and she nodded silently.

"I understand, Sana-chan. But, thank you for your honesty," Aya giggled and smiled once again. Sana glanced and smiled back to Aya.

"CRAPOLA! We're gonna be late for class!" Sana stared at the hallway's clock, realizing the bell was about to ring.

"Gosh, Sana-chan, you're right! Let's go!" Aya glimpsed at the time as well and the two ran off to their classes.

---

The courtyard time 3:15 p.m.

Sana stood below the only tree in the empty courtyard a few minutes after school ended. Her tardiness still clinging on since her elementary school days.

"Sana-chan, you there?" An obvious sounding Naozumi asked; he was late as well.

"Hello Kamura-san," Sana stiffly replied. Ever since the trip to Kyoto, Sana felt a tad bit uneasy talking to Naozumi.

"Well…your answer, ma'am," Naozumi curtly transitioned for the meeting's purpose. Sana bit her lower lip, preparing with the nerves to state her answer.

"Kamura-san, please…don't call me ma'am. I'm not an adult," Sana stared at the grass below her feet. She shuffled and looked nervous and possibly saddened for one of the first times in her life. Well, maybe for the first time she showed it in public. "My answer…" Sana pressed forwards with the original subject. "I…I….HA--HAYAMA!" Sana jumped immediately when she saw the bush rustle and a blonde haired boy appear in one of them.

"Hayama-kun, what're you doing hiding in the bush?" (question marks dancing around Sana's clueless face) Sana asked, staring oddly at the boy in the bush. Both boys and Sana stood quietly for the next few moments. Akito glared at the dense girl and got impatient with this part of her stupidity.

"Are you dense, Kurata?! I was spying on you!" Akito shook his head disapprovingly.

"You were…but, why Aki-chan?" Sana eyes grew wide with sadness filling in them. Akito heaved a sigh and still shook his head.

"Sana-chan, your…answer," Naozumi pushed onward with the meeting.

"Oh! Well….I…would…like…."

* * *

A/N – ALRIGHT! Well, I know, what you're thinking, what the heck?! Why did the author stop here??? I just felt like leaving you hanging (giggles with a sly smile on face). But, advanced apologies to all of you readers and reviewers. But, if you guys review, the chapter update will come faster! Maybe…well, thanks for reading and I hope you have a sweet day or night! 


	17. Sana's Hot Date

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 2**

**Chapter Five Sana's Hot Date!**

"Oh! Well…I…would…like…to not go," Sana nervously answered and even paused between her choppy words. "I mean the ugh…aftermath of the trip and now…it's just…how do I put it…"

"It's weird for her," Akito cut in and folded his arms across his chest. Naozumi glared but it disappeared in an instant. Only Akito caught the glare and glared right back.

"Um…I'm sorry, Kamura-san, but, we can't go together. It's too….well, weird for me. I'm sorry!" Sana ran off from Naozumi, this being her second time to do so. Akito stepped towards Naozumi; he leaned towards his ear and hissed, "If you know what's good for you, you won't hound Kurata down. She's not interested in you anymore. Kyoto lost your chance, big shot." Akito smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets, then, he walked off. Naozumi chased Akito down, "Screw you, Hayama!" He hissed back when he got close enough. Naozumi finished running down the path and out the gate to where a black car had awaited him. Akito clenched a fist tightly, his pissed off feelings running down to his hand.

"Damn him," he hissed to himself and kicked the near by garbage can.

"Akito! What the heck are you doing?" Sana asked her kind eyes, senseless.

"Kurata," Akito softly said to her.

"Eh?" Sana reached for Akito's arm and he quickly accepted the chance to pull Sana to him. "Akito…-kun, did something happen between Naozumi-san and you?" She softly whispered as the soft embrace got to her. Sana wrapped her arms around Akito's neck and she felt his arms encircle her tiny waist.

"No, nothing happened. I…I'm just glad you said no to that jerk," Akito responded, his hand beginning to stroke Sana's long hair.

"Kamura-san is nice but, he told me he loved me…I…I didn't freak then but, sometimes, I think and feel really uneasy. He also held my hand and I didn't like it. It was weird, Aki-chan!" Sana cried but her tears decided not to fall down her pretty face. Akito pulled Sana away from their hug and held her by the arms.

"I'll protect you…always. I won't let that happen to you, okay?" Akito told Sana reassuringly. He took her hand and placed his burrucha in it. "You still have the toy, don't you?" Sana nodded, sadness filling her face.

"Then, you can use it to contact me. I'll come. And, you have my number. I'll come then too. Kurata, I'll always come," Akito softly told her. He spoke quietly to not draw unwanted attention to them.

"Aw! AKITO!" Sana squealed and re-hugged him. "Thank you, thank you!" Sana repeated the same two words like there was no tomorrow. Sana giggled in delight of the words Akito had just spoken. He really cared for her.

"Let's walk home together with Aya-chan and Tsuyoshi-kun!" Akito rolled his eyes, how is walking home together and with Aya and Tsuyoshi…together?! He thought, such a weird girl. (GLOMP) Sana hugged Akito's arm as if he were the pop-star and she was the adoring fan.

"We'll always be best friends!" Sana's look turned spacey as she said the caring words Akito always wanted to hear.

"Yes, we will be," He responded and shook his arm so Sana would get off. Sana giggled and smiled as she skipped to where Aya and Tsuyoshi were waiting, which was at the school's gate.

---

The next morning time 7:34

Sana stood outside her house's large gate and waited for her friends to stop by so they could all walk together to school.

"Yo," Akito gave his short wave and greeted her.

"Hey Aki-kun," Sana smiled feeling slightly groggy from the morning. "Where is everyone?" Sana ran her hand through her long hair, confused.

"Tsuyoshi-kun wanted to walk Aya-chan…alone. And, according to Mami-chan, Hisae-chan got sick and Mami-chan had to run to the morning gymnastics meet with Fuka-chan, so, it's just me and you," Akito lengthily replied.

"Oh," Sana looked as confused as ever after Akito's explaining. "Well, then, shall we?" She smiled and cheerfully said.

"Yeah, let's go," Akito answered blandly and two headed down the street.

"Hayama-kun, I have a question for you," Sana confirmed while they were half way down the street.

"Sure, what is it, Kurata?" Akito asked as they walked through the park. This was considered the gang's detour to school.

"Wanna go to the culture festival with me?" Sana bravely questioned. Akito stopped dead in his tracks, not knowing how to respond. Sana eventually stopped walking when she was a few steps ahead of Akito. It was like her to do and say what she wanted. But, for some reason, saying this gave her the chills and made her feel nervous all over.

Why am I feeling this way…I mean, this is just Akito, Sana thought to herself while she waited for the Akito's answer. Akito Hayama…my best friend, the one who gets me…why am I nervous? She thought again feeling extremely weird and her cheeks brightening pink. Sana didn't hear Akito's reply, in fact, he didn't say anything, he stared blankly at her.

"As friends, I mean. C'mon, two friends can go to the festival, right?" Sana reassured Akito's blank looking face. She said this, in hope that he'd understand that Sana wasn't looking for something more.

"What? —Ugh…sure, why not," Akito finally answered. He sighed of feeling content and of feeling a tad depressed. Too bad she didn't make the first move and still doesn't get it, Akito thought, but, I fell for her and I've got to patient, he thought again. Sana sighed contently and smiled once again, feeling at ease.

"Awesome, thank you, Aki-kun!" Sana gave Akito a peace sign and told him. She hugged him like they had yesterday and whispered, "You'll protect me from Kamura-san, right?" Sana looked in a daze or as if she were spacing out.

"I told that I always would," Akito hugged her back and said. "Always," he repeated in a faint whisper.

"Thank you," Sana said in a sigh. They hugged for a while longer then, decided to pull apart to complete their walk to school.


	18. A Day for Naozumi

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 2**

**Chapter Six A Day for Naozumi**

_A/N – please take into notice that this chapter will take place with Naozumi in it instead of the 'Kodocha gang'. I am beginning 'his' chapter right after he runs off to the car that was waiting for him. _

Background information: 

**Naozumi Kamura was the boy everyone adored and loved. To his adoptive parents, he was what you could call an 'ideal son'. He's the pretty boy of Jinbo Jr. High, which meant he is extremely popular with the ladies. His parents knew he had that kind of luck when they saw him as a toddler, who was surrounded by the girl toddlers, in the Kamura institute. His parents were the second founders of that place. **

---

In the Kamura's black Mercedes

Naozumi sighed as he opened the car door and plopped inside.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" His mother, Hachi Kamura asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

"It was nice, mom," Naozumi grinned, excluding the part about how he asked Sana Kurata to the school's culture festival and everything apart of that.

"That's wonderful, darling," Hachi replied and began to drive off from the school. Naozumi sat, in a cloud of thoughts when silence erupted in-between him and his mother.

'I can't believe I said that to Hayama-kun. I mean its one thing to get mad at him but, another to go and be 'screw you!' That sounded so unlike me,' he thought to himself as the black car sped past the shops in the outskirts of Tokyo. 'But, that Hayama gets me so mad!...I hope Sana didn't see me like that. Anyone but her. I better watch out next time. Just so I can keep the clean composure I had up since my toddler days.'

Naozumi contently sighed while realizing Sana didn't really notice because she was far away when he retorted to Akito.

"Mom…can I ask you something?" Naozumi asked, careful on depicting his words.

"Sure Naozumi-chan, what is it?" Hachi smiled as she pulled into a small house. This house actually happened to be on the same property as the Kamura institute.

"Well, do you remember Kurata Sana-san?" Naozumi began, hoping his mother's memory wouldn't be obscured and she'd still remember their time as babies.

"Of course, honey, the sweetie, who was adopted by Kurata Misako, the famous author," Hachi replied to her son.

"Yeah, well, I'm in love with her," Naozumi bravely managed to blurt out. Hachi coughed as if she had tasted something horrible.

"In love, sweetheart?" She said as she stepped out of the car, as did Naozumi. A shocked expression managed to seep onto her face.

"Pretty much, mom," Naozumi cringed a bit. It was almost as if he didn't want to be in love with her, but, he just was.

"How honey? Didn't you recently just meet her? And, fully become her friend on our Kyoto trip?" Hachi gulped as she and her son stood by the car.

"Sort of. But, I feel like I have a connection to her. You know, when we were together as babies. I felt like I could always be close to her. What do I do, mom? She doesn't like me…" Naozumi paused, feeling incredibly embarrassed. One reason was for blurting all of these emotions out to his mother and two, for admitting to everything. "And, she hates me now! I can't go on!" Naozumi dramatically told his mother. He stared sourly and coldly, "She's in love with Hayama Akito! Everyone knows it but, her!"

"Hold on, darling, why does she hate you so?" Hachi gestured for her son to stop his rambling.

"I…I told her I loved her already," Naozumi glanced down at the ground. He felt ashamed for telling Sana his feelings.

"You did?" His mother stared wide eyed at her son, whose head was titled downward.

"Yeah, it was mistake," Naozumi explained, gazing back up. His courage felt as if it was returning to his mind.

"Well, she was probably shocked by your confession," Hachi implied to Naozumi.

"I know now! But, I didn't know at the time," Naozumi felt extremely upset at this point. "Mom…help me." Naozumi huskily begged. Hachi's look had softened and she patted her son's back.

"Of course I'll help you," she whispered and ushered her son into the house. Inside, she told her son all of what she learned as a maturing teen. Her accomplishes, her misses, and anything she thought would help him. She even helped Naozumi devise a new plan to help Sana and his friendship return to what it was before Naozumi made his love declaration.

* * *

A/N – Hola people!!! How is everyone? Did you guys like my new side of the story with Naozumi featured in it? Well, what're you waiting for…JUST KIDDING…click go, and tell me what you think! Alright, love always, Cayde! 


	19. the Culture Festival

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 2**

**Chapter Seven the Culture Festival**

_A/N – Take into notice that this chapter is back to the normal ones about the 'Kodocha gang'! Alright, that's all for the beginning notes, enjoy the chapter! _

Sana stared at her reflection in her full length mirror. Today was probably the only school day where all the kids could wear regular clothes to school. Also considering today was the first day of the two day culture festival for Jinbo Jr. High! Sana smiled content with her outfit. She had picked out a pretty plaid, green dress that had a hem at her knee, a white tee-shirt under the dress, and sneakers. 'What the heck am I doing?!' Sana thought to herself. 'OHMYGOSH! - I think I'm trying to impress Akito!' She screamed in her head but, then, thought again and realized this looked like something she could possibly wear if she was still in Elementary School. Sana shook her head at the thoughts. With a sigh, she raced down the long staircase.

"'Morning Mama, Maro-chan!" Sana smiled cheerfully and greeted her mother and the chipmunk. "Today's the culture festival at Jinbo! And, I'm super excited!"

"Wonderful, Sana-chan! Your outfit is cute, who's your date?" Misako inquired, speeding close to Sana in her red toy car.

"Ah…my date is…Akito-kun," Sana's mood swung like a swing going back and forth. She quietly whispered the name in an upsetting tone.

"Is it at all that bad?" Misako asked her daughter.

"No!" Sana's head shot up and she exclaimed. "It's not bad at all! It's just…I want people getting the wrong picture!?"

"Oh…what do you mean, Sana-dear?" Misako knew exactly what Sana meant by 'wrong picture', she just wanted to hear it loud and clear.

"You know…boy friend," Sana cringed and stuck her tongue out. "And, girl friend. We're not! And, people shouldn't think that way!"

"What makes you think people are thinking that way?" Misako had a sly look in her eye when she said that.

"I don't know, Mama! Don't ask me these things!" Sana blushed a bright red and told her mom. Misako chuckled and went off in her red car down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Well…I'm going now! I'll be back later! Bye, Mama, Maro-chan!" Sana called out, feeling embarrassed. Sana fled out the door and ran down the path. It reminded her of that time she ran away from home when she was in elementary school. Sana ran so fast she managed to bump into someone, surprise huh?

"Whoa, where are you going?" Akito caught Sana because she literarily collided with him. His hands had managed to grip Sana at her upper arms.

"You're not running away, right?" Akito asked bringing Sana to him in a hug.

"No, Hayama-kun," Sana blushed an even deeper red and said. 'What is Akito to me?' Sana asked herself.

"Good, it's time for the festival, ready to go?" Akito asked the girl softly.

"Yeah, let's go," Sana brought herself to a smile and replied.

"Good," Akito told her.

"I'm happy to be going with Akito-kun more than anyone!" Sana cheerfully said to Akito. Acting cheerful would focus off her negative energy, she didn't know this but, it was somewhat obvious to tell.

"Yeah?" Akito mumbled in his monotone.

"Yes! Very much!" Sana replied in a mature way. The two made their way to the festival, talking as normal best friends would. Their conversation was nothing too serious but, nothing too out of the ordinary. As the two friends reached the school, the decor truly looked amazing.

"We did a really good job!" Sana gazed upon the wonderful sign and saw hints of what inside the school gates looked like.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Akito responded, looking as well.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Sana cheered as the stepped through the school's gate. Sana and Akito eventually caught up with Fuka, Takaishi, Gomi, Hisae, Tsuyoshi and Aya. They all had fun: participating in Karaoke (cough-cough Sana cough), art projects, watching the play put on by the drama club, eating nikuman and onigiri, oh and don't forget sushi for Akito! By the end of the day, the gang split up and went their separate ways.

"I'm gonna take Fuka home," Takaishi told everyone when they were all about to depart from the school's gate.

"Aw, Takaishi," Fuka gave Yuta a quick peck on the cheek for being such a cute boy friend. "Thank you!"

"No problem," Takaishi uneasily replied. He felt a little embarrassed that his girl friend kissed his cheek in public.

"Sana, you wanna go home too? I'll walk you," Akito asked suggestively.

"Sure, thanks Akito!" Sana smiled and said.

"Alright, well, we're going to Aya's place and Gomi and Hisae are coming," Tsuyoshi told everyone.

"Okay, you guys have fun!" Sana smiled. She, Fuka, Akito and Takaishi had agreed in advance that they didn't really want to go to Aya's place because the festival had ended late.

"Come on Sana, don't walk so slowly," Akito gestured to her to come towards him when they were on their way to Sana's house.

"Oh! Sorry Aki-chan! COMING!" Sana smiled and hugged Fuka quickly goodbye.

"Bye Fuka-chan, Takaishi-kun!" Sana waved hastily and ran towards Akito.

"Sana's…dense, right?" Takaishi asked as the walked in the opposing direction as Akito and Sana.

"Denser than you'll ever think," Fuka sighed and told her boy friend.

"And, Hayama's in love with her, right?" Takaishi asked, piecing the puzzle.

"Totally in love," Fuka clarified. "But, poor Aki 'cause Sana'll never figure it out."

"Figured," Takaishi responded and then he wrapped an arm around Fuka's shoulder. "I'll always love you though. And, I have no intent of ever letting you go." He continued, seriously staring at Fuka. She nodded, "I love you so much."

---

With Sana and Akito; near Sana's place

Akito and Sana had reached the Kurata residence as the sky grew gradually into a darker shade of black or midnight blue.

"Thanks for walking me home," Sana told Akito as she waited by her gate with him. He nodded in silence, "Girls shouldn't be walking on their own late at night anyway." Akito mentioned. The words snapped at Sana's heart but, she had no clue why. The two stood in silence for the moment. Akito stared down at the concrete sidewalk but, perked his head up a few seconds after. Suddenly, he slammed Sana against the gate, making a rustle a little too loud. It seemed that Akito could have lost control over his actions. Sana moaned in pain as she felt the iron like bars rub against her back.

"What---." She began but, was cut off because Akito forcefully put his lips on hers. Sana didn't like this but, couldn't move. Ever since Akito started doing Karate in 6th grade, he sure had gotten stronger. Not just the defense but, arm strength as well. 'Akito…,' Sana moaned but, only in her mind. Akito pulled away but, began kissing Sana's bare neck.

"Don't you know how I feel about you?" He asked as if in a daze or spaced out. "You never realized it. So dense and so stupid. How do you feel, Sana-chan?" Sana gasped as Akito asked such a question…she didn't how to respond but, Akito had kept kissing her neck. Sana groaned with annoyance and possibly pleasure? She didn't know what to do.


	20. Pitiful Ignorance

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 2**

**Chapter Eight Pitiful Ignorance**

Sana didn't speak but, Akito finally stopped in kissing her.

"Akito," Sana quietly moaned his name. She winced as if he had hurt her, which he had.

"Sana! Holy crap, what did I do to you?" Akito stared as if he had snapped back to reality. Sana's neck was a bright red and her lips looked parted and slightly bruised. "Sana, I'm so sorry! What did I do?" Akito ran a hand through is blond hair.

"You…you were kissing me," Sana gasped when the words left her mouth.

"Sana, I'm…I'm so sorry!" Akito quickly pulled Sana into a tight embrace. "I don't know what I was thinking! I'm sorry, Sana."

"Akito…you asked me…how I felt about you…" Sana paused through her words. "You also mentioned that I didn't know how you felt about me." Sana stopped once again, thinking of something right to say. She flipped herself so that this time, Akito was leaning against the gate.

"Akito, what do you mean?" Sana put a hand on Akito's cheek. She ran it down and settled for her hand to be on his shoulder. "Please…tell me," she whispered in a voice unlike her own. Her voice sounded as if she really needed and wanted this. A plead sound urging in her voice.

"I…I meant nothing. You're such a stupid girl!" Akito bashfully told her and stared away. He also shrugged her hand of his shoulder.

"What?! But, you asked me if I knew how you felt about me?! What the hell, Hayama?!!!" Sana snapped and it wasn't at all playful.

"Don't be stupid! I wasn't thinking and didn't know what I was saying," Akito snapped back, he glared…like those times he would in elementary school. Sana softened fully, "Akito, don't look at me like that."

"Kurata, just forget what I said. Something came over me. And, I'm sorry," Akito fully explained.

"Alright, I'm sorry too, Akito-kun," Sana turned and opened the gate. She walked through without hesitating or looking back. "I'm sorry too, Akito-kun." The more Sana walked up the path towards her house, she felt confused more than anything. 'Akito…' she began to think. 'He kisses me like I'm just a toy he plays with. He teases me, he's a pervert! And, not to mention he stares so weirdly at me! Also to top that he's so ignorant and rude sometimes….But, then there are those times when he's my shoulder to cry on, he's dependent, and sincere. Really?! What is he trying to pull?' Sana's head started to hurt like migraine, so she stopped thinking about Akito Hayama.

---

With Akito as he was heading to his home.

Akito stared down the dark street as he made his way back to his own house. 'What the hell did I do?' he asked himself as he walked down a few blocks. 'What was that that came over me? I hope Kurata doesn't think of it indifferently,' Akito thought again as he reached his own home.

"Hello Hayama-kun," Naozumi stood against the wall that was playing as a gate in front of the Hayama residence.

"Hello Kamura," Akito greeted the boy and stopped in his tracks.

"I…I wanted to apologize for the other afternoon," Naozumi began, guilt taking over his expression. "I shouldn't have said that to you. I mean, it was unlike me and really….I was just mad. It seems Sana-chan really loves you. And, I hope whenever she figures it out, you keep and make her happy. But, I saying this doesn't mean I'm giving up." He paused and Akito did not respond. "I'm never giving up." Naozumi curtly finished and he walked off in the darkness. Akito sighed, hearing things like what Naozumi said had bothered him, especially since he didn't know what Kamura was really capable of but, it still sounded the same. It reminded Akito of everything that Tsuyoshi had told him all through sixth grade to now. Even now, in seventh grade, Fuka started saying stuff like this to him and Aya even offered her thoughts on those rare occasions. 'Damn, what a headache,' Akito thought as he shuffled in his jean pocket for his keys.

"Why the hell does everyone have to be so damn nosey," Akito mumbled as he shoved the key into the house's lock.

---

School, the following day.

"Morning, Sana-chan!" Fuka patted her best friend on the back.

"Whoa! Fuka-chan! You totally freaked me out!" Sana jumped slightly at Fuka's appearance.

"C'mon girl, we gotta head to school! If we don't it'll start without us," Fuka smiled and the two darted to the building. As they got closer to the learning establishment, Fuka and Sana stopped running.

"So, how was your walk home with _Takaishi_?" Sana cheerfully asked. (Hearts fluttering around her smiling face) Fuka's face went a blank and turned red.

"That's none of your business!" Fuka sheepishly responded. own, you can tell a best friend," Sana squealed in curiosity.

"Oh please, Sana-chan, it wasn't anything special," Fuka sighed and brushed her friend's comment off.

"Everyday is special!" Sana pointed out with a bright, smiling face.

"Don't be an airhead," Fuka rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that a candy?" Sana asked, cocking her head in confusion. Fuka hysterically laughed after that.

"You're funny, Sana-chan, you're funny!" Fuka chuckled a bit more.

"So, tell me!" Sana whined with compliant.

"Nothin' happened! I'm telling you the truth!" Fuka retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "We…we…heck, I don't gotta tell you what I don't wanna."

"Fuka-chan," Sana whined again. "Don't be so mean!"

"If I tell you, will you stop bugging me?" Fuka's tone changed to a serious one.

"YES!" Sana cheered eagerly and clutched in hands into fists.

"Okay, so we flew off with the time traveling, Nobita and he took us to Doraemon and back to the battle of Hiroshima," Fuka explained to her best friend. Sana stared blankly and spaced out for a second.

"HEY!" She yelled a minute later. "You can't go off with Nobita and not take me with you!" Sana smiled and it signaled she caught the joke. Fuka giggled and smirked widely.

"For a second I thought you didn't get my joke," Fuka raised her eyebrows and told Sana.

"WHAT?! I am so not---."

"Morning," Akito stood behind the two girls and rubbed his eyes. After that he yawned rather loudly.

"A-Aki-Hayama," Sana stammered. In three movements her face went pale, then it turned a bright red, and lastly, Sana ran off and through the doors of the school.

"What wrong with Sana?" Fuka asked as she saw that Sana was out of viewing.

"I don't know," Akito mumbled but, in his mind he inferred that it was probably because of last night. Fuka immediately caught Akito's slight uneasiness.

"Aki! Don't lie to me, what happened between you two last night?" Fuka demanded, gripping Akito's collar on his uniform jacket.

"Nothing! It's not your business!" Akito snapped and he glared harshly at Fuka.

"She's my best friend, tell me! What did you do, Aki?! I'll hurt you with my gymnastic skills if you don't tell me!" Fuka threatened, in a serious-yet-teasing way.

"I'm not scared, moron," Akito grabbed Fuka's wrists and removed them from his collar. Fuka sighed, "You're an interesting character, Aki. When I find out what ya did to Sana-chan, you'll be flyin' all the way to Mt. Fuji!" Fuka stuck her tongue out and hit Akito with her paper fan.

"You're too much to figure out anyhow, Later Aki!" Fuka smiled and ran off to catch up to Sana, who was probably in the school building by now. Fuka burst through the doors and went to check at the lockers first. She put her stuff away in the mean time but, there was no trace Sana there and everyone said she left the lockers a few minutes ago. Fuka also began her search by starting in homeroom 1-1. She wasn't there either, and then Fuka decided to go the bathroom. Reluctantly, she found Sana there but, she wasn't using the bathroom for the purpose it had.

"Sana-chan!" Fuka frantically said when she saw her best friend on the floor. Her face was red and cheeks were puffy from crying.

"Fuka-chan…Akito…he's…"


	21. Understanding

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 2**

**Chapter Nine Understanding**

"He's what, Sana-chan?!" Fuka impatiently asked as she knelt down beside Sana. Sana had a look of uneasiness that Akito had given Fuka, except Sana's was far worse and it was something Fuka hadn't exactly seen before.

"He's…He…kissed me!" Sana shuddered at the known fact.

"Hasn't he kissed you before, girl?" Fuka asked, giving Sana a puzzled look.

"Yeah but, he said these things last night. He asked if I knew how I felt about him and how I felt. He's creeping me out!" Sana cried and tears flooded down her stained cheeks.

"Is it at all that tragic?" Fuka asked patting her friend's cheeks with a paper towel.

"Yes, it is. I don't get it, Fuka-chan! What does Akito-kun mean? How do I feel about him? I do I feel what?! I don't feel anything, I mean he's my best friend," Sana hugged her knees to her chest and cried even more. "I don't get it," She whispered in a cry. Fuka patted Sana's back. 'How am I supposed to tell you, Sana?' Fuka thought in question. 'How am I?'

"Fuka-chan…does Hayama-kun like me?" Sana asked, she stared up from her crying. Fuka became silent. Seeing this made Sana want to take back her words.

"I…if he doesn't…um…okay. I understand if he doesn't," Sana stood up while Fuka remained shocked and silent. "Wow, now that I look back on this, crying was so stupid. But, what am I kidding? Akito-kun…liking me?" Sana giggled at the thought. "Yeah right. Well, I see you're being quiet now. See you in homeroom!" Sana waved on her way out the girl's bathroom.

"Wait, Sana-chan!" Fuka called after but, as she exited the bathroom in following Sana. She saw racing feet in the hallway and those feet belonged to Sana.

"Is she upset?" Fuka muttered although it was only to herself. 'She figured it out, finally. But, I'm such an idiot by not saying anything,' Fuka thought while she timidly stood in the hallway.

---

Sana…running.

"Wait, Kurata," Akito stopped Sana from running because he happened to see her sprinting through the hallways.

"Aki..to," Sana slowly turned her head and said Akito's name like syllables.

"Are you…were you…crying?" Akito asked softly due to her red cheeks.

"No," She jerked her wrist out of Akito's grasp and said coldly. Akito let go.

"Did something happen?" Akito asked in that same soft voice.

"Nothing…" Sana stared at Akito. "Happened," she finished lowly. Akito cringed and knew immediately that Sana was lying.

"Fine," Akito mumbled and he walked past her.

"Akito…-kun," Sana whispered as Akito left her. Metaphorically and to Sana, it felt as if Akito's walking away was like Sana loosing him as her best friend. Sana walked to her classroom, her books in her hands. All at the same time she felt bad that Akito had become mad at her, suddenly and at the same time a tad bit shaken by the fact. 'I didn't even do anything. I just didn't tell him what had upset me,' Sana thought to herself, confused. 'How could I anyhow? I know he doesn't like, like me at all. But, what am I so concerned about that? I mean, it's not that I love Akito-kun…or…could it possibly be…that I…do?' Sana winced as if someone at thrown a punch at her. 'Forget it, I'm just dumb as Akito had said last night,' Sana threw away her past unanswered thought.

---

Akito meeting up with Tsuyoshi.

"Morning, Akito-kun!" Tsuyoshi smiled to his guy best friend in the hallway.

"Hey Tsuyoshi," Akito mumbled and leaned against the wall.

"Did something…um…happen?" Tsuyoshi uneasily asked. He saw Akito's eyes glare in that way he used to look in elementary school.

"No, what makes you say that?" Akito glared and asked. (Imagine the look Akito gave Fuka in book 7 of the real Kodocha: Sana's Stage)

"Oh! Nothing, never mind," Tsuyoshi said totally ignoring what he saw. 'It was probably all in my head,' Tsuyoshi convinced himself of that.

"AKITO HAYAMA!" Fuka yelled in a growl from the end of the hallway Tsuyoshi and Akito were in. Akito sighed, wondering what Fuka wanted and walked over to her.

"What?" He asked in a bitter, cold tone.

"I found out what you did to Sana!" Fuka immediately pointed out. Akito felt nervous and mortified all in half a second, not even, but, that second look went away. As Akito always did, his composure was always kept up.

"And…?" Akito glared and crossed his arms.

"I'm SUPER MAD AT YOU!!" Fuka yelled. (Imagine Fuka springing into mid air and bashing Akito's head with her fan) Her face turned bright red and she panted after she finished her sudden bashing. Fuka was mad at Akito but, she was even madder at herself for not saying anything to Sana. Fuka stared at the ground and Akito was sitting on the floor, from the aftermath of being hurt, well, sort of.

"What's with the waterworks today? Man, two girls crying!" Akito stood up and shook his head at the thoughts. "Now, what's with you?" Akito's voice shook with anger.

"Sana…she figured it out," Fuka managed to mention in a quiet whisper.

"She figured what out?" Takaishi asked, coming out of nowhere. Well, he actually was leaving a classroom near by.

"Sana-chan…figured out Akito's feelings," Fuka spoke quietly once again. It was unlike her and she was still staring at the floor. She didn't even dare to make contact with Akito after that.


	22. Emotion Scare

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 2**

**Chapter Ten Emotion Scare**

_A/N: this is the last chapter of book2 of Kodocha: Middle School. Book3 starts right after! Enjoy!_

Akito's eyes flickered with what seemed like astonishment and shock, the words Fuka mumbled repeating in his head. Fuka stared back up and glanced at Akito whose eyes had said it all then, she ran into Takaishi's arms crying.

"I didn't say anything to her! I was too speechless that she understood. How could I? It's…is it my fault?" Fuka gradually began to get quiet. Takaishi ran a hand through her short hair.

"No, it's not. I'd understand if I were there too," Takaishi told her quite soothingly. Takaishi took Fuka by the shoulders and told her, "Don't worry, we'll settle this." Fuka nodded in response, this happened to be one of the only times she felt weak. Takaishi took his girl friend's hand in his.

"Akito-kun, say something," Fuka pressed onward although she still felt her mind and heart gripping with regret. Akito opened his mouth slightly to respond but, he closed it when no words could even bare to come out.

"She…did?" Tsuyoshi asked in need of reassurance.

"Yeah, she did," Fuka nodded. Tsuyoshi gulped nervously, the tension between four friends not leaving the moment. Akito mumbled something non-comprehendible to everyone and walked away, simply.

"Aki! Wait, aren't ya gonna say anythin'?" Fuka ran after Akito and asked.

"No," Akito answered in that same bitter tone. He glared at Fuka.

"It's like sixth grade all over again," Tsuyoshi commented with Takaishi standing next to him.

"What do you mean, Tsuyoshi-kun?" Takaishi asked as he stared at his Fuka, who remained still and Akito, who was walking off.

"In sixth grade, Akito-kun always looked upset and just like how he glared at Fuka-chan. That too, all through elementary school he did," Tsuyoshi explained. He though back for a moment…on everything. On how Sana changed Akito so much and how their unique friendship evolved.

"He didn't look like that in the beginning of the year, what changed him?" Takaishi observed, and then asked.

"Sana did," Tsuyoshi responded. "She helped Akito and Akito helped her….I know, that Akito grew to love her. But, Sana's so dense and I'm supposing she never figured it out until now." He added.

"Oh, I see how it was. Must be hard for Hayama," Takaishi had replied.

"Yeah, most likely," Tsuyoshi nodded.

"That damn Aki!" Fuka cursed in frustration. "He pisses me off by not saying anythin'!" Fuka sighed, a far away look in her eyes. "I still can't believe I did that."

"Fuka-chan, it's not your fault. Please don't worry about it," Takaishi calmly told her with a reassuring smile on his face.

"I feel so bad though," Fuka sympathetically told the boys. Tsuyoshi shrugged though he was feeling probably as bad as Fuka was.

"I'm gonna head to homeroom. See you both later," Tsuyoshi walked off with that being said. Takaishi softly gestured by putting a hand to Fuka's shoulder, noting to her that it'd be okay in the end.

---

Lunch…with Sana and Akito.

Sana blushed…almost feverishly when she saw Akito near her. 'Crapola, why am I blushing??!!' She asked herself while caring her lunch to a table. Normally, Akito and Sana would talk or joke on their way to the table but, their new, unsteady relationship prevented both of them from doing that. Sana stared at Hisae, who was seated across from her.

Slowly and almost numbly, Sana brought her chopsticks to her mouth. 'This feeling…it's so weird,' Sana thought to herself. Obviously, she was still dense to Akito's feelings and couldn't even realize what she, herself was feeling.

While Sana was quietly munching on her food, Akito looked to across the way and Yunchi, one of Akito's friends who is in his science class, was sitting. Then, he looked to Sana, her face appearing numb and saddened as anything.

Akito made a noise as he scooted his chair so, he would be able to step up the from table. Sana stared as Akito had walked past her. Tsuyoshi got up from the table as well and followed Akito. Sana just happened to be staring curiously at where Akito would be going.

"Akito-kun, where are you going? Lunch isn't over yet," Tsuyoshi quickly ran up to his best friend and said.

"I don't care. I'm going out for recess," Akito shrugged as he pushed open the double doors.

"Alright, Akito-kun. We'll see you out there," Tsuyoshi stood and Akito turned his head to nod.

"Whatever. See you then," Akito replied and left the cafeteria. Tsuyoshi had a look of nervousness take over his expression; he gulped and walked back to the table.

"Where is Hayama-kun headed?" Sana quietly asked when Tsuyoshi sat back down.

"Out for recess. He…umm…wanted fresh air," Tsuyoshi said, quickly making up an excuse for Akito's sudden departure.

"I see," Sana answered in the quiet tone.

"Sana, may I speak to you once we're outside?" Tsuyoshi asked after a few minutes of small talk had passed between the table.

"Sure," Sana nodded and finished up her lunch.

---

Out at the recess field after lunch.

"What's up, Tsuyoshi-kun?" Sana asked, sounding as happy as possible. Of course, her happiness was all an act.

"Sana-chan, Akito-kun and you…there is something wrong, right?" Tsuyoshi felt nervous about delving into the personal part of this awkward situation.

"Ugh…not that I'm aware of," Sana smiled and told him. Her acting happy was such a good act, that it almost was as if there was a subliminal message in Sana's happiness. The message, persuading Tsuyoshi to think otherwise.

"No, I'm serious, Sana-chan. If there is something wrong, we'll fix it…now," Tsuyoshi sternly said, pushing past Sana's acting.

"And, I am serious too, Tsuyoshi-kun. There is nothing for you to worry about. Akito-kun and I…we're fine, stop thinking otherwise," Sana protested, still sounding happier than ever.

"Then, stop acting like nothing's wrong," Tsuyoshi angrily replied.

"You're wrong! I'm not acting at all. You're a liar, Tsuyoshi-kun," Sana blushed a bright red and snapped back at Tsuyoshi. Sana walked off and Tsuyoshi let her.

Although it was wrong, he and everyone else had to develop a plan to fix this. There was no way this could be the end of Sana and Akito's relationship…and the love part hadn't even happened yet.

Tsuyoshi was determined, no matter what…he, Fuka, Takaishi, Aya, and everyone…were all going to fix this. No matter what it took or how long, Sana and Akito…they have to mend.

No matter the consequences ahead.

* * *

TA-DA! The end of book two of Kodocha: Middle School! Wow, I'm amazed that I even got this far. Well, tell me what you think of my latest installment. Remember: Kodocha: Middle School book3 starts right after!

-Sorry, no spoilers for now! You'll have to read to find out!

Bye for now,

Cayde!


	23. Delinquent Days

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 3**

**Chapter One Delinquent Days**

File Report: Hayama, Akito

Student ID: 38076

Current homeroom Class: 1-1, Mr. Suzuki

Blood type: B

Age and birthday: 13; October 12th

**Other details and Past records:**

-Gang leader, in 5th grade, led gang members to a store and robbed it.

No charges filed due to parental units and store keeper settling problem.

-An older student tried to steal from the gang and gang attacked older student.

-One of the gang member's is heard to hit the older student multiple times to result in breaking the elder student's nose, teeth, and a couple bones.

No charges filed on the gang since the older student pulled a knife.

Older student became at fault.

-Anarchy in 6th grade, hypothesis is to be that Hayama-san led this gang as well.

Consequences to disobeying the gang, either 1 thrown into a lake or 2 beaten. Other children were told to do the other work for the gang's leader.

-Hayama, Akito is heard to not participate in gang or gang violence since the end of the anarchy in 6th grade.

A figure, clad in what looked like a white suit jacket, white pants and a dark shirt, held Hayama, Akito's file; a grin and smirk on his face.

"Hayama…Akito…," he rasped out the darkness of the closet-like room. "You are going down."

---

Somewhere in the city of Tokyo.

"Yo kid, where ya headed?" A thug-dressed boy, who looked maybe a year or two older than Akito, was slumped against a brick building had asked him.

"None of your business," Akito glared angrily and snarled.

"I like your attitude, kid. Wanna chill with my crew?" he asked, although the alleyway was darkened, you could see the older boy's grin.

"Whatever," Akito shrugged and the elder boy led him down the pitch black alleyway and down another ghetto-looking street.

"Ya got the fresh meat?" A yanki (Japanese word for delinquent)-looking girl had asked when the elder boy had entered the dead end down the other street.

"Rin-sama," he replied with a sigh and open arms. "It's been awhile."

"Shut it, Kazuki, show me the boy," Rin coldly replied and crossed her arms. She was seated in a tattered looking chair with old scratched up arms.

"Hayama, Akito," Kazuki rolled his eyes and gestured to the boy.

"Hayama-kun, eh? I've heard of you. You beat up this meat head," Rin pointed to Kazuki. "When you were how old…ten?" Akito stared at Kazuki for a moment and then, remembered his deep past. His eyes had someone lightened in shock, Kazuki was the older boy he and his gang, well, mostly him, had beat up in fifth grade.

"I was ten," Akito confirmed, gulping, for the first time in his life, he seemed a little intimidated by this Rin-girl.

"Well, let me welcome you then. My name is Kurasabe, Rin. I'm in 8th grade and I'm a yanki, proud of it, bitch," Rin smiled and her smile wasn't like Sana's kind, gentle one. Her smile was scary, yes, scary.

"Nice to meet you," Akito managed to say and tried his hardest not to act like he felt intimidated by the older girl.

"Whatever, don't be so polite. Its official, you're gonna be in the gang now. The rest of us ain't here but, you'll meet 'em all soon," Rin patted Akito a little roughly on the head.

"So, I beat you up when I was ten?" Akito smirked and turned to Kazuki.

"I was a fricken prick and prep back then," Kazuki implied but, it just sounded like a lame, lousy excuse to Akito.

"Are you the leader?" Akito asked Rin a few moments later.

"Yup, I've been a yanki since fourth grade!" Rin smiled toothily, proud once again of her accomplishment. Well, this seemed like a good accomplishment to her. Akito's impression of Rin was that she was definitely rebellious but, she didn't exactly look it. Her hair was brownish blonde and cut unevenly, the color slightly resembled Akito's; she was dressed in a long, slim fitted black coat that went down to her knee, acid-washed flare jeans, and black boots. She wasn't gorgeous but, overall, she was pretty.

"Well, then, Hayama, our first business is tomorrow. Meet us here, after your little school classes, 'kay?" Rin placed her hands on her hips and ordered.

"Whatever, _Rin-sama_?" Akito sneered and mocked Kazuki when he said Rin's name. Rin raised her eyebrows and raised a hand to Akito's cheek. A red mark in the shape of Rin's small, put powerful hand was left as the after effect.

"Don't mock, Kazuki-kun, Hayama! How dare you! Say 'Rin-sama' normally, not with emphasis. If you are 'bad boy', I'll feed you to the enemy. So watch it, Hayama," Rin threatened in a harsh, piercing voice.

"Fine, Rin-sama, I'll be here," Hayama rolled his eyes as pain sprung from his cheek.

"That's a good boy!" Rin smiled that same smile from before. "See you then, you're much needed, Ha-ya-ma." Rin saying Akito's name like that, reminded him of Sana. Akito gulped and Kazuki led him back to the normal street.

"Here," Kazuki handed Akito a pocket knife and cell phone. "Just in case and if you need to contact any of us, we have our numbers in the contact list. Come tomorrow or receive a beating from Rin and the boys."

"I told her I'd be there," Akito sternly said and walked off.

"You better, kid," Kazuki called after as Akito headed down the street. 'What the hell am I doing?' Akito stared as he stuffed the knife from Kazuki into his jacket pocket and placed the cell phone there as well. 'I thought I quit being gang leaders and in one after…' Akito paused as his thoughts. 'After her. What the hell? She doesn't care at all for me. I'm just a stray dog, like at that party. She's still dense and Fuka's just plain stupid.' Akito kicked a garbage can outside of a small store. He finished walking down the ghetto looking streets, looking miffed as ever.

But, in actuality, Akito had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

A/N: ALRIGHT! I'm so pleased with myself and the fact I have accomplished finishing the first installment of the third Kodocha: Middle School book. I wonder how long I can continue this story for. Keep rooting and reviewing for me! Thanks, it's much appreciated and a great motivation!

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of book three!


	24. a Career for Sana

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 3**

**Chapter Two a Career for Sana**

"Akito-kun," Fuyuki Hayama turned to his son and asked before he was headed out the door. "Where are you going…dressed like that?" Now, Mr. Hayama wasn't too up on the fashion but, he knew that Akito's 'new' outfit wasn't something he'd usually see his son wearing. Akito shrugged indifferently, he was wearing jeans with a few chains hanging through his belt loops, a shirt that had something written in English that looked like graffiti, and converse sneakers with a hole in one of them at the side.

"I can wear whatever the hell I wanna wear," Akito snapped at his father and slammed the door shut behind him as he left.

"Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Dad?" Natsumi peeked her head from the kitchen's opening.

"I'm not sure what just happened there," Mr. Hayama honestly answered.

"I'm sure Akito will be back to normal soon," Natsumi grinned, trying to stay positive about her brother.

"Alright, Natsumi-chan, I'll be back an hour late tonight. Make sure your brother gets home for dinner," Fuyuki mentioned to her daughter and departed the same door that Akito had recently slammed shut.

"Okay, Dad. Have a nice day! Drive safely!" Natsumi called from the kitchen and Fuyuki nodded while walking out.

---

Akito taking a walk.

'Sana?' Akito's head perked up when he saw a brunette walking down the street after exiting a building with its name in bold letters at the front. The name read Seito Talent. A man was standing next to the girl; he had sunglasses on to prevent anyone from viewing his eyes.

"Akito-kun?" Sana gasped.

"What is it, Sana-san, do you know him?" the sunglass wearing man had asked Sana.

"Yes, I know him. He's Hayama Akito, he's my best friend and in my class!" Sana quickly replied and rushed over to greet Akito. "Akito-kun!" Sana called and ran over. Akito jerked at the sound of Sana calling his name.

"Hello there, Aki-chan!" Sana squealed and pounced on Akito, as if nothing had happened in the past day.

"What were you doing in that building?" Akito demanded with an uneasy expression on his face.

"I'm becoming an actress," Sana smiled half heartedly. "I'll be leaving Jinbo for awhile." Akito was panicking inside of himself on what he'd do without Sana; he hadn't been without her, ever.

"Akito-chan, I'm sorry about the other day," Sana pulled her arms off Akito and innocently told him. "I said some stuff, you said some stuff. And, Fuka even told me some unbelievable things but, in alls end, it wasn't anything to both of us, right?" Sana had explained, her smile never parting from her lips.

"Ugh…" Akito nervously said back. Sana stared at the confused boy for a second.

"Are these new clothes?" She asked, smiling widely. Her smile seemed so unreal; it seemed as if she were to cry any second now.

"Not really," Akito muttered. H couldn't understand how the answer the other question. 'Fuka was right,' he thought to himself.

"Well, then, goodbye, Akito-kun," Sana smiled and waved as she was about to leave Akito's sight. Before Sana could even try to leave, Akito grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. Sana felt tears making her vision blurry. She blinked them away and pulled Akito back from her.

"Goodbye," Sana managed to mumble out. With that, Sana ran off down the street and back to the man who was with her a few seconds ago. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks but, she looked up at the city lights, "I have to be strong," she told herself and her and her new manager, the man in the sunglasses, had walked into a black Mercedes car.

"So, Ms. Kurata, what has inspired you to take up a career as an actress?" her manager asked her.

"Well, Mr. Sagami, when I was younger I actually was with this group called Komowari and I did some plays and acting there. I felt as if acting really is my calling because I know school isn't," Sana smiled playfully and answered within explanation.

"My first name is Rei but, you may continue to call me Mr. Sagami if you wish," Rei smiled at Sana, who was seated in the passenger seat. "The executive producers here at Seito think you have great potential in being an actress. You will surely go down in infamy!"

"I don't know much about infamy but, that sounds great!" Sana smiled and told Rei.

"Ironically, there's another child star that's upcoming, have you heard of him?" Mr. Sagami curiously asked Sana.

"Um…I haven't, who is it?" Sana just as curiously responded.

"His name is Kamura Naozumi. He's done a few commercials here and there as well as this T.V. movie but, nothing more. Recently, he has started in furthering his acting career like you," Rei had told her and Sana had grown wide-eyed by the second. "Isn't that just ironic?"

"Ugh…yeah, ironic," Sana mumbled and rolled her eyes. 'What is that Naozumi-kun up to??!!'

---

Heal Ban commercial: staring Sana and…another boy child star!

"Ms. Kurata! We're very late, and it's your first job!" Rei frantically told Sana as she grabbed her jacket, in the Kurata household. "I understand that you're a busy seventh grader but, this is no excuse, it'll look bad on her acting career résumé!"

"I gotcha, I gotcha, Rei-chan!" Sana grinned at the new nickname. "Don't worry and stop your sissy-franticness, we can go now." Sana smiled and Mr. Sagami had literarily pushed her out the front door.

"Have fun at your first job, Sana-chan!" Misako pulled up in her red toy car near the front door as Sana left.

"Thanks, Mama!" Sana called over her shoulder.

"No time for talking, let's go!" Rei hurriedly told Sana. Mr. Sagami drove way over the speed limit when he was taking Sana to the studio. No, her normally didn't drive this fast but, do to Sana's usual being late, they were anyways.

"You're late," one of the workers at the studio reminded Mr. Sagami as he rushed past the automatic sliding doors.

"Sorry, we're late! This is the first job, we're really sorry!" Mr. Sagami had mentioned to another one of the managers.

"N-no way!" Sana gasped as a boy with silver-blue hair had appeared next to her, next to the manager that Rei was speaking to.

* * *

A/N: OHMYGOSH! The suspense is killing me…who else has blue-silver hair? Well, I kind of, in my own way, gave that away. Well then, that doesn't matter. Will you tell me who it is anyway?? (Laughs) If you know who it is, review, and tell me! I'm sure you'll all get this simple trivia right! 


	25. A Fight at Jinbo

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 3**

**Chapter Three A fight at Jinbo?!**

"What a stupid, dense girl!" Akito furiously said to himself and kicked the wall outside of the front door of his home. It was the day after he had met Kurasabe Rin, the gang leader and saw Sana getting an acting career.

"Damn it! Damn both of 'em!" Akito cursed in a low voice as he walked on his own to school.

"Sana…" Akito mumbled to himself. "Such a stupid girl, really. Why the heck did I have to fall for her?!" Akito clenched a fist, but, luckily, he didn't have the nerve to break anything.

---

Flashback: Sana's commercial

"_Naozumi-kun?!" Sana gasped at the silver haired boy. _

"_Hello Sana-chan!" Naozumi smiled and his eyes shined. Maybe it was just the lighting in the hallway. _

"_You-you're the-boy actor!" Sana exclaimed as if this were the first time. I think just the fact that her first live performance was going to be with Naozumi out of all the boy actors that could have been in for this commercial. _

"_Oh! C'mon, you aren't that surprise? Or is it truly that ironic?" Naozumi asked. _

"_No! Um…it is ironic. Are you quitting school for acting?" Sana replied and then, changing the subject. _

"_No, not really. I have a tutor and I'm getting the work from Yokomoto Takashi. So, it's alright. How about you?" Naozumi explained, with a smile on his face. _

"_Oh, I see. Yeah, I'm getting the work from Fuka-chan. Did you know she's really smart?" Sana slid a little off topic and told Naozumi. _

"_Oh really? I didn't know that. Who is Fuka?" Naozumi cocked his head in confusion. _

"_Who is…who is…who IS FUKA-CHAN?!" Sana stuttered and gradually got louder. How could Naozumi not know who Fuka was??!!!_

"_Like my best friend in the whole-wide world!" Sana bonked Naozumi on the head with her rubber mallet and yelled. _

"_Jeez, Sana-chan! That hurt…a lot! Careful with that thing!" Naozumi rubbed his head and told Sana. _

"_Jeez to you, Naozumi-kun!" Sana crossed her arms over her chest. "You should know who Fuka-chan is." _

"_Well, sorry," Naozumi sheepishly replied. "So, this heal-ban commercial, you ready?" Naozumi sweetly changed the subject. _

"_Mhm! Of course I'm ready!" Sana answered with a determined look on her face. _

"_Good, I can't wait for the shooting tomorrow!" Naozumi told her. Sana nodded, "Yes, me too!" _

---

End flashback.

Sana awoke in her bed; she looked at her alarm clock making sure it wasn't 11:00 am yet. Good thing for her, it was only 9 am. She yawned and stretched her arms as she sat up.

"Sana-chan! Wake-y, wake-y. You have to get to school to receive the homework!" Misako Kurata peered through her daughter's bedroom door and chuckled.

"ACK! MAMA! You're right!" Sana screamed frantically and bounced off her bed. Quickly and in the elapsed time of a half hour, Sana was ready and ran out the door.

"I'll be back by 11!" Sana called out when she departed.

"Whatever time you wish, Sana-dear!" Misako chuckled and watched her daughter run out. Sana stepped out into the bright light and pondered on her whole acting career, 'Should I really do this?' She asked herself while she walked on the sidewalk. 'I mean this is…acting…what am I doing???' Sana thought as if she was finally figuring it out.

"Am I…" Sana muttered.

"Are you what?" Yuta Takaishi asked coming up behind her.

"HEY! OYYY!!!! YOU'RE!!!" Sana screamed but, she was unaware of what she was saying anyhow.

"Save it," Takaishi chuckled. "I'm late, I know. My mom was running around the house and told me, real late, that she couldn't drive me to school. Oh, and I missed the bus." He explained with a shrug.

"Fuka takes good notes. She'll write 'em for us!" Takaishi also mentioned.

"Yeah, I know," Sana mumbled. Was she really prepared to tell Takaishi, Fuka's boy friend, that she was an aspiring actress? Sana bit her lower lip, unsure about herself and her feelings.

"So, why is ms.-almost actress late for school?" Takaishi asked as the silence was becoming an awkward phase.

"EH?!!! Excuse me???!!" Sana gasped and immediately noticed that Takaishi knew what she was up to. "How…how…did you know?!" Sana demanded.

"Fuka told me," he shrugged. Sana stared in disbelief, "No way!" As Takaishi and Sana entered the school with Sana fuming because Fuka revealed what she had told no one, well, besides Akito.

"Is that a…a fight?!" Sana pointed towards a huddled amount of kids making a circle and something that looked like an open in the middle of the circle.

"It is," Takaishi looked just as shocked as Sana. They both glanced at each other, signaling them both to run.

"Akito?!" Sana breathed when she saw the blonde haired boy fighting off an older, high school looking boy.

"Hayama?!" Takaishi looked just as shocked. Even though they both knew of Akito's past, they were shocked.

---

The fight: inside the circle.

"How the hell did I get here?" Akito mumbled to himself as the elder boy threw a punch at his stomach. In swift movement, Akito managed to dodge and hit the high schooler on the face.

"Hayama!" Rin yelled as she was using a long stick to dodge off another girl yanki. Akito looked towards Rin, who was slowly giving in to the temptation of the other girl. Akito's eyes grew wide and he ran towards Rin and without hesitation, punched the girl in the stomach. She flew backwards and landed on the cold ground, none of the bystanders wanted to do anything except move backwards themselves, so the other girl could land on the floor.

"Hayama, Kokum, Kurasai!" the vice principal of Jinbo Jr. High abruptly came out to the courtyard and halted the fight. The adult clenched his fists and took the boys he noticed to his office.

"What were you boys thinking?!" The assistant principal asked when they were in his office. Akito wiped a drip of blood from his lip and shrugged indifferently.

"Well, I'm already notifying the principal up at the high school about the fight, I'm sure that those other children were from there," the vice principal told them and started to dial numbers on the cordless phone. Akito stood with the other boys, they were even more beat up and dirty than him.

"Alright, I'm going to talk with some of the other teachers about what we're going to do with you boys," the vice principal had mentioned and left the room. Akito and Kokum plopped themselves down on the armchairs in the office. Kurasai leaned against the bay window.

"Well, I guess we got ourselves in some deep shit here," Kokum bluntly stated.

"Whatever," Kurasai shrugged. "I've been suspended three times already."

"I could really care less," Akito rolled his eyes and said.

"Knowing Mr. Duraki, he's givin' us suspension or I.S.S for life," Kokum notified the boys and just in time because Mr. Duraki was walking back into the room.

"Alright, I've settled it with the other teachers, ten days of suspension for all of you," He confirmed and nodded. "Starting now, you all can head home." The three boys nodded back and left the office.

"Oh well, early vacation, I guess," Akito blandly said as they left the room.

"You could call it that, Hayama," Kurasai agreed. "Later."

"Later," Akito said and walked off to his locker. During the time, the bell rang and note was posted outside the principal's office on a bulletin board:

**Freshman Class 1-1: Hayama, Akito. Suspension time: 10 days. **

**Senior Class 3-6: Kurasai, Hachiro. Suspension time: 10 days. **

**Senior Class 3-4: Kokum, Soshi. Suspension time: 10 days. **

"WHAT?!" Tsuyoshi frantically replied when he passed the memo in the hallway.

"Aya-chan!" Tsuyoshi pulled his girl friend over and pushed her in front of the note. "Look, Akito-kun got suspended!"

"Oh gosh!" Aya gasped quietly when she finished reading.

"It was about that fight, right? The one going on during period three!" Tsuyoshi pointed out and suddenly realized.

"Oh, Tsuyoshi-kun, you're probably right!" Aya gasped again as she realized the same exact thing. Tsuyoshi rubbed his forehead, feeling worried. Akito was becoming 'crazy' once more.

'What am I supposed to do?' Tsuyoshi asked himself repeatedly.


	26. Indecisive Actress

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 3**

**Chapter Four Indecisive Actress**

"Akito!" Sana shook at the boy's shoulders when she passed him in the hallway. Lazily, Akito's backpack strap was dangling over his left shoulder.

"What?" He asked in a bitter tone.

"Why are you fighting again? Are you crazy?!" Sana shook even more, her eyes wider than ever. Akito glared but, in must have phased Sana quickly.

"That's not your business, Ms. Super star," he coldly told her.

"I'm not a super star," Sana mumbled, her head tilting downward.

"Whatever, I'm outta this dump," Akito gestured for Sana to take her hands off him. "Later or _goodbye_, as you put it." Akito glanced at her with vicious, cold eyes. He left through the front the doors and Sana was shocked. Well, devils can't change to angels over night, one could say. Sana sighed with some reluctance in that sign of relief. Although Akito was being 'crazy' once again, Sana didn't want to put up with it. The whole aftermath of that situation with Sana and Akito and the others, Sana didn't want to face the facts.

"Hm…me…an actress?" Sana mumbled to herself as she walked through the hallway filled with kids moving to their next period classes. She looked behind her shoulder, as if she had saw someone she knew, only to look at the door Akito had left her by.

---

Confrontation

Sana knocked the door of apartment 3C in one of the many complexes in Tokyo, Japan. A woman, of which Sana had noticed from T.V. and multiple movies opened the door.

"Hello there, who are you?" She kindly asked. Sana realized who this woman standing before her was! The woman was Kurumi Asako!

"Kurumi…Asako-san?" Sana stammered, she was in disbelief that such a notable figure in the acting world was standing before her.

"Yup, that's me. How can I help you?" She glanced at Sana with kind eyes.

"I-I'm looking for Mr. Sagami," Sana managed to say.

"Oh, Rei-kun, hold on a sec.!" Asako winked at Sana and left the open door with Sana standing near it.

"Rei-kun," Asako tugged Rei's collar as she led him to the door. "This young girl is looking for you." Asako gestured to Sana once they were at the door way.

"I….I…I don't want to be an actress!" Sana blurted out almost immediately as Rei came into view to Sana.

"Oh, Ms. Sana, I see," Rei ran a hand through his short hair and glanced.

"I'm sorry to impose on you Mr. Sagami. I hope you find a new child star or star to be the manager of. There are some things in school…I want to attend to," Sana explained, she gave the excuse out with much effort.

"Well, it's sudden. But, alright. I'll tell my boss at Seito," Mr. Sagami mentioned.

"I'm sorry…once again, Mr. Sagami," Sana peered down, feeling saddened that she was making this hard for Rei.

"It's alright, Sana-san. Have a good night," Rei told her. "Get home safely."

"Thank you! Have a nice night!" Sana bowed her head before excusing herself from the apartment. As she hurried toward the elevator and pushed her finger on the down arrow button, she thought….

'Akito, what am I supposed to do with you? Really, he's making this so hard for me right now. I don't even think we want to see each other.'

---

Brother, Sister chat.

Akito sat on his bed, pondering what had happened at Jinbo today. He gulped as the memory played back in his mind. Before he could even give it deeper thought, Natsumi had called him down for dinner.

"Akito," Natsumi called one last time, her voice at a higher tone.

"Coming," Akito called back and jumped off his bed to the floor.

"Finally," Natsumi breathed out in relief. "Here you go, Akito-kun!" She passed him a plate filled with her specialties and a drink. They both sat down at the table that was set outside the kitchen.

"So, Akito-kun, how's everything at school?" Natsumi asked after chewing her food and letting in process down her throat.

"I got suspended," Akito briefly told her with a mouthful of food wedged in during his talking.

"Akito!" Natsumi frantically said. "You shouldn't be talking with your mouth full of food!" Natsumi paused; she was trying to figure out what Akito had told her. "Wait, did you say you got suspended?!!" Akito nodded his head, chewing another mouthful.

"Akito-kun! How could you? Oh god! What did you do?" Natsumi demanded and dropped her chopsticks from her hand.

"A fight," Akito shrugged as if it were nothing to bother with.

"At Jinbo Junior High?!" Natsumi had look of shock but, not disbelief.

"Yeah, duh. What…ya think I was playing hooky?" Akito glared harshly at his sister. Natsumi rolled his eyes, "Well, maybe! But, moreover, at your school? Akito-kun you…why are you doing this?!"

"I don't know. But, you shouldn't care. It's none of your business," Akito shot another cold glare at his sister before storming out on the half-finished dinner. He pushed his chair out of the way so; he could get up and walked towards the door. As he was walking in, Akito's dad had entered.

"Where are you going, Akito?" He asked, surprised his son was leaving the house so late.

"Out," Akito answered before pressing forward into the nighttime spring air. He sighed as he shut the door behind him and stared around at the faint looking stars.

"Akito-kun," A quiet whisper in a female's voice was heard as Akito walked past the small sign on the wall in front of his house. Akito's eyes brightened as he turned to see Sana leaning against the wall, near the same sign he had just walked by.

"Hello, Aki-chan," Sana put on her best smile, whether fake or real. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Why aren't you at an acting job or something?" Akito glared and stopped his walking to wherever.

"I quit. I need to take care of you…again. I'm not letting you slip from me," Sana explained, a broad smile left on her sweet face. Akito looked away from Sana's dark brown eyes that were clouded with tears. Sana shuddered when she crashed herself into Akito's arms. She leaned against his chest.

"Please…don't do this, Akito," Sana mumbled into his shoulder. "You know as well as me what's right. So, do it." Sana's arms drew around his neck as she held him there. A gasp from Sana's mouth noted her surprise, Akito was not even hugging her back, and it was as if he didn't even want to touch her.

"Get off," Akito snapped in his cold tone, it became somewhat of a routine for this voice to be in Akito.

"What?" Sana merely whispered as she stepped backward.

"Get away and get off," Akito clarified after coughing. "Go away!!" Akito yelled before making his run for it. Sana stood as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Akito!" She screamed as loudly as she could but, he didn't even turn to see her.

'God damnit, Sana,' Akito thought to himself. 'Don't cry for me, don't cry…' he thought and felt as if he were to break down at any moment now. Sana stood, still shocked as anything and Akito ran, ran as if his life were to be at stake.

* * *

A/N – Alright, so I'm sorry the last chapters have been a bit confusing. But, bottom line is that I realized if Sana's off doing an acting thing and Akito's being a 'bad-boy' then, it's too much for the story. So, basically Sana's not doing acting but, Akito will be being rebellious in the next upcoming chapters.

I'll probably update soon!

-Cayde.


	27. Suspension

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 3**

**Chapter Five Suspension **

Sana stared at the darkness in the sky. 'What is Akito doing?' Sana asked herself, she managed to make it to the nearby park and slump onto a bench. She bent herself over and her arms rested on her thighs so she could run her hands through her auburn, brown colored hair.

"Akito," she whispered. She looked up to realize no one was around but, her. "Why aren't you here with me tonight?" She asked openly although in actuality she wasn't talking to anyone. 'What are you to me, Akito?' Sana spoke in her mind. 'Is he more…than a friend? I don't care if he doesn't see me that way but, what about me? What about my feelings?' Sana realized that a cloud of questions was fogging her mind. And, it began to hurt her. She also found out that whenever Akito and her feelings were in her mind, she became at the utmost confused and it hurt her head.

"I think too much," she whispered and the wind blew in her face as if answering to her. 'I guess I should go home now,' she shrugged, still as if she were talking to someone. Sana drew herself to her feet and reminisced about her and Akito being here, on the bench and then at the gazebo, when he saved her. As well as when Sana pretended to be Akito's mother.

"I miss those times, Akito," Sana spoke in her soft tone. "I really do."

---

A night is dangerous for a young girl.

Sana walked home, not realizing how late it became. The sky had turned from the sunset pinks and oranges to pitch black. The paranoia shook at Sana's child-like mind. Sana bit her lower lip, 'I hope no one is after me. Especially those freaky perverts who attack girls at night! Jeez! Why the hell am I out so late?! It's so scary!' Sana quickened her pace in walking and turned the street on her way to her house.

"Hey!" A boy's voice shouted and it was obviously to Sana because no one else was around. "Why you out so late, little girl?!" Sana kept walking and held onto the idea that he was talking to someone else.

"Yo! I'm talkin' to you!" the boy, who came into view now, looked a few years older than Sana and snapped at her.

"I-I'm just going home," Sana stammered, she couldn't figure the words to fit her truthful sentence.

"Why don't you come hang with me? I know some people," the boy urged. All the while, Sana was freaking out and having a total panic attack in her head.

"Get away from her!" Another boy's voice snapped but, Sana took it as if he were saving her. She couldn't see the boy but, she yelled, "Thank you!" And, quickly took off to her house. Sana breathed heavily and relief when she reached the safety of her own home.

"That's it! I am never going out late at night again," Sana told herself to remember more clearly. She gulped, feeling nervous as she made it inside the Kurata household. 'I wonder who saved me,' Sana thought to herself.

---

Her always savior.

"You stupid punk! I was tryin' getta girl! Damn you!" the boy, who was trying to take Sana with him yelled at the boy who had saved her.

"Shut the fuck up!" Akito punched the older boy on the cheek. When Akito realized who the boy who was hitting on Sana was, he was shocked.

"Kazuki?" Akito gulped, feeling guilty for hitting Kazuki. He remembered him quite clearly, the one who took him to Rin-sama.

"Hayama?" He asked back. Wow, this was awkward.

"Why were you hitting on Sana?" Akito demanded a few seconds after. Kazuki shrugged, "She's cute, I guess."

"What the hell?" Akito muttered under his breath.

"Why? There a problem with that?" Kazuki curiously asked.

"Nope, she's just a girl and I thought you were a freaky pervert. So, I did that. Um…sorry, I guess," Akito sheepishly explained.

"Oh, whatever," Kazuki shrugged indifferently again. "Hey! Lookit the sky! Tonight's a good night for you to meet the resta us!" Kazuki grinned as he peered at the pitch black sky that hovered over the whole city, or so it looked.

"Rest of who?" Akito felt puzzled but, nowadays he never showed emotion. Ah, but, then again, when did he ever? Kazuki whacked Akito on the head but, it was more painful than intended. Akito returned a death glare look.

"The gang, Hayama-kun!" Kazuki said with a chuckle. "Come on! Everyone's meeting at Rin-sama's place! So, let's go!"

"Whatever," Akito stuck his hands in his jean pockets and Kazuki gestured for him to move in a certain direction.

---

A few blocks or streets, and stop signs down.

'Rin…lives here?' Akito thought to himself as him and Kazuki were standing in front of a house with a sign that read 'Kurasabe' in Japanese. This house was at least ten times bigger than Akito's; it was like a monstrous mansion.

"This is Rin-sama's home?" Akito pointed towards the path that led to the giant house-like mansion.

"Yup," Kazuki grinned, as if the house was his own and he was proud of it. "Don't mention this to people you know but, Rin's family is the Japanese mafia! This is why they live here. They're kind of the reason why Rin's always been a yanki." Kazuki explained, it was kind of hard to believe such a cheerful guy could be in a gang.

"Oh," Akito monotonously said.

"Alright, Hayama-kun, let's get a move on with this show!" Kazuki smiled and walked up the path with Akito following behind him. When the two boys entered the house there was a heavy smell of what seemed to be alcohol or drugs. Akito coughed feeling like he was choking on the disgusting scent.

"You okay, Hayama-kun?" Kazuki asked pretty casually and as if he weren't affected by the smells.

"Ugh…umm…I'm fine," Akito lied and gulped.

"Are you the new boy?" A girl slurred and literarily fell on Akito.

"Ugh…who're you?" Akito gently pushed the girl's limp body off of him and asked.

"I'm Kimitsu Mika! You are…Hayama, right?" Akito raised his eye brows, surprised, this seemed to be the first time someone actually knew him and he did not know that person. It was weird.

"Um…yeah, how do you know me?" Akito asked while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, Rin-chan told me and my sister about you!" Mika replied, still sounding as if she were drunk.

"Okay. Um…great," Akito shrugged. He still felt weird about this. Suddenly, he looked around and Kazuki had gone off somewhere and a girl with brownish red hair was standing in the crowd of what looked like thousands of people.

'Sana!' Akito thought, this girl, her hair length was the same as Sana's! 'What could she be doing here?!' Akito asked himself as he quickly stared off into space and found Sana in his thoughts. He ran towards the girl thinking of some hallucination. He was confused. Akito put a hand on her shoulder and spun her to face him. 'Sana…' Akito thought as he was turning the girl.

* * *

A/N – All finished! And, finally! Sorry that took so long. So much stuff was going on this week. But, I'm on memorial vacation so; I was able to finish this current installment. Back to the story though – who is that girl??!! Is it Sana?

Well, you'll have to wait and see!


	28. Friendship Blossoms

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 3**

**Chapter Six Friendship Blossoms**

"Um…hello there. Are you looking for someone?" the girl who Akito supposedly thought was Sana asked in a similar sweet voice to hers.

"Oh!" Akito thought out loud. The girl's hair looked like Sana's but, her facial features were much different. "Sorry, you looked like someone I knew." Akito honestly explained.

"I hope you find her soon then," the sweet girl replied with a bright smile.

'She definitely acts like Sana,' Akito sighed indifferently as he looked at the girl. She couldn't be much older than Akito himself.

"I'm Kimitsu Airi, who are you?" Her voice was a bit cheerful when she introduced herself.

"I'm Hayama Akito," Akito paused…immediately realizing the girl had the same last name as the drunken girl that had fallen on him a few minutes ago.

"Could you be…umm…Kimitsu Mika's sister?" Akito asked when the thought occurred in his mind.

"Yes! I am, I'm in seventh grade…two years younger than her," Airi had answered in the same cheerful voice.

"Oh, I see. Um…do you go to Jinbo Junior High?" Akito asked, trying to sustain the conversation.

"Heh, sorry, I go to Murakami Junior," Airi shrugged and smiled.

"Oh, I know where that is," Akito remembered passing by that school during one of his daily runs.

"You do? I'm surprised," Airi stared in disbelief.

"Yeah…it looks like a nice place," Akito suggestively said.

"Really? Are you sure you passed Murakami?" Airi sounded as if she still did not believe what Akito had told her.

"Um…yeah, I've seen it. Is that a problem?" Akito remembered reading the letters spelling out Murakami Secondary School that were on a sign in front of the learning structure itself.

"Well, I'll let you know somethin', it ain't nice!" Airi's voice seemed to change dialect and now it was as if she were from Osaka with a Kansai accent. Akito shrugged indifferently not quite understanding.

"It's a place of hell. All them bad kids have to go there," Airi spoke in a low voice. "I'm only there 'cause of my sis. And, they figured the other Kimitsu kid must be a 'bad seed' too so the parents sent me there." Akito nodded, now understanding what she meant.

"But, you're not a bad kid, are you?" Akito asked curiously.

"Nope, I wouldn't seem to think like that," Airi responded shaking her head 'no'.

"That sucks, just going there 'cause your sister was sent there," Akito told her. This seemed like the most he had ever talked to someone besides Tsuyoshi or Sana. He didn't mind though, that was the funny thing.

"I like you, Hayama!" Airi went back to smiling and mentioned in a carefree way. "You're very nice and a good listener!" Airi complemented and hugged Akito.

"You…You're nice too," Akito almost couldn't comment Airi back.

"Let's be friends!" Airi cheerfully said.

"Okay, sure," Akito gave in. These feelings, this girl…it seemed strange, it wasn't that he knew her or that they met as if it were fate. This…it was just there for him.

---

Hayama, meet the gang.

"'Ey (sounds like Hey) people!" Rin stood on what seemed like a black miniature stage inside the hallway with crowds of people. "Yo, shut the hell up everyone!" Rin snapped into a microphone that was in front of her. Everyone and even Akito shot their heads up to where Rin's voice was coming from.

"Thank you," Rin sneered and it wasn't as much of her being polite.

"We have a few new members as editions to our gang, 'kay?" Rin toothily smiled at the crowd. "I'd like 'em newbies to come on up and introduce –blahblah." Akito glared at Rin's figure, 'why the hell would I go up there?' he asked himself.

"G'on up, you're new ain't ya?" Airi stood next to Akito in the crowd and asked. Akito nodded as if he were ashamed of the fact.

"Don't worry. Just say your name, give a detail, and then leave the stage," Airi offered and then smiled. Akito raised his brows.

"I had to do it before too. It's no biggie," Airi still kept on smiling. "I'm 'ere for ya!" Akito gulped, hating standing in front of crowds but, gave in and nodded. He pushed through the crowd giving one last glance at Airi before stepping up the three short stairs to the stage.

"Ah, one-a my favorites! Hayama Akito everyone!" Rin gestured a hand towards Akito's slow moving figure. He was the first to reach the stage.

"Say somethin' 'bout yourself, Hayama," Rin ordered in a subtle tone.

"Alright," Akito quietly said and walked over to the microphone. He lowered it with ease and spoke in a normal tone, "I'm Hayama Akito. Hayama-kun, Akito-kun, whatever. I don't care. I dunno why I'm here. But, I'll fight for whatever you guys want." Akito stepped towards Rin.

"Alrighty! We gotta fighter!" Rin slapped Akito on the back playfully but, it was too hard for play. Akito cringed and glared at her.

"Awesome job, Hayama," Rin smiled, but, somehow the smile was frightening. The crowd clapped and another boy walked up to the stage and a girl followed behind. Akito stepped off the stage and immediately noticed Airi, who was being pulled at the arm by an older looking boy.

'Trouble!' Akito thought and ran towards Airi. As Akito got closer to the 'trouble' he was suspecting he heard Airi's voice.

"No! Naoki-kun, stop it!" Airi demanded in a complaining tone.

"Jeez, Airi-chan! You're such a handful. Just c'mon I wanna show ya somethin'!" the boy replied grinning.

"Naoki! Really, stop it! I don't wanna go!" Airi tried to wriggle her wrist out of the strong boy's grip.

"Man, she doesn't wanna go," Akito took the boy's wrist making it look flimsy by pulling his hand off Airi's wrist with a quick movement.

"Who the hell're you?" Naoki sneered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Akito Hayama, who're you?" Akito snapped back.

"That's none-o yer business," Naoki bitterly replied.

"Go away, Naoki. I broke up with you already," Airi turned and looked sadly at Akito. "I don't wanna speak to ya no more." She added and grabbed Akito's hand quickly.

"Huh?" Akito stared and saw Airi's small hand on his wrist.

"Fine, Airi-chan! Play hard ta get!" Naoki called as Airi started to lead Akito out of the room.

"Sorry you had to get concerned," Airi titled her head downwards.

"It's no problem," Akito shrugged. Although he did think it was kind of weird Airi lead him outside the hallway. Where he was with Airi now was a completely empty hall with a family portrait on one side with doors going in down both walls. The hallway looked like it would extend on forever.

"Your ex-boy friend, huh?" Akito asked in a perplexed manor while leaning against the caramel colored wall.

"What about it?" Airi leaned against the wall next to him and plainly asked.

"Nothing, just asking," Akito shrugged again.

"Have anyone you like?" Airi asked staying on the similar subject.

"That's nothing that you're involved in," Akito coldly told her.

"Akito-kun, you sure are private aren't you? Always keeping to yourself…not letting anyone in there," Airi poked at where Akito's heart would be.

"Hmph, what would you know?" Akito told her due to her crude words.

"Well, I have a new goal! Ya see, I'm the type that'll set goals for herself. My new one is you! My goal is to reach your heart," Airi informed Akito with a smile. Akito didn't know how to respond, Airi reminded him so much of Sana…that girl. That dense girl.


	29. Free Days and Vacation

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 3**

**Chapter Seven Free Days and Vacation **

Airi's spring break had begun a lot sooner than the one that Jinbo Junior High's had. So, since Akito was suspended he started to see Airi frequently. Especially considering he couldn't see any of his own friends from Jinbo until their school day would end.

"Heyya Akito-kun!" Airi met up with Akito at his house. This was their third meeting or hanging out, as some would put it.

"Yo," Akito greeted and ran down the path to meet up with the girl.

"You look kinda tired, something got to ya?" Airi commented looking at the dark lines under Akito's eyes.

"No, I was just running," Akito explained. Airi wasn't really aware of Akito's training for his brown belt.

"What for?" She said in response.

"I'm trying to get my next belt in karate," Akito mentioned monotonously.

"Really? You mean you go to a dojo and stuff?" Airi asked sounding rather stupid. Akito started to walk forward with Airi trailing behind him.

"Yeah, what else?" Akito indifferently asked as if it were to be obvious. Airi shrugged, "You don't hafta be so rude."

"Whatever," Akito rolled his eyes.

"Oh! I wanna go eat my favorite food today, 'kay?" Airi told Akito out of now where. Akito raised a brow; he was probably taking in the fact that Airi was so random.

"Suit yourself," Akito looked around the town as they began to enter the main street.

"What?! I mean, will you come?" Airi questioned in desperation to keep Akito on her topic.

"Huh? I guess, I have nothing else to do until they all get out from school," Akito simply agreed. And, it was true he couldn't really do much until the gang was released from Jinbo.

"Cool!" Airi breathed in relief. "I'm glad." Akito stared at her, 'what a weird reason to be happy,' he thought to himself.

"Well, what're we waitin' for???!!! The bento boxes and soba are calling my name!!" Airi cheered and she ran down the street quickly. Akito watched for a second and then ran off after her.

----

Hazuki's Sushi, near the teriyaki place.

"Wanna know somethin' cool?" Airi asked with her mouth full of sashimi.

"Sure," Akito replied before popping a piece of spicy tuna in his mouth.

"Hazuki's my mom's name!" Airi gleamed after she finished chewing.

"Okay…and this is something you like to say at random?" Akito set down his chopsticks and sipped from his drink.

"No, you dork! Hazuki…is the name of this place!" Airi stuck her tongue out and said. (A/N-hah, someone called Akito a dork!)

"Oh," Akito pointed to the name which was located on the menu.

"Uh-huh!" Airi smiled once more. She really did remind Akito a lot of Sana. "Oh! Did you know that there's a festival at four down by the park?" Airi turned to Akito and excitedly mentioned.

"Hm…I think I might have. Why?" Akito looked at her with a piece of fish hanging from his mouth. Airi burst out laughing.

"HAH! Your face…it's so cute!" Airi pointed and hysterically laughed even harder. Akito turned red, 'cute…she thinks I'm cute? But, I'm a boy!' Akito thought to himself. Airi giggled for a few more seconds and I wiped away a tear.

"But, about the festival, wanna go together?" Airi confidently asked. And, Akito shrugged while finishing his two plate of delicious sushi.

"Is that a yes, Akito-kun?" Airi stared confused and slanted her head.

"Guess so, I got nothing better to do," Akito replied after setting his chopsticks on the plate horizontally.

"Thanks then. It starts soon so we should head out!" Airi mentioned with another bright smile on her face. After paying for their food and tipping the two seventh graders left the sushi place and headed towards the park for the festival.

"I bet you're wondering why I have an accent sometimes but, not all, right?" Airi stared at the light blue sky and her hands were held together at her back. She let go of them and yawned openly.

"If not…I'll tell you anyways," she glanced towards Akito as the wind flew through his blonde hair. Akito stayed silent not giving any gesture that he was listening or not.

"Ya see…I just moved because my sis was sent to Murakami," Airi walked next to Akito and began. "At first I was going to a school in Osaka. I had it all. My best friends, Chiaki, my boy friend there and everything seemed to be good. But, when I got here, my parents restricted me from lots of stuff. Chiaki broke up with me and dumped me for Shizu. And, my best friends weren't heard from." Airi paused and yawned once more. "I met Naoki and we went out for the first two months I moved but, I just broke up with him. Then, I got mixed into trouble along with sis. Everything seems downhill for me now." Akito's eyes softened as if he felt sorry for the girl. But, his look changed into something serious and something cold now.

"Why are you telling me this?" Akito asked, puzzled.

"I don't know," Airi sounded as if it were true. "I feel like I can say anything to you and you'll just stand 'ere and listen. It's nice. But, about my accent, now I have a mix one from Tokyo and the other Kansai. Weird, isn't it?"

"Not really," Akito quietly responded. Airi saddened for a minute.

"I hope one day you'll let me in," Airi smiled but, it seemed as sad as her eyes.

"Why do you want to get to know me? I'm not special or anything," Akito talked as if in conversation but, he still sounded a bit uptight.

"I really wish I knew," Airi looked down at the concrete sidewalk. "There's something about you that's good. Something special, you say you're not but, you're absolutely wrong. There's something, something amazing." Akito's eyes were wide. No one had ever told him something like that. His father and sister were nice to him now but, no one had ever told them the feeling they get with him. Not even Sana.

"Aw, c'mon now! Don't lookit me like that!" Airi cringed slightly as she peered at Akito to see his expression.

"Ugh, sorry, whatever. It's just; I've never heard that from anyone before," Akito clarified for giving the wide-eyed look.

"Darn, Hayama. It's seriously okay," Airi shrugged with a smile. "Oh, wow!" Airi pointed to the brightly colored festival that was peeking through the trees of the park. "Look how pretty the colors are!" Airi exclaimed, sounding like an air head.

"Oh my gosh! I wanna do everything!" Airi ran a hand through her hair as it flew with the gushing wind. Akito almost let out a smirk.

"Oh! Am I making you smirk, Hayama?" Airi coyly asked. She gaped. "OH! I am!" Airi giggled. She seemed proud of her accomplishment. Airi and Akito both ran toward the colorful looking festival, Airi had initiated that. People had already set up their booths with white coverings and some kids were there too.

"Wow," Airi gasped and stopped short. She walked in like a normal person and went over to a woman who was selling flowers and handmade bracelets.

"I'm gonna get one!" Airi cheerfully told Akito, who just nodded.

"Could I have that one, ma'am?" Airi pointed to a blue colored bracelet with a yellow crystal in the middle.

"Sure, hon. It'll cost ya five hundred yen," the woman smiled kindly through all her wrinkles.

"Thank you!" Airi passed the money and accepted the bracelet. The two left and Airi turned to Akito with a pleasing smile.

"Put this on for me?" Airi sweetly asked holding the bracelet around her wrist.

"Huh? I probably won't do it right," Akito stared down at the two untied strands on the bracelet.

"Just try, 'kay?" Airi winked and smiled.

"Okay," Akito took both ends of the bracelet and tied an actually perfect knot.

"Good goin', Hayama! That looks great!" Airi looked with open eyes at Akito's perfect work. "Thanks! It looks great, huh?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's nice," Akito answered to sound polite. Throughout the whole festival Airi and Akito spent their time looking a shops, Airi bought earrings and they ate some food later on. Akito didn't admit this to Airi but, he was actually enjoying himself until…kids from Jinbo Junior showed up at the very same festival.

"Akito-kun!" Akito turned and saw Tsuyoshi waving to him. He was with a bunch of other kids that Akito couldn't depict out just yet. Akito saw Aya and Hisae but, a few were behind them. He couldn't see who.

"Are they from your school?" Airi inferred and she was correct.

"Yeah, I don't know why they're here," Akito stared confused at his friends from school. Akito watched as the group made there way to meet Airi and himself.

"Hey, Aki! Why don't ya introduce us to your friend?" Akito heard Fuka's voice from the insides of the group. He then noticed Sana was with them too and he turned wide eyed as Airi had before.

"OH! Airi-chan!" Fuka looked in complete shock.

"Airi Kimistu???" Takashi, who was with them as well, seemed to be shocked just as much.

"Ah…Um…" Airi stammered and was at a loss for words.

"You know them?" Akito pointed to the couple.

"Ugh…" Airi couldn't even find the words to say even one sentence.

* * *

A/N – wow, who is Airi now? And, what relation does she have to Fuka and Takashi???? Well, I'll answer all that in the next chapter! 


	30. Airi’s Story

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 3**

**Chapter Eight Airi's Story **

"Where've you been, Airi-chan?" Fuka ran a hand through her short brown hair. "I mean after you left, Takaishi and I had to as well. And, I mean what about your sis…Mika?"

"Yup, after the rumors fled about Fuka and that first kiss. Then, Chiaki and you…what happened?" Takaishi seemed confused.

"I can explain!" Airi blushed suddenly. "When Kira started the rumor about you guys and all the girls and everyone believe them things started goin' down hill. First my sis was in so much trouble we had to move to Tokyo to go to Murakami then, Chiaki ended it with me for Shizu!"

"Shizu?! No way!" Fuka stared in awe at the new found fact.

"Yeah…and now I'm here and in more trouble than ever," Airi concluded her story and looked upset at her own self.

"But, the part I don't get is how you met Aki," Fuka pointed to Akito.

"Yo," he chimed in, in that same monotone voice.

"I met him at the party for someone's gang," Airi responded in all honesty. Akito suddenly felt flushed, he never wanted to tell his friends something like that.

"You're fighting?!" Tsuyoshi turned into his evil side (A/N: remember when he went crazy after kids made fun of him for calling Ms. Mitsuya mom in anime/manga).

"Ugh…she's lying! I'm not in a gang," Akito quickly put his hand over Air's mouth and led her away. "Sorry Tsuyoshi, I gotta talk to Airi for a second!" Airi glared and tried to talk with Akito's hand clamped over her mouth.

"What the hell was that for?!!!" Airi angrily demanded when Akito let go of her mouth. This was once they were far away enough for the rest of the group to not hear them.

"Don't tell them I'm in a gang, Airi!" Akito snapped coldly and after he realized that was a mistake because Airi would have no clue why.

"Oh," Airi put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! It's just that one of the girls, Sana, would go crazy on me. Actually…all of them would," Akito explained with a look of ferocity in his eyes.

"You're scary, Akito-kun," Airi's eyes went wide as she saw the terrible look in his eyes. "I…I won't…I'll keep quiet." Airi felt vulnerable to him now. Akito sighed and his look turned back to a slightly normal one.

"Sorry, I just don't want them knowing," Akito apologized but, it didn't sound that way.

"Okay," Airi nodded and followed Akito as he made his way back to the rest of the group.

"Did she say you were in a gang again, Akito-kun?" Aya quietly asked when Akito and Airi were re-greeted the kids from Jinbo.

"No!" Akito frantically responded. "Um...I'm not." He added in a calmer voice. Sana stayed quiet and it seemed weird. Akito had the urge in him to go up to her and ask her what was wrong but, after that whole odd situation with him and her, he had no real intention of doing so.

"Girl!" Fuka playfully hit Sana on the back. "What's wrong? You look down."

"Oh, hey Fuka-chan. I'm okay," Sana put on a small smile and cheerfully said.

"You don't look it. Want me to get Aki-chan for you?" Fuka suggestively asked.

"NO!" Sana frantically said, that sounded out of term. "Um…I mean it's better if you don't." She looked away feeling sadness in her glance.

"So, what do you think of Airi-chan? Isn't she the sweetest?" Fuka asked looking over to Airi who seemed to be flirting with Akito.

"Airi…I guess," Sana looked too. She felt something at the pit of her stomach. It wasn't anxious or apprehensive feelings, no, that wasn't it. She was not even immune to feeling this way.

"Oh! I get it," Fuka winked. "You're finally realizing it."

"Realizing what?" The dense Sana inquired immediately.

"Ah-JEEZ! SANA!" Fuka whacked her best friend on the head with her paper fan. "You dense girl!" She added which sounded like something Akito would say.

"Fine! Don't do tell me," Sana crossed her arms and ran down the block. She looked and scanned the booths. Her eye caught a cute babbit key chain for her cell, so she stopped.

"Good afternoon!" Sana cheerfully greeted after stopping in front of a woman's booth, she was selling babbit goods and some candy. "How much are the key chains?" Sana asked with a smile.

"Three hundred yen," the woman smiled, her hair was blonde like Akito's hair color.

"Okay! I'll take this one," Sana picked up the key chain and found the money in her skirt pocket.

"Sana! Why the hell did you run off?" Fuka grabbed Sana's upper arm and asked. She let go. "We were looking for you and no one runs as fast as you!"

'Akito does,' Sana thought to herself but, he was still next to Airi. 'He didn't come after me.' She thought to herself.

"Ugh, I…I don't know," Sana stared down at the path below her. "I saw these cute babbit cell phone charms though!" Sana perked up and flashed the dangling babbit that was on her phone.

"Sana," Fuka urgently said and grabbed her best friend by the shoulders. "Don't play stupid, you were runnin' away from Akito! Don't deny the truth! I know Airi-chan likes Akito but, don't you give up either!" Fuka explained in a concerned tone.

"Fuka! Stop it," Sana commanded in a tone unlike her usual one. "I'm not in love with Akito, okay? I hate how everyone says I am but, I'm not! I don't care…if…if…" She paused and her voice got real low. "If he goes out with her or whatever." Sana had a far away glance in her eye.

"Say what you want, Sana-chan. But, either way, I don't believe anything of what you said!" Fuka warned and let go of Sana.

"I'm going home now," Sana abruptly mentioned. She walked the other way to exit the park and passed the group from Jinbo and Airi.

"Where're you going, Sana-chan?" Hisae asked as Sana passed by without a word.

"Home, I feel sick," Sana explained. "I'm really sorry." She said in her fake cheerful voice.

"Oh, okay! Feel better," Hisae smiled.

"Thanks," Sana smiled back. As Sana was walking home she kept thinking back on what Fuka and she had disputed upon. 'Am I in love with him? Why did I say that when I don't even know??' Sana answered herself as she was zoning out.

"Ugh, sorry!" Naozumi said when Sana walked into him. That's kind of supposed to be the opposite way though.

"EH?!!" Sana stared to see Naozumi, who was a few inches taller than her. And, also who she bumped into. "OH! I'm sorry too!" Sana blushed bright red.

"No, no, it was my fault, Sana! I'm sorry," Naozumi kindly replied.

"No, it was mine. I'm sorry," Sana smiled. She giggled, "We can stop now." Naozumi chuckled along with her. "Alright."

"I haven't talked to you in awhile, how are you?" Naozumi asked politely as a few seconds passed.

"I'm fine; I was just on my way to my house. How about you?" Sana lied but, what would Naozumi know anyhow?

"Same here…I mean, with being fine and all. I'll walk you," Naozumi offered and Sana nodded in return.

"Sure! That'd be great!" Sana cheerfully answered, but, this time it was for real.

"You live this way, right?" Naozumi asked and pointed down the road.

"Um…actually it's that way," Sana pointed down a different direction and they both laughed. Sana put on a genuine smile as her and Naozumi began the real walk home.

"So, Ms. Sawada's class…what did you think of that Social Studies homework??" Naozumi started to stir up a conversation.

"Oh, the chart on World War 2, right??" Sana asked.

"Yeah, that one. Isn't it hard?" Naozumi responded.

"Oh, yes! I did have trouble on it. But, it's not due until Friday!" Sana hesitantly said but, ended up smiling like usual.

"Ah, I can help you on it, if you'd like," Naozumi suggested, smiling back.

"Oh! You will? Really?" the disbelieving Sana asked.

"Sure, Sana-chan," Naozumi grinned and nodded.

"Wow, thanks! Want to meet at Choco's café (A/N – couldn't think of anything else) tomorrow after school?" Sana cheerfully asked.

"Okay sure…at three-ten, outside of the school gate then," Naozumi decided on the meeting place.

"Sounds great, Naozumi-kun! I definitely owe you!" Sana winked and surprisingly the two had already reached the giant Kurata mansion. "Oh, and thanks for the walk home! It was sweet!" Sana blew a kiss and ran towards the French double doors.

"Sure, Sana-chan! Anytime," Naozumi waved and Sana turned to wave back. Naozumi felt overflowed with happiness as he himself began to walk to his home.

"Naozumi sure is nice," Sana said to herself as she locked the front door after letting herself in.

---

Akito at his home.

'Why did you run off, Kurata? What the hell is wrong with her?' Akito thought as he was sitting on his bed. 'Could it be?' Airi flashed through Akito's mind. 'That Kurata's jealous?'


	31. Meet the Fangirls!

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 3**

**Chapter Nine Meet the Fan-girls! **

"NO WAY! NO HOW! THIS IS SO NOT POSSIBLE!" Hoshi Misato snapped. She looked aggravated as she entered Jinbo Junior High with her companions following behind her.

"Yes, Hoshi-san! You are definitely right! This is a complete outrage!" Hotaru Suzuki chimed in and caught up to her fast-paced friend.

"No, it's more than an outrage! It's terrible!!" Kanon Mitsubishi cried, standing on the opposite side of Hoshi.

Together these three girls were the '_Naozumi-kun Fan Club_'! (A/N – if any of you have seen/read Fruits Basket anime/manga think of the 'Yuki-kun Fan Club', that's what this club resembles.) They always knew the top information of Kamura Naozumi. There were many fan clubs for Naozumi, in Jinbo Junior, but, this club stood out the most.

First, there was Hoshi Misato, the chairwoman or leader of the club. Second, there was Hotaru Suzuki; she is in charge of finding out the new gossip from a large selection of secret sources. And, lastly, there was Kanon Mitsubishi; she's the new girl of the three-member club and is in charge of the whereabouts of Naozumi and the installing of new memberships.

"That Sana-girl is definitely…going down!" Hoshi decided quite confidently.

"Agreed! And, we'll meet in room 4-A after school, right, Hoshi-san and Kanon-chan?" Hotaru suggested.

"Yes, we should!" Kanon replied, content with the new idea.

"Fine, but, we must confront that Sana," Hoshi retorted with anger.

---

School Entrance: Sana and Fuka.

"So, it's a date but, you're doing work with that guy?" Fuka seemed slightly confused as she asked the question in lack of reassurance.

"It's not a date!" Sana appeared fuming. "He's helping me with social studies." Sana explained with a smile.

"Oh, well, I could have helped you with that!" Fuka implied but, then nudged her friend in the shoulder jokingly. "Ah but, looks like you're gettin' the hots for Kamura-kun!" She winked and lightly slapped Sana at the shoulder.

"I am not!" Sana turned red and flustered.

"Oh, okay, girl! Believe what you'd like," Fuka raised her eye brows and smiled.

"YOU BITCH!" Satomi Kitashima drew a hand across Sana's cheek as her and Fuka entered through the school's double doors.

"EH?! Who're you talking to?!" Sana snapped with demand.

"KURATA, I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Satomi pointed a finger like a dagger at Sana.

"What the hell did I do?" Sana looked even more confused than ever.

"Everyone's against you, Sana! You stole Kamura-kun from us!" Satomi gestured to what looked like a hundred girls that were behind her.

"B-But, I didn't do anything," Sana clarified.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Naozumi's boy voice stood out in the crowd of girls. Sana looked behind herself to see the Naozumi, who seemed a few inches taller than her. "KEEP SANA OUT OF THIS! I asked her to the café so we could do HOMEWORK. HOMEWORK. Okay?" Naozumi panted and looked flushed.

"Eh?! Homework, Nao-chan?" Mizu Kataka quietly whispered. She was in the front of the crowd so; Naozumi was able to hear her.

"Yes, homework. Sana-chan needs help with the social studies from Ms. Sawada's class. So, I offered to help her," Naozumi responded in a calm manor.

"I see," Mizu quietly said. All the girls suddenly became embarrassed and without a further a do they all walked away from the awkwardness of the hallway.

"Sana, I'm really sorry that I caused all this commotion for you!" Naozumi kindly told her. "I mean, I didn't intend for all the girls to get mad. Really, I didn't." Sana sighed and looked at Naozumi, "It's alright! I don't mind one bit." She cheerfully smiled.

"Thanks, Sana. I'll catch you later. See you!" Naozumi hurriedly said and hastily walked down the hallway.

"Wow, that was…weird. You're a rival in love against the entire girl population at Jinbo!" Fuka pointed out.

"That's not funny!" Sana hit Fuka with her rubber mallet and glared. "I am not a rival in love nor am I IN LOVE with Naozumi-kun."

"It was kind of scary how all those girls are crazy for _Nao-chan_," Fuka held a poster of Naozumi in her hand and pointed to the silver-blue haired boy.

"Yeah…and kind of??" Sana asked with disbelief.

"Okay," Fuka laughed. "It was SCARY!"

"Definitely!" Sana and Fuka burst out in hysteric laughs.

---

Lunch Confrontation.

"KANON! HOTARU! NOW!" Hoshi demanded as they caught Sana walking with her two friends from elementary school, Hisae and Aya.

"GOTCHA HOSHI-SAN!" Kanon winked and she and Hotaru made their way towards the cheerful twelve year old.

"Kurata Sana, age 12, current first year at Jinbo Junior High!" Hotaru pointed a dagger finger at Sana when they finished approaching the girl.

"Um…yes?" Sana stared confused.

"We hear that rumor has it, you're seeing Kamura Naozumi. Do you clarify the rumors as truthful?" Kanon inquired and took out her notepad.

"Is this an interview or something?" Sana had question marks flying around her clueless head.

"Gawd! You really are an airhead!" Hoshi appeared from behind the duo of girls and poked Sana's forehead with a sigh. "We're asking if you're going out with Naozumi-kun, 'kay? One answer is all we're asking you to say."

"OH!" Sana seriously answered and she had really just figured it out. "Um…I'm not." She honestly answered.

"LIAR!" Kanon spat and crossed her arms over her chest. "You have a date with him today and we hear that during our last vacation you spent time with him in Kyoto."

"Ugh…the Kyoto-vacation part is true but, that doesn't mean we're going out. And, this afternoon is merely a school thing! He's helping me with school work. Oh, honestly! How many times do I have to say it??" Sana felt so annoyed with everything and ran a hand through her auburn-brown bangs.

"Hmph! Whatever!" Hoshi really felt mortified that she had the wrong accusations but, kept up her strong willed composure. "We're going girls!" She ordered and the three of them retreated from where they had stopped Sana.

"Jeez, I'm getting so annoyed by the millions of Naozumi-kun fan clubs today!" Sana said as she settled into her seat which was across from Mami.

"They are annoying, aren't they?" Fuka said in a sigh and just shook her head at the thought.

"Are they pestering you about the thing with Naozumi?" Takashi asked while eating is shrimp teriyaki.

"Yeah, all that. I should have just declined when Naozumi-kun asked me. But, if I turned it down now, that'd be rude," Sana looked down at the table and stared at her un-eaten food.

"Hopefully, no one else will bug you!" Takashi optimistically said.

"Yeah, that'd be a relief, right Sana?" Fuka smiled.

"Of course it would!" Sana beamed. She shrugged and began to eat her food.

---

The last school bell.

Akito Hayama was hanging around the school building by the gate at around the time of the last school bell at Jinbo. Airi had caught a cold and was in bed, probably sleeping, so he was stuck around his house for the majority of the day. He sighed when the bell blared through the P.A. system from the school.

"Hayama-kun? Is that you?" A girl with short blonde hair had asked.

"Ugh…yeah, I'm Hayama. Who're you?" Akito appeared puzzled.

"You're Sana's boy friend, right?" The timid girl popped another question.

"No, I'm not. Um…what's up with Sana? And, who **are you**?" Akito repeated sternly.

"I'm Kirishima Aiko, from class 4-B. Lots of girls have been talking and it seems that Sana-san is going on a date with Naozumi-san," Aiko fed the gossip quietly and quickly. Akito's eyes grew wider and he noticed Sana walking with Naozumi out of the south exit of the school.

"Ah, I see. Thanks," Akito nodded and ran off.

"Hayama-kun, I'm sorry!" Aiko shouted while cupping her mouth with both hands. Akito turned and just nodded again. A few seconds after, Akito was still running in the distance, Tsuyoshi walked to the gate, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"I-Is that A-Akito-kun??" Tsuyoshi thought and asked out loud.

"Mhm, yes," Aiko was still staring from where Akito had ran off too. Apparently, she was spacing out (like Sana). "AH-UM…yes, that was Hayama-kun."

"Was he waiting here? We were supposed to hang out after school," Tsuyoshi watched as Aiko cocked her head in confusion. "My girl friend's birthday is coming up and I asked him to come with me to buy something for her." Tsuyoshi added while his face turned pink.

"Um…I suppose he had to go," Aiko suggestively shrugged.

"Did he say why?" Tsuyoshi asked feeling confused.

"No, I was just telling him how Sana's going on a date with Kamura-kun and he just went off after that," Aiko explained and Tsuyoshi clenched his hands into fists, in anger.

"But, she's not! She's getting help with homework from him," Tsuyoshi implied.

"OH! She was?" Aiko put a hand over her mouth and her cheeks became tainted red.

"Yeah, urg!" Tsuyoshi groaned and quickly ran down the street from where he saw Akito running. 'Akito-kun, you're so stupid! If you like her you should just tell her! But, if you're not jealous you wouldn't be running away from everything like her. And, you're always hanging out with that new girl? What is she to you? Ever since you got suspended, you've become so distant.'


	32. Emotions Running High

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 3**

**Chapter Ten Emotions Running High **(A/N Warning – last chapter of book 3! Book 4 starts right after)

Akito ran down the block. A funny feeling filled his empty stomach. 'Maybe some sushi will help?' He thoughtfully considered as he passed a few small-owned stores. His eyes scanned what was in front of him and the only thing that seemed to be an eatery was some café called Choco's.

"What a weird name," Akito mumbled to himself and walked a few steps ahead. He pushed open the door and it made a slight bell ring.

"Hi! Welcome to the café! Any special place you'd like to sit," a cheerful sounding blond had asked from a small podium that was a few steps ahead of Akito. He shook his head no and shrugged.

"'Kay! I'd be happy to show you to a seat by the window," She beamed and took a menu from the podium before showing Akito to a two-seater table close by to the large store-front window. Akito slumped in his seat and mumbled a short 'thanks' to the happy-go-lucky girl. She just smiled before leaving and quickly a hostess showed up at Akito's table.

"How may I take your order?" She politely asked before Akito had a chance to flip open his menu.

"Do you have…a cola?" Akito pondered for a second then, replied.

"Surely! One cola…coming up," the hostess nodded yes and scurried off towards the kitchen. A few moments after Akito was staring dully out the window and examining the café, two kids about his age walked in. His eyes took in the shock when he came to realize that Naozumi Kamura and Sana Kurata had entered the café. They looked to be in some sort of friendly, cheerfully (the usual) conversation. Akito's eyes darted at them like lasers and he watched from the woman, who had seated him, sat Sana and Naozumi near Akito's table and they pulled work from their backpacks. Neither of the two had yet to notice Akito's presence. The two sat down and their work was neatly pilled in the middle of the table.

"Soooo…" Sana didn't know how to start. The whole time from walking in the café had just been some small talk and random things. Everything had become awkward since the Kyoto trip. Well, that was just how things appeared.

"Right, we should start," Naozumi turned serious and said.

"Yes, right," Sana agreed quite simply. For the next ten minutes or so, Sana and Naozumi had engaged in helping each other with work. Well, it was mostly Sana getting the better benefit. It seemed the awkwardness was slowly decreasing from the Sana/Naozumi atmosphere.

Sana looked up and around the café; Akito straightened up in his seat and grabbed a menu to put in front of his face. He sipped his cola, making sure the menu was still covering. Sana evenly sighed as she took a fork and neatly cut a small piece from her cake.

Suddenly, the door of the café was loudly opened and in the frame of the door stood Tsuyoshi and Aya.

"AKITO!" Tsuyoshi shot a finger at Akito's blonde haired head. "There you are!" He quickly walked to his friend's side. Tsuyoshi dramatically sighed, "Aya and me were looking everywhere for you! Why'd you run off like that?"

"Yes, Akito-kun, we were really worried," Aya quietly added.

"I…I…umm," Akito looked as if he were about to turn bright red from flustering. His glance looked towards Sana, who had seen…everything. Akito began to really feel flustered now and pushed his chair back. He slammed his money on the table and ran out of the small café. Tsuyoshi followed Akito's former glance and saw the same thing he did—Sana.

"Sa-Sana?" Tsuyoshi seemed surprised to see her here.

"Tsuyoshi-kun?" Sana gasped, feeling just as surprised and shocked as he was.

"I didn't know Akito-kun was here," Sana added quietly and almost inaudible.

"Ye-yeah, we didn't know you were here. Sorry for the outburst," Tsuyoshi sheepishly replied. "Could Aya and I speak to you, Sana?" Sana nodded. "In private." Tsuyoshi seriously added.

"Okay," Sana looked towards Naozumi, who nodded with a smile. "Go ahead." He gleamed.

"What's up?" Sana asked, even though she surely knew what was up. They had decided to step out of the café for a few minutes.

"Don't say that, Sana-chan. We know that you know what's going on," Tsuyoshi sternly told her.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Sana apologetically said. "You're right…I do know. It's between Akito and me, right?" Although Sana was completely and utterly dense at the beginning of the year, that child-ness seemed to be rubbing off a little.

"Honestly, Sana-chan, how do you feel towards Akito-kun?" Aya spoke a littler louder than usual. This seemed to be getting serious.

"We know he has feelings for you, okay? Didn't you see him burst out of the café?" Tsuyoshi explained.

"We…we were just embarrassed to see each other. You know, I haven't talked to him in awhile," Sana lowly said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Everyone knows you haven't talked. Since Akito's been suspended, met Airi-san, and everything that happened in Jinbo," Tsuyoshi noted back to the past.

"But, you still haven't answered…how do you feel towards Akito-kun?" Tsuyoshi took the even more serious note and repeated Aya's words.

"He…HE…He's my friend," Sana stammered to get the words out.

"Is that really how you feel?" Tsuyoshi glanced away from Sana. He gave Aya a look of disbelief.

"Yes," Sana nodded.

"Then, who do you have romantic feelings towards?" Aya asked her expression dull and saddened.

"I…I love…I love…Naozumi Kamura-kun!" Sana burst out rather loudly. Aya and Tsuyoshi returned both glances towards Sana, their eyes open as wide. The whites of both their eyes making their brown pupils look darker than usual.

"I kept it from you guys and him because I didn't want you thinking otherwise. And, Akito…that's starting to be no exception! I will not except that you both will think that way any longer! My feelings…are now open and truthful, I love Naozumi-kun!" Sana felt extremely flustered from the out burst.

"You what?" Naozumi pushed open the glass door and appeared just as shocked as Aya and Tsuyoshi.

"Did you hear me, Naozumi-kun?" Sana asked in that same low voice.

"Yes, I heard your entire confession," Naozumi almost choked on his words. "Is that true, Sana-chan?" Sana nodded yes in a vulnerable way. Naozumi looked down at the concrete sidewalk and then back up at the girl, who had just confessed to him.

"I've always loved you, and only you, Sana," Naozumi told her. He put both hands on her shoulders and brought her to him in an embrace. She hugged him back.

"I love you," Sana quietly whispered in his shoulder. Tsuyoshi gulped, now this was something he couldn't resent to, neither could Aya. They both took their shocked glances and walked off. Since both were in shock, they had no notice of a boy who was hiding behind the wall of the store prior to Choco's Café. He had heard the entire thing.

'She loves him?' Akito asked himself before he too, had decided to head home. 'That leaves one thing for me then.' He thought again and Airi's smiling face had flashed in his mind.

* * *

A/N – Um…the end of book three. What did everyone think of this shocking turning point? I'm really sorry if you don't like it! But, I'll give you all a hint: everything will WORK out in the end. And, the desired couple WILL be together. But, for now the couples floating around could be:

Naozumi Kamura and Sana Kurata

And

Akito Hayama and Airi Kimitsu

See what's in store for these new parings and the rest of the Kodocha: Middle School gang…in book four!


	33. the New Couples

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 4**

**Chapter One the New Couples**

"Sana, um…could I call you that?" Naozumi seemed a little scared to call the girl he loved with no honorific. It didn't seem too polite in his mind.

"Sure," Sana agreed with a smile on her face.

"Sana, will you…" Sana anticipated the moment since the incident where she confessed at the café. "Will you…" Naozumi repeated, his voice trembling like a frightened little girl. "Gooutwithme?" He said all too quickly.

"Yes, I will," Sana had tears brim her eyes. "I love you, Naozumi-kun!"

"Sana," he sounded like he didn't believe any last word she said. "I love you too." Naozumi shook off his own fears and said. Sana slipped her fingers out of the really long-sleeved parka and held onto Naozumi's hand.

She beamed at him as they began to walk to school…together…and like a true couple. The fan girls stared in mild disgust as they saw the two together. But, although the fan girls were obsessive over Naozumi, they knew love.

As the new couple had walked through the halls of school, everyone knew Naozumi had a long-time love for Sana and knew it was about time, she'd return it. In actuality, these girls were kind of happy…but, not fully.

They had to be happy for Naozumi, the boy whom all had adored. To get his wish, to catch and tie down the free-flying heart of Sana's, and to get his love.

As almost a coincidence, Akito had made his return from suspension that day. His eyes boggled, slightly, at the sight of Sana with Naozumi. As usual, the two, best friends of Sana and Akito, were not talking to each other.

"I'll see you later," Sana smiled to Naozumi before walking on her own to her locker. He nodded yes in return and walked to his locker by himself.

"'Mornin' girl!" Fuka waved when she saw her best friend that's a girl.

"Hey!" Sana turned to Fuka. She seemed surprised that Fuka wasn't with Takaishi, her long-loved boy friend. "Where's Takaishi-kun?" Sana curiously decides to ask.

"He caught the flu," Fuka sadly mentions and her expression saddens.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Have you seen him yet?" Sana sympathetically said.

"No, but, I will this afternoon," Fuka gives Sana a small smile.

"Really? Tell him that I say 'feel better'," Sana slips her parka off her shoulders and into her locker.

"Ugh…not to be a downer on things, but, don't look now. Akito's here," Fuka pointed to Akito as he made his way towards the two girls.

"Oh!" Sana gasped and quickly turned back to her locker. Fuka did the same and both had tried to look inconspicuous.

Akito had eventually passed them, others began snickering on his return, and his school blazer was hanging over his shoulder.

"Hey," Akito mumbled and he tapped Tsuyoshi's shoulder.

"H-Hi A-Akito-kun!" Tsuyoshi nervously responded.

"What're you jittery about?" Akito asked as he opened his locker and took out a few books.

"Nothing!" Tsuyoshi frantically implied. "I'm just happy to see you back at school!" Now, everyone knew that Tsuyoshi was no good at lying…today made no difference.

"What're you really saying?" Akito glared at his friend. With the same cold eyes he had while he was practically crazy in elementary school. Tsuyoshi gulped, not commenting on the eyes.

He sighed, realizing he'd have to mention this to Akito eventually, "Did you hear about Naozumi-san and Sana-chan?" He said with no real tone in his voice.

"What about them?" Akito asked in the same tone as Tsuyoshi's. Yes, Akito did appear to playing 'dumb'.

"They're going out now," Tsuyoshi explained, coldness filling in his eyes.

"Okay," Akito shrugged indifferently.

"Okay?!" Tsuyoshi repeated, not believing that Akito had no sensitivity to this. Okay, maybe he could have none. "Is that all you have to say??" He snapped, his tone rising quickly.

"Yeah…ugh…okay," Akito yawned...guessing he wasn't used to waking up for school. And, now he had to go back. If Akito's father hadn't made him go, Akito would still be sleeping in his room.

Tsuyoshi thought it through and realized, 'Akito doesn't often show his feelings. Other times it looks like he has none but, I would think he has or had feelings for Sana. Maybe if it were at all possible, he's have some resent to this.'

"You know…" Tsuyoshi quietly began speaking again. He was calming down after his hysteria. "I really had faith in you and your feelings for Sana-chan. But, if it's nothing you feel for her…then say it. I'm not trying to be rude, Akito-kun. But, you are pathetic."

Tsuyoshi paused; he couldn't find any more words to say. Akito didn't look as if he'd draw his fierce fist at Tsuyoshi.

"Well, whatever. Since you don't want to push the fight for Sana's heart. I get it. Maybe you are over her. But, Akito…if you ever feel against something that seems unjust, fight back. Always do what you think is right," Tsuyoshi thought for a moment about his words.

"I'll always believe in you, Akito-kun. You're my friend and it's what I do. I guess I'll see you around." Tsuyoshi left with just saying that. Akito gulped but, slammed his locker shut angrily.

'Stupid Tsuyoshi!!' Akito thought before stomping off (sort of) to his homeroom.

---

Homeroom 1-1

Akito sat at his desk, his finger pads tapping against the fake wood on the desk. 'How boring. Jeez, I wish I was still suspended,' Akito sighed and rolled his eyes.

If he were still suspended he could have been spending this wasted school time with Airi, his girl friend, and eat sushi and go to festivals. She was, in fact, still on spring vacation.

"Akito-kun!" Tsuyoshi couldn't take the fact that Akito was _lying _to himself. So, decided to put action into his words.

"What now?" Akito looked bothered by Tsuyoshi's sudden concern.

"How come you're still not talking to Sana-chan if you are actually over her?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I dunno. I guess since we haven't talked in awhile, is all," Akito shrugged looking complacent. Tsuyoshi grunted, "Well, you should at least make an effort to talk to her." He thoughtfully suggested.

"Why should I? We both have moved on!" Akito exclaimed; Tsuyoshi was surely getting on his nerves now. "Stop bothering with that! And, especially since I already have a girl friend!"

"You…what?!" Tsuyoshi paused dramatically in between his words. He stared at his 'best friend' in disbelief.

---

Flashback: Akito and Airi

"Akito-kun, I-I have to tell you something!" Airi looked flustered from her words. Akito turned his head but, seeing the fact that she was looking like she was sick or something, he faced her completely.

"What is it? Are you sick? We can go home now if you want?" Akito kindly told her.

"No!" Airi said in an almost scream. "It's not that." She bit her lower lip, fumbling for the right words. "I…I…um…if you're not busy or…something…would you like to…go out with me?!" Airi now looked entirely flushed red.

"Ah—umm…sure, Airi-chan. That'd be cool," Akito gently smiled at her.

"I really like you, Hayama-kun," Airi smiled back while the wind brushed her bangs. They stood like that and then Akito started to walk forward.

"Well, what're you waiting for? The festival will be over if we keep stalling," Akito told her and Airi placed her hand in his as they walked together. She beamed and in Akito's mind, she kept looking more and more like Sana everyday he'd seen her.

---

Back at homeroom with Tsuyoshi and Akito

"And, that's what happened," Akito sighed in relief that the story was over.

"Do you actually have any feelings for Airi-san?" Tsuyoshi glared.

"I guess…I wouldn't go out with her if I didn't," Akito rolled his eyes as if it were obvious and Tsuyoshi was oblivious.

"Whatever," Tsuyoshi kept his glare on Akito but, Akito just glared back. Eventually, homeroom had started and Tsuyoshi ended up walking back to his desk with no real resolution, if there even was one.

---

A random hallway incident

Sana balanced a pot of flowers on her head as she walked to Mr. Suzuki's class.

"SENSEI!" Sana frantically cried when Mr. Suzuki actually happened to bump into her and make her drop the flowers.

"OH! Ms. Kurata, I'm so sorry! Ugh…you," Mr. Suzuki pointed to a boy with blonde hair. "Please help her clean up!"

"Yeah," Akito Hayama answered going to the supply closet to grab some towels.

"I'm sorry! I'm just a little klutzy, is all," Sana scrambled to pick at the broken porcelain pieces from the vase. She hadn't looked up and realized that the boy she was talking to 'friendly' to was Akito. He smirked, "As always, Kurata."

"Ah-AKITO!" Sana's eyes grew huge as she made the realization.

"Hmph, that's rude of you not to even notice it was me," Akito began wiping up the spilled water. He threw the extra towel at her. Sana began to wipe away too and picked up the pieces of torn flowers in her towel.

"S-sorry," Sana stammered and gulped nervously. She calmed down slightly realizing that this wasn't so weird…it was actually okay.

"Ugh…how have you been, Hayama-kun?" Sana asked as they simultaneously stood up and stared at each other.

"Good, I guess," Akito responded with a shrug. "And, you?"

"Good too!" Sana cheerfully said.

"So, Kamura-kun, huh?" Akito brought up the new subject as they both rinsed out their towels.

"Yeah, um…we've been going out since last Friday," Sana explained, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah…," Akito took both of the towels and returned them to the closet.

"Yeah," Sana looked as if she were giving Akito a sad smile.

"Well, I gotta run. The next period bell's gonna ring soon," Akito suggestively said.

"You're right. See ya, Akito-kun," Sana waved then, left down the other hallway.

'Maybe I should tell her?' Akito thought as he watched Sana leave. 'We…could double date?' He held back his laughter at the little thought.

* * *

A/N – Well, what do you think of the first chapter of book four??? Please R&R, thanks! I tried my best as always!

Bye-Bye for now!


	34. Being Truthful

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 4**

**Chapter Two Being Truthful **

"Are you just not going to tell Sana??" Tsuyoshi wiped his glasses with the bottom of his shirt during his and Akito's study hall class.

"Shut up! Gosh! Tsuyoshi, stop bugging me about that!" Akito snapped as his best friend was getting on his nerves.

"Well, SO-RRY then!" Tsuyoshi forcefully opened his binder and began to start his work.

"Hmph," Akito muttered and started to write with a pencil on his homework.

---

Fuka and Sana during gym class

"So, how was Takaishi-kun doing?" Sana asked, looking concerned.

"He looked better than when I saw him on Saturday," Fuka responded with a sad smile.

"Well, he's recovering, at least, right?" Sana asked while she jumped up on a huge balance beam.

"True," Fuka smiled as Sana did a perfect flip. "I think he'll be back by like next week though. We should triple date…me and Takaishi-kun, you and Naozumi-kun, and Tsuyoshi and Aya-chan!" Fuka brightened up at the idea.

"That sounds sweet! I heard a great little café in Harajuku opened up just last week, we can go there," Sana jumped off the balance beam and onto the plush red mat, which was under the beam.

"Good idea," Fuka agreed and the two girls high-fived each other.

"Hey! Fuka! Sana! Do you guys want to play volleyball with Hisae, Shima, Kyoko, and me?" Mami asked from the other half of the gym that was doing volleyball. "We can play three-on-three." Mami added, tossing the white volleyball with her hands.

"Sounds fun! How about it, Sana-chan?" Fuka turned to Sana.

"Awesome! Let's do it!" Sana smiled with a nod.

The two girls walked over to join Mami, Hisae, Shima, and Kyoko. Sana was picked to serve first. As she threw up the ball, her other hand slipped and her middle and index fingers were jammed into the ball quite harshly.

"OW!" Sana squealed out in pain. The ball fell to the floor with a loud thud as did Sana.

"SANA-CHAN! Are you okay?!" All the girls asked in unison, concern filling their tones. Sana squeezed her fingers.

"Come on, Sana, I'll take you to the clinic," Fuka offered, helping her best friend from the floor.

"Thanks," Sana didn't dare cry but, her cheeks turned pink. When Sana got to the nurse, the nurse put a gaze band-aid on her fingers.

"My stomach hurts a little; do you think I can rest for awhile?" Sana asked, not really wanting to go back to gym class.

"Sure," the nurse responded. "Just don't be too long. I don't want you skipping class." Sana nodded and pulled the thin, almost tangible white curtain to reveal a bed. She noticed the silhouette of another person sleeping in the bed next to her that was covered by the same type of white curtain.

'I better not wake…' Sana thought but, it was too late. She had woken the person that was next to her. Sana watched intently as a hand reached to pull at the curtain until it was fully pulled back.

"Akito!" Sana said, wide eyed and surprised.

"Sana!" Akito shot back like he was mimicking her.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sana played with the hem of the white sheets.

"I fell asleep during Sensei's lecture and he told me to come here," Akito explained and swung his legs so that they were dangling over the bed side.

"Sana, I need to tell you something," Akito added, which, at the time, sounded a little sudden and random. "I-I'm going out with that girl you met once…Airi Kimitsu."

"Airi-chan? From the Spring Festival, right?" Sana asked in what looked like a daze. 'Is she confused?' Akito thought to himself.

"Yeah, her," Akito answered, his eyes searching Sana's face for something even he was unsure of.

"You…You both make the perfect couple!" Sana smiled cheerfully.

"Ah," Akito didn't really know what else to say. Perfect couple, huh?

"I…I'm feeling better now," Sana got up and waved with the hand that she hurt her fingers on.

"Here's your medicine," the nurse handed her the bottle as she left.

"Thank you very much," Sana bowed before leaving the room.

"See you," Akito mumbled quietly so, Sana didn't even say anything after. After closing the door quietly, Sana turned to see Fuka standing in front of her.

"Hey girl! You were taking awhile so, I came to see what was up," Fuka said with a smile on her face. "What with the face? Something upsetting you?" Sana shuddered for a second.

"No, I'm okay. Um…Airi-san, that girl you knew before…," Sana stopped talking.

"Airi-chan? What about her?" Fuka gave Sana a confused look.

"She's Akito's girl friend," Sana flatly said. Fuka softened, 'Is Sana really over Akito yet?' She asked herself.

"I see. Are you upset?" Fuka gently asked.

"Huh?" Sana mumbled and shook off her saddened feelings. "No, of course not. Why would I be?"

"I don't know. You looked upset for a second," Fuka shrugged. "Well, the bell's about to ring. So, let's go change and we can walk to sixth period together."

"Sure, sounds good," Sana put on a 'fake' smile and the two took off down the hallway.

"You don't feel anything towards me…do you?" Akito asked himself as he exited the clinic. It had just so happened that he had heard the whole conversation between Fuka and Sana. 'You stupid, girl. How fucking manipulative of you,' Akito angrily thought but, sighed. 'It's so like you to do that.' He slipped his school blazer on and walked down the hallway.

---

Sana's conflicting emotions

Naozumi and Sana held hands as they left school that afternoon. The spring breeze blew into Sana's long brown hair and rustled her bangs as well as Naozumi's blue-sliver ones.

"How was your day, Sana?" Naozumi smiled to his girl friend.

"It was good but, I hurt my fingers during gym class," Sana held up her hand with the gaze bandage wrapped around two fingers. After, she slipped that hand back into Naozumi's.

"Oh, ouch. Are you okay?" Naozumi sweetly asked.

"Yeah, I'm good now," Sana mentioned reassuringly. "So, are you still doing acting?" Sana curiously asked.

"Well, I did one commercial but, nothing else. I'm not too into it that much," he shrugged. "Is Fuka-san's boy friend, Takaishi, still out with the flu?"

"Yeah but, Fuka thinks he'll be okay for our triple-date on Saturday," Sana excitedly said.

"Triple date? What exactly do you mean?" Naozumi and Sana turned left after exiting the school gate.

"You're kidding?" Sana looked shocked. "I didn't tell you! Damn." Sana hissed under her breath.

"That's quite all right. You can tell me now," Naozumi said, sounding as nice as ever.

"Oh, well, on Saturday, Fuka and Takaishi, you and me, and Aya and Tsuyoshi are all going to this new café that opened up recently for a group date," Sana told him.

"Wow, all of us? That sounds like fun!" Naozumi smiled. "So, for our date now…let's go walk around the city in Shinjuku!"

"Oh, a cute new boutique opened up there, that sounds good," Sana mentioned and Naozumi nodded with a smile in agreement. The two had gotten tickets for the next train leaving to the city and boarded the train at 3:40pm.

"Ah-here we go!" Sana slumped into her seat, most likely wiped out from the boring school day.

"Yeah," Naozumi sat down next to her. And, Sana stared out the window for a bit, watching the trees run behind her as the train began to move after a jolt.

'Naozumi-kun, I sure do love him, don't I?' Sana conflicted her emotions in her mind. 'He's nice and sweet. Not cold hearted and rude like Akito-chan! Wait, what the hell? Why the heck am I comparing Naozumi-kun to Akito-kun? Jeez!' Sana whammed the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"Everything all right, Sana?" Naozumi asked, concerned.

"Huh?" Sana spaced out in confusion. "Um!" She focused back to reality. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks and you?"

"I'm good too. You looked really sick for a second. So, I got worried," Naozumi gently told her.

"Oh, no, no! I'm fine, honestly," Sana put on a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I trust you," Naozumi said sweetly.

'And, now I'm worrying my boy friend! Jeez, how weird can I get??' Sana thought to herself once more.

I'm safely able to say, that Sana Kurata can get pretty weird.

* * *

A/N – finally done with the latest installment of Kodocha: Middle School. Sorry it took so long, I was having the worst writers block ever! I'll be gone from Thursday-Saturday. But, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Wait for me! Thanks! I love you all. R&R. 


	35. the Triple Date

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 4**

**Chapter Three the Triple Date**

"YAY! YAY!" Sana cheered to herself, out loud, in her room. "Today's the day of the Sana Kurata and Naozumi Kamura, Tsuyoshi Sasaki and Aya Sugita, and Akito Hayama and Airi Kimitsu triple date!" Sana did a few twirls in her room before landing with a thud on her queen sized bed. "I'm so excited!" She mumbled before closing her eyes for a second.

"Sana dear!!" Misako Kurata, Sana's mother, burst through the door of her daughter's room and honked the horn on her tiny red car. Sana shot upward from her bed and pounced off.

"Hiya Mama!" Sana beamed at her mom.

"Hello, Sana," her mother replied, looking serious. "I am aware you are going on that date of yours today, correct?"

"Yes' sire, Mama!" Sana answered, wondering why her mom was asking her this.

"Alright, well, here is…" Then, there was a dramatic pause. "SOME MONEY! HOHOHO!" Misako pulled out a pink wallet with a babbit emblazed on the cover and handed it to her daughter.

"AW! Thanks, Mama," Sana squealed and hugged her mom.

"All right, all right. Have a good time, Sana-my dear," Misako patted her daughters back before exiting the room to leave Sana to herself.

---

The new café!

Sana squirmed in her seat and sat across from Fuka, who wasn't too nervous about this at all.

"Stop being all jittery!" Fuka hissed from across the table.

"S-sorry!" Sana blushed. "I-I'm just nervous! I've never been on a date with so many people." She hid behind a menu.

"But, Sana-chan, we're all friends! What's the big deal?" Fuka asked, puzzled.

"N-nothing," Sana stammered and lowered her menu.

"Hi Fuka-chan," a quiet voice peeped up from the front of the store.

"Wait up, Airi-chan!" Akito's voice called and then the bell that latched onto the door rang loudly.

"Hey Airi! How's it hangin' with Aki-kun here?" Fuka got up and pointed to Akito.

"Good, I guess," Airi shrugged and Sana gulped nervously.

"H-hi! You're Kurata-san, right? Remember me? We met at the festival that one time," Airi walked over and greeted Sana politely.

"Y-yeah, nice to see you again. You can call me Sana if you like," Sana said, trying her best to sound friendly.

"Thanks, Sana-san!" Airi smiled and Sana twitched slightly, 'she looks like me.'

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look kind of like me?" Sana blurted out and everyone's eyes darted on her.

"Um…now that I'm looking at you, yeah, I guess we do look alike!" Airi replied in an optimistic tone. She and Akito both sat down, Akito sat next to Sana and Airi sat next to Fuka.

"Takaishi-kun!" Fuka exclaimed as he walked through the door with Naozumi walking beside him.

"Hey Nao-chan," Sana slipped from her chair to avoid the awkward position she felt she was in. "Are you feeling better, Yuta-kun?"

"Hi Sana-chan," Naozumi smiled and hugged his girl friend. "Hey there Fuka."

"Hi Naozumi-kun, good to see you," Fuka smiled and turned to her boy friend.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better," Takaishi answered and then peered around the café. "Is that Akito-kun with Airi-chan???"

"Yeah," Akito got up from his seat and sauntered over to Yuta. "She's my girl friend now."

"That's nice actually," Yuta rubbed his chin and grinned. "Airi and Akito. I like that. You both make a good couple." Sana's mouth was ajar but, she quickly closed it and smiled in a fake way to Yuta, Fuka, and Naozumi.

"Well, I wonder where Tsuyoshi-kun and Aya-chan are," Fuka broke the strange silence and said.

"Right here!" Tsuyoshi waved a hand and what perfect timing. Aya was standing next to him clad in a light green dress and white cardigan.

"Cute dress!" Sana squealed and tugged Aya's hand to the table.

"Thanks," Aya blushed. "You look awfully cute today too, Sana-chan." Sana giggled and smiled. As all four couples sat down at the table, Sana stared at Akito, who was sitting next to Airi but, across from her.

"What is it, Kurata?" Akito asked, after a few seconds of Sana briefly staring at the two. Sana noticed Airi's eyes come connected to hers like Akito's did.

"Ah…um…well, it's nothing. I'm sorry," Sana sheepishly said and glanced away. Naozumi patted her shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Sana shot back immediately. "Nothing. Why would something be wrong?" Naozumi didn't want to say what he was actually thinking. Two reasons held him back, one: it would be mean to say to his girl friend and two: it was just not nice. But, honestly, someone had to say she was acting strange even though she always did. This was stranger than usual and she seemed to fidget much. No one else bothered to say anything and Sana hid behind her menu.

"Okay, for real, what's bothering you, Sana?" Naozumi whispered while Sana's menu was covering her face.

"I-it's just that, I'm not used to us all hanging out. Honestly, that's it," Sana mustered up a quick lie. But, not even, her herself realized she was lying.

"Alright. I hope you're being truthful, Sana," Naozumi didn't want to start with Sana. Especially not with all of their friends around, in such a nice café.

"Hey, Airi. What're you getting?" Akito asked, poking his girl friend's shoulder.

"Um…I dunno, you?" Airi glanced at Akito and shrugged.

"Same, I was thinking about this," Akito's finger pointed to a hamburger meal with soda.

"Oh," Airi bit her bottom lip. "That looks good. Maybe I'll get that too."

"Cool," Akito muttered before looking back at his own menu.

"Wow, I can't believe we're all here," Takaishi chuckled a bit. "It's so weird for us all to be on this date. But, it is really good to see all of you."

"Yeah, it's kind of strange," Fuka agreed, smiling. "Ya know what I realized though?" Aya chimed in, "What's that?"

"We didn't invite Hisae-chan and Gomi-kun!" Fuka pointed out and almost everyone gasped in shock. That's right; they didn't invite the newest couple from Jinbo.

"Oh my," Aya covered her O shaped mouth.

"I can't believe we forgot them," Sana said, lowering her menu.

"Who's Hisae-san and Gomi-san?" Airi whispered to Akito.

"Um, they're our friends, who just started going out," Akito whispered back and Sana twitched. Everyone was too bothered with the new found fact to even realize Sana's cringe.

"So, they're like us then?" Airi gestured a finger to herself and then Akito.

"Yeah, guess so," Akito said, reaching for the bread in the middle of the table and breaking off a piece.

"Cool," Airi smiled at the pleasant thought. Akito stared at her reaction, taking in the fact that Airi was really cute.

"Bread?" Akito offered, holding up the broken piece.

"Sure, thank you, Akito-kun," Airi accepted the piece into her small, pale hands.

"THAT'S IT!" Sana screamed; all eyes in the café turned to her. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!" She screeched, holding out the 'e' in enough. "I AM SO OUTTA HERE!!!!" She yelled once more before running out.

"What's wrong, Sana?" Fuka got up and tried to run after her best friend.

"No! WAIT, Sana-chan!" Aya shouted out as loud as possible.

"Where's she going?" Takaishi stood up and ran a hand through his short black hair. All the confused faces and questions were adding up.

"Can this explain her weird behavior?" Tsuyoshi thoughtfully asked.

"It's possible," Naozumi finally said. "I don't know what's up with her though." Akito looked mortified but, stared down at his lap that had bread crumbs.

"Akito-kun, is Sana-san alright?" Airi quietly asked.

"I don't know," Akito wryly said to his girl friend. After a moments thought, Naozumi and Akito pushed their chairs back. Then, their eyes met, both glaring at each other.

"I'm going after MY girl friend," Naozumi proclaimed and the whites in Akito's eyes flashed brightly. He looked angry and defensive.

"Just sit down, Akito-kun. Naozumi-kun will gladly go after her," Airi got up as well and tugged on Akito's long sleeve button down sleeve. Akito grunted and Naozumi ran out, chasing Sana.

"Sana!!!" Naozumi screamed throughout the city, his eyes scanning everyone. But, there were just too many people. The job almost seemed impossible.

"Airi-chan, I'm sorry but, I really have to go. Naozumi-kun won't find her. I'm gonna go look. I'll be back," Akito said, once Naozumi had left the café.

"What makes you think you'd know if he doesn't?" Airi flashed a confused look.

"I just do, alright? Please," Akito begged gently.

"Come back, Akito-kun," Airi said, just as gently.

"I will. I'm sorry, Airi-chan," Akito spoke and with sincerity.

"It's okay," Airi glanced at him with her eyes looking glassy. Akito bent over and kissed her cheek. His gesture had seemed so unlike him. Airi turned pink in the cheeks but, told him to keep going….before she changed her mind. Akito nodded simply and raced, just as Naozumi did a minute ago, out the café door.

"You really trust him, don't you Airi-chan?" Fuka looked softly at Airi.

"Yeah, he's my boy friend. I always would," Airi smiled reassuringly.

"That's what we always loved about you, Airi," Takaishi's lips formed a smile. Fuka nodded in agreement.

"It's so nice to have you back, Airi-chan," Fuka walked over to her friend's seat and hugged her tight.

---

Akito knows best

Akito smirked, to him, Sana was too easy to find. She was sitting in that gazebo. The same one where he and she had talked and she pretended to be his mom. Naozumi, of course, hadn't been there. Akito guessed that he was probably running around the city trying to find her but, would probably give up soon.

"Kurata, you're an idiot," Akito leaned against the entrance to the small, white wooded gazebo.

"What the hell are you doing here, Akito?" Sana snapped, angrily.

"Running after you, crazy," Akito snapped back.

"You didn't have to," Sana bitterly said.

"What's your fucking deal, Kurata? It's like you're emotionally high. Tell me the truth! RIGHT NOW!" Akito's voice roared and Sana shook, slightly scared.

"I…" She gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You most certainly do," Akito grabbed her by the shoulders because she was about to run away…again.

"Kurata…" Akito hissed, in her ear. "Tell me truth. Don't make me spell it out for you." He inched away from her, not releasing his grip, so he could look at her.

"Get your hands off me," Sana angrily but, quietly demanded.

"Not until you tell me the truth," Akito contradicted.

"Truth??? You're crazy too then! Truth about what?"

Akito held onto her tighter, "You know what I mean!" He yelled, _wanting _to really slap her until she got it right. But, hitting Sana wouldn't make this better.

"GET OFF ME!" Sana cried; tears falling on her redden cheeks.

"NO!" Akito yelled but, Sana was able to wriggle an arm out of his grasp. She raised her palm and slapped him on the cheek. **Hard**.

"Get away from me, Akito Hayama!" Sana yelled and ran off…again. Remaining on Akito's right cheek was a red mark in the shape of Sana's hand. Sana was running but, after awhile she got tired and stopped. She cried and cried while she stared at her red hand, which had slapped someone awhile ago. Sana pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Can you…" Sana sniffed when her mom answered. "Come…to pick me up?"

"Sana, its dark out. Why're you still out? I thought you'd be at Tsuyoshi's or Fuka's by now?" Misako sounded serious and concerned like a parent should be.

"S-sorry, mama. How'd you know?" Sana sniffed up the rest of her tears.

"I can here the cars passing by on the road, Sana," Misako blankly said.

"Oh," Sana mumbled.

"I'll send a car for you right now," Misako sounded as if she were shuffling around at their house.

"Thanks, mama," Sana wiped a dried up tear from her cheek.

"I'll need a full story when you get home," Misako replied.

"Yeah, okay," Sana stifled and plopped herself down on the bench. After giving her mom some form of direction, the daughter and mother, both had hung up. 'Everyone's gonna want an explanation,' Sana thought to herself. 'But, what the hell am I supposed to say?' She thought for another moment. _'I'm in love with Akito and was jealous of Airi???! HAH! Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen.'_

Little did Sana know, everyone…was going to spell that out for her the next day…including her own mother.


	36. Dense Girl

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 4**

**Chapter Four Dense Girl**

"SANA!" Fuka yelled at her best friend as she saw her in school the day after that horrendous date. "You've got to be kidding me. One: I've heard the whole story. And two: You've got to tell Akito-kun the truth."

"SHUT UP!" Sana said snappishly. This was the fourth person to tell her this today but, not counting her mother, of course. Takaishi, Tsuyoshi, and Aya had all told her feelings out loud; the ones that she didn't understand.

"No way," Fuka countered. "You love Akito and he should know."

"Love?" Sana laughed. "I love Naozumi Kamura-kun." Fuka eyed Sana's expression, this couldn't be real.

"Liar," Fuka hissed before walking off. "You're only hurting him more!" She yelled, storming off even faster.

"Fuka! We all know Sana-chan's being an idiot but, please, she doesn't get it, obviously," Takaishi gently explained to his girl friend when he saw the furious look on her face.

"She's freakin' pissing me off, Takaishi-kun! I don't understand how fucking dense she can be," Fuka replied, trying to get the nerve off. "I mean, it was probably cute before but, now, it's completely outta control."

"I know what you mean," Takaishi hugged Fuka comfortingly. She embraced him back. "But, Sana can't be this stupid. She's gotta realize Hayama still loves her."

"I know but, I just feel bad for everyone this is affecting," Fuka said, almost shedding tears.

"Yeah, Airi-chan, Naozumi-san, and even herself and Hayama," Takaishi pointed out the rather obvious. Fuka sighed, thinking to herself that this was all Sana's fault. If she'd admitted her feelings a long time ago, Airi and Akito probably would never be. Although Akito was kind of good for Airi.

"This is gettin' way over board," Fuka ran a hand through her short bangs.

"I know," Takaishi bent over and kissed Fuka's cheek. "At least, we're okay though." He quietly said. Then, Hisae and her boy friend, Gomi showed up in the hallway. After quick hellos, Gomi and Takaishi high-fived each other.

"I heard about your triple date," Hisae said, looking at Fuka. "Heard from Aya, it didn't turn out so great. Do you really think Sana-chan hit Hayama?"

"I don't know. But, who else would slap Akito like that? 'Sides the mark was in the shape of a deformed hand," Fuka said, and Hisae nodded in return.

"I don't get why Sana's this dense though," Gomi rolled his eyes at the thought. "I mean, it was pretty funny back in sixth grade. And, maybe even cute for some people's mind but, now it's just like she's crazy!"

"Exactly," Hisae said but, then, everyone turned to see Sana's pissed off looking face. Everyone looked ashamed at what they said but, it was the truth.

"You guys are terrible," Sana stared down at the tiled floor and ran away from the people she thought were her friends.

"SANA!" they all yelled after her but, she kept running as if she didn't ear them.

---

Your always best friend

_Feat. Fuka and Sana_

"KYAH!" Sana yelled as she pressed the palms of her hands to her head. 'Everyone is being so mean to me. Telling me I love Akito-kun. I mean, he's always such a jerk. Always teasing me and…kissing me. But…" Sana stopped and thought harder. "He's always there for me and never rejected me when I needed him most. Tsuyoshi-kun tried to convince me that Akito-kun liked me before. But, Akito can't now 'cause he's with Airi-chan. Would my feelings still matter?'

"There you are, Sana!" Fuka smiled in delight.

"Yeah, hey," Sana said solemnly.

"We're all sorry for what we said before. But, really Sana…we just wanted you to tell the truth to Akito-kun. It's honestly not about his feelings, it's about you. And, even if he was mean to you or arrogant…it's probably because he likes you. That was how he showed his feelings, Sana-chan. Don't you understand?" Fuka explained everything and anything that confused Sana before.

"I…I understand b-but, he's with Airi-chan now! And, I'm-I'm a…a monster!!" Sana cried and caught her tears with her hands. She bent down against the wall.

"Sana," Fuka softly said and knelt beside her best friend. Fuka gently patted Sana's back as she cried.

"I'm with Naozumi-kun and I hurt him," Sana wailed, releasing more tears. "It's my entire fault!" She screamed but, no one heard except Fuka.

"Well, then, just do what's right, Sana," Fuka said, it was obvious but, probably not to Sana. Sana stood up, regaining her strength, "You are completely right! I have to fix this right now!"

"G'on girl, you can do it. I have faith in you," Fuka hugged Sana. Sana nodded confidently and ran off to find Naozumi, her first mission. After Sana left, Fuka sighed, "I see you guys, you can all come out now." From behind the four columns, Tsuyoshi, Aya, Hisae, and Takaishi popped out. Fuka chuckled slightly.

---

Mission One: Naozumi.

"Naozumi-kun, I am so sorry," Sana cried gently, really feeling emotional today.

"I understand, I always did," Naozumi smiled reassuringly. "I always knew your feelings towards Akito. I just love you and I couldn't resist not asking you out when I had a bit of your heart. I knew you were full-fledged to Hayama-kun. But, that honestly doesn't change my feelings towards you. They're still the same." Sana reached for Naozumi's hand but, he jerked away before she could.

"S-sorry, Nao-chan! I didn't mean to hurt you," Sana repeated and choked on her nervous tears.

"It's okay," Naozumi said kindly, even though it wasn't.

"Can we still be friends?" Sana curiously asked.

"Of course," Naozumi smiled again. "Now go, there's someone you ought to be truthful to." He told her and then, Sana nodded and left. Naozumi sighed, 'My feelings for you will never change.'

---

Mission Two: Akito.

"AKITO-KUN!" Sana waved, feelings of sadness for what she did with Naozumi still towering over her. Akito glanced her way, looking as monotonous and morbid as always. Sana nervously stared at Akito but, bit her lip and walked over. "Yo!" Sana said, even in front of him.

"Yeah?" Akito asked, appearing impatient.

"I need to tell you something. Please come with me," Sana pointed in the same direction to where Fuka and she once stood.

"Fine," Akito responded and followed Sana to the outdoor overhang and lanky columns, in the school. "Whattaya want, Kurata?" Akito snapped.

"I…I love you, Akito," Sana blurted out, her cheeks turning red. But, Akito looked even redder; fury was burning in his cheeks.

"Where's that thing?" Akito held out his hand.

"What thing?" Sana asked, feeling puzzled.

"Ya know, that thing you pull out," Akito gestured for Sana to give it to him.

"Oh this!" Sana showed her shiny red and yellow hammer.

"Yeah," Akito took it from Sana's hand. He held it up high and smacked it straight down on Sana's head.

"YOWCH!" Sana screamed. "What the heck did you do that for??"

"You're an idiot, Sana!" Akito said while gritting his teeth. "You _love_ me? What a joke, Kurata! You really are dense."

"What? But, it's the truth!" Sana complained, her eyes watering.

"Sana, you don't get it," Akito seemed even more pissed off than usual. "I always loved you. But, you only realize that you love me now?? So stupid and slow. I made it completely obvious for so long and you never realized."

"I-I'm sorry! But, I do get it now," Sana said, in a whiny voice.

"Yeah! But, you're just too late, Sana," Akito shook his head in dismay.

"Am I?" Sana asked, tears falling down her eyes. Akito snuck a glance but, after realizing she was crying, casually looked away.

"You are. I'm with Airi-chan now. I'm not gonna give her up just 'cause you realize something. That'd be bad. And, I honestly have feelings for her," Akito gulped after explaining. "You're late, Sana. And, I'm sorry you are." Akito stared back at her. Immediately, he noticed she was crying.

"I'm sorry, Hayama," Sana lowly said, feeling worst than she did when she told the first news to Naozumi.

"Me too. I need to go now. Good bye," Akito waved but, didn't look at Sana as he did and walked off.

"Good bye," Sana mumbled as she watched her love go. Akito walked past the gate; obviously he was ditching school for the rest of the day. School seemed to be the last place he wanted to be right now. Probably because school meant Sana would be there. Akito punched the brick-made wall that was in front of the entirety of the school.

'A-and, that was my first mistake…," Akito thought to himself. "Ever trusting you.'


	37. Figuring Out the Pieces

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 4**

**Chapter Five Figuring Out the Pieces **

"Ah…Akito-kun, is that you?" Airi spun around to see her boy friend standing behind her. She was just wandering around at the shops, in the large city they lived in. As of right now, Airi was looking at some jewelry a vendor was selling.

"Yeah, it's me," Akito said, in his usual monotone. Airi looked at her wrist watch and then, looked back up at Akito.

"It's two-sixteen; you're out of school already?" Airi's eye brow crinkled, in confusion. She smiled back at the vendor and pointed towards a pretty shell necklace, in pink, that had crystal beads all around the shell and was on a lighter pink chord. Akito ignored the question, "How much?" He asked facing the vendor.

"2,000 yen," the vendor answered curtly. Akito nodded and fished in his jacket pocket for the money. He placed the money in the vendor's palm. Airi turned the same pink as colors on the necklace, "Thank you, Akito."

"Sure," Akito replied. Airi fidgeted for a second, "So, why're you outta school?" She repeated and Akito shrugged, "Didn't wanna stay for the whole day, I guess." Meanwhile, the vendor had tucked the necklace in a tiny, sheer silver drawstring mini-bag, put it in a matching silver speckled box, and then handed it to Akito.

"Here," Akito gave the box to Airi and the couple walked down the street. They window shopped and looked at the interesting stuff vendors were selling. Akito's eyes opened really wide when he saw that same babbit key chains and cell phone charms seller. It was the same old woman that was selling them that time at the festival, he and everyone else had went to.

"D'you like that, Akito?" Airi peered down at the charms with the hanging babbits, thinking they were a bit girlie for him.

"Wha-um, no, why?" Akito blinked back to reality.

"Dunno," Airi shrugged. "You were staring at them as if they interested you."

"No, they don't. I was just looking," Akito told her and she nodded.

"Mmm…I'm hungry, what about you?" Airi asked, slipping her hand into Akito's. He intertwined his fingers with hers. Airi blushed, staring at her pink colored nails and Akito's colorless ones.

"Yeah, let's go eat," Akito hadn't eaten lunch at school because he had run out before 7th grade lunch was to start. Akito and Airi walked around for a bit, finding a decent place to eat. They stopped when they reached a nice looking diner with bar like counter and tables scattered across the interior. The two had walked to the counter and sat on the high stools that were practically glued to the floor.

---

Liars and being defensive

Sana glumly walked the hallways of Jinbou Junior High School; she felt sick to her stomach and wanted to escape school just as Akito had done earlier. But, being the 'good-girl' she was, she didn't.

"Sana-chan, what's wrong?" Aya asked with a worried face. Sana didn't talk about what happened with Akito yet because for her whole next two periods she either avoided any of her friends or ran to the library.

"I saw you in Social Studies but, you went in and didn't talk to anyone and then you ran out," Aya sadly looked at her friend.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just I'm not feeling too great," Sana muttered, feeling bad that she was lying to Aya. But, the feeling at the pit of her stomach was worse and she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright," Aya said in a sigh. "Wanna go to the nurse?" Aya suggestively asked.

"Nah, I'll be able to hold out for the rest of the day," Sana smiled, just to give her friend some reassurance.

"Okay," Aya nodded and walked off. Sana sighed in relief as she walked away as well but, to her surprise Fuka came to her next.

"Hey, Sana," Fuka smiled warmly.

"Uh, hi," Sana tried her best to 'fake' smile back.

"How'd it go with Aki and Naozumi-kun?" Fuka asked and sat herself at the ledge of the nearest window. Sana walked over and sat next to Fuka.

"What do you mean?" Sana's first attempt was the 'I don't know what you're talking about' approach.

"Please, when you had to break the truth. Gimme some details," Fuka giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that. Okay, I guess," Sana shrugged, 'I can't say it was the best.' She thought. 'But, I can't tell Fuka the truth, can I?'

"Sana, don't do that. It either went good or bad," Fuka sternly told her friend. Sana felt her emotions reach a boil, "Why the heck do I have to tell you then?? I mean, that's nosy of you! Going into my business! Nothing went wrong, ok? It was just okay!" Sana turned red after saying what she just did. She bit her lip, wondering if she sounded too harsh or too defensive.

"Yeah, sorry," Fuka said, not really sounding sorry.

"Whatever. I'm going now," Sana pushed herself off the ledge with her hands and walked down the hallway. 'When did life become so complicated?' Sana asked herself even though she could not even come to an answer.

---

Aya knows best

"Something's up with Sana," Aya worriedly told her boy friend, Tsuyoshi Sasaki.

"I know," Tsuyoshi responded in agreement. "She's been acting weird ever since fifth period! I mean, what's with ignoring us and how she yelled at Fuka before."

"I don't think yelling's the right word. She was just being really defensive. But, I think I'd act the same way if someone nudged their way into my problems," Fuka thoughtfully said. "But, I agree with Aya-chan. She's not acting the same."

"D'you think something happened between her and Hayama?" Takaishi obliviously asked. Everyone shot their flabbergasted looks towards Takaishi.

"Of course something happened with Akito-kun and Sana-chan!" Tsuyoshi said, as if it were his millionth time saying that.

"Sorry! Jeez," Takaishi crossed his arms over his chest.

"We gotta figure this out though," Fuka said and the group nodded.

"What do you suppose we do?" Aya asked. Honestly, that had to find out the source of the problem.

"Okay, so we're guessing that Sana-chan admitted her feelings to Akito-kun, right?" Tsuyoshi pieced a few puzzle pieces.

"Right but, it might be possible that Hayama-kun rejected her for Airi-chan instead, right?" Takaishi said and that was probably the smartest and most probable thing the group had heard today.

"Takaishi!" Fuka practically shouted. "You're probably right!"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good possibility," Aya agreed.

"I'm just supposing. I don't think we should totally think this is right, just yet. I mean, we might be wrong and could hurt Sana or Akito," Takaishi explained, being right again.

"You're probably right, Takaishi," Tsuyoshi nodded. "If we assume something, Sana might get hurt. And, we definitely don't want that."

"Agreed!" Fuka and Aya chimed in.

"But, really, what should we do? I mean, we can't offend Sana by asking her what happened," Takaishi pointed out.

"Yeah, I already did that. One hyper Sana's enough, we honestly don't need a mope or downer one either," Fuka said and Aya nodded.

"I think we should ask the boys what happened," Tsuyoshi said as he tapped a piece of lint off his school slippers. Fuka and Aya's eyes went wide.

"That's…a PERFECT IDEA!" A huge smile on Fuka's face. "Good idea, Tsuyoshi-kun!" Then, Takaishi added, "Yup, definitely. We should do that." With the plan set, the four solvers of this mystery went off to find out what had actually happened. Naozumi Kamura had become their first target.

---

A lunch with many surprises

"Naozumi!" Fuka yelled when she caught the boy purchasing his lunch.

"Hey Fuka-chan," Naozumi put on his pretty-boy-innocent face and said. "What's up?" Naozumi asked, even though he felt a bit rejected and used, that was no reason not to be nice to people.

"Hm…not too much," Fuka shrugged, forgetting the real reason she wanted to talk to this pretty boy. "Wait, we need to talk."

"Uh, I'm sorry but, I'm actually busy this lunch period. I'm helping to tutor some sixth graders in science and then, I have acting at the community theater, after school. So I can't talk then either," Naozumi said and as a matter a fact, he was neither lying nor avoiding Sana's friends.

"UGH!" Fuka groaned and pulled on his arm. "You're comin' with me whether you like it or not. Tell them little sixth graders to come back another time." Fuka told him, feeling aggravated already.

"No, really Fuka, I'm not lying. I have to go," Naozumi insisted but, Fuka just insisted harder.

"No way! We just need you for a few seconds of your busy schedule, 'kay? It won't take long, promise," Fuka sighed and then responded. Naozumi sighed too, "Fine," he said, giving in. Fuka turned and let go of his crumpled sleeve. A smile crept on her face, 'Goal one: set.' She thought and then walked Naozumi into an empty classroom where Tsuyoshi, Aya and Takaishi were sitting atop the desks.

"Hey, I brought suspect number one," Fuka pointed to Naozumi and jumped onto one of the desks near her boy friend.

"What's up guys?" Naozumi sat on another desk near the four of them.

"We need to know what went down with you and Sana-chan," Takaishi immediately said. So much for interrogation.

"What exactly are you implying?" Naozumi asked, puzzled.

"Nothing much of you, just some answers," Tsuyoshi said, sounding a tad bitter.

"Yes, please tell us why Sana is acting this way," Aya chimed in, on the brink of tears. Naozumi felt more confused than ever.

"I don't know why Sana's acting a certain way," Naozumi truthfully said.

"Can you just tell us what happened between you two?" Fuka asked, getting impatient.

"Yeah, that's all we need," Takaishi explained and Naozumi let out an even breath, "Fine. I'll tell you what happened. But, only because you guys are close to her. And, this is the truth so, don't pester me otherwise." Naozumi said briefly. The others nodded in their agreement to the charges.

"Sana broke up with me. And, we're still friends. If my predictions are correct, she probably did talk to Akito-kun. Also, if you think logically, Hayama probably rejected her because he didn't want to be rude to…Airi, was it?"

"Is that all?" Tsuyoshi questioned.

"Yes, that's all," Naozumi said with a stiff composure. "May I leave your questioning now?" Naozumi asked before sliding off the desk.

"Thank you, you may," Aya said and Naozumi exited the room.

"Alright, now the only task left is…Hayama," Takaishi tapped a finger on the desk. "Knowing him for the fewest of months, he probably won't be so easy to question on the topic." Takaishi added and the others simply agreed.

"You're right, it won't be easy," Tsuyoshi, the longest person who knew Akito, said.

"What to do…," Fuka pondered.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Aya optimistically said.

"We always do," Fuka smiled.

---

You can cry if you want to

Sana walked home, feeling even lonelier than she ever felt in her life. She would open up to Akito but, it was he who was making her sad.

_If you need a shoulder to cry on, you can always come to me_

Akito said that to her when they talked after they fell off the cliff, on a trip they took in elementary school. Sana wiped her falling tears from her cheeks.

'Akito, you're horrible!' Sana ran the rest of the way home. 'I love you, I love you. I'm so sorry I only realized this now.

But, I had all that time and now you're gone from me,' Sana thought sadly to herself. How could this get any more worse? 'He probably won't talk to me anymore. And, I was so rude to Fuka-chan; she probably won't wanna talk to me either.' Sana walked down the path to her house. The darkness…it felt as if, even that, was shunning her too. Sana walked to her room and lay on her bed.

_Akito, of anything, I'm sorry. _


	38. When You're Gone

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 4**

**Chapter Six When You're Gone**

"Sana, you're being a baby. Will you please come out of your room?" Misako Kurata began to knock even harder on her daughter's bedroom door. Sana refused to come out and would not give any reason to why she wouldn't.

"No, I want to stay," Sana called back to her mom. But, she would just not leave. Misako thought herself, pondering ideas how to get Sana out of her room.

"I'll call that nice Hayama-boy you like so much and ask him to get you out," Misako chuckled to herself and pranced off towards the phone. In her room, Sana heard every word her mother joyfully said. And, then heard her footsteps nearing the phone.

"NO!!!!" Sana screamed and she burst out of her room. She clutched the phone with dear life and held it to her chest. "Don't call Akito!"

"OHOHO, so this is something with Akito, is it?" Misako withdrew her hand and smiled gleefully.

"NO! It most certainly isn't," Sana yelled, she was in denial and knew it.

"HAHA! You can't lie to your mother," Misako said. "I can see right through you." She pointed her fan at Sana.

"I don't want to talk about Akito," Sana stiffly said, placing the phone back down on its receiver. Misako softened; this was her daughter she was talking to, "I see." After that serious note, "AND then, we'll call Hayama!" Misako laughed and sat in her small red car before speeding off.

"Gosh, mama," Sana said quietly before slowly stepping back to her room.

---

Hayama residence: Akito's room

Akito stared at the desk in his room. Placed on top…was that old dinosaur figurine that Sana gave to him for their middle (or was it half?) birthday.

'STUPID!' Akito thought and grabbed the dinosaur and threw it in a drawer in his desk. Then, there was a knock on his closed room door.

"Akito-kun, its Tsuyoshi, are you in there?"

Akito hit his head with his palm, 'that's right, Tsuyoshi's coming over today. I totally forgot.' Akito thought before walking over and pulling on the handle.

"Hey," Akito opened the door. Tsuyoshi walked in and sat on Akito's bed.

"You ditched the other day, didn't you?" Tsuyoshi asked, rubbing the lenses of his glasses with the end of his shirt.

"So?" Akito said, as if it were something normal.

"You haven't ditched since you left school to see me in sixth grade," Tsuyoshi said, sounding concerned.

"Didn't wanna be there. What does it matter?" Akito asked in dismay. He turned to his desk and held a framed picture of him and Airi at the amusement park. Akito set the picture down and turned to look at Tsuyoshi.

"Can you tell me what happened with Sana-chan?" Tsuyoshi blurted out. Wrong, it was so wrong. And, not to mention, completely not apart of the plan.

"Nothing," Akito mumbled.

"Akito-kun, something happened. Sana's been acting weird lately," Tsuyoshi got up and glared at his best friend.

"What do you mean?" Akito asked, being the nosey one now.

"Why don't you tell me first about what happened between you two? Whatever it is, it's been bothering Sana-chan. She's not even going to school now," Tsuyoshi worriedly told Akito. Which was right actually, it had been two days since Sana's downer day at school and she hadn't been seen since.

"It's probably nothing," Akito complacently said. Ignoring the fact that Sana was hurt didn't mean Akito truly didn't care. He was trying not to though.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Tsuyoshi asked as Akito seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Fine," Akito gritted. "I'm with Airi, ya know? So, I can't just end it with her to be with that dummy, Kurata. That'd be stupid. Don't you get it, Tsuyoshi-kun??" Akito exhaled, feeling a little at ease. He hadn't told anyone what happened before Tsuyoshi.

"You're right. That would be mean to Airi. But," Tsuyoshi paused for a second, holding his pondering thought. "You really like Airi-chan, don't you?" Akito gulped nervously.

"Yeah, if I didn't like her why would I go out with her?" Akito snapped, angry filling his mind. Tsuyoshi smiled, this was how Akito always seemed to be.

"Okay," Tsuyoshi said.

---

The gang…minus Sana

"Alright, guys, it's confirmed. Akito did end it with Sana," Tsuyoshi told Takaishi, Fuka, and Aya when he left Akito's house an hour later.

"Aw, Sana," Aya immediately said after.

"But, if Hayama told Sana he still liked her then he'd be crushing Airi-chan," Takaishi said. Fuka glared. "But, it's still sad he had to hurt Sana too." Takaishi added.

"He'd hurt either girl either way," Fuka said. And, Tsuyoshi nodded 'yes'.

"That's what I was thinking while he told me what happened," Tsuyoshi stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What do we do now?" Aya asked, concerned.

"I think we should go see Sana-chan," Fuka suggestively said.

"Yeah, we're her friends! We should be there to comfort her," Tsuyoshi agreed at Fuka's suggestion. It was a good idea. With that, the four took off for Sana's house. When they got there, Fuka realized that they had all been to Sana's house at least once except Takaishi.

"Wow!" Takaishi shouted. "It's huge. This is Sana's house?" He couldn't believe she lived in his place.

"Her mom is…Misako Kurata, you know," Tsuyoshi said. Takaishi looked puzzled. "The famous nation-wide author. She's written tons of books. But, they're mostly for adults. Ever heard of _The Gigolo and I_?" "Oh, my mom loves that book," Takaishi said, still astonished. "Wait, that's Sana's mom, who wrote the book?" Fuka and Aya giggled.

"Yup, that's her," Tsuyoshi said. Fuka realized they were still standing in front of the large mansion.

"Aw right guys; we've been standing out here for awhile. Let's head in!" She pointed towards the gate. When they all got in the house Ms. Shimura pointed for them to go up the stairs.

"That's it," Fuka walked over to one of the white doors on the second floor. She knocked. No answer. Tsuyoshi knocked. No answer. Aya knocked. No answer. And, just as Takaishi was about to knock, Sana screamed, "MAMA! I SAID I DON'T WANT ANY RAMEN!" Takaishi tried turning the handle of the door, it was open already. Fuka felt confused as did Tsuyoshi and Aya.

"Hi Sana," Takaishi smiled and waved.

"Hey girl! What're you doin' in your room?" Fuka went in after.

"We brought mochi," Aya held up the bag of flavor filled cookies.

"And, a present," Tsuyoshi held up a bag with stars all over it. The room was dark but, Tsuyoshi flicked the light on. Sana was sprawled out on the carpeted floor, her hair looking like a giant fuzz ball. She sat up and ran to her vanity to brush her hair.

"Why didn't you guys call?" Sana asked. "If I knew you were coming over I would have…I don't know! Gotten ready or something!" Sana angrily brushed through the thick knots in her hair.

"No prob, girl," Fuka plopped on Sana's duvet. Aya sat on her love seat couch with Tsuyoshi and Takaishi sat in the swivel chair near her desk. Sana turned to face them all, "So, what's up?" She asked, as if nothing happened.

"How come you weren't at school today?" Aya asked; she bit into a cookie from the bag. Tsuyoshi tossed the present to Sana. She caught it and peeked inside.

"Thanks guys," Sana ignored the question.

"Yeah, Sana-chan, how come you weren't there?" Fuka lay down on Sana's bed.

"I, uh, had some tutoring," Sana lied with ease.

"Okay, how come you need tutoring?" Fuka questioned in confusion.

"Well, I don't get any of the stuff we're learning right now and final exams are coming up in a month. So, I need to catch up and understand everything," Sana explained, part of that was actually true.

"But, final exams are in two months," Aya chimed in.

"Whatever," Sana stared into her mirror. It reflected her sad friend's faces.

"Is this about Akito-kun?" Fuka blurted out and Tsuyoshi shot her a glare. Sana stared at Fuka, her eyes looking as if she were in a trance.

"Why would it be about him?" Sana titled her head slightly, confused.

"Because he chose Airi instead of you," Takaishi didn't look at Sana. Instead, he stared out her window.

"And…," Sana paused, probably for dramatic effect. "And, so what if that did happen?" Sana's expression suddenly grew cold.

"Are you upset because of that?" Takaishi took on Sana's glare. He looked back solemnly. "If you are, that's okay. It's normal." Sana bit her lip, wanting to resist her tears. She burst out crying after.

"YES!" Sana wailed loudly. "I…I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!" Sana cried out. So much for trying to hold back her inner feelings. Everything was just becoming too much for her. "HE…" Sana choked. "HE PROBABLY HATES ME BY NOW!" Fuka and Aya rushed over to assist Sana. Tsuyoshi glared at Takaishi for making Sana cry, "You could have been nicer about it."

"But, it's the truth," Takaishi sheepishly said. Then, he shrugged.

"You made Sana-chan cry though," Tsuyoshi pointed out.

"Didn't mean to," Takaishi regretfully said.

"It's okay," Aya tried to calm Sana down.

"Yes, definitely. We're here for you, Sana-chan," Fuka hugged Sana tight, letting her best friend cry into her shoulder. Finally after many minutes of onward crying, Sana sniffed then, relaxed.

"But, you are here because of Akito-kun, aren't you?" Aya asked, once she felt it was okay to. Sana nodded instantly, "Yeah."

"Sana, you've got to move on though," Fuka insisted, watching her words. "You mustn't let Akito's rejection bother you so much."

"But, it does," Sana was on the verge of tears once more.

"I know it does," Fuka said back. "But, this is all the more reason why you should go on with your life. You're young, you're pretty and most importantly you're single! You shouldn't let one guy hold you back." Fuka smiled, happy with what she said. Sana's lips drew into a smile as well.

"Ya know what Fuka-chan, you're totally right!" Now, this was the regular Sana. "I'm not gonna let Akito's feelings bother me anymore! Right now, it's project: move along Sana!" Sana cheered and even sang a song, which she hadn't done it quite some time. Takaishi and Tsuyoshi smiled too, happy that their cheerful friend was back to her normal, okay not so normal, but, regular self.

---

Call from school

"Akito," Mr. Hayama stopped his son before heading out the door and to work.

"Yeah dad?" Akito asked, he was about to leave too.

"I got a call from your school. Have you been ditching again?" Akito's dad asked. How inept, Mr. Hayama really wasn't well aware of what his son was spending his time doing.

"Maybe," Akito shrugged carelessly.

"Well, whatever you've been doing, it's time to go back. I'll even drive you," His dad offered, smiling. Akito groaned and walked back up to his room to change into the Jinbou Junior High School uniform. After a quick change, Mr. Hayama drove his son to school. Akito got out of the car and walked to Jinbou.

"Hey, Akito-kun," Tsuyoshi caught up with his best friend. "Welcome back."

"Yeah," Akito mumbled. He and Tsuyoshi walked to the lockers.

"Hey Akito! Hi Tsuyoshi!" Sana greeted them while they were at their lockers. Akito raised his eye brows, was that really Sana? Or just a hallucination? Nope, it was her.

"Wow," Sana gasped, holding a hand to her forehead as if she were protecting her eyes from a glare. "Were you always this tall, Aki?" Sana looked up.

"Stupid," Akito sneered and walked away, carrying a book under his arm.

"OI! GET BACK HERE HAYAMA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!!!!" Sana screamed and chased Akito down the hallway.

"Baka," Akito said in an almost scream.

"Shut up!" Sana snapped.

"You really are though! I've been taller than you since spring break," Akito said and it was the most he had said all morning.

"They're acting as if nothing happened," Tsuyoshi thought out loud.

"Yup, this is probably how Sana will get back on track," Fuka came up behind Tsuyoshi. "I think it's all apart of her plan to move along, eh?"

"Yeah, just maybe you're right," Tsuyoshi agreed, looking at Fuka. The two best friends of Sana and Akito stared at the odd duo. Fuka watched as Sana hit Akito with her giant rubber mallet. Also how Akito angrily screamed at her but, somehow seemed okay with it. Although they were fighting, it was normal and okay to have the Sana-Akito best friends back together and acting how they usually do. Maybe…just maybe everything could be alright and work out. For now.

* * *

A/N – BACK TO SCHOOL! Was today for me. I hope everyone else is having a great year for back-to-school as well! Or whatever we're going back to. –laughs-

I hope you enjoyed my latest installment in the story. And, keep on reading. Here's actually a hint for the newest chapter: Sana does move on or at least acts like it. And, we get to see a side of Airi that hasn't been seen yet.

I hope to update as soon as I can! Bye for now.


	39. the Other Side of Airi

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 4**

**Chapter Seven the Other Side of Airi**

-Flashback- (ooh the first time I start off the story with a flashback, yay!)

Akito opened one eye while the other stayed closed. He had just gotten beat up by a girl. Not just any girl, it was Rin Kurasabe, that gang leader he had associated with once or twice. He had pronounced his leaving of the gang and in return got a terrible beating by the leader, Rin, and the fellow members of her gang. Akito couldn't remember anything but, he winced as he felt pain shooting from his arms, his face, his legs…and everywhere almost.

"Don't worry! I've got you," a brunette girl had tugged at his shirt. Akito tried to open his swollen eyes but, there was no luck. "Please don't try to open your eyes, Akito-chan. I've got you, promise." Akito nodded helplessly. This girl knew him but, he couldn't figure out who she was.

---

Kurata Household.

Sana's tears fell from her eyes; she had called for a cab and gotten the beaten up Akito to safety. Sana cried as she rested Akito's head in her lap, in the yellow taxi cab. She coughed and brushed his bangs away from his reddened eyes.

"Come on, Akito," Sana whined as she tugged the boy into her house. When they got into the house, Ms. Shimura immediately saw Sana with Akito.

"Sana-chan," Ms, Shimura ran over. "What happened to your friend, Akito-san?"

"He got in some trouble," Sana sheepishly said, shrugging. "Can you help me bring him to my room?" Sana asked and Ms. Shimura nodded. It was hard to bring the twelve-almost thirteen-year old boy up to the room but, they did it.

"Where's mama?" Sana asked after the two of them had got Akito on Sana's bed.

"She's out meeting her editor but, she'll be back soon," Ms. Shimura responded. "Is there anything you want me to bring Hayama-san?" Sana nodded, "Food, please. I'll get the rest."

"Alright," Ms. Shimura smiled and left the room. "Oh, Sana." She poked her head back through the open door. "Take good care of the boy." Sana smiled back and nodded.

"Oh, Akito, how could you do this to yourself?" Sana doted on Akito, who sat on her bed. Firstly, Sana struggled to take Akito's shirt which now had a giant hole in it, blood on it, and dirt stains. There was no way Akito could keep the shirt now. She dropped it on the floor and tended to Akito's wounds. Most of them looked minor and nothing that she couldn't fix. Good thing Akito wasn't bleeding, he just seemed dirty with dirt and dry blood. Secondly, Sana wrapped up Akito's wounds with gaze and bandages and cleaned the dirt off his body.

"Phew! All better," Sana smiled and wiped some drops of sweat from her forehead. "Please wake up soon, Akito-kun." Sana kissed his forehead. Thirdly, Sana ran off to a clothing store nearby to buy Akito a new shirt. She shrugged while she guessed his size. So, like the clueless girl she was, she ended up buying three shirts and a few pairs of jeans in various sizes

---

Meanwhile…

Akito woke up and was able to open his eyes. They felt bloodshot but, Akito didn't know where he was. He sat up on the duvet. He looked around, realizing he was in Sana's house.

"How the heck did I get her?" Akito ran a hand through his bangs, which he realized were wet.

"Ah-Akito-kun, you woke up," Sana smiled and ran to hug him. She dropped the brown shopping bag she was holding on the floor. "I'm so relieved. Thank you." Akito hugged her back, shyly.

"Uh-what happened?" Akito asked, puzzled.

"Well, I was passing by and I saw you in an alley. The people who probably beat you up--."

"It was Rin-san and her friends," Akito cut in. Sana titled her head, now she was confused.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"The people who were in the gang I was in," Akito responded casually.

"WHAT?! YOU WERE IN A GANG? SO AIRI-CHAN WAS SERIOUS THAT ONE TIME?!" Sana screamed, astonished, actually.

"Oh, thought I told you," Akito shrugged indifferently. Sana vigorously shook her head 'no'.

"You didn't tell me," Sana blandly said. "But, anyways, I saw you and took you home—well, to my house." Sana turned to the clothes she had just bought. She went over and handed them to Akito.

"I bought you new clothes. You can change and wash up in my bathroom," Sana pointed to the one door that was connected to her room. Akito nodded and took the bag by the handles. He started to walk towards the white door. Akito stopped and turned, "Sana." Her head perked up from looking at the cover of her bed, "Yeah?"

"Sana…thanks," Akito said, half-smiling at her.

"Sure," Sana grinned back. Five minutes later, Akito came out in his new clothes that looked a little baggy and Sana had a tray propped on her bed.

"Ms. Shimura brought some food. I bet you're hungry," Sana told Akito as he opened the door.

"Yeah," Akito walked over to Sana and sat on her bed.

"Ow," Akito moaned as he tried to reach for the spoon.

"Awww! You're such a baby! BABY AKI, I'll feed you," Sana scooped a spoonful of soup in the spoon and held it to Akito's mouth. At first he seemed resentful to Sana's mother-ness but, eventually he gave in and opened his mouth. Sana laughed and stuck the spoon in his mouth.

"Sana, why'd you do this for me?" Akito asked. This was after they finished eating and were both sprawled out on Sana's bed.

"I love you," Sana whispered quietly. "That's why." Sana turned away from Akito but, he reached for her other shoulder and made her face him.

"Is that true?" Akito demanded in a hiss.

"Yes. I'm trying to move on but, that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you," Sana explained, tears glazing her eyes.

"I see," Akito let go of her shoulder and turned to the other side.

"I love you, Akito, I love you…I really do," Sana cried and she hugged his back. Akito didn't stir or shift, he just stayed there. He let Sana cry into the back of the shirt, she bought him.

---

The jealousy factor

"Akito-kun! HOW DARE YOU!" Airi, Akito's current girlfriend, had slapped him across the cheek. Another wound to add on to his list, gee thanks.

"What the hell're you talkin' about?" Akito glared, touching the new red mark on his left cheek.

"They saw you! THEY SAW YOU!" Airi began hitting Akito's wounded arm. "You still like her, don't you?" Akito's eyes went wide with anger.

"What?" Akito snarled, glaring harsher.

"Why're you playing stupid??" Airi yelled, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm not. I don't know what you're saying," Akito pushed his girlfriend off of him. Airi struggled to figure it out, maybe Akito didn't know.

"Fine," she huffed. "My sis saw you go home with Kurata. And, why do you have a bandage on your face?" Airi finally said.

"I got beat up by Rin, your sister, and the rest of 'em," Akito told her. "Kurata only helped me because I was helpless and couldn't bring myself to walk home."

"Then, you didn't kiss her??" Airi said her eyes hopeful. Akito took this as an advantage to get back at his girlfriend, "Are you…jealous?"

"Hmph! How dare you," Airi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I did," Akito smirked.

"OI! HONESTLY! Tell me the truth," Airi started to hit Akito's bad shoulder. He winced. "Sorry!" Airi squealed.

"No, we didn't kiss. Jeez! Who told you that one?" Akito raised his eye brows.

"My sis," Airi said, looking down at the ground.

"Maybe you shouldn't listen to her," Akito pointed out.

"Whatever," Airi felt bad. Maybe she was jealous…just like Akito had said. Airi sighed reluctantly. Maybe she just didn't have what Sana and Akito did. Maybe they had something special and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Sorry Akito-kun," Airi felt worse as the silence crept onward. "It's just my other boyfriend cheated on me after I moved away. And, I guess now I'm just paranoid and will be naïve at whatever my sis tells me."

"Other boyfriend?" Akito raised an eye brow.

"Chiaki-kun, the one that left me for Shizu-chan, back in Osaka. My best friend, Harumi told me that's what happened," Airi responded, shrugging. "I really liked Chiaki. Too bad it wasn't the same for him."

"You still like him?" Akito asked. This sounded like a weird conversation for a couple to have. But, neither had noticed that it was odd.

"I think I do," Airi said, suddenly loosing sight that she was talking to her current boyfriend and not to some plain old friend.

"Uh," Akito stammered. And, Airi's eyes opened really wide.

"Did I just say that?" Airi put a hand towards her mouth. "I couldn't have!"

"You did," Akito shakily said.

"Akito, I-I didn't mean it. It was an accident," Airi tried to cover up with excuses but, it didn't make Akito flinch.

"Alright," Akito stuck his hands into his pockets.

"All…right? That's it?" Airi said expectantly.

"Why?" Akito turned to walk forward down the street. Airi caught up with him.

"It's just…I thought you'd be angrier with me," Airi played with the hem of her shirt shyly and stared hopelessly at Akito.

"No, I'm not," Akito said. "Hurry up though. The movie's gonna start without us." Airi smiled and nodded. Then, the two rushed off to the theater. During the movie, Akito thought about what Airi said. He replayed the moment over and over…he looked for faults, something wrong, and something that just didn't seem right. 'Airi couldn't have been joking,' Akito thought. Then he was thinking about her the dazed but, deep expression on her face. 'No, she couldn't have been. She probably still likes Hamaura (a.k.a Chiaki).'

"Ya know…," Akito stared at the ground and his bangs covered his eyes. "You can be truthful to me. We're friends. Say what you really feel." Airi stared at Akito and reached to touch his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Akito jerked his shoulder away from her grasp. He glared at her, for the first time in awhile.

"You like him," Akito muttered but, she heard.

"What? Akito! How dare you. I said that out of term," Airi explained. "That doesn't mean I don't like you."

"I know. And, I like you too. But, if you really like this Hamaura guy, then you should just tell him," Akito brushed her hand away.

"Oh yeah!" Airi angrily yelled. "Then be truthful about Kurata!" Airi screamed, tears running down her cheeks. Akito's eyes went wide, "What're you saying?" Airi couldn't believe Akito's denseness.

"YOU LOVE SANA! Admit it!" Airi screeched; she couldn't take it anymore. This deceiving each other and all, at least she admitted to liking Chiaki, which was true. Akito never said anything about his feelings or anything. Never.


	40. the Different Paths

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 4**

**Chapter Eight the Different Paths**

**(By the way this chapter is really short; sorry!) **

Akito and Airi ran out of the movie theater despite the fact people were yelling at them for talking so loudly in the theater and the fact they wasted their money on a crappy movie and too buttery popcorn. Outside they were able to finish the conversation they started inside the theater.

"Fine," Akito stifled. "But, after this..."

"Yeah, I get it. We're gonna break up," Airi finished his sentence, anticipating the words that held her captive for so long.

"I love Kurata," Akito mumbled, barely sounding audible. "Do you love him though?" Akito asked, even though his feelings were out in the open.

"Chiaki?" Airi raised an eye brow. Although she perfectly knew her feelings.

"Yeah," Akito said, feeling bad. But, Airi was feeling the exact same thing when she answered, "Yes, I do."

"Still friends?" Airi seemed to smile a little.

"Yeah," Akito nodded, giving her a small smile back.

"We should be honest now," Airi said and Akito couldn't agree more.

"Starting now?" Akito indecisively asked.

"Starting now," Airi repeated but, in a statement. Airi hugged Akito and he hugged her back. Today (or afternoon I should say) was the time to start a new slate and to give this another try.

"I'm going on a train now then," Airi said, holding up the extra money she had for after the movies. It had a better job to do now.

"And, I'm gonna run to Sana," Akito said quickly before speeding off. Airi felt tearful as she watched Akito run after his true love. But, she knew this was for the best and walked towards the train station. Besides, she had something to handle too.

---

Finding the girl ain't easy

"Where is she??" Akito shook the collar of Tsuyoshi's shirt forcibly.

"I don't know where Sana-chan is," Tsuyoshi said, puzzled.

"Can you guess at least?" Akito demanded. He had told Tsuyoshi everything that happened with Airi. And, although Tsuyoshi agreed with what Akito was doing, he thought that Akito might be using this as a rebound from Airi.

"She might be at the mall with Fuka-chan," Tsuyoshi shrugged.

"Mall," Akito repeated. "Got it." Then, Akito took off like a bullet, trying his best to find her. First, Akito ran home and grabbed his bike. Second, he rode all the way to the mall, which was in the depth of the city.

---

The train home

"Hey…yeah, it's Airi…Harumi, where is he?...Okay….Thanks…Of course I'll tell you what happens after…yeah, bye…BYE!" Airi quickly flipped her phone closed. Airi had gotten on a train to Osaka that afternoon. She was determined to tell Chiaki her feelings at any cost. No matter how hard it was, she'd do it. Whether she'd win or lose to Shizu, she was going anyways. The revelation of it all didn't matter, only the fact that she was getting her feelings across did.

---

Run boy run

Akito dropped his bike and then hung the chain and lock around it at a bike post outside the mall. Speeding into the giant building, Akito had no idea where to look. He had guessed a few stores but, there was no luck. Sana just couldn't be found. While Akito was in one of the many stores, a girl called out his name. He spun around. It was Fuka.

"Hey Aki! How's it hangin'?" Fuka cheerfully asked as she walked over to him.

"Where's…Kurata..?" Akito asked, breathing heavily.

"She's just trying on some stuff in the fitting room. Wait, why? And, how come you're breathing like that?" Fuka explained but, Akito didn't care to answer. 'Fitting room…got it,' Akito thought and saw a sign hanging near the ceiling that said the fitting rooms were to the far left of the store. Akito ran past Fuka, all the clothes and girls waiting on line to try on stuff. Sana was standing outside one of the fitting rooms in a plaid mini skirt and a short sleeved blouse. She was staring at herself in the three-way mirror outside her changing room. Akito ran in, not caring about the women yelling at him or telling him the men's fitting room was on the other side.

"Sana," Akito yelled in a growl.

"Eh? Oh, hey Akito-kun," Sana turned and smiled. Akito walked over really fast to Sana and grabbed her hand to pull her close to him. His lips landed on hers softly. Sana couldn't believe it. Just yesterday she had told Akito she loved him, for the second time and now, here he was again. In her life…kissing her. Akito pulled away, leaving Sana breathless.

"Sana…I love you," he said. "Always have…always will."

"Akito…," Sana blushed and in the background, the women waiting on the line and working in the store at 'Aww-ed' at them.

"I love you!" Sana squealed burying her head in his shirt.

"Sana…," Akito whispered quietly and hugged her tighter. Fuka smiled from the entrance to the fitting rooms.

"Finally," she said with a satisfied smirk. Then, she pulled out her phone and called Takaishi, Aya, and Tsuyoshi.

---

Osaka and the girl

"Chiaki!" Airi waved and the boy, who was by himself, looked up, surprised to see the girl he once loved. He had soft light brown hair that flew into his eyes and was pretty long. Chiaki was clad in a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt.

"A-Airi?" Chiaki couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, hey!" Airi ran over to greet him in a better way.

"You look…different," Chiaki said, pointing to Airi's hair. "It was so short before you moved." Chiaki said; he took a strand of her dark brown hair between two of his fingers.

"I…I just want you to know my feelings," Airi immediately said. She was direct.

"Wha—what?!" Chiaki seemed surprised like before.

"I love you, Chiaki-kun! I always have. All the time in Tokyo! It's been the same for me. I love you, I love you! And, I don't care if you reject me otherwise," Airi didn't look at him as she confessed but, her cheeks burned a bright red.

"Reject you? What d'you mean? I've loved since you left," Chiaki ran a hand through his hair, confused.

"What about Shizu-chan?" Airi was now confused too.

"Shizu? We just hung out once. The rest is all rumors. The girl I've only liked is you," Chiaki explained, his eyes were softly staring at Airi.

"Then, we can still be together?" Airi hopefully asked.

"Yes," Chiaki answered and pulled her into a kiss. Airi kissed him back, this time knowing that this was now and forever. The one she loved best was back in her life.

---

Back in Tokyo

"Akito," Sana squealed as he held her close. "You can let go now."

"I will never let go," Akito hugged her tighter. After the mall, Akito had walked Sana home. They talked and kissed and talked more. Everything seemed so perfect. Now, they were standing in front of Sana's house and Akito as holding her close to his chest.

"I love you so much," Sana truthfully said.

"I love you too," Akito said back and he kissed Sana fully on the lips. And, for the first time of all their kisses, Sana kissed back. Akito pulled away, genuinely surprised.

"Why'd you stop?" Sana whispered, then blushed realizing how odd that sounded. Akito didn't respond, he pressed his lips back on hers. 'Mmm…,' Sana thought as she pressed her lips back on his. 'Please never let this love end.'

* * *

A/N- the awaited couple is finally together! Thus, the story continues. Please look forward to my next chapter. I hope to write lots more fluff scenes but, don't worry drama will prevail! Next time in Kodocha: Middle School, what happens when Akito's got to ask an important question to Sana? Will he chicken out or be a man about it? Coming soon to a PC near you! 


	41. First Dates, A Cemetery, and Festivals

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 4**

**Chapter Nine First Dates, A Cemetery, and Festivals**

"Can you puh-lease just do it??" Sana whined as she walked with Akito, her new boyfriend, to school the following Monday.

"Why?" Akito almost turned red. "I don't really want to." Sana looked away, sadness filling her eyes.

"Fine! I'm not talking to you then," Sana pouted and didn't look at Akito for the rest of the way to school. It was hard for her to keep her lip buttoned but, not for Akito. Silence was almost an everyday thing for him.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" Akito growled and grabbed her hand. "There! Happy now?" Akito bristled but, Sana just smiled at him.

"Yup, I am," Sana gratefully said and intertwined her fingers with Akito.

"I can't believe you over reacted just for this," Akito held up their hands.

"I….just wanted to feel your hand against mine. So, I could feel the connection between our hearts," Sana said, sounding like a complete romance-sap.

"You got that from your mom's book," Akito pointed out. Remembering the other day, when he and Sana were at her house going through the titles on her mom's shelf of romance novels. This one was especially by Misako Kurata.

"So what?" Sana beamed. "I like when you hold my hand now." Akito grunted but, actually was pretty happy that his girlfriend wasn't ignoring him now.

"AHH!!" Hisae squealed and she practically jumped on Sana. "You both are a couple! I heard…well, actually the whole school is blabbing about it! But, I get to see you first! You're both so cute together! And, it's about time!"

"Actually…Fuka saw us first," Akito cut in and Hisae frowned.

"You're the first one at school though!" Sana optimistically said.

"Jeez, you guys took forever to go out! How long has it been? Like a year…months? I don't know but, it's awesome that you both finally realized your feelings," Hisae sighed as if entranced by Sana and Akito's couple-ness.

"'Mornin' everyone!" Takaishi said as he walked up to Sana, Akito, and Hisae with Fuka by his side.

"Hey, how was everyone's weekend?" Fuka asked and she hugged Sana.

"Good!" Hisae responded. "Gomi and me went to visit an aquarium." She looked extremely happy.

"Hisae, why're you telling everyone about that?" Gomi overheard and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Because I feel like it. Hey, did you know that Akito and Sana are an item now??" Hisae said and in reply Gomi's eyes went wide.

"Hayama, you and Kurata? Well, ABOUT TIME!" Gomi burst out in laughter.

"It's this blockhead's fault!" Akito pointed to Sana.

"HEY!" Sana screamed and pulled out her rubber mallet.

"Oi, guess there's issues in paradise already," Tsuyoshi sighed and said to Aya, who was standing next to him.

"Nah, this is normal Sana and Akito-kun. They fight but, they know their real feelings!" Aya shook her head but, smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Tsuyoshi smiled back and the two of them walked over to join in on the weekend conversation.

"Hi Sana," Naozumi Kamura walked over with a fresh, new group of girls following behind him. They were screaming, as usual, and asking him to take a bento box from them.

"Hello Kamura-kun," Sana smiled, cheerfully. Akito glared a tad possessively.

"Don't worry, Hayama. I'm not here to steal your girl," Naozumi read Akito's mind and Sana glared at Akito, "How could you think that? Naozumi-kun is just friends with us." Akito grunted in response and looked away.

"How was your weekend, Sana?" Naozumi pressed onward with the small talk.

"Mine was good. And, yours?" Sana responded with her cheerfulness.

"Yes, it was fine," Naozumi nodded.

"Seems like you've got a lot on your hands," Sana looked at the hundreds of girls behind him. Naozumi peered in Sana's direction.

"Yeah but, there's only one girl I'll like," Naozumi mentioned close to Sana's ear.

"Really? Who's that?" Sana asked, oblivious as usual. Naozumi laughed.

"I guess that's enough for today," he sighed indifferently and walked off.

"What was that all about?" Sana turned back to her coupled up friends. Akito looked away from Sana and stuck his hands in his pockets. Tsuyoshi started to talk to Akito and ignore Sana's denseness.

"He still likes you," Fuka patted Sana's shoulder from behind.

"That's for sure," Takaishi agreed and draped an arm around Fuka.

"It's okay, girl," Fuka released Sana's shoulder.

"I don't get it," Sana thoughtlessly replied.

"Oh jeez, forget it Sana," Fuka shook her hand.

"Okay," she brightened up and smiled.

"Akito wants to ask you something, Sana!" Tsuyoshi talked rather loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Akito snapped and punched Tsuyoshi.

"ACK! NOSE BLEED!" Aya squealed and stuck a tissue up her boyfriend's nose.

"What is it, Akito-kun?" Sana walked over to Akito, delivering her special smile.

"I…I…uh, it's nothing. Really," Akito insisted but, Sana didn't believe it.

"Tell me!" Sana demanded. "I'll…I'll IGNORE YOU AGAIN!" Sana couldn't think of a better way to black mail Akito into telling her.

"Fine!" Akito said. "I…I want to know…if…" Tsuyoshi's eyes were about to water with…what was that…tears? Aya, Hisae, Gomi, Fuka, and Takaishi all looked at Akito in anticipation. Was Akito going to ask Sana on a first date??

"…If you'd tell me your bra size?" Akito finished. Everyone fainted in astonishment or amazement that Akito would have the nerve to even ask that! (Just kidding!)

"AH!!! AKITO HAYAMA!" Sana screamed and all eyes were on her. "HOW DARE YOU ASK ME SUCH A PERSONAL QUESTION!!!!" Sana took out her rubber mallet and swung repeatedly at Akito.

"HEY! I just wanted to know! No need to get feisty," Akito started running from Sana, who was equip with her hammer.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Sana screamed and pounded on Akito.

"Oh god, couldn't he just have asked her?" Tsuyoshi ran a hand through his bangs. Aya sighed, "Typical Sana and Akito-kun."

"You got that right," Fuka laughed and so did everyone else.

"Really…so what size are you 30A, flaty?" Akito asked, after Sana cooled down. Everyone else rolled their eyes and screamed, "AKITO!" And, Sana burst out in hysterics again and began to swing her hammer. Some things never change.

---

The actual question is…

"Fine, sorry. I couldn't ask you there in front of…everyone," Akito said, sounding sheepish. Sana tapped her foot on the pavement, impatiently.

"So, what did you wanna tell me?" She asked with arms crossed over her chest.

"D'you wanna go out sometime?" Akito turned red. (A/N – such a rare time!) Sana giggled which made Akito blush even harder.

"Sana…," he complained.

"Yes, I'd love to go out! I'm free this Saturday," Sana immediately flushed after she had said such words in such a flirtatious manor.

"Okay, Saturday…but, I'll pick where we go," Akito said before Sana could suggest anything more.

"B-but," her lip trembled. "I wanted to go to Sri Lanka, the shrine in Shibuya, Harajuku, and to Nagasaki for the festival!" Akito's eyes bulged at the ideas. No way, no how, he was picking.

"I'm picking," Akito confirmed. Sana frowned. "Fine, we can go the festival." Akito gave in and Sana's frown went upside down.

"YAY! THANKS AKI-CHAN!" Sana squealed in over-excitement. She hugged Akito and the moment went romantic and serious for a second. He embraced her back immediately and then, pressed his lips onto hers. They kissed for what seemed like forever and pulled away with them both breathless. Sana blushed when they pulled apart. Akito leaned his hand against the wall outside of Sana's mansion, house and gently kissed her forehead.

"'Night," Akito whispered and then walked away.

"Night," Sana whispered back although Akito had walked too far off down the road to even hear her. 'Oh Akito,' Sana held her hands together near her heart. 'I love you.'

---

First Date jitters

"Hi Akito!" Sana smiled when she met her boyfriend at the bus station on the Saturday of their first actual and official date.

"Hey Kurata," Akito half smiled and waved.

"So, where are we going on this wonderful day?" Sana brightly asked. The night before she was making cookies but, they got burned, then, she tried knitting but, had no intention span to do it and lastly, she tried cooking. That sort of worked and she was able to nicely package up the food that came out okay. Well, of course with the help of Ms. Shimura.

"I'm taking you to meet my mom," Akito said but, Sana had perfect knowledge that Akito's mom was, in fact, not alive.

"A…a cemetery?" Sana stammered as they both boarded the local bus.

"Yeah, exactly," Akito bonked her head and he dropped his change in the box near the driver. Sana did the same and they both sat down.

"Why?" Sana plainly asked.

"Why not?" Akito said in return. Sana shuddered at Akito's cold glance, he may be sweet sometimes but, now definitely wasn't when.

"Uh, I guess its okay," Sana shrugged, wishing the topic would vanish.

"Sana, I'm sorry," Akito noticed the fact that Sana seemed scared or upset.

"Why are you sorry?" Sana stared at her boyfriend.

"I…I didn't mean to make you upset," Akito turned away and looked down at the empty seat next to him.

"You didn't," Sana smiled reassuringly.

"Are…are you sure?" Akito turned back.

"Yeah, of anything you make me happy," Sana said, in all seriousness this time. Akito nodded, "Okay." Three stops later, the bus had pulled up to the street two blocks away from the cemetery Akito's mom was at. Sana and Akito picked up a bouquet of flowers before heading over.

"This is it," Akito announced as they stopped and bent near the grave. Sana knelt too and placed the flowers there. It looked as if someone had been there already because it was clean and polished. Possibly Akito's dad or Natsumi?

"Natsumi can earlier," Akito proclaimed, as if reading Sana's mind when she was thinking of who else could have been here. Sana nodded, understanding. Then, the two each had clasped their hands together and prayed.

'Hi…Mrs. Hayama! I'm Sana and I'm Akito's best friend and girlfriend. I really love your son and wish you could be here so I physically share my feelings with you. Akito-kun has been with me always and I love him dearly. Please watch over us,' Sana thought and opened her once shut eyes.

'Hey mom…its Akito. I guess you can tell. I've brought Sana here with me this time. I hope she's not too upset I brought her here. Uh, don't tell dad, but, she's my girlfriend now. I know I told you before how I cared for her. Sleep peacefully, mom. I'll come visit again soon,' Akito up clasped his hands and the two seventh graders stood up.

"Where'd you wanna go again?" Akito asked as he brushed a hand through his uncombed blonde hair. A smile fell across Sana's cute face.

"WEEEE!!!" She cheered excitedly. "Let's go!" Then, she grabbed Akito's hand and they sped out of the cemetery and all the way towards the train station to Nagasaki for one of the tradition festivals. Sana and Akito sat down on the green grass as the darkening sky grew above them. Sana opened the bento she had made for Akito and herself.

"HERE!" Sana opened the top of the box.

"Wow…you made that?" Akito pointed to the food.

"Yup! And, worked hard to," Sana winked and told Akito.

"Gotcha," Akito picked up a piece of food and stuck it in his mouth. Sana anxiously stared at him. He raised an eye brow.

"How does it taste?" Sana squealed, not hoping for rejection.

"I'm so hungry anything would taste good," Akito reached in the box for another rice ball. Sana frowned, "Fine!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"A-Akito-kun? Is that you? Akito Hayama, it is right?" A girl clad in a light blue and white dress up to her knee, high socks, and black soled shoes appeared. The sun hit her eyes so she squinted at Sana and Akito. Akito looked up at the girl with his mouth full of tuna and rice.

"Megumi?" Akito mumbled and Sana's eyes went wide.

* * *

A/N – AHHHH!!! There's trouble in paradise for Sana and Akito already! Jeez, the drama never ends here in Kodocha: Middle School. Now, who is this new girl, Megumi? Well, I guess you'll just have to find out next time. But, here's a tiny sneak peak: Do not worry, readers. Sana and Akito's relationship IS one that IS meant to last. So, don't count on any fights or breakups. 


	42. the Unbreakable Bonds

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 4**

**Chapter Ten the Unbreakable Bonds**

**(Oh my, gosh! Last chapter in book 4! Book 5 starts right after!) **

"Megumi…long time no see," Akito swallowed his food. Sana stared fiendishly with jealousy that was rising in her throat.

"That is you, Akito-chan," Megumi smiled as the sun hid behind the trees. "Is this the infamous Sana, you told me about last time we talked?"

"Yup," Akito put an arm around Sana's shoulder. "This is her." 'And, she knows me?' Sana thought. 'Who is she??' Sana stared, could this be her new rival in love? Megumi was cute looking, tiny but, she had honestly soft gray-blue eyes, pale skin and light pink lips. She didn't look a day older than eleven.

"Oh! How rude of me," Megumi eyes went wide. "Hello, my name is Megumi Kirishima. I'm a friend of Akito's. We used to go to therapy together." She held out one of her tiny hands. Sana shook it gently. Therapy?

"You went to therapy, Akito-kun? When was that?" Sana turned and ignored Megumi's politeness.

"Uh, well, when I was three, my dad kind of made me and Natsumi go. I think it was because of what happened with mom or something other," Akito explained while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh," Sana's mouth opened into an O shape.

"Yeah but, we both don't go to therapy any longer. But, I still chat with Akito-kun on the phone and stuff…sometimes," Megumi chimed in.

"That's nice," Sana said, grinning. She tried hard to not to act jealous but, inside she was steaming with the same jealousy from before.

"Mhm," Megumi said, not seeming to notice. "Well, I gotta go! Soichiro-kun is probably looking for me by now." Megumi giggled. "See ya around, Akito!" She waved and left the couple.

"Who's Soichiro-kun?" Sana asked once Megumi left.

"I think that's Megumi-chan's boyfriend," Akito answered honestly with a shrug.

"Boyfriend? Isn't she only like ten?" Sana couldn't believe her ears.

"What? No, Kurata, she's not ten. She's thirteen and in eighth grade," Akito sighed, wishing Sana knew this already. But, then again, he couldn't expect much from this idiot who only realized she was in love with him recently. Sana sighed out of term.

"What was that for?" Akito raised an eye brow.

"What was what for?" Sana asked, clueless.

"Are you in relief that Megumi's gone??" Akito felt angry now, coming to a realization. "Or could it be that you were jealous of Megumi?" Spot on and correct. Could Akito be even less smart about these things?

"AH! UM!" Sana blushed furiously. Akito laughed.

"A-HAH! YOU laughed!" Sana shot a finger at Akito. Akito bit his lower lip.

"And, what's wrong with that?" He snickered but, Sana smiled.

"You never laugh!" Sana replied and stuck a piece of sushi in her mouth.

"I would for you," Akito quietly said but, Sana didn't hear him.

"I really like spending time with you, Akito-kun," Sana laid back on the blanket her and Akito were sitting on. "So…peaceful." She shut her eyes and then, was asleep.

"Sana," Akito said and turned to stroke her hair gently. "I love you."

"A...Akito…," Sana moaned in her sleep. Akito bent down and kissed Sana's forehead. A bond like this could never seem to end.

---

F and T get into a fight and make up!

"Hey Fuka," Takaishi smiled at his own girlfriend as she came out through the automatic doors from the apartment complex.

"Hi Yuta," Fuka blushed a little as her boyfriend greeted her with a kiss.

"So, are you ready to see Airi-chan and Chiaki-kun today?" He asked as he put an arm around Fuka's shoulder.

"Of course. Can you believe they're going out for time number two?" Fuka still seemed amazed that her Osaka friends were going out again.

"Kind of but, you know that whole thing with Shizu-san and Chiaki-kun?" Takaishi smiled, it seemed as if he knew something Fuka didn't.

"What about it?" Fuka shrugged. Did she know Takaishi was up to something?

"I knew the whole time Chiaki-kun wasn't dating anyone," Takaishi seemed the happily say with much pride. Fuka's eyes widened and gradually she became pissed at her boyfriend.

"WHAT THE HELL! YUTA!!!!!" Fuka screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why didn't ya say anythin' from the beginning????!!!" Fuka began to attack Takaishi with her fan. He chuckled a bit, finding this extremely amusing.

"I thought it'd be cool to toy with 'em, ya know?" Takaishi explained, avoiding Fuka and her fan.

"OH!!!" Fuka snapped and turned her back.

"Wait, Fuka, what's wrong now?" Takaishi said, realizing Fuka was genuinely mad and not just playing any longer.

"It's just…Akito and Sana have loved each other for so long and you stopped Airi's real feelings from coming out because of that! You could have at least told her," Fuka bristled but, sighed reluctantly. "It doesn't matter. It's passed that and everyone has moved on." Fuka exclaimed, bursting with joy again. "And, that really is all that matters." Takaishi shook his head disdainfully.

"You don't get it, Fuka," Takaishi turned from Fuka and walked ahead of her.

"Get what?" Fuka knitted her brows and sped up to catch up to boyfriend. Takaishi looked back and stared into Fuka's questioning eyes.

"Airi needed to realize her own feelings. And, was supposed to figure that out on her own," he explained with bright eyes.

"Like with Sana and Akito!" Fuka came to the realization. Takaishi nodded, 'Fuka could be as oblivious as Sana sometimes. But, she sure isn't as dense.'

"Alright, alright!" Fuka pressed her hand against Takaishi's sleeved arm. "Let's talk about something else." Yuta raised an eye brow.

"Or we could…," he turned to face Fuka and held her by the shoulders. Swiftly, he moved her to the nearest wall and pressed her back against it. Then, Yuta pressed his lips onto Fuka's.

"Mmm…" Fuka moaned as Takaishi kissed her softly but, passionately.

---

S and A start to heat the fire!

"A-Akito---," Sana tried to push Akito off of him. "S-stop…please."

"Never," Akito growled and pushed Sana down the blanket. He kissed her softly, knowing of her true desires. Akito's hands slid down Sana's sides and she shivered at his touch. Sana and Akito kissed even more and Sana flung her arms around Akito's neck. Their lips were pressed harder together and both couldn't stand to be apart. Akito pulled away and looked into Sana's eyes, those big, chocolate brown eyes. Akito licked his dry lips.

"I love you," Akito started to attack Sana's neck with even more kisses. Sana giggled, "Ah-Akito!" She squirmed and then, Akito did the unexpected. He licked Sana's neck all the way up to her chin. Sana gasped at the new sensation. Akito smirked and kissed Sana's cheek.

"How did you-why did you? Akito…," Sana sat up when Akito decided to sit next to her. Akito just smirked again.

"What is it, Sana?" Akito asked as he rested his elbows on his knees. Sana face went flushed completely, "N-Nothing!" She stammered and looked away.

"I did it because….you're mine now. Not Naozumi's, not anyone else's. Mine," Akito possessively said and Sana just smiled. She was glad Akito seemed over-protective over her. Then, she laughed.

"It's not funny. You're my girl," Akito said sternly. He was serious.

"I'm just so happy," Sana wiped a little tear that was forming in her eye. Although he didn't look it, Akito was truly happy that Sana was happy with him and that they were finally together. Nothing could possibly end this happiness.

"Let's be together forever!" Sana said, holding up her pinky.

"Deal," Akito told her and intertwined his pinky with hers.

* * *

A/N – alright, people! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Remember: Chapter one of book five starts right after this. Basically, I did this chapter on the two main couples of my story. Sana and Akito and Fuka and Takaishi. I just love these couples so much! They're cute and very actual Kodocha-story based. And, this chapter was one of my most fluffy! squeals By the way, Megumi…the character in the beginning…might be showing up now and then! Look out for her! But, don't worry, she'll be super sweet! 


	43. Return of the Naozumikun Club Fangirls!

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 5**

**Chapter One Return of the **_Naozumi-kun_** Club Fan girls! **

**(A/N- YAY! We're at book 5 and I'm very happy! Please enjoy the new chapter!) **

"Can you believe it?" One blonde haired girl whispered to another.

"Yeah! She's with Hayama-san now, her long life love!" A brunette girl exclaimed, hearts fluttering around her.

"Still…she ditched Nao-chan for him," the blonde shook her head, disapprovingly.

"So what?" the other girl said, crossing her arms over her chest. "She did it to find real love." The others frowned.

"That doesn't mean she had to hurt Kamura-san for that," another girl added. The other girls around her nodded.

"Sana Kurata…is going to pay," the blonde slammed a fist on her desk.

"RIGHT!" The other girls cheered. And, what exactly are they up to? All the girls filed out of their classroom and down the hallway to where Sana was leaning against the wall talking to Akito.

"KURATA!" The blonde one yelled immediately. Sana and Akito both turned to look at the blob of girls following behind.

"Wow, are you trouble, Sana?" Akito asked, smirking.

"Not that I know of," Sana raised an eye brow. The girls got closer. "It's uh, Hoshi-san, right?" Sana indecisively asked. The blonde nodded and her two friends, Hotaru and Kanon appeared at her side.

"What you did to Naozumi-kun is completely unforgivable, Sana! You ruined him and all these girls," Hoshi gestured to the rest of the fan girls behind her. "Will never forgive you." The girls had tears welling up in their eyes.

"I-I'm…,"

"Don't say it, Sana," Akito warned her. She shouldn't be sorry for following her heart, now should she?

"You could have at least said sorry to us!" Kanon cried, looking upset.

"I…uh, alright girls, I'm telling the truth now," Sana settled for her own words. "The truth is…I did use Naozumi-kun but, we're friends now. And, all along I only had my heart for one person and probably will forever. That's Akito. I'm sorry to have hurt you all and most importantly Naozumi-kun. But, you must believe me." Sana sighed indifferently. "And, if you don't, I understand." Akito patted her shoulder gently and looked softly at her girlfriend.

"Alright," Hotaru sympathized.

"HOTARU!" Hoshi screeched and all the other girls pounced on her.

"Looks like they won't forgive me," Sana said with a shrug and her and Akito walked down the hallway.

"It's okay," Akito said even though it might not be. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him tightly.

"Hi guys," Fuka was walking up to the happy couple with Hisae and Aya. (A/N- She's finally not walking with Takaishi!!! –laughs- I always make her walking with him. So, I thought it was finally time for a change. Back to the story!) Hisae sighed, "I'm so happy you both are together now! How long has it been so far?"

"I dunno," Sana shrugged her shoulders. "I think a week and two days."

"Yeah…sure," Akito had no clue either.

"That's a good start! You guys'll be like that couple that's always together forever," Hisae drew a heart with her finger.

"Can you believe it's already April? The school year is like almost over," Fuka sighed. "But, then it's SUMMER!" She cheerfully said.

"Of course! We're still taking that trip to Osaka, right?" Sana asked and Akito groaned, he hated being in the middle of girl talk and plans. Sana banged him with her mallet and Fuka smiled, "Most definitely. Akito, shut up, you can come too. Takaishi is! It'll be like the super-mega-huge double date!" Sana laughed at the long, elaborate name.

"Sounds great," Sana stopped laughing and said.

"We should all get together in the summer a lot," Hisae added, feeling a little sad that she wasn't included in the super-mega-huge double date.

"Yeah! But, we need to get past finals first," Fuka excitedly yet sarcastically said.

"Well, duh!" Sana giggled; she was feeling a little nervous about finals.

"I'll help you study," Akito lifted his hand from her shoulder and then put his hand back where it was. He's like a mind-reader.

"You will?" Sana's eyes went huge with hopefulness.

"Sure," Akito shrugged. "It'll be like a study date but, we can make out." Akito blandly pointed out. Fuka and Hisae burst out in a fit of giggles.

"AKITO!" Sana glared and slapped his arm and poked at his stomach. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!" Sana took out her rubber mallet and began to hit Akito.

---

N meets the new girl

"Hi, uh, ah!" A girl with silver blue hair blushed as she met her school helper, Naozumi Kamura. Naozumi found the job simple and a nice way to be helpful to the school. So, he took a role as school helper. Basically, he'd make the new students feel comfortable and nice in their new school environment.

"Hello, I'm Naozumi Kamura," Naozumi politely held out his hand. The shy girl blushed and shook it gently. Naozumi stared at their hands before actually taking a good look at the girl. She looked timid with her blue eyes, silver blue hair that was cut before her shoulder, and the Jinbou Junior High School uniform.

"I'm Chiyoko Nakamura," the girl tried to speak louder. Naozumi awkwardly stared at her; she looked so familiar to him. It was like a word he was trying to say but, he couldn't put his finger on what the word was. Chiyoko thought the boy who was supposed to show her around was really cute and nice looking. She especially liked his girlie looking eyes and the soft smile he gave her.

"Welcome to Jinbou Junior High School," Naozumi gestured to the building behind him. "I'm sure…you'll love it here." And, she most certainly would.

---

C meets S during class

"Hi there!" Sana smiled at the new girl who was hovering over her desk, peering at what looked like a white piece of paper with her schedule on it.

"I'm Sana Kurata! I'm in the school helpers group and the welcoming committee! Naozumi-kun told me about you," Sana gleefully sat down on a chair in front of the new girl's desk.

"I'm Chiyoko," Chiyoko said, blushing slightly. 'Another pretty face,' she thought. 'This school must be made up of beautiful people.'

"So, how do you like Jinbou so far?" Sana asked, twirling a loose strand of her auburn brown hair. Chiyoko managed to say. Sana smiled happily. The first thing she realized about this girl was that she was really cute. Chiyoko had some essence of innocence on her that made it seem like she was a genuinely nice person. Chiyoko looked really adorable with her shoulder length silver-blue hair and her tiny body barely filled out the size of the school uniform.

"Nah, don't worry! You'll get used to it soon," Sana cheerfully implied. Chiyoko only nodded. "So, how old are you?"

"I'll be thirteen in May," Chiyoko replied.

"Oh! Let's have a party then! You'll get to know people better," Sana gleamed, happy with herself that she thought of such a brilliant idea. Suddenly, Akito had quietly come up behind Sana and pressed a cold drink to her cheek.

"AH!" Sana screamed and Chiyoko winced. Sana turned to her dismay to find Akito standing before the two girls. Sana stood up from her seat.

"Don't do that, Akito!!" Sana whined snappishly.

"Who is that?" Chiyoko daringly asked.

"Ah! This is Akito-kun," Sana said, poking Akito's arm.

"N-nice to meet you," Chiyoko, again, blushed. 'Another good looking boy! Jeez, this school is filled with them,' Chiyoko said to herself.

"Mhm, same to you," Akito mumbled.

"And, Akito, this is Chiyoko, she's new here. Be nice to her!" Sana ordered and Akito nodded.

"He listens to you well," Chiyoko mentioned and Sana smiled.

"Of course he does! We are going out," Sana sounded kind of like a bragger. But, Chiyoko didn't mind.

"That's cool," She said instead. Sana only nodded.

"Well, I gotta run, the bell's gonna ring soon! It was awesome meeting you!" Sana told her before rushing to catch up to wherever Akito had run off to.

"Such a nice person," Chiyoko whispered as she got her stuff together.

"Hi, Chiyoko-san. I'm back," Naozumi stood at the door, holding two cans of soda. Chiyoko waved and walked over.

"Thanks," She smiled appreciatively. 'I really want to tell you, Nao-kun. But, it will have to wait. You'll be shocked but, I promise that you'll accept the fact well and earnestly.' Chiyoko decided to stay quiet for now but, sooner or later she'd have to tell Naozumi the real reason she was at Jinbou. For now, it'd be her secret but, soon…the secret would be let out. Naozumi cocked an eyebrow.

"Ready to go? The school's not gonna wait for us," Naozumi told her.

"Yes, you're right," Chiyoko said and two had walked out of the almost empty classroom together. 'I'll tell you soon enough. I just have to get closer to you first!' Chiyoko thought again. 'Just wait and see, Nao-kun!'

* * *

A/N – Oh my, oh my. New characters new problems stirring it up at Jinbou. We met a new character with a soft side and now we have one with a secret! I can't tell you anything about Chiyoko but, she does have a big impact on one of our main character's life! Wait and see how the secret unravels next time in Kodocha: Middle School. 


	44. Hidden Secrets

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 5**

**Chapter Two Hidden Secrets**

---

_Well, instead of starting with Sana, let's begin with our newest character Chiyoko and a bit about her day of school._

"Bye Dad," Chiyoko called as she was slipping on her black school shoes.

"Did you get your lunch, Chi-chan?" Her father called back.

"Yes, Papa! Have a nice day at work, get home safely!" Chiyoko took her backpack from the floor of the small foyer and slung it over her shoulder.

"Okay, Chiyoko! Have a nice day at school," Her dad had broad shoulders and had to be at least 5'10'', he looked middle aged but, nothing like his daughter. His hair was dark, chocolate brown and as were his eyes. Maybe Chiyoko looked more like her mother but, really, who knew?

"Bye!" Chiyoko called one last time and walked out the door of the apartment complex. Chiyoko walked towards the central elevator and saw a girl she recognized already standing in it. She remembered seeing this girl, who wore the same uniform as her going to school the other day before she went for her first day at Jinbou Junior.

"Hey, you're Chiyoko Nakamura, right? You were talking to my best friend, Sana Kurata yesterday, weren't ya?" Fuka Matsui held onto the strap of her tote bag-used as a backpack-backpack. Chiyoko nodded solemnly. 'A Kansai accent…,' Chiyoko thought to herself and stared at Fuka. Fuka was not as pretty as Sana, in her mind but, she looked really cute with her short, longer than a bob, hairstyle. Chiyoko wondered what Fuka would look like with long hair…really pretty probably.

"You're new too, right? Sana told me," Fuka smiled brightly.

"Yes, I'm new. But, um, what is your name? You haven't told me yet," Chiyoko's voice cracked slightly.

"Oh, how impolite of me, I'm Fuka Matsui," Fuka stuck out her hand. Chiyoko shook it gently.

"It's nice to meet you," Chiyoko quietly mentioned.

"Same to you," Fuka smiled again. Chiyoko thought that she was really cheerful for a morning person as was Sana, probably. "My boyfriend is gonna be outside. So, we can all walk to school together, 'kay? It'll be lots of fun." The two elevator doors opened: two halves of the doors to the sides. Fuka and Chiyoko walked out together and Fuka noticed Takaishi standing outside of the glass doors. His head was titled at the light blue sky; there wasn't a single cloud in sight. Takaishi heard footsteps and turned around. 'Another cute person," Chiyoko blushed feverishly. 'He has nice jet-black hair and his complexion is great too. He and Fuka are probably together, they make a cute couple.' Chiyoko and Fuka stepped out into the warm March air. (A/N - I don't remember what month it was but, I'm saying it's March now.)

"Mornin' Takaishi-kun," Fuka wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Before I forget," She pulled away quickly. "This is Chiyoko Nakamura. Sana met her yesterday and so did Naozumi-san. She's new at our school." Fuka gestured to the girl behind her.

"Hi, I'm Yuta Takaishi, nice to meet you," Takaishi smiled and Chiyoko couldn't believe that all the people she was meeting so far were all incredibly handsome or beautiful.

"Same to you," Chiyoko repeated what Fuka had said in the elevator.

"Ready for school?" Fuka asked her new friend and boyfriend.

"Nah," Takaishi shook his head.

"Not really," Chiyoko agreed, the wind brushed their faces. It was a bit surprising for the warm weather but, felt like a breath of fresh air.

"Speaking about Naozumi Kamura…you look a lot like him, Chiyoko-san," Takaishi pointed out. "Don't you think, Fuka?" Takaishi stopped walking and so did the two girls.

"Eh-excuse me?" Chiyoko stuttered and Fuka held a strand of Chiyoko's silver-blue colored. Fuka examined it between her fingers then, she looked at Chiyoko's blue eyes. Yuta was right; she did look a lot like Naozumi.

"I don't know what you mean," Chiyoko bristled and looked away.

"Hm…I don't know. You look like you could be related to him. But, who knows?" Fuka shrugged indifferently. "You probably have parents who are European or something and Japanese, right?"

"Yeah, that's it," Chiyoko nodded, agreeing. 'Not now, not now. His friends cannot find out. Definitely not now.' Chiyoko thought.

"Well, alright," Takaishi huffed. "You just do. I didn't mean it badly."

"No, no, it's alright," Chiyoko shook it off and smiled. "It's just fine."

"So, what's on your schedule?" Fuka asked as she touched the hem of her blue skirt. Takaishi held Fuka's hand in his and Fuka blushed slightly, nothing like a little morning romance to kick off the start of a great day.

"Nothing out of the usual…I like art though," Chiyoko explained with a smile.

"Yeah, art's cool," Takaishi nodded. "The program at our school is supposed to be great." Chiyoko nodded in agreement and then she felt her cell phone vibrate from within her backpack.

"Sorry, you guys go ahead. My phone just vibrated," Chiyoko persuaded as she set her backpack on the ground towards one side of the sidewalk and rummaged her hand to find her phone.

"Alright," Takaishi said and Fuka smiled.

"We'll see you at school," Fuka joyfully mentioned.

"Sure thing," Chiyoko said while peeking inside her backpack. The lovely couple walked off and Chiyoko sighed, pulling out her phone. The call I.D. was private but, she picked up anyway.

"Hello?" She whispered and waited for Takaishi and Fuka to finish walking down the block and start up the next. Just in case. A girl can never be too careful, right? Chiyoko zipped up her backpack and pulled it over her shoulder.

"What is it? Why are you calling?" Chiyoko snapped in demand at the caller.

"Fuck you! Watch your language," A nasty girl had snarled back.

"I'm going to school. So, why don't you shut the fuck up!" Chiyoko hissed, checking to see if anyone she saw from school was around her. The caller grunted, "You should just be lucky you get to see him."

"And, you should be lucky that I'm pulling my weight," Chiyoko couldn't believe her ears. It sounded like her own alias was turning back on her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chiyoko sneered.

"You get orders from me and you follow them, you got that? Don't dare talk back to your birth mother!" Chiyoko's mother is, in fact, a big bitch.

"Hurry up with the plan. I wanna meet the boy, you got it?" She added because Chiyoko gave a silent response.

"Yeah, go fucking fuck yourself," Chiyoko snapped the phone shut. Who knew kids could be so rude to their own mothers? And, who knew Chiyoko had such a tough temper? Jeez, I sure didn't know. Chiyoko bit her bottom lip and tucked her phone in her skirt pocket. 'Thank god for pockets,' she thought and walked up the block. She stared at her plastic Babbit watch.

"Fuck, I'm gonna be late for school," She made a mad dash for it. The bell rang and Chiyoko was safely inside Jinbou Junior High School.

"Chiyoko-chan, is that you?" Naozumi Kamura was holding a manila folder in his right hand and gripping the strap of his backpack in the other.

"Yes, hello Kamura-kun!" Chiyoko put on a happy disposition. Naozumi chuckled, "Hello there." He walked up to her and their foreign blue eyes connected.

"Did…has anyone ever told you that we resemble each other?" Naozumi sounded a little breathless.

"Hm…yeah, I've heard that," Chiyoko took the plastic cup that Naozumi was holding and took a sip from it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her left hand. Bitter, it was coffee with a little sugar and milk.

"Thanks," She slipped the cup back in Naozumi's hand.

"Oh, uh, sure," Naozumi stared at the rim of the cup.

"We should get to homeroom," Chiyoko walked ahead of Naozumi and led the way. Naozumi stared at Chiyoko. Boy, she made him so curious. She was new and she flaunted herself so it made it seem like she was older than him. Naozumi felt embarrassed for thinking of the new girl like this but, ran off to catch up.

"Sure," Naozumi nodded and walked beside her. "You know, you're interesting."

"Thanks, you too," Chiyoko said but, wasn't sure what Naozumi meant by that.

"Well, I have study hall period one. Wanna hang out?" Naozumi felt like being brave. Chiyoko's thin lips curved into a grin.

"Me too. I'd love to," Chiyoko knew perfectly well that it was about time to let some of the secrets be revealed. What better way to do it than a small talk chat? The two friends walked to homeroom and Sana Kurata stared as the two entered the room.

"They're oddly close," Hisae had whispered to Sana. She nodded back and Akito grunted from the other side of the room from where he was sitting.

"So what," He mumbled to himself because he overhead Hisae. A few minutes after Chiyoko and Naozumi walked in, the bell rang.

"Ms. Nakamura, would you please bring the attendance to the main office for me?" Mr. Suzuki, the homeroom teacher of class 1-1, had asked Chiyoko.

"Sure thing," Chiyoko agreed and took the folder in her hand.

"Thank you," Mr. Suzuki nodded. Chiyoko and Naozumi walked out last and towards the office. They had delivered the envelope of attendance and drifted to the cafeteria. Naozumi walked up to the vending machine and stuffed in a few coins, he passed Chiyoko a soda.

"Here," He told her.

"Thanks," Chiyoko smiled and she went off to sit down.

"So, I don't know much about you…besides the fact you look foreign. Why don't you talk about yourself," Naozumi opened his soda and took a sip. Chiyoko played with the top of hers and bit her lower lip.

"Well, I'm from Nagasaki, my parents aren't my real parents, my actual dad works in New York City. I think he's some big hot-shot Broadway director or something. I don't really know. My mom…she's a bitch. Enough said. I have a two year old step-brother. He's a little brat, devil. And…," Chiyoko cut herself off on purpose. She stared mistily at Naozumi. "I was adopted from the Kamura Institute." Naozumi's eyes were wide with amazement. Kamura Institute? That was where he grew up. Naozumi was quizzical…this girl was from his past. But, for he did not know, the story of his actual past was unbinding. And, one girl had kept all the answers.


	45. the Unknown Past

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 5**

**Chapter Three the Unknown Past**

Jinbou Junior High School was buzzing around with gossip. The Naozumi-kun Fan Club had most of the answers because they had sent their little spy out to do the dirty work. The middle school population, now, was talking. None knew whether their information was true but, then again, who really cared?

"Did you hear," a girl with a short brown bob whispered to Sana Kurata, one of the most popular girls in school.

"No, hear what?" Sana genuinely asked. As always or so it seemed, Sana didn't really hear much of anything. Just school work and even that, went through one ear and out the other.

"Naozumi-kun's gotta girlfriend! And, she's from his past," the girl whispered in Sana's ear. A girlfriend? Now, we know the whole story and that was so not how it went.

"No way. Wow, I had no clue. Who is it? Someone I know?" Sana fingered her backpack strap.

"I'm not sure. She's new. Her name is Chiyoko Nakamura," the girl had told but, then she fled because her other friends had called her over.

"Wow," Sana pondered as she walked down the hallway. Who knew?

"Hey!" Fuka Matsui, another popular girl at Jinbou, waved to her best friend.

"Hi, hear the news?" Sana asked and turned into the empty cafeteria with Fuka. Lunch was just beginning but, everybody was too busy trading gossip to share.

"About Kamura? Yup," Fuka smiled and flipped open her Japanese to English dictionary. "Chiyoko-san's his girlfriend and a girl from his past."

"Do you really think they're going out?" Sana pried. _Jealous?_ Highly doubtful.

"Who knows," Fuka shrugged indifferently and sat down in one of the black chairs that were sitting a few inches away from one of the long tables. Sana sat down across from Fuka. "You know rumors. They could be true but, then again they could be lies." Fuka added and Sana nodded in agreement.

"They do seem like good friends though," Sana pointed out. Fuka raised an eyebrow.

"Since when are you _this _curious?" Fuka asked and Sana flushed.

"Uh! It's not what you think. Nao-chan and I are friends. I'm just honestly curious and wanting to know. Don't think OTHERWISE!" Sana fumed, turning a bright red.

"Wanting to know what?" Naozumi Kamura, the pretty popular boy of Jinbou, cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, what are you so curious about, Sana-san?" Chiyoko Nakamura, the newcomer at the junior high, asked politely.

"Uh…um…are you two going out??" Sana gripped fists in both her hands and looked extremely embarrassed as she asked to the question to figure out the actual answer.

"Pht," Naozumi laughed but, bit his lip to prevent himself. "No way!" Naozumi put his hand up. Chiyoko cracked a grin.

"What made you think such things?" Chiyoko asked and scratched her head.

"Everybody's gossiping about it. They think you're a couple," Sana explained and Fuka looked up from her dictionary. She plainly glanced, Sana was acting as if she wanted to pry more into this and dumb as ever. Fuka then, looked back at her homework that she laid in front of her.

"What a silly rumor," Chiyoko said in disbelief.

"Yeah, really. I wonder who came up with that," Naozumi added and the two of them laughed.

"Oh, okay then," Sana felt mortified that she was actually wrong about something. Sana slumped back into her seat and Naozumi and Chiyoko walked off in another direction.

"Are you upset because the rumor was a lie?" Fuka asked once they pair was out of sight. Sana shook her head vigorously.

"No, why would I be?" Sana crossed her arms over her chest.

"It looked like you were really hopeful for something," Fuka told her.

"I just want Nao-chan to be happy," Sana pouted.

"But, he is. Just let him be," Fuka said and set down her dictionary.

"You're right. Jeez, Fuka-chan, I'm such a worry-wart. I wonder what I'd do without you," Sana giggled to herself.

"That's what I'm here," Fuka smiled comfortingly. After a few brief moments of silence, two familiar boys had walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey, you're just about to get a gazillion times happier! Akito-kun and Yuta are coming this way!" Fuka excitedly exclaimed.

"Really…?" Sana got up and spun around.

"Yo," Akito Hayama, Sana's boyfriend, best friend, and former gang member, had stood dangerously close to his girlfriend. He stepped back slightly.

"Hey Fuka, hi Sana," Yuta Takaishi, Fuka's boyfriend and best friend, smiled at the two girls. "Some guys were talking last period about Kamura's new girlfriend." Takaishi mentioned and Fuka rolled her eyes.

"It's not true!" Sana yelped, sounding a little helpless. Akito raised a brow.

"O-kay," Takaishi said, looking apathetic.

"Sana...," Akito's voice trembled slightly. Sana stared up at him, this was a rare occasion, when Akito actually said Sana's name instead of Kurata all the time.

"Hi, Akito!" She smiled really cheerfully.

"Do you…have feelings for Kamura?" Akito asked directly. Sana blushed and opened her mouth to speak.

"AH, NO!" She practically screamed at her boyfriend.

"Okay, sorry," Akito sheepishly said, not actually sounding sorry. Akito shrugged.

"Why would you think that?" Sana offensively asked.

"Dunno," Akito shook his head. "Forget it."

"I most certainly will not!" Sana cried, sounding like a drama queen. "Tell me why you thought that! My feelings are only for you, Akito." Akito glared at her.

"Come here," he snapped and took her by the arm.

"Ow," Sana groaned as Akito strengthened his grip on her upper arm. "Let me go!" She yelped but, that just made Akito grab her arm harder. Once outside, Akito let her go and Sana rubbed her bruising arm.

"Hmph," She crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell was that about?"

"This," Akito mumbled barely audible. He took her hand in his and pulled her towards him. Akito kissed Sana gently. Sana moaned into Akito's kiss. Akito seemed to kiss her gently, as if he didn't want to break her. Then, Sana reacted by kissing him back just as softly. Akito went crazy, only slightly. Suddenly, his need for Sana increased by so much. He pressed his arms around her waist and kissed her even harder.

"Mmm…," Sana groaned out of pleasure. Akito then did something new, he licked Sana's lower lip and Sana opened her mouth. As she did this, Akito drew away slowly. Akito wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Okay," Akito smirked and then turned around.

"Wait, Akito! What was that?" Sana went from being in a daze to suddenly flashing back to reality.

"Just wanted to see if you really do still…ya know…love me," Akito admitted, smitten with what he said but, embarrassed a bit too. Not that he showed any hint of either feeling.

"I do," Sana whispered. Then, she said in normal tone. "I do still love you and…uh, ah, only you, Akito!" Akito patted Sana on her head gently. Her eyes widened, she wasn't aware that he was going to do that.

"I thought so," Akito mumbled and stuck his hands in his pockets. He started walking back into the school building. Sana blushed and hesitated before calling after Akito, "Wait, Akito! I'm coming too." Sana said bashfully and hurried to Akito's side.

---

N learns a little too much from C

"But, the green monster in my closet was only a sweater!" Chiyoko giggled at her own story. Naozumi stifled a laugh, it wasn't that funny and besides Chiyoko was only seven when that happened.

"Ah, so Chiyoko-san, are you enjoying Tokyo?" Naozumi asked, trying to get the subject changed. Who really wants to learn about seven year olds mistaking 'monsters' for sweaters?

"Yes," Chiyoko nodded, her cheeks turning pink. "It's wonderful here." She commented and for some reason Naozumi blushed back.

"I'm glad you like it," Naozumi briefly said after coughing.

"Hey, Nao-kun! Do you wanna go out this afternoon? We can go to Choco Café! And, you can come to my house and meet my dad, Leo-kun, and my mom," Chiyoko thought ever so brightly. Her plan was falling into place.

"Leo-kun?" Naozumi repeated, who is he?

"OH! That's my step-brother," Chiyoko giggled, as if it were obvious. Which it wasn't. "He actually goes here. He's two years older than us!" A tall boy about 5'11'', had passed by the two talking. He had golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes that flickered when he walked by.

"That's him, right there!" Chiyoko insisted and pointed to the boy that had just past. The brother and sister had shown no resemblance at all.

"Leo-kun!" Chiyoko waved over her brother. "Hiyya!" She said when the tall boy had turned around.

"What?" Leo Nakamura bitterly had asked his sister. He glared, his emerald eyes burning holes at Naozumi.

"Nothin, just saying hi," Chiyoko pouted and her brother twitched slightly before turning the other way and walking away.

"Don't gimme that crap," Leo muttered before trailing off.

"He's so rude! Jeez, I think it's 'cause he misses Haruko, his girlfriend," Chiyoko explained and Naozumi nodded, pretending to understand.

"I see," Naozumi muttered, watching Chiyoko's extremely tall and intimidating brother awkwardly plop down at an empty table.

"Well, don't worry too much about that loner! He's just fine," Chiyoko persuaded. "Anyway, tell me about you." She said, genuinely seeming interested.

"I…I live with the Kamura's, my adoptive family. I was left on their institute's door, like you, when I was little. I don't know my real parents. Uh, and I'm really in love with this one girl," Naozumi was surprised about how open he was about everything. Chiyoko was so cheerful and polite. It seemed so easy for somebody, closed like Naozumi to open up to someone open like Chiyoko.

"Aw, how sweet," Chiyoko said, referring to the comment on how Naozumi is in love with somebody. Chiyoko wondered who this mystery girl is.

"I guess," Naozumi shrugged, like that girl would ever glance his way again?

---

N's in for a little surprise!

Chiyoko led the way as Naozumi trailed behind. Somehow, he had been here before. He couldn't quite put his finger on when but, he had. Maybe on an errand or something. His mind was fogged with possibilities.

"This is it!" Chiyoko gestured a hand in front of her house. It wasn't mansion big like Sana Kurata's house but, it was medium sized. Probably proportionate like his own home. Naozumi did a double-take, he had been here before. In fact, he was at this house before!

"Ah," Naozumi mumbled under his breath. Was he hallucinating?

"Something…wrong, Nao-kun?" Chiyoko knew perfectly well what was going on. Suddenly, Naozumi had passed out on the ground.

"Hmph, such a weak child," a woman with a bandage wrapped around her forehead had appeared in the door frame. "Poor thing." She held her Marlboro cigarette away from her blood red lips.

"Fuck off, bitch," Chiyoko hissed at the woman. She had wavy brown hair and it cast a shadow against her light beige-skinned face. Her eyes were bright emerald green kind of like Chiyoko's step-brother.

"How dare you speak to your mom that way," the woman took a drag of her cigarette.

"You're no mother of mine," Chiyoko laughed sarcastically.

"Shut up," the woman glanced away. "Well, what're you waiting for?" She looked back at Chiyoko. "Bring 'im in already."

"You're not the boss of me," Chiyoko stared at Naozumi's sleeping body.

"Just get him in," the woman demanded with a little urgency in her voice.

"Fine," Chiyoko rolled her eyes and tugged on Naozumi's collar of his school jacket so she could drag him in.

---

N wakes up

Naozumi Kamura groaned as he opened his foreign blue eyes. He had awoken and noticed he was in a room that was almost bare. Recognizable but, empty. White painted walls with a giant mat on the floor and a small square wood table. His first instinct was to do nothing but, it was just a tad too late for that.

"You're finally up," the voice of that woman said. She sounded serene, oh did she but, that was not the intention. Naozumi got up on his feet.

"You're…that woman," Naozumi staggered and stepped backward.

"Well, at least you recognize me, Naozumi-kun," the woman stood up to face him. Her lips drew into a smile and her eyes flickered with something eerie but calm.

"But, I'll tell you who I am anyway," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I…am your birth mother."

* * *

A/N – Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to update. Please except my apologies! Between friends and school work, it's been hard to keep writing. But, the secrets are out and if you want to tell me what you think, you know what to do. I'll try to add the new chapter a.s.a.p! TTFN loves. 


	46. Random Encounters

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 5**

**Chapter Four Random Encounters**

The day was kind of cool for March and the aftermath of yesterday turned out okay for the sweet, new couple of Sana Kurata and Akito Hayama. They are, in fact, the same as the used to be but, as Akito quotes, "But, now we can make out", is the only difference. Altogether, the two are very couple like. Akito clutched Sana's hand protectively in his own as they walked down the street. The fresh, semi-spring air blowing in both their faces and Sana was speaking to Akito about her birthday party ideas.

"So, I was thinking we could have a big, super-huge party Friday, on my birthday!!" Sana said brightly as the two were hand-in-hand after school.

"Well, I have karate but, I guess I can come after if you make the party later," Akito suggestively said. Sana beamed.

"Alright," she giggled to herself, becoming excited with her plans. "D'you think everyone else will make it?" Sana asked skeptically.

"Sure," Akito said, sounding a little optimistic for his one and only girlfriend.

"Great," Sana smiled toothily. "Yesterday sure was…something." Akito almost blushed but, stopped himself. How girlie. He was thinking about that…kiss. Not exactly what Sana was thinking?

"You know…what happened with Nao-chan and that girl…uh, Chiyoko-san," Sana clarified, realizing Akito's slight embarrassment. D'OH! He should of have thought of that. Too bad he didn't.

"Oh," Akito mumbled and tried to brush it past him. He gazed into the distance of the city. It was like an ordinary city. Nothing different and nothing new.

"Yeah…supposing you weren't thinking of that, huh?" A wide smile drew across Sana's lips. "PERVERT!" Sana screeched and hit her loving boyfriend with her rubber mallet.

"HEY! You are too, if you know what I was thinking," Akito protested, protecting himself from Sana's swings. She actually had pretty decent aim.

"Sana…Kurata…?" A boy with jet-black hair cut in layered bangs across his face and going down to his neck wore a uniform from the rival school to Jinbou Junior High School, had quietly asked Sana of her name.

"Yes…hello!" Sana put away her mallet and smiled brightly. The smile she gave Akito, he thought fiendishly of it. So jealous, huh?

"Here!!" The boy bent his head and held out a piece of paper. Um, stalker much? Sana was confused, did this boy want her autograph. And, he seemed a year older than Sana and Akito.

"I…I saw you in the Komowari Theater Troupe play before. You will really good. I…I'm a fan," he stammered and Sana took the piece of paper.

"But, I was in that play when I was five," Sana countered, confused.

"I know. I was six then. I saw the play," the boy clarified and fingered the strap of his backpack. An eighth grader then??

"I see," Sana felt even more confused than ever. Was this some sort of admirer? Akito shuffled his feat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. This felt extremely weird. For anybody, it probably would be. Sana scribbled her name and handed the pen and paper back to the boy.

"I…I've," the boy blushed.

"What's your name?" Sana asked obliviously.

"Soichiro Hio. I go to Shio Middle School," He smiled generously.

"I wanted to tell you that…I—." Akito arched an eye brow.

"And, what business do you have with my girlfriend?" Akito asked rather sternly and wrapped an arm around Sana's shoulder.

"Akito…," Sana began but, the boy blushed even harder.

"I…never mind, Ms. Kurata," Soichiro shook his head, his dark black locks falling over his eyes. "Just a fantasy." He mumbled and ran off, back down the long street and turned the corner.

"Akito!" Sana hit her boyfriend but, didn't break away from his embrace. "You scared the older boy! Shame!" Akito held her tighter, almost sweeping her off her feet.

"But, you're mine," Akito growled and kissed Sana's temple. "And, only mine." Sana giggled a little at Akito's possessiveness.

"Are you scared or something?" Sana asked although it was a thought, haphazardly she said it out loud. "Of me leaving you and running off with somebody else? Well…," Sana paused for Akito's response. Nothing. "Well…are you?" Akito took her by the hand and sprinted. Sana ran along side him. He led her to the gazebo. That special one where they had talked for the first time, really, and Sana played the mom to A-chan (Akito). Akito held his head in between both hands where his elbow rested on his knees as he collapsed in the seat inside the enclosed gazebo. Sana sat across from him.

"A-chan, what is it?" Sana crossed her legs and arms.

"Yes, I am scared. I never want to lose you. Can't you see it?" Akito confessed as he looked at the white wooden floor. "I love you that much, Sana. Can't you see it??" He repeated and shook with fear. He then, looked up at her.

"I never want to lose you the way I did to Naozumi! I love you, Sana," Akito cried and crouched down beside his love on the other side. Sana stroked Akito's blonde-brown hair.

"You'll never lose me. Of anything, you'll always have me," Sana finger combined his thick blonde hair. "I love you too."

"This is kind of a pervert moment. I'm surprised you're not jumping and hitting me with your hammer." Sana bent down and hugged Akito's head in her lap. After a moment, Akito mumbled, "Love you." Yup, they fight, they make up, they fight…I'm sure this is called love.

---

Returns and Misplacement

A girl with dark brown hair and boy at her side had exited the train at the station in Tokyo. Her bangs with clipped back with a tiny hair pin with a ribbon on it. The boy had long hair for a boy that was light brown.

"It's good to be back," the girl had said as the cool spring air swept her face. The boy ran a hand through her shoulder length hair.

"I'm glad you're happy," he told her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think everyone will be happy to see me?" Airi Kimitsu had asked her best friend and boyfriend Chiaki Matsuba.

"More than you think," he told her, putting an arm around her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm so glad," Airi admitted and then, Chiaki and she departed the train station. After everything that happened with Akito and her, Airi was allowed, luckily, by her father and mother to return to Osaka and finish up school there. She didn't need to be sent to some delinquent school like her sister just because her sister had done wrong. Her parents finally understood that. Lucky, lucky Airi. At that same time of them exiting, Akito Hayama was with his girlfriend, Sana Kurata. They were just crossing the square of the city just as Airi and Chiaki had.

"Akito-kun!" Airi quickly noticed the thick blonde locks of her ex-boyfriend. "Sana-chan!!" Airi called, as well. She felt a little awkward doing so but, did anyway. Sana swerved a little carelessly.

"Sana, watch it," Akito snapped at her because she stopped in the middle of the street. "God, Sana. Don't be such a bubble head. Be more alert." Akito said, feeling more like a father-figure than a boyfriend.

"I just heard my name. Jeez, Akito, don't get so mad," Sana glared and they had reached the other side of the sidewalk. Sana turned her head to see Akito's ex-girlfriend, Airi Kimitsu, waving to them. A boy in military styled, dark brown jacket and a tee-shirt under that said, 'Boys&Co.' Airi was looking pretty cute in a short mini-skirt with two different chain belts, a corduroy blazer, a shirt underneath that said, 'Girl' with a flower under the word, and knee socks that peaked out of her lace up, tall black boots.

"Hey, Airi-chan!!" Sana finally had called back and Airi appeared flustered. Maybe everything was okay between her and Sana. Airi ran across the street once the light had changed and Chiaki followed behind her.

"It's so good to see you! I heard you're back in Osaka, apparently. Fuka-chan told me," Sana excitedly said in her greeting.

"Hey Airi," Akito greeted as well. He was feeling a little awkward talking to her.

"Don't be mean, Akito-kun! We're still friends, aren't we? Jeez, nothin' should be awkward between us," Airi slapped, Akito's arm playfully. "Anyway, this is Chiaki Matsuba, my boyfriend." Airi gestured to the taller boy behind her. "We've been going out for probably as long as you guys." She giggled.

"Cool! It's nice to meet you," Sana beamed. "My name is Sana Kurata." Chiaki couldn't help but, muffle a chuckle.

"HEY!" Sana and Airi said in unison. "What's so damn funny??" They both asked at the same time.

"You both…you're so alike," Chiaki had hid his laughter behind her hand.

"Oh!" Sana gasped. "I guess so."

"Do you know Fuka Matsui?" Chiaki asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's my best friend!" Sana said, proud of the fact.

"Really? Oh, wow. I was going to say, you, her and Airi would get along so well. Funny, how you're already friends," Chiaki said and held out his hand to Airi's. Airi took it in hers. Both of their matching silver-banded rings reflected in the afternoon sunlight.

"So, you're Akito…Hayama?" Chiaki looked into Akito's cold eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Sana's boyfriend," Akito intertwined his fingers with Sana's. Sana smiled at Akito.

"That's cool," Chiaki nodded.

"Yeah," Akito mumbled, not really wanting to say anything.

"Well, how about we all take a walk through the city?" Airi suggested, helpfully.

"Sounds great! The day is nice today," Sana optimistically added.

"Whatever," Akito agreed and Chiaki just shrugged.

"Whatever you'd like to do, Airi," he responded. The couples had walked and window shopped through the bright city. Then, when they decided to walk to Sana or Akito's house, they were about to pass another random house when Sana's cell had rung.

"Hello?" Sana felt confused. Who would call now? Her mom was out on another book tour for her newest book. Takaishi and Fuka had gone to the movies and Aya and Tsuyoshi had gone to the aquarium with Hisae and Gomi. None of them would call.

"Sana, it's me. Naozumi," Naozumi's voice was strangled. "You've got to help me." He sounded desperate.

"Uh, with what?" Sana arched an eyebrow. Akito became suspicious.

"Just come to this address," Naozumi said, repeating the address he had read off of a business card. Sana dared herself not to look but, did anyway. Unluckily, she and everyone else was standing right in front of the particular house Naozumi had wanted her to go to.

"Okay, I'll try. 'Bye," Sana clicked the 'end' button on her cell and snapped it closed. "Naozumi-kun is in trouble. In this house." Sana pointed to the house they were in front of.

"Sana, did he say anything else?" Akito asked, unsure.

"Nope. We've got to help though," Sana said, sounding sure of herself. Airi gulped nervously, why would Naozumi want them to go in a stranger's house? Thoughts ran through the four teen's minds as they decided whether to go into this house. What were they supposed to do?


	47. Important Decisions

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 5**

**Chapter Five Important Decisions**

Sana Kurata hesitated as she reached for the knob. Akito Hayama, her best friend and boyfriend, arched an eye brow; curious if his girlfriend was really going to do this. Airi Kimitsu and her boyfriend, Chiaki Matsuba, were just stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Sana," Akito countered. "You don't have to help him if you don't want to."

"I know," Sana whined, drawing her hand back. "But, I'll feel bad if I don't." Sana grasped the handle and tugged. It was locked.

"It's locked," Sana gasped, as if it should have been open?

"Dumb," Akito said under his breath and then, politely, knocked on the door. Airi sighed, "Anybody could have realized that."

"Is she always like this?" Chiaki pondered, obviously confused.

"Yeah," Airi nodded and Sana felt her temper boil.

"ALRIGHT, GUYS! I'm right here. I can hear what you're saying," Sana snapped angrily. Chiyoko Nakamura opened the door in slight and smiled. She saw the group and pulled it all the way open.

"Sana-chan, how good it is to see you," she said in all fake sincerity.

"Let us in, Nakamura," Akito growled and pushed past the girl.

"Where are you keeping him??" Sana demanded and tugged on the collar of Chiyoko's plain red shirt. Airi and Chiaki followed, knowing how they drew themselves into this already.

"Keeping who?" Chiyoko innocently asked.

"KAMURA!" Akito burst out rather loudly.

"HAYAMA!" Akito heard Naozumi's voice scream. Akito's eyes flashed brightly and he exchanged looks with Sana before the two of them dashed off and opened the sliding door from where the sound came from.

"Who are they?" growled a woman in a loose light brown shirt and linen black pants. Naozumi didn't answer. "Who are they??" She demanded. Naozumi had a line of blood across his cheek and his school uniform looked worn and tattered with dirt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Akito asked as his eyes grew dangerously wide.

"Naozumi-kun, are you…who is she?" Sana obliviously pointed to the raggedly clad clothed woman.

"My…," Naozumi stifled. "My birth mother." He answered calmly. "Mother, they are my friends."

"What are you doing?" Akito repeated, loosing his temper. Airi and Chiaki had shown up in the frame of the door.

"Giving my son what he deserves," the birth mother explained with a crazy maniac look on her face.

"Liar," Akito sneered. "Get away from him." He yelled and grabbed Naozumi by the collar of his dirty white jacket.

"Who are you to tell me that?" the woman asked, in mock shock.

"That's not for you to know," Akito told her and then, pulled Naozumi out of that nasty house with Sana, Airi and Chiaki following behind.

"Akito," Naozumi panted with his breath short. "Thank you." He said, out of breath. Akito nodded, doubling over. His sweaty palms on his thighs.

"No problem," Akito nodded.

"Oh Akito," Sana wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Let's all go somewhere," Akito suggested. Naozumi looked like he could use a coffee or some sweet strawberry tart. The gang, the opposing version at least, had found themselves at Choco Café where Sana and Airi helped Naozumi clean up the bathroom.

"Nao-chan, that nasty lady was really your actual mother?" Sana asked, grabbing two brown paper towels and running the sink to put a little water on them.

"Yeah, sadly," Naozumi responded, letting the two girls clean his jacket from the dirt stains best they could.

"I…I was expecting better. A wonderful woman, not that terrible person," Naozumi confided, truthfully.

"Naozumi-san, I don't mean to sound intruding but, I do hope you're okay," Airi felt a little lost in conversation but, wanted to be helpful anyhow.

"Thank you, Airi-san. I'm quite fine though," Naozumi responded, giving the girls a wry smile. After, Naozumi was cleaned up as best he could but, looked oddly dressed, still in his school uniform. And, most of all, since it was dirty with mud and other horrid stains.

"Kamura, are you…fine?" Akito awkwardly asked when Naozumi, Airi, and Sana had joined him and Chiaki back at the table in Choco's Café.

"Yes, thank you, Hayama," Naozumi nodded curtly and the five sat down at their smallish circular table.

"Did you get this for me?" Sana pointed to the small, light pink designed cup sitting at the table in front of Sana's chair. Akito nodded, taking a sip of his cappuccino.

"Thanks," Sana said, taking a sip of her vanilla latte.

"Naozumi, do you wish to talk about what was happening back there?" Sana asked, swirling the small spoon in her cup.

"Well, the woman back there. That was my birth mother, Yuka Ichinomiya," (A/N – I think the mother's name in the anime was Yuka but, I made up the last name. I hope the first name is right though.) Naozumi told the two couples as he peered at the café's menu. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief. His mother?

"That couldn't have been your mother," Sana pressed onward. Really not believe that terrible woman could be Naozumi's mother.

"But, it was," Naozumi protested, raising his light colored eye brows.

"But, she hurt you," Sana countered, obviously not understanding. "Mothers don't hurt their children." Sana continued.

"Believe him," Akito said firmly and Sana looked at her boyfriend.

"Why?" Sana wanted to know.

"Because I'm telling the truth," Naozumi cut in. "She hates me because I've become an actor without her knowing and is continuing where she left off." Naozumi paused, looking either sick or unsure of whether to finish his story. "Well, she used to abuse me when I was younger. That was before giving me away to the Kamura Institute. After she gave birth to me, she realized that she didn't just have me. She had a girl too. Chiyoko Nakamura, she's my twin." Naozumi closed his mouth and stopped talking. Akito silently put the pieces together. Sana had other ways to deal with this.

"YOUR twin?" Sana shouted, flabbergasted and then all the café customers had their eyes on her.

"Yes, my twin," Naozumi set down the menu and ordered.

"Why're you acting so casual about it?" Sana demanded as if Naozumi should be flipping out right now.

"Who are they talking about?" Airi whispered to Chiaki.

"I have no clue. Apparently it's important though," Chiaki shrugged back at her.

"This is getting too weird. Should we go?" Airi asked back, pointing towards the door. Chiaki shrugged again, not knowing what to do. This wasn't their story.

"I think we should be leaving," Airi put her small hands on the table. "Chiaki and me have no part in this and feel intruding."

"Okay. Fine by me," Akito told them. Sana was too busy trying to understand to even reply. Airi and Chiaki quietly left the café meanwhile.

"How did she know she had another baby after?" Sana asked, curious for even more detail.

"Well, Chiyoko just came after me. But, she was so tiny the doctors thought she'd be sick. But, she turned out perfectly fine and Yuka put us both up for adoption. Me at Kamura Institute and Chiyoko at the Kurazawa House. Later on though, her boyfriend, Mr. Nakamura, had actually adopted Chiyoko prior and Yuka soon realized this and told Chiyoko that she was, in fact, her birth mom. Must have been weird for Chiyoko, don't you think?" Naozumi breathed in sigh of relief and sipped his sweet tea drink.

"So that girl's actually your twin. Strange how that is," Akito interrupted and finally spoke.

"Yeah, I guess," Naozumi mixed his sweet tea with a long spoon.

"I…I can't believe that's how it is," Sana stammered, sipping her drink again.

"It is a little odd, isn't it?" Naozumi thought out loud.

"Kind of," Sana mumbled, picking up her scone.

"Are you gonna see her still?" Akito asked Naozumi, their eyes shooting daggers at each other.

"I don't know," Naozumi drew his eyes away from Akito's.

"I don't think you should," Sana chimed in and shook her head, her auburn locks flying with each head turn.

"Why not?" Naozumi cocked an eyebrow. Why would you?

"Um, I don't know…because she's abusive!" Sana exclaimed, was Naozumi being the oblivious one now?

"Well, we can fix that," Naozumi explained, crossing his arms over his uniform clad chest. "Maybe I will go see her."

"That's dumb," Sana muttered, trying to sound inaudible.

"It's not your choice, Sana," Akito told her, in that same stern voice.

"I'm just saying what I think," Sana replied, looking at her boyfriend.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Naozumi backed his chair and stood up, hands pressed against the table. "It is my choice, Sana."

"Gosh, sorry! I'm just trying to be helpful," Sana apologized, sheepishly.

"Well, no need," Naozumi sounded a tad angry. Sana was only trying to helpful, why was he so pissed?

"I'm going home now. Have fun on your date," Naozumi tried sounding calm. It half-worked. Naozumi put his money on the table and left the café, leaving Sana and Akito to themselves. He walked two steps to the right and pressed his back against the brick wall of the small eatery.

"What am I gonna do?" He spoke to himself, running a hand through his silver-blue bangs. Remember, it's your choice. Back in the café, Sana was contemplating on why Naozumi could be so mad at her.

"You didn't have to offer your opinion. He can think for himself," Akito tried to carefully explain to Sana in a way where she would understand and not find any loop holes.

"I know but, I just wanted to help him," Sana said in a whining voice. "Oh and where did Airi-chan and Chiaki-kun run off to?" Oh jeez.

"Nowhere, they had to go," Akito said and Sana pouted.

"Oh well! That's okay," She said, cheerfully. "It's fun with just the two of us." Sana clutched Akito's hand in hers and smiled.

"Yeah, it is," Akito intertwined their fingers together. Aw, such a cute couple. From outside, Naozumi peered in the café, watching the two love birds. He half grinned and then decided to leave the place. He walked as if backtracking where they had come from and found himself standing from where he began. The Nakamura household. The ends always seem to be the beginnings, don't they? Naozumi, internally, channeled his courage and walked up the cobblestone path and rang the chiming door bell.

"Back again, I presume," Yuka's throaty voice had answered and opened the door so you could only see darkness pouring into the daylight from the crack that was opened.

"Yes, Yuka-san," Naozumi bowed his head in an unnecessary manor.

"Good boy," Yuka thrust the door open and smiled a senile smile.

---

S and A back at our lovely café

"I wonder how Nao-kun is holding up," Sana was rested against Akito's firm chest, her head on his shoulder and was playing with their still intertwined fingers.

"I'm sure he's fine at whatever he's doing," Akito reassuringly told her and bent his head to tenderly kiss Sana's cheek.

"I sure hope so," Sana whispered, snuggling into Akito's neck. Akito stroked her brownish red hair, in return. Well, aren't they a lovely couple.

* * *

A/N – Nihao lovelies, did you enjoy the chapter? I sure hope so. Wanna know a little secret for my future chapters; well read up, here's what I might have in store: A Sana and Akito fight? A Takaishi and Fuka breakup? Who knows what'll happen after? Oh, wait, I do. But, it's a surprise for you. And, Naozumi being friends and having secret meetings with his birth mom?

Do they sound delicious? Well, tell me what you think.


	48. Surprises for the Worse

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 5**

**Chapter Six Surprises for the Worse**

"AH!" Sana Kurata had just exited her mansion of a house on a rainy, early March day. She quickly put up her hands as if wanting to protect herself from the heavy rain that pelted her with many drops.

"It's just rain," Akito Hayama had told her, holding his black umbrella above his girlfriend's head.

"I know! But, if you weren't here, I would have got wet," Sana complained as she an Akito began walking to school in the terrible, rainy weather.

"Don't be such a whiner. I'm here," Akito had said as their feet sloshed through murky watered puddles. Sana couldn't help but laugh and smile at Akito. He was just…so sweet, well at least to her he was.

"You're so weird, Sana," Akito mentioned, holding his navy blue jacket sleeved hand to his mouth to muffle his smirk.

"My party's gonna be next week, are you excited?" Sana asked, in pure delight.

"I guess. Do you…uh, want anything?" Akito felt awkward and immediately regretted the question that had been in his mind for quite some time.

"I'd love anything you'd get for me," Sana said, not knowing how the words would affect Akito's thinking.

"That's…um, broad," Akito scratched his blonde haired head. "Can you be specific?" He clarified, noticing Sana's weak confusion.

"Truthfully, I don't really know. What do boyfriends get their girlfriends?" Sana curiously asked, trying to find out if Akito ever bought Airi anything.

"Well…did Kamura ever give you anything?" Akito tugged on the strap of his umbrella. Sana was about to cross the street and was deep in thought. Did Naozumi ever give her anything?

"Whoa," Akito quickly urged Sana to step up on the sidewalk again. A car had just sped by and Sana nearly got run over. Akito pressed his hand against Sana's upper back and held her close to him. "That was close." Akito mumbled.

"Akito," Sana breathed. "Thank you." She stared up at her taller boyfriend.

"You've gotten so tall, Akito," Sana commented, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, damn growth spurt," Akito rubbed the back of his neck.

"How tall are you, really?" Sana wanted to know and she and Akito continued their walk to school.

"Almost 5'10''," Akito had told her, a small smile on his lips.

"WOW! God, you're so tall," Sana had a bewildered look upon her face.

"Yeah, well, you're pretty tall for a girl too," Akito shot back, sarcastically.

"Nah! I'm average…for a girl," Sana explained as they neared the school gates.

"Oh, really? And, what's that?" Akito asked, sounding interested.

"I'm 5'5''," Sana replied, grinning. Akito smirked and then, the two had entered the school. "Oh and what's so funny about that?" Before Akito could answer, Fuka Matsui had run outside. Her cheeks were bright red and her face was tears-or maybe it was rain drops-stained.

"Fuka-chan," Sana saw her friend running across the front field. Fuka's blue jacket covered arm was against her eyes as she was running.

"Fuka," Akito looked up, alarmed. She was crying quite profusely.

"Fuka," Sana cried, running out from the umbrella. It seems she realized just when Akito did. "Fuka, Fuka." Sana tried to calm her best friend down. Fuka cried hysterically. "What happened? Please tell me," Sana begged, hugging her friend tight. Akito rushed closer and held the umbrella over the two girls and him. Wow, what a big umbrella.

"Takaishi-kun…he…he," Fuka's voice trembled.

"Yuta? Is he okay?" Sana obviously was confused. Akito had noticed what Fuka really meant without her saying it.

"Yuta-kun broke up with me," Fuka whispered, her breath warm against her friend's shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Sana screamed, probably alarming people all the way in Europe. "How could that happen? You guys were…and then you were…." Sana trailed off, blabbering constantly. Akito and Fuka had no clue what she was saying.

"How did that happen?" Sana clarified, rubbing her sleeves against Fuka's hazel eyes. "It'll be just fine, Fuka, I promise."

"Well, we just got into a little fight. I don't even remember how it happened. It just did. It was so absurd and then, he just said it. We were at the aquarium and he said we needed 'time off'," Fuka had told her, gulping nervously. "I don't know how it got to this." Akito coughed and Sana and Fuka glared at him. How unnecessary!

"AKITO!" The both screeched at the top of their lungs. Sana and Fuka simultaneously hit Akito with their mallet and fan.

"What?" Akito defensively asked. "If we all stay out here this long, we'll all catch a cold." He glared but, not harshly at the two girls.

"Oh fine," Fuka huffed. "Let's go inside. We'll pick it up in there." The three walked towards Jinbou Junior High and walked to the lockers. Sana peered at the clock; there was still a good half-hour before school would begin. Fuka sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Sana, in the mean time, had switched her sneakers for her slippers and took off her wet, navy blue jacket. Akito had done the same and met the two girls at Sana's locker.

"Matsui, I'm sure Takaishi didn't mean all he said. It seems…kind of impossible that he'd end it like that. Takaishi isn't that type of guy," Akito helpfully said. It was true. It wasn't in Takaishi's nature to just do something like that.

"I don't know," Fuka said, in a daze as she stared at her laced up shoe.

"Here are your slippers, Fuka-chan," Sana had opened Fuka's locker and passed her friend her shoes. Isn't that sweet?

"Thanks, Sana," Fuka numbly answered, sounding monotone like Akito.

"Want me to help you?" Sana offered, sounding more like a care taker than a best friend.

"No, I can take off my own shoes. You don't have to baby me, Sana-chan," Fuka curtly told Sana and tended to her shoes.

"Oh," Sana was taken aback. "Sorry then." She stepped back, almost colliding with the bank of lockers behind her. Fuka appeared hostile but, passed her wet, muddy shoes to Sana to put in her locker anyway.

"Thanks," Fuka tried her best to smile but, a failed attempt.

"No problem," Sana closed Fuka's locker and then her own.

"We should head to homeroom," Akito pointed to the clock. Fifteen minutes to go until lovely school.

"Okay," Fuka nodded and followed Akito and Sana to the classroom.

"'Morning Sana!!" Mami and Hisae were chatting about last night's latest episode of _One Tree Hill_. They paused to greet their friends.

"Hey Fuka, hi Akito," Hisae said to the other two as Fuka and Akito slid into their seats.

"Good morning!" Sana put on her best-this-is-my-morning-smile.

"You're sure cheerful today," Mami commented, finger-combing her short black bob of hair.

"As always," Sana smiled toothily.

"Fuka, are you okay?" Hisae caught notice of Fuka's glum-looking facial expression. Fuka nodded to signal she was alive.

"Uh, I'm fine," Fuka lied, wishing she could fool her friends.

"You're not fooling us," Mami had warned and the two girls rushed over to Fuka's side. "Tell us everything." They told her, in unison. Fuka began to spill her heart to Hisae and Mami. Sana rolled her eyes as she looked the other way and out the window.

"Let's go see Yuta," Akito whispered into her ear.

"Good idea," Sana beamed. She turned to her non-listening or attentive friends. "Me and Akito are going to go find Sengoku-sensei to ask him a question on the lab from yesterday," Sana declared. Nobody was listening so the two quickly ducked out of the room and down the hall. Akito and Sana walked together to room 1-8, whose door was, strangely, open.

"'Morning, all!" Sana greeted the homeroom class. The room was scarcely empty besides two boys: Gomi Shinichi and Yuta Takaishi.

"Oh, um, then, boys!" Sana corrected herself as she noticed the bare room.

"Where is everyone?" Akito asked, the almost empty room was eerie.

"Re-doing the lab. Everyone else had to make it up do to 1-8's field trip. But, Gomi and me had to stay back to do it because we came late to school that day," Takaishi informed, straightening in his seat.

"Yeah, so we're stuck here. Come and join us," Gomi gestured to a few of the empty desks near the corner of the classroom where they were sitting.

"WHY!?" Sana immediately demanded, in a direct manor.

"Why what?" Gomi scooted away in his chair.

"Why did you do it????" Sana demanded, tugging on poor Takaishi's shirt collar.

"Sana," Akito shook his head, dismissively. "Be more specific."

"Why did you break up with Fuka???" Sana clarified, shooting a glare at Akito.

"What? We're not broken up," Takaishi, now looked confused at Sana.

"B-but, Fuka said you were over…taking a break…huh?" Sana was blabbering, again. Oh jeez.

"What's the story, Takaishi?" Akito said down and gestured for Sana to do the same. She did and Takaishi began to tell them the story.

"You see, Fuka and me got into a fight about…well, actually I don't remember but, she was yelling and I was yelling back at her. Then, I blurted it out. I said we needed a break. Apparently she thinks we've broken up. But, all I want to tell her is that I still love her. Break or no break. I love Fuka," Takaishi explained, a small tear rolling down his reddened cheek.

"You do???" Sana's eyes grew wide. She believed Takaishi but she was just amazed that everything was working out so _perfectly_.

"Well, yeah," Takaishi nodded. "But, I want Fuka to know that. Really, I do."

"AW!!!! This sounds just like a shojo manga, doesn't it Aki-chan? You read tons of manga, don't you??" Sana poked at Akito's white blazer sleeved, upper arm.

"Not shojo," Akito mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What're you gonna do, Takaishi-kun?" Sana wondered, tapping her index finger against the fake-wooded desk.

"I don't know. That's the thing. I think Fuka-chan's mad at me," Takaishi gnawed on his lower lip and then looked hopeful at Sana. "Got any ideas?" Sana looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, Kurata…?" Gomi chimed in, interrupting the silence.

"I've got an idea!!" Sana exclaimed, smiling brightly. A small smile escaped Akito's lips and Takaishi grinned. Maybe Sana's ideas were a little crazy but, hey this could work.

---

The set-up

"Okay, captain S, we are set!" Tsuyoshi Sasaki spoke into his toy Babbit blue walkie-talkie. (A/N – remember them from Kodocha, the anime.)

"Captain S, what kind of name is that?" Sana asked, into her own light blue, 'fake' cell phone [a.k.a walkie-talkie.

"S for Sana," Tsuyoshi muffled his laughter.

"Whatever, let's do this," Akito's voice came in.

"Everything's set though, right?" Takaishi's nervous voice asked.

"Yup! Man your stations, men!" Sana barked an order, a determined look on her face. She quickly clicked off and pushed her Babbit-talkie into her blazer pocket.

"Fuka-chan! FUKA! FUKA!" Sana called over her still-sad-looking best friend who was perched on the window sill.

"Hey, Sana," Fuka smiled weakly.

"I have great, super wonderful surprise! Please come with me," Sana urged, tugging at Fuka's arm.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, you don't have to push," Fuka brushed off Sana's grasp and followed in Sana's direction.

"Great, let's go!" Sana beamed and led Fuka outside to the courtyard. It was after-hours at school but, Fuka had to clean the roaster for Mr. Suzuki. And, Sana and the others had just managed to stay after school just for the cause.

"Close your eyes!" Sana commanded. "We're almost there." Fuka pressed her palms against her eyes.

"Sana, you're really acting crazy today," Fuka said as Sana pulled her hand gently. Fuka heard Sana's incoherent giggles.

"And, open!" Sana smiled and told her friend. Fuka removed her hands to find herself standing in the back of the school where the cherry blossoms were budding quite beautifully.

"Ah, Sana. It's great here," Fuka whispered, the warm wind from the aftermath of the rain warming Fuka's bare knees.

"Yeah, I know," Sana replied quietly. "But, you haven't seen anything yet." Sana cheerily said. "I have one last surprise." Sana gestured her left arm to the columns and Yuta had appeared behind one of them and into view.

"Fuka," Sana whispered in her ear. "He thinks you're mad at him. Tell him the truth. You know you love him." Sana whispered once again and fled quickly.

"Mission: make Fuka and Takaishi get back together is a success!" Sana cheered to Tsuyoshi and Akito who were in a decent hiding place behind the thicker columns closer to the courtyard.

"Yup, time to watch our magic," Tsuyoshi gleamed and then the hiding three had lent their ears to their magic-at-work.

"Fuka," Takaishi began, his voice soft. "I hope you're not mad at me."

"No," Fuka brushed away her red-with-already tears eyes. "I'm not mad."

"Good because I have something I'd like to let you know," Takaishi spoke even softer than before. It was hard for Sana, Tsuyoshi, and Akito to hear.

"I still…still love you," Takaishi quickly blurted, his face turning red.

"Yuta!" Fuka cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you too!!" Fuka cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please, let's not ever fight."

"Of course, Fuka. I love you so much," Takaishi had told her, claiming her with arms around her waist.

"Never let me go," Fuka said and with that, Sana smiled at her handy work. Although things would always change, there would always be the girl that could help fix any friend's problems. There'd always be a Sana in everyone's lives. And, for that, everyone was grateful for.


	49. the Thirteenth Birthday Party Part 1

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 5**

**Chapter Seven the Thirteenth Birthday part 1**

You are cordially invited to…

_**Sana Kurata's**_

_13th birthday party on **March 10****th**! Come and enjoy the fun!_

_At Silver [the club in Harajuku at 7:30pm-who knows when!_

_Check the extra cards for: directions to Silver and to RSVP by **March 1****st**._

_We'd love to see you there!_

Akito Hayama had read the invitation and stared at the cute, pink and long green stemmed cherry blossom that was drawn behind the words. The card stock was heavier than limp 8' by 11'' paper and was in the shape a mouse-pad for a computer. The words were written in the same cherry blossom pink and the invite, itself was off-white colored beige.

'Oh crap, what am I going to get her?' Akito thought to himself. He was at a loss, a big problem, in other words. He sat in a swivel chair at his desk and crumpled his dirty blonde bangs in his hand. He closed his eyes for a brief second and re-opened them. Akito quickly grabbed his silver flip-phone and called the one and only boy he knew who could find his girlfriend a present.

"Hey Akito, what's the emergency?" Tsuyoshi Sasaki, Akito's best friend that was a guy and buying girlfriends presents extraordinaire, had answered. Okay, so Tsuyoshi wasn't an extraordinaire but, he could help Akito with this one.

"I need help," Akito explained, not specifying.

"With what?" Tsuyoshi curiously had to know.

"Buying Sana a present for her birthday," Akito dreadfully clarified.

"Oh, I see," Tsuyoshi responded and then there was a pause. Akito worried for a brief second if Tsuyoshi was really going to help him. "Meet me at the mall in half an hour." Tsuyoshi finished and Akito felt relieved.

"Alright," Akito nodded and quickly shut his phone closed.

---

A gets help from T to find a present. One word: good luck!

"Well, what did Sana say she wanted?" Tsuyoshi adjusted the buttons on his button down shirt.

"She said she'd be fine with anything," Akito felt irked by that. Her topic was way too broad and he couldn't pick one thing. It's more like think of.

"Well, what would you like to get her?" Tsuyoshi and Akito rode up the escalator in the mall centered in the square of the city.

"That's the thing. I have no clue," Akito confided as he and Tsuyoshi began to pass boutiques with hand-knit beanie hats and expensive looking blouses.

"Hey, let's go inside there. It looks nice," Tsuyoshi pointed out. "If you can't think of something, let's just try some girl stores." Akito and Tsuyoshi entered the cool looking boutique and walked up the counter in the back.

"How about this?" Tsuyoshi asked pointing to one of the gold or silver necklaces dangling from a holder with many other similar necklaces. They were all very similar looking but if you took a closer look they all looked as if they were hand crafted individually to give a unique effect.

"Shopping for your girlfriends?" the woman at the counter had asked. Akito twitched slightly but nodded honestly.

"I'm helping him find a gift for his girlfriend," Tsuyoshi smiled at the woman.

"Ah, what a good friend you are. Do you boys need any help?" She asked kindly.

"No," Akito sputtered. "We're fine. Thanks." Him and Tsuyoshi walked away from the necklaces and began to look around at the racks of clothes. Akito's phone rang to the theme-song of some anime that Tsuyoshi didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Akito spoke into the phone.

"Hey Akito!" Sana's chipper voice rang loudly.

"Uh…hi, what's up?" Akito stammered, this was odd. He was talking to his girlfriend while trying to find a present for her.

"Not much. Get my cool party invite?" Sana wondered, curiously.

"Yeah, I did," Akito fingered through the soft material of the clothing displayed in front. Tsuyoshi mouthed, "Like anything?" Akito shook his head; he couldn't find anything that truly suited Sana in this store.

"Isn't it so pretty?? Mama helped me decide the pattern and then I asked Fuka-chan her opinion," Sana rambled on and Akito gestured to leave the store. Tsuyoshi followed him right out and they continued through the lines of stores.

"Yeah, it's nice," Akito told her, just to please Sana. "Um, I can't talk now. I'll call you later, ok? We can meet up someplace and do something." Akito blabbered.

"Oh, you're busy now? Okay, sure, sounds fine! Bye Aki," Sana clicked off at the same time Akito did.

"Now where should we go?" Akito asked, turning to Tsuyoshi.

"Hm…how about there," Tsuyoshi pointed towards a cutesy store with stuffed animals glued to the window panes. Akito gulped, he wasn't shopping for a three-year old.

"Um, I think we should pick something more mature," Akito coughed, glaring at the store front.

"Okay…, how about that place," Tsuyoshi and Akito walked into another store and saw two familiar looking backs.

"Hey! Funny seeing you two here, how's it hangin'?" Fuka Matsui was with her boyfriend Yuta Takaishi and they were currently hovering over a glass counter topped counter filled with silver jewelry.

"Uh, just shopping," Akito mumbled, glancing away.

"I know! It's for Sana because her party is almost here, right?" Fuka said, brightly and beamed. "That's great, Aki-kun. Hey, Yuta-kun, we should help them. But, what is Tsuyoshi here too?" Akito gulped.

"He's helping me," Akito stifled, rubbing his arm.

"Ya know what? We'll help you since you're having trouble! I think I know just what Sana might want from somebody as special as you, Aki," Fuka's thought had given light into Akito's eyes. There was hope. Fuka pointed into the glass countered box which she and Takaishi were formerly in front of.

"Get her this," Fuka pointed to something seen through the glass.

"But, Fuka, I was g--."

"Don't worry, Takaishi-kun. This is much more special," Fuka smiled warmly. "Akito, get Sana this." Fuka told him firmly. Akito peered through the glass and nodded, it was pretty.

"Don't worry, Yuta. I saw something over there that I liked. C'mon let's go! See ya later, Akito, Tsuyoshi," Fuka pulled on Takaishi's long-sleeved shirt sleeve.

"Later guys," Takaishi said and the two walked over to more of the glass countered rows.

"Should I really get her this?" Akito wondered out loud.

"Yeah, it really is nice," Tsuyoshi nodded.

"Is there something you like, sir?" A man asked Akito from behind the counter.

"Yeah, I'll take that one right there," Akito firmly said, pointing the exact piece of jewelry, which Fuka had told him to get.

---

S contemplating party favors

"What d'you think I should give out?" Sana asked, lying on the light pink colored duvet. She was talking to her good friend, Aya Sugita about her up-coming party. Aya flipped through the pages of Japanese Vogue and looked up at Sana.

"Hm…what do you think everyone would like?" Aya asked, fingering the pages.

"I don't know," Sana rolled onto her stomach and picked up an old copy for Cosmo Girl. "Look at this. My English is no good but; this person looks like she's giving out sweatshirts at her party." Aya glanced at the pages and nodded.

"My English is okay. Want me to try translating?" Aya asked and Sana passed on the magazine. Aya coughed and read aloud, "Michal…um, having her uh, bat…mitzvah at…um, I think this word means club but, it's in New York City. She…gives out sweatshirts…for party favors."

"What's a bat mitzvah?" Sana curiously asked, retrieving the magazine.

"Hm…I'm not sure. Looks like some type of party," Aya shrugged.

"So, sweatshirts, huh? That does sound cool," Sana smiled and flipped the magazine shut.

* * *

A/N – Well, sweatshirts, anyone? Yup, it's almost party time and I wonder what Akito got Sana? Guess you'll just have to see next time in Kodocha: Middle School! 


	50. the Thirteenth Birthday Party Part 2

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 5**

**Chapter Eight the Thirteenth Birthday part 2**

Sana Kurata stood in front of her full-length cherry wooded mirror. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail with some strands of her hair falling to a few inches past her shoulder. Those loose and not in the ponytail strands of hair were gently curled and resting at the nape of Sana's exposed neck. A beautiful ball gown flowed to the floor in pale lavender and she wore silver but, hidden high heel sandals. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Misako Kurata, her mother, stood, admiringly in the frame of Sana's room door.

"You look nice, Sana," Misako complemented her daughter and nodded.

"Thanks, Mama. I love the dress," Sana turned to her mother and replied. Sana turned back to the mirror and toyed with the thin straps of the chiffon dress.

"Ow, this bra hurts so much," Sana whispered although the words were meant to be a mere thought.

---

Bewildered with grand entrances

Sana stepped out of a limo that was sitting in front of a beautifully decorated club called Silver, where her fabulous thirteenth birthday party would be held. Sana gazed at the pearl lights that shimmered from the sign written in script of the club's name. Everyone cheered from either side of the red carpet as Sana gracefully, well sort of, stepped up onto the carpet. Cameras flashed and her friends waved, trying to get her attention. Sana smiled happily and strutted down the carpet, taking her stage. Inside, the lighting seemed to be dim and Sana was led to a large-looking, private V.I.P room. The moment she stepped in, Akito Hayama had looked over his shoulder.

"Sana," he muttered her name briefly and set down his thin looking cup with a red liquid and cherry inside. (A/N – Yay! Sherlie Temples!) In amazement, Akito had gazed at his lovely girlfriend. Sana blushed bright red, noticing Akito's constant stare. Akito's eyes directly looking into hers. Akito looked pretty handsome himself, all dressed up and what not. He was clad in a black suit with a navy blue tie and crisp white shirt with dress shoes.

"Akito," Sana mumbled and walked quickly, in her heels towards him. Akito quickly swept Sana in his arms and held her close to him. Their friends snapped pictures quickly with their newest Canon cameras.

"Sana…you look…," Akito held her at arms length to glance at her dress. "You look…you look great." It took him a few times but, he was able to muster up the words that he'd only be able to say to the one he loves.

"Akito," Sana was about to weep but, remembered her makeup. "Thank you. You don't look to shabby yourself." Sana pressed her forehead to Akito's shoulder. Sana gazed up to the room, admiring the party itself. The room was decorated even better than the outside. Streamers and confetti were like the ones in her invitation, cherry blossom pinks and lavender purples. There was a huge dance floor a few steps and a small staircase away. Tables and private sections were all around the club's large room and there was a bar on both sides of the dance floor, in the middle of the scattered tables. Everything couldn't be more amazing.

"I think I'll give you your present later," Akito mentioned before releasing Sana. He noticed the height difference too; Sana was almost as tall as him.

"Did you…are you wearing…did you grow?" Akito felt stupid asking.

"BAKA!" Sana took out her red and yellow mallet. "No." She lifted her dress slightly to reveal her silver sandal heels. "Heels." She gestured to the two inches they gave her.

"But, they're killing me," Sana complained. "I can't wait to bring out the socks!" Sana said, cheerfully.

"Happy birthday, Sana!!" Fuka Matsui, Sana's best friend was standing next to Hisae and Mami with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"Wow, you look so pretty, Sana!" Mami gazed at Sana's wonderful dress.

"You sure do, girl," Fuka winked and hugged her friend.

"We left your presents…over there," Hisae pointed to a large, over-flowing with even more presents-table.

"I hope everyone enjoys the party!" Sana yelled, getting most of the crowd's attention. She smiled, her usual one but, with extra perk this time. The crowd of Sana's friends cheered and continued back to their activities of dancing or taking photos at the photo booth, which was stationed near the front of the room or getting drinks or just talking.

---

Presentation of the Presents, all hail!

Naozumi Kamura had cleaned up nicely for the party in a crisp black tux and light blue bow tie. How cheesy of him.

"Hey there, Sana-chan," Naozumi smiled and Sana wrapped her thin arms around her ex-boyfriend's neck.

"Hi, Nao-kun. How are you feeling? I'm glad you made it," Sana sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away at his brief touch.

"I'm good. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't really mean to, I hope you know that," Naozumi told her, his full sincerity in his response.

"I understand. I'm just so happy you still decided to come," Sana brushed away a fake tear. She's a good actress, no?

"Me too," Naozumi whispered lightly. "I brought your present." He held out a boxed package with plain, cherry blossom pink wrapping paper and a magenta bow tied nicely on top.

"Thank you," Sana took the box within her hands. Naozumi noticed quickly that Sana had such small hands. Like a babies.

"Well…," Naozumi gestured her to untie the bow. "Aren't you going to open it?" He wondered out loud.

"N-no, it's okay. I…I haven't opened anyone else's either," Sana explained.

"It's because she's going to open her boyfriend's present first," Akito Hayama cut in gently, his voice carrying to get other's attention.

"Akito," Sana said, alarmed. "What did you get me?" She spun around on her heels to see Akito standing his ground, firmly and holding the tiniest box she had ever seen in her life. It was so cute.

"C'mon Sana, let's sit over there," Akito pointed to a deserted area and Sana placed her hand in his as Akito tugged it with his own to his depicted seat. Sana sat down, the puffiness of her dress fluttering around her. Akito couldn't help but look away, Sana just looked so gosh darn pretty. (A/N- I always wanted to write that!!) Akito peered back because he knew she was waiting for his utmost attention and gift giving.

"This is for you," Akito placed the box in her open palms.

"Thank you," Sana answered, shifting Naozumi's present over a bit. Akito felt irked, knowing his friends and Sana's were watching them like watching the latest _Gossip Girl_ episode on TV. All eyes were on them. Sana dutifully untied the sweet looking bow, letting the ribbon fall on the soft material of her dress. She tore the paper politely and lifted the top of the box. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she saw what was inside. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. A fourteen karat gold heart inscribed, just for the two, of an S and A and a little dot in the middle of the two letters. On the back of the necklace, there was another inscription: _To my one and only love_, was written in cursive. Sana held the heart-shaped pendent between her thumb and index fingers.

"Akito," Sana said. Akito watched, in awe, as she opened it. Wondering whether this was saying she loved it or hated it.

"This is wonderful," Sana, barely, was able to say.

"Really?" Akito asked, dumbfounded. "Is it? D'you want me to put it on for you?" He offered and Sana nodded quickly. She turned so her back was facing Akito. Akito took the thin, gold chained necklace in his hand carefully and unclasped the clasp and put the necklace on Sana. Sana held the loose strands of hair to allow Akito easier access to her neck. Once the strand of gold was around Sana's neck, Akito clasped the clasp back and Sana released her hand full of her auburn brown hair, letting it fall over her slightly exposed shoulder. Akito laid a gentle, soft butterfly kiss on Sana's neck.

"Beautiful," he mumbled against her warm skin. Sana blushed, knowing of Akito's extremely gentle, out-of-character but, totally sweet actions.

Sana turned around, slowly after Akito did this. "This is the best gift ever," Sana flung her arms around Akito's neck. "I love you." Akito held her to him, feeling a lot taller as he was standing and she was sitting.

"I love you too," Akito said, feeling the heat flood to his cheeks, hoping it wouldn't get the best of him. The audience of their friends watching cooed a giant, "aw," at the couple and then scurried away as Akito spun his head giving them all death glares. Aren't they just adorable?

---

11:11 and we're still partying like no other.

The J-pop music blared out of the giant speakers and the slick with sweat of the twelve and thirteen year olds bodies touched as they danced. Sana had changed into a cutesy; before the knee-length dress with the logo 'Girl' embellished in the corner of the hem of her dress and it was a light pink with thin spaghetti straps. It hung a little securely on Sana's not-quite-filled-out body. On any girl with a completely big chest, it would probably look like something a hooker would wear. But, it most certainly didn't look this way on Sana. As Akito was, he was standing near the bar sipping his third Coke of the night being a complete and total wallflower, even Gomi was dancing with Hisae. What courage. Sana shimmed her way out of the dance floor and walked directly up to Akito.

"You're being a pooper at my party," Sana crossed her sweaty arms over her equally as sweaty chest. Akito muffled his laughter with the slightly long sleeve of his white-collared shirt. He had been rid of his suit jacket a long time ago, his tie as well.

"Don't you mean party pooper," Akito smirked, letting his arm dangle at his side. He took a large gulp of Coke before setting his champagne-looking glass back down at the bar counter.

"Whatever. Moreover, you should come dance with me," Sana lowered her eye-lids, hoping to be sexy to draw in Akito's attention.

"It's my party, you _have_ to," Sana urged, after seeing Akito's resentment.

"It's no fair if you don't," Sana glared, feeling a tad angrier now that he wasn't giving in. He is her boyfriend, isn't he? Of course. The song quickly changed to the Japanese version of Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne and Sana's eyes bulged.

"This is my favorite song!!" Sana almost screamed, especially since the music was on an ultimate blast. "Please dance now." Sana complained, tugging on Akito's arm. Her impatience grew at the slight and Akito rolled his eyes.

"Please, please….," Sana whined and shook at Akito's sleeve. Akito caught the necklace that he put on Sana, swinging up and down and side to side.

_Even when you look away, I know you think of me_

Akito looked away from her for a second and at the door, Sana still on his mind.

"Okay, but only one song," Akito complied without looking at the hopeful Sana.

"Great!!" Sana almost yelled and quickly grabbed him by the arm. She squeezed herself back into the dance floor and found a spot that was kind of empty. Okay, not really. She danced crazily and Akito just side-glanced at her, skeptically. Sana swayed her hips, making Akito go insane, only little bit though. Then, Sana did something way beyond crazy than before. She threw her arms around Akito's neck and began to dance against him. Wow. Akito couldn't help but dance along with her. Sana smiled and felt their body heat react with one another quite nicely. Despite all the other bodies colliding with theirs, this actually felt really nice. Even Akito was kind of enjoying himself. Aw.

---

All good parties **must** come to an end.

The clock read exactly 1:00 AM and it was March 11th, my how things go by so quickly. Especially amazing, fabulous thirteenth birthday parties. Well, we did get much accomplished: Akito's first dance, his gorgeous hand-picked-out-by-Fuka birthday present for his girlfriend, and Sana having the time of her life. I think the last one gets extra points, don't you? Sana had set up for her, piles of pink bags lined up on the side of the exit/entrance to the party room. Each with somebody's name on it and table with silver with black top covered thermoses with an large pink 'S' emblazoned on the front filled with stemming hot chocolate. Two girls from Sana's class found their bags and pulled out their party favor part way. A sweatshirt! Of course. It was a white zip-up hooded sweatshirt with an 'S', like on the mugs but, it read 'S's Birthday Bash!' in a cute font and pink letters. Two boys from Takaishi and Gomi's class took the bags with their names on it and found a black pull-over sweatshirt with a giant 'S' like on the mugs on the back of their sweatshirt. Both sweatshirt designs did have the date under their logos. Everyone thought the idea was pretty cool.

"Wow, I love the favors!" gushed one girl wearing a blue-kind of-slip dress.

"I know! It's so creative," her friend replied, zipping up the sweatshirt over her dress.

"I guess these are alright," a boy shrugged to his friend and he shrugged back.

"Well, I've never got a sweatshirt and hot chocolate at a party before. So, s'cool," his friend replied and they left the party. The slightly chilly-for-March night well, early morning was making the young kids tired as the pilled into their parents car on the busy street in Harajuku. Inside, Fuka had hugged Sana, in the way a best friend would.

"You did good, girl," Fuka smiled although Sana couldn't see. "The party was more than amazing, probably the best all year."

"It surely was," Sana said back, letting the hot liquid of hot chocolate slip down her throat as she drank from her own personalized thermos. Before Akito had left, he pressed a hand on Sana's shoulder.

"Nice party," he told her and kissed her cheek. "G'night." He whispered, leaving her breathless. Him and Tsuyoshi picked up their party favors and left with still steaming hot chocolate filled thermoses in their hands. Anybody could say that Ms. Sana Kurata could throw an amazing birthday bash. And, if you weren't invited you know that you're a nobody. But, hey Sana's too nice not to invite anyone…even nobodies. Well, except for one lonely boy, who was captivated by watching the whole thing. From his hidden webcams to right outside the club's entrance, poor baby. Too bad his invite was either lost or maybe he was never invited from the start. Who is he? That's for me to know and Sana Kurata to find out.

Akito felt as if somebody was watching him; he turned to look over his shoulder before pilling in the cab with Tsuyoshi. Nobody was there. Premonition much.


	51. the Somewhat Stalker

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 5**

**Chapter Nine the Somewhat Stalker**

Soichiro Hio snapped a quick photograph of his sort of obsession. A girl with auburn brown hair and beautiful matching hazel, brown colored eyes. She was clad in a thin pink material dress and was shoe-less. He gulped, staring at her endless looking soft pale legs. She was so beautiful. And, she went by the name of Sana Kurata.

"You're fucking obsessed. Get out of there," a girl shook her head dismissively, watching her boyfriend fawn over a fantasy girl that was waving a blonde-headed boy off as he slid into a yellow cab. The boy that Sana was waving to glanced in the direction of where Soichiro was hiding. But, Soichiro was a good hider, you can say. The boy he was looking at thought nothing of him and went into the cab instead. Good, good.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Soichiro bent his head down, regretfully. Megumi really became an evil-one when she was jealous. Oh the green eyes of jealousy. How they could take over such a sweet girl.

"I'm leaving, I am," Soichiro shook his jet-black hair so it fell over his eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I won't do it again." Megumi nodded, encouragingly.

"Yup, you shouldn't or else you know what I'll do," Megumi glared her grayish blue eyes at Soichiro.

"Yeah, I do," Soichiro tucked his camera into his messenger bag and let Megumi hold his arm, in her light grip.

"You owe me for this," Megumi said, her eyes plastered on Soichiro's guilty ones. (A/N – Refresher for these two characters. Megumi Kirishima and Soichiro Hio. Megumi made her debut in chapter 42 **The Unbreakable Bonds**. And, we got to see a bit of Soichiro in chapter 46 **Random Encounters**. Check out those both if you need more background on them. 'Kay, on with the story now!)

"Yeah, I know I owe you," Soichiro bent his head down even more as he took his own ground and stood on his two feet.

---

**S** on her way home from the big party

Sana Kurata yawned in the back seat of a black town car. She couldn't believe how tired she could get from one party. I mean all she did was dance a bit, drink lots of Sherlie Temples and Coke, and hang out with her friends. Oh right and that isn't already a lot? She felt the world begin to spin a bit and she toppled over so that she was half lying on the black leather seat of the car.

"Ms. Kurata, we're at the Kurata Mansion," the driver abruptly told Sana, awaking her from her dozing off.

"Uh, thank you!" She immediately awoke with the sound of voices. "My mom paid you beforehand right?" Sana double-checked before un-clicking her seatbelt. The driver nodded.

"Your things are going to be delivered by a delivery truck in an hour or so," The driver continued on and stepped out of the car to open Sana's door.

"Thank you," Sana bowed her head politely and with courtesy.

"Anytime, Ms. Kurata," the driver lifted his driver's newsboy type hat. Sana leapt out of the car and dashed into her home. Her mother greeted her at the front door, "Rough night?" She asked.

"Somewhat. But, it was amazing," Sana responded, clutching the pendent of the necklace she received from Akito. "I'm pooped though. I'm off to bed."

"Alright, I'll collect your things from the truck when it comes," Misako answered, she was still on the wrong time because of her book tour in Los Angeles.

"Thanks," Sana felt like she was saying 'thanks' or 'thank you' so much in one night…well, morning. Like that's such a hard thing to do. Sana stumbled up the stairs and clambered into her own room to collapse on her soft duvet. Without hesitation, she fell asleep with her hair splayed like a brown halo.

Sana had waked, a few hours later. Well, actually it was about one, in the afternoon and her cell had ringed to her favorite J-pop song by BoA.

"Hello…?" Sana spoke with a raspy-I'm not awake yet-voice.

"Ah…," the stranger's voice on the other end began. Then, there was a click. Sana shot her phone a dirty glance and noticed that the person that called had hung up on her. How rude. **Unknown caller** was blinking on the flip phone's screen and Sana clicked 'end', snapped her phone shut and threw it back on her night table. She flopped back down on her bed, continuing her slumber.

---

Hio residence.

Soichiro was about to bang his head against the wall of his room. Then, he had come to his senses and decided not to. He had slept but, rarely could. Soichiro became obsessed, once more despite Megumi's pleads for him not to, with Sana and uploading the pictures and videos he took of her onto his P.C. He held is silver Nokia in his hand and stopped scrolling through his contacts when he reached the first name with the letter 'S'. _Sana's cell number_. After a half-hour of hesitation, he clicked 'send' to phone her.

"Hello…?" Soichiro almost doubled-over, she sounded so cute with her raspy voice that was probably groggy from morning. Well, afternoon now. But, she had probably just awoken from her sleep.

"Ah…," Soichiro had formulated what he was going to say for some time now but, he couldn't say anything. He was a blank, completely amiss at words. He hung up and tossed his phone onto his bed like it was garbage and his hands were just washed so who would want to touch it. He wanted to try calling her again but figured he shouldn't. Soichiro knew pretty well that he was a coward and was only with Megumi-chan because she was cute and wanted to be with him.

Otherwise, he would have this constant obsession with Sana which would appear quite stalker like. When he was with Megumi, he was kind of sane. Oh really? He had to make her his and end this façade with Megumi. Sana, Sana. She was so pure, so perfect, her one year age difference doesn't matter, and her boyfriend…doesn't. Soichiro stopped his constant thoughts while he was at it. That's right. Sana's boyfriend. Soichiro manically thought to himself. He could make Sana fall for him. Perfect, it was so perfect. Maybe it could work. Just maybe. Dream on, stalker. Have you ever met Akito Hayama?

---

Let's go B.N.O (Boys Night Out)

Akito Hayama rolled his light brown eyes as he stared at his reflection in his dresser mirror. He was clad in an army surplus styled jacket in army green, an American imported shirt his dad got for him from New York City, when he was on a business trip, and the logo had read: Abercrombie and plain jeans with his sneakers that still fit from last year. Akito stuffed some money on his dresser into his jeans pocket and then left the house.

"Remember, your curfew, Akito," Fuyuki Hayama, Akito's father, reminded him with a too-happy-smile that makes you want to hurl.

"Yeah, dad. Got it," Akito nodded, deciding to take his house keys with him as well as his cell phone.

"There he is," Tsuyoshi Sasaki finally remarked as Akito came out of his house but quickly turned around to lock the door.

"'Sorry guys," Akito hastily made his way down the path to meet up with the guys. And, the guys were his best friend, Tsuyoshi, Gomi Shinichi, and Yuta Takaishi, Fuka's boyfriend.

"So, y'know how I was kind of spacing out last night," Akito began, getting the fact off his chest. Oh the pain.

"Yeah, before we got into the cab, right?" Tsuyoshi asked to clarify.

"I did see some weird kid, not from our school. Kind of spying," Gomi added, helpfully.

"Really?" Takaishi raised his equally dark brown as his hair eyebrows. "Like a stalker?" What kind of dude would stalk another guy? That's just plain weird.

"Yeah, anyway, I saw this guy. I kind of recognized him but, I couldn't place him. It was really weird. He had a head full of jet-black hair. Well, that part's obviously not weird but, the fact he looked like he was watching me," Akito felt miffed by this but probably wasn't letting it get to him that much. Before the other guys could interrupt, Akito's cell rang and he flipped it open.

"Sana…what's up?" Akito asked, feeling a bit awkward. Only because he was with the guys and his girlfriend was kind of intruding a bit. But, we all know Akito's too nice, especially to Sana, not to tend to care.

"Something weird totally happened a few hours ago," Sana began, sounding as if she had finally woke up.

"And, this weird thing…was?" Akito thought it was strange that Sana had something weird going on as did he.

"Well, this person just called at around one-ish and then hung up. How rude, right?? But, I don't know who it was. I mean, my contact list is pretty long but, the number came up as an 'unknown caller'. D'you know who might do that?" Sana contemplated and Akito couldn't believe his ears. This did sound like a stalker and his target was Sana and possibly, himself.

"Not really," Akito answered with a shrug. "But, I kind of had this premonition that somebody was staring at me when I was getting in the cab last night."

"Really!?" Sana almost shouted but, contained herself.

"Yeah, pretty ironic," Akito said. "But, I'm with the guys. I'll come by later, okay? Don't worry too much about it." Akito told her reassuringly. Such a sweet boyfriend, no?

"Okay, thanks Akito-kun. Call me before you come over," Sana mentioned and then sounded like she was doing something other.

"Sure thing. 'Bye," Akito mumbled incoherently.

"'Kay, bye," Sana clicked off at the same time Akito did.

"What'd Sana have to say about the matter?" Takaishi curiously asked.

"Well, some guy, who I think is the same guy I caught staring earlier, called Sana and then just hung up," Akito reported to his guy friends.

"That is pretty insane, Hayama," Gomi thought, running his hand over his buzz cut prickled hair. "You should do something. Teach this guy a lesson." Gomi laughed at his own ploy but, Akito had other ideas up his sleeve.

"I don't know about that," Tsuyoshi frankly said.

"Yeah, me neither," Takaishi agreed. Both had an idea of what Akito was capable of and man, that, itself, was scary. Easily seen, Akito wasn't exactly paying attention to his friend's precarious thoughts.

---

**A** keeping his word

The boys night out ended with the four guys splitting up outside of the karaoke bar out in Shibuya. Akito was left to himself when he walked away from the bar and towards Sana's home. He got their rather quickly, hoping he could have been there sooner. Akito, being such a sweetie, called when he was right outside of the Kurata mansion.

"Hey," Akito said when he heard Sana's breath.

"Hi," Sana breathily said. "I was waiting for you to call."

"And, I am," Akito felt rather airily, himself.

"Yeah," Sana mumbled, her heart pounding in her chest. Not like Akito could hear that one.

"I'm outside of your house," Akito told her, slightly out of breath.

"Aw, did you run here?" Sana wondered as she twirled a small strand of hair and wound it around her index finger.

"A light jog," Akito leaned against a tree near the entrance to your house. He peered up and saw Sana's room light flicker on. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wanna come down here? It's getting chilly out," Akito rubbed his jacket covered arms as he watched Sana's room light go off.

"Sure, will do. Be down in a few," Sana's words were broken and Akito could tell she was racing down the long, winding stair case in her house to meet him.

"Alright," Akito pulled his phone away from his ear and clicked 'end'. Sana opened the front door. Akito couldn't help but get slightly nervous. Sana was only clad in a before the knee-length dress with a childish pattern and a jacket she probably threw on prior to leaving her house. In one hand she carried a big blanket and in the other a pair of bright pink rubber flip-flops. She tossed her shoes on the floor and slid her toes in them. Sana ran as fast as her flip-flops could take her to meet Akito.

"Hi," She smiled and felt stupid carrying a blanket.

"Hey," He gave her small smile back. "Blanket?" He pointed towards the large handmade looking quilt.

"You said you were cold," Sana responded, tossing the blanket into Akito's hand. She was so thoughtful. Akito couldn't help himself but hug her to him.

"Thanks," Akito softly whispered. He really was getting nicer and it was all thanks to his super sweet girlfriend. Good things must rub off on people. Akito settled himself on the floor and Sana sat between his legs. Akito swiftly shifted so that the blanket was wrapped around himself and Sana. Sana held the loose ends to her chest and smiled although Akito couldn't see.

"About that guy that called," Akito said in quiet voice. His breath tickling Sana's neck, she restrained from giggling out loud.

"Yeah?" Sana wondered what Akito had in mind to deal with this somewhat stalker. She, on the other hand, had no clue what to do.

"I think I can handle it," Akito said, pressing his lips softly to the bare skin of her collarbone. Sana moaned as she felt Akito's hands crawling around her sides. My, aren't we maturing? Akito brought his lips up and kissed her cheek gently.

"A-Akito," Sana stuttered from all this stimulation. "What'll you do?" Sana said trying to remain focused. She didn't want to be pleasured instead of figuring out what to do. Problems before kissing.

"Don't worry," Akito reassured her, noticing her nervousness. "I'll do all I can. We'll figure out everything. Together. I promise." Sana nodded, feeling like she could believe every single word Akito told her. In one motion, Akito spun Sana round so she was facing him. He drew her in closer and pressed his lips to hers. The two kissed for quite some time before letting each other go. _Stalkers make the heart grow fonder. _

* * *

A/N – Happy New Years Eve!!! 'Hope you all enjoyed the latest installment. I worked hard to perfect it to all I could. See you next time in Kodocha: Middle School. 


	52. the Unfinished Business

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 5**

**Chapter Ten the Unfinished Business**

All morning, Akito Hayama sat in front of his iMac typing away at the white keyboard with his cell phone by his side on the desk. He cradled his cell phone between his left cheek and his left shoulder.

"Megumi-chan, is that you?" Akito asked into his phone as he tapped away on his keyboard. After a few hours of re-thinking of that boy's head he saw for a quick nano second appearing through the alleyway of the club. Akito thought of only one person and one person alone. The boy that he and Sana had run into that day they met up with Akito's ex-girlfriend, Airi Kimitsu. Akito remembered the strange boy calling himself Soichiro…with some last name Akito couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Hi, yes," Megumi's cutesy, small voice replied. "What can I do for you, Akito-chan?" Akito pictured Megumi twirling around in her own chair at her desk, twirling a strand of her curly hair around her finger.

"I was wondering…something about your boyfriend," Akito began, not really sure how to continue the topic. "His name's Soichiro, isn't it?" Akito started to feel nervous especially on whether he was mixing up Soichiro, Megumi's boyfriend up with a different Soichiro. Akito was able to bring up the Shio Junior High School's homepage on his iMac and found pages after pages about Soichiro Hio and his accomplishments in Shio. He was quite the honor student, pulling all A's in his classes and even ace player on the basketball team. Could Soichiro Hio be the boy that was Sana's stalker…maybe his and Megumi-chan's boyfriend?

"Soichiro-kun, yup that's him. Is something wrong, Akito?" Megumi asked in a stern voice as Akito scrolled through the pages.

"I-uh, was wondering his last name," Akito faltered, trying not to sound obvious. Maybe Megumi had no clue about her boyfriend's possible obsession?

"Last name, it's Hio but-why would you need to know that?" Megumi continued her chatter but, Akito was all ready not listening. 'Hio', pictures flashed in his mind of Soichiro's full head of black hair, the spying, the flash of his camera, meeting him that day he bumped into him and Sana, and his whispers of encouragement to Sana.

"Megumi, what I'm about to tell you may not be true. But, please, please don't be mad at me," Akito spoke with caution, his voice slightly trembling. Should he continue onward with his supposed story?

"Akito," Megumi cut in. "I think I know why you're calling. It's about Soichiro and his obsession with Sana. Holy-oh god, no. You found out, didn't you?" Akito's eyes were wide and whites of them were flashing as if he had seen a ghost.

"So, it's true," Akito responded. He heard Megumi's breath against the speaker.

"Akito, please, under-." Akito clicked end on the call and threw his phone across the room, watching the screen fade into black. Soichiro fucking Hio had an obsession with Sana. Akito rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. He was going to put an end to this, once and for all.

---

**A** makes a pit stop

Akito stood in front of Sana's house, ready to report the news to her and rush off to tell off that Hio kid. Akito stood idly as he had rung Sana's door bell and waited until she'd fly down the stairs and open the door for him.

"I'm coming!" He heard the voice of none other than, Misako Kurata, call to him. She opened the door, her hair disheveled although her Maro the chipmunk display was still sitting atop her head.

"Oh," Misako said, trying to fix her hair. "Hello Akito. Sana's upstairs. Go on ahead." Misako darted her eyes at the curious blonde headed boy.

"I'm writing one of my epic novels," Misako stated, as if it were obvious. For all we know, she could be shooting one of those bought off T.V. canons that shoot missiles made of sausage.

"Sorry," Akito looked down on the floor and then raced up the stairs. Jeez, Sana's mom was weird at times. At times, more like all the time. Akito knocked his fist gently on Sana's room door. It was a plain white wooded door with a brass handle and Sana's monogrammed initials on a name plate.

"Come in," Sana openly said from the other side of the door.

"Okay," Akito turned the knob and opened the door to find Sana lying on her back on her soft, lavender duvet.

"Hey," Sana said, a little surprised to see Akito standing in her doorway. "What brings you to this side of town?" Sana laughed at her own little joke, knowing well enough that Akito only lived a few blocks away.

"I found out about our 'stalker'," Akito hastily got to the point.

"You did?" Sana arched her neatly plucked brown eye brow.

"Yeah, I did. He's that fan of yours, remember? Soichiro Hio," Akito explained, unsure if Sana remembered this boy that stopped her and Akito in the middle of the street that one day.

"Hmm…," Sana thought to herself for a second. "Oh, him! I remember him. D'you think he y'know, likes me? Or is just a stalker-fan?" If Sana were worried, she surely wasn't showing it. She sounded as if she were treating this semi-serious matter as a casual, everyday thing, which it wasn't.

"Sana," Akito said her name, firmly. "This is more serious than you think."

"Aw, c'mon, Akito! This isn't so bad. I mean, he's just a kid, well an older one, for the matter," Sana stretched and god up from her bed.

"Well, whether you think it's serious or its not, I'm gonna go find him and talk to him, all right?" Akito felt as if he couldn't put up with any more of Sana's un-being serious behavior any longer.

"Wait," Sana commanded. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

"Nothing too much. Talk to him, I guess," Akito shrugged his shoulders, not understanding why everyone was getting so defensive. It wasn't like he was going to beat up the older guy, right?

"Should I come with you?" Sana offered, trying to be utmost serious.

"No," Akito shook his head. "Don't, I can handle it." Sana raised her eye brows once more, she believed Akito, she did. But, she didn't want anything drastic to happen, like a fight or whatever else Akito was capable of.

"I'll come by later or we can go out, sound good?" Akito walked over and affectionately kissed Sana's forehead through her bangs. Sana closed her eyes and cutely looked up at Akito with adoring eyes.

"Okidokie. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she told him before he whisked off and back down the stairs. "I'm worried, Akito. I really am." Sana whispered to herself and pressed her hand down into her bed comforter. Akito quickly went down the stair well and out the door from where he had come. Megumi had given him Soichiro's address, in hope he'd shake some sense into him. So Megumi wouldn't have to end it with the boy she really did like, overall. Akito hoped a train to downtown Shibuya where Soichiro was staying with his aunt, apparently.

"Megumi," Akito spoke into his phone while on the number four train.

"Yes?" Megumi's small but hopeful voice answered.

"I'm on my way down," Akito reported, his hand securely wrapped around one of the handles inside the train car.

"All right," Megumi solemnly said.

"This is all right with you, right?" Akito asked to be reassured.

"Yes, please do this. I love Soichiro-kun very much but it's so infuriating to see him so in love and obsessed with another girl who's not me," Megumi decisively reassured Akito. He could possibly be the only one to shake some sense into Megumi's helpless boyfriend.

"I'll try my best, okay?" Akito stared down at the dirty floor.

"That's all I ask," Megumi earnestly said.

"Okay. I'll call later," Akito said before drawing his phone away and clicked the end button on it. He stuffed his phone back into his rain coat's pocket.

"Downtown, next stop," the voice on the intercom interrupted Akito's empty, thoughtless mind. It was all down to this, would this older guy even listen to him? Or believe him when he said that he had an obsession and had to stop? What would become of Megumi and Sana? Could this be his new rival in love? Could Soichiro even count as a rival, I mean he all ready had Sana.

"Fuck," Akito muttered, unsure of how else to put things. The doors opened and he had arrived in downtown Shibuya, right on time. Akito stepped out into the musk like aired train stop and exited up the stairs and out. The directions that Megumi gave him rang in his head and on the slip of paper he was holding, in his hand. He walked a few blocks from the station and headed into a small section of the town where the homes were neatly aligned and perfect looking. It wasn't like the houses that were on Sana's street, mc-mansions and everything. But, they were pretty decent. Akito stared down at the paper again and found himself standing in front of the address Megumi had once dictated to him. He had arrived, at last.

"Soichiro-kun, get the door please!!" Akito heard a woman's voice yell once he had knocked just once.

"Okay, mom! Just a sec.," He heard a boy's voice call back. Within a few seconds, the door he was standing in front of swung open through the inside.

"Oh, hello. Who must you be?" Soichiro Hio, a boy with a full head of jet-black hair in the same style as Takaishi's and clad in plain khaki slacks and a tee-shirt that said Shio Track on it, had smiled while opening the door.

"Can we talk? I'm sure you remember me," Akito, being his usual self, had quickly got to the point and avoided any small talk.

"No, not quite," Soichiro shook his head. "I'm sorry. Refresh me, please."

"My name is Akito…Akito Hayama. Have you at least heard of my girl friend?" Akito never thought of this. That Soichiro would be a liar and wouldn't comply with what Akito was trying to explain. Never once had this crossed his mind.

"Her name's Sana, Sana Kurata," Akito calmly said, trying to remain this way so he wouldn't loose his temper.

"Sana, huh? That is a pretty name the characters are from March seventh, aren't they? Her birthday, no?" Soichiro sounded like a stalker or maybe he could just be identifying the kanji letters.

"Yeah, I guess," Akito figured the smart kid was right and nodded. "But, my point is…you like her, don't you, my girlfriend."

"Sorry, no. I, erm, don't. I have a girlfriend of my own," Soichiro said with the confidence of which an honor student would possess.

"We met once," Akito bristled, trying to hold back his temper as much he could. "In the city, you said you were a fan of Sana's."

"Ah, that," Soichiro finally had come through with a grin plastered on his face. "Yes, yes, I might have said something along those lines." He nodded with that same grin that just irked Akito.

"So you are, you know, obsessed with her. I saw you hiding behind the wall of the club after her party," Akito was, now, glad he stayed calm. His point could finally be reached.

"Was I?" Soichiro's eyes gleamed with mischief. What exactly was this boy pulling? Akito was on the last string of nerve.

"You were," Akito confirmed about to sucker punch this fucking ass, Soichiro.

"Is that so?" Soichiro rubbed his stubble free chin with a hand.

"Screw the jokes, Hio. I know you're stalking my girlfriend and I'm going to stop whatever you're trying to pull. Be with Megumi. I know her, okay?? She's my friend and she wants you to stop too. So just do that. Sana doesn't even know you, all right? And, we'll always be together," Akito breathed in relief as all the words had come pouring out of him, like something he could no longer have above his shoulders.

"But, she'll know me soon enough and for being together…well, together might not be for as long as you think," Soichiro slyly glanced at Akito, awaiting his reaction.

"In your fucking dreams, Hio," Akito snapped kind of wishing he could take this kid in a fight now. Sana was his girlfriend, not Soichiro's and no way, in hell, was he going to let this stranger take his girl.

"You know, _Akito_, we'll just have to see about that," Soichiro placed his pale hand on the knob of the door and shut it quietly.

"Fuck you, Hio!" Akito yelled and then punched the wall of the Hio property, not caring at all about the damage he had just done. He walked down the steps and out through the cobblestone pathway that led back out into the street. His mind was flooding with ideas, what could Soichiro possibly do now? Would he take Sana away…that wouldn't work…not if Akito could help it. He was going to stop Soichiro by all means necessary. Nothing was going to get in his way. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

A/N – Hi Mina-san! Thank you for viewing this chapter of Kodocha: Middle School. Hope you all enjoyed and I have a special treat premiering soon right after this chapter. And, thus, the next book will begin. I'm so happy that I've gotten so far with this story. And, I'm also so happy to have the support of all your readers and reviewers. Arigatou! 


	53. Bonus Story:

**Kodocha: Middle School bk.5**

Bonus Story: **Gomi and Hisae and the Unidentified Relationship**

Book six starts right after!

Gomi Shinichi was always known as Akito Hayama's successor to his 'monkey-boy' gang from the long, long time ago of sixth grade. But, now he was different. More mature and more…well, just older. For quite some time, he felt weird towards his on and off friend, Hisae Kamayai. He was friends with her all throughout elementary school until Akito had brought up the gang and Hisae had her own girl one. They had never seemed to agree on anything since. Although now was a chance to start fresh, a new start. That lucky chance was called middle school. And, despite his bad hair cut of getting all his glorious hair shaved off and Hisae acting a lot nicer since the gang war was over. All thanks to Sana and little help from Tsuyoshi. A little something called black-mail. Upon entering middle school, Gomi was allowed to think of his feelings. Being a dense boy, he couldn't figure them out. Luckily, he had his girl-pal to help him do that.

"Gomi," Hisae smiled, she had let her hair down out of the braided ringlets she used to have them in. "Hi, want to walk home with me today?" She thought, quite brilliantly. Gomi grinned, feeling hesitant.

"Sure," he ended up saying and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Great, let's go. I just have to get my shoes," Hisae dashed behind the column of lockers to go to her own. She quickly switched her shoes and then in a flash, appeared by Gomi's side.

"Hi," She greeted him, shyly.

"Hey," He smiled and closed his small locker. Now, they just sound like Akito and Sana. (A/N – giggles! Check out chapter 51 **the Somewhat Stalker** for what I'm referring to.) September was really warm today. Odd, it still felt like the summer. Gomi and Hisae had begun to start a pattern. A walking home together pattern. The whole school began to talk. Well, at least the young, seventh graders did.

"Did you hear?" Kyoko, a friend of Hisae's from another elementary school, whispered to her friend, Mizuki.

"No, hear what?" Mizuki inquired.

"About Hisae-chan and Gomi-kun," Kyoko said as if everyone should have already heard. How gossip girl picturesque.

"Oh! What about them?" Mizuki wondered, they were just friends, right?

"Apparently, Nakatsu-kun said that Shia-sempai saw them walking home together. That means they're going out, right??" Kyoko now sounded like she was the one digging for information.

"I dunno. Hayama-kun and Kurata-san do that too but, they're just best friends," Mizuki offered, helpfully. Then, she shrugged.

"Untrue! They like each other but, they're too afraid to admit it," Kyoko explained as if she were omniscient.

"Whatever. Maybe they are going out," Mizuki shrugged her shoulders again. By the end of the day, the school was buzzing with the news. Good gossip sure travels fast. Although what goes around comes around. Hisae was last on the line to hear that she was going out with Gomi. Since when!?

"I'm not going out with him," Hisae said, defensively. "We're just friends."

"Oh really? But, Nakatsu-kun said that you were," Shia, an upperclassmen in the eighth grade and Hisae's friend, said, a little shocked.

"But, we're not," Hisae almost shrieked and then spun on her heel and walked away. She started to pick up the pace in her school slippers as small tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Let's stop the rumors," Gomi caught the crying Hisae in his arms. "Let's go out." He whispered, being quite the romantic. Hisae flinched and pulled away from his familiar grasp.

"Hell no!" She yelled and slapped him across the cheek, turning his fair skin bright red. "Fuck off." She cried and ran down the hall until she reached her own locker. Hisae angrily opened her locker, grabbing her things and switching her shoes.

"Wait!" She heard Gomi call after her. A girl with feelings as sensitive as her never waits for anyone. Hisae dared not listen and then ran out of the school, feeling more embarrassed than ever in her life.

---

A week later, are we still friends?

Gomi, being a polite boy deep down and now showing it, gave Hisae her time to cool off about everything and stood in front of Hisae's house a week after the incident of rumors and asking her out. The seventh grade finally cooled down as well and he hoped Hisae had done the same.

"What are you doing here?" Hisae snapped as she stood next to Gomi outside of her house. Gomi blinked, flashing back to reality from his thoughts.

"I-I wanted to apologize," Gomi bowed his head. "I never wanted to hurt you." Hisae shot him a dirty glance and folded her arms across her chest.

"You don't understand anything," she had told him, almost ready to leave.

"Can't we go back?" Gomi wondered out loud, lifting his head.

"No," Hisae shook her hair, her golden waves flying around her shoulders. "We can't." She stated firmly and positively.

"B-but," Gomi stammered, unsure what to say.

"Just, leave me alone for awhile," Hisae had finally come to say after their awkward pause of silence.

"If it's what you want," Gomi nodded, agreeing to her whim. "Goodbye, Hisae-chan." Gomi fled her house and didn't ever come by or walk Hisae home after that. He had done just as she had asked. Gomi had left Hisae alone.

---

Months later, plus vacation too.

Hisae had thought about what she said all throughout the next few months and vacation. She had done wrong and she knew it. How could she hide from her feelings? She loved Gomi. And maybe he loved her too. Just maybe. He had abided to her very wishes and the moments they had shared. Walking home together, laughing together, and being friends. She threw it all away because she was scared. It was no time to be scared now. Definitely not. She's make things right. She would.

"Gomi!" Hisae had caught him when he was on his way to school the very morning of the first day of school after vacation. He turned around, surprised to see her beaming face.

"I…I just wanted to say that…I love you and I'm sorry! I should have never done that…asked you to do such a thing," Hisae had bowed her head and held out a box of heart shaped cookies. "Please…accept me." Gomi widened his dark brown eyes and slowly reached for the box in Hisae's hands.

"I…I…I love you too," Gomi had swiftly taken the box and pulled her into his embrace. He loved her so much and finally he was able to confess back to her.

"Thank you, Hisae. Let's never fight again," Gomi told her softly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Yes, please can we not," Hisae nodded and muffled her own tears. And, this was only the beginning of their continuous** love**.

But, that my friends, is for another story.

* * *

A/N – Yay! My first bonus story! Did you enjoy? I took a spin on things and decided to write this little one-shot for a couple we don't hear too much about. I had fun with it and thought it was cute. I decided to do this because I've seen it so many times in my own graphic novels. [Bonus stories/funnies/etc So, I wanted to give it a try.  
**Reminder: Thus, the story continues in its never ending fleet! Kodocha: Middle School Book#6 begins right after. **I'm so excited to start writing it.

Until then, Ja ne!


	54. Fresh Summer Sun and Early Dismissal

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 6**

**Chapter One Fresh Summer Sun and Early Dismissal**

**(By the way, happy book six, everyone! I'm glad we've made it so far.)**

The seventh graders were released early from school, there were no high school entrance exams for them and finals were done a week early. Sana Kurata yawned widely as she and her friends were let out at around twelve, just in time to go out for a good, hearty lunch.

"How d'you think you did?" Fuka Matsui, Sana's ultimate best friend that was girl, had asked as the stepped out into the warm late June sun.

"Okay, I guess," Sana shrugged, indifferently although was truly hoping she had done okay, A's maybe, if she hoped enough. Akito Hayama, Sana's boyfriend of five months and on-going, was speaking to Tsuyoshi Sasaki, his best friend and her friend, Aya's boyfriend. The memories a few months ago were streaming through her mind. Akito had come back quickly, via train, that one night in March, a few days after her birthday party. He had told her about how Soichiro was a 'fucking idiot'; he quoted exactly that and told him about how Soichiro inadvertently admitted he was obsessed and in love with Sana. Akito told Sana to keep on her toes and he'd be by her side long after that, protecting her. And, he was, it was a bit extreme but Sana was fine by it. To her, it just meant more time with Akito and to watch out for another boy with feelings for her. Just like Daiki Ikuchi, from the beginning of the year and a little like Naozumi Kamura, somehow Nao-kun was little different though. The scenario was, at least. But for Sana's sake, the boy that Akito told her had insanely liked her had yet to show up so Sana was just enjoying Akito's over-bearing actions and all the more time they spent together.

"I can't believe our school's dumb enough to let us out early!" Gomi Shinichi said when they were safely five feet away from the school.

"Yeah, summer's just getting started! And, I can't wait," Hisae squealed, thinking of all the cute, frilly bikinis she saw in a store front in the mall.

"We should all plan a hang out day to go to the beach or somewhere," Sana suggested, contemplating all the beaches near Shibuya.

"Sounds okay," Akito shrugged, indifferently. The beach wasn't really his thing but he'd deal if that meant Sana was going to go.

"Great! So beach it is!" Sana smiled widely, glad Akito had agreed to it. Well, he said it sounded okay so that, to Sana, meant it was a good idea. Akito always had those in advertent ways of saying things. This must have been one of them.

"Uh, great," Akito mimicked, feeling his stomach drop. What a party-popper.

"Akito-kun," Tsuyoshi elbowed him. "It'll be fun. Relax."

"Shut up, Tsuyoshi," Akito growled, his angry eyes flashing with ferocity.

"Sana, let's go swimsuit shopping this Saturday," Fuka shoved her way in between the other side of her best friend.

"Awesome! We should definitely," Sana agreed, thinking of all the cute patterns like hearts and stars she could get on her bathing suits.

"Great, Hisae, Aya, do you guys want to come to?" Fuka turned to look at Hisae, who was next to Gomi and Aya, who was next to Tsuyoshi.

"Yes!" Hisae immediately answered, turning red.

"Ah-um, I--," Aya stammered, flushing like Hisae had.

"Oh, c'mon girl! You should come to. We won't fit our cute bikinis from last year," Fuka urged kind of making Aya squirm.

"Oh, all right," Aya agreed, seeing Fuka's constant glance.

"Yay!" Sana cheered, pleased with her future plans. "This'll be so great." It would surely be a vacation that everyone would remember.

---

Bathing suits and then the beach

"AH, it's far too revealing," Aya winced, shielding her eyes from the tiniest flower printed bikini that Sana was grinning while holding up in front of her.

"But, it's so cute!!" Sana squealed, touching the pattern for the bottoms of the bathing suit. Fuka linked arms with Sana and smiled too.

"It really is, you should get it, Aya-chan," Fuka nodded, encouragingly. Aya gingerly took the bikini in her fingers, the tiny material feeling thin but soft like silk even though it clearly wasn't.

"If you both like it so much, why don't you get it?" Aya asked, defensively while turning bright red.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Hisae rubbed her friend's head as if Aya was like a little sister or something other.

"I wouldn't look good in it," Sana sighed, dramatically.

"Such a shame, I wouldn't either," Fuka agreed, rubbing her forehead.

"That is exactly why you should get it!!" Sana pressed the hanger holding the adorable bathing suit to Aya's chest.

"Fine! Jeez, you guys!" Aya was fed up enough with her three friends complaining about how it wouldn't suit their figure and only Aya's.

"YES!" Fuka and Sana said in unison, high-fiving each other.

"Well, I'm getting this one," Sana walked over to a cute bikini with ruffled around the bottom part, like a teeny skirt.

"And, I'm getting this one," Fuka reached for a bikini that had spelt Billa and the Bong across the front of both parts but separately.

"I might go score the racks over there before I take this one," Hisae pointed towards the sale rack near the fitting rooms.

"Oh! I'll go with you," Sana suggested and she and Hisae escaped to the other side while Aya and Fuka went on line for the register.

"Oh, my gosh! Gomi-kun will love you in this!" Sana grabbed a pleated gray skirt off the rack.

"Wow! You're right, I'll totally get it," Hisae reached for the skirt that Sana was holding out to her. Sana flipped through the rest of the stuff but didn't exactly find anything that interested her.

"What bikini are you getting?" Sana inquired, watching Hisae score through the rest of the sale racks in the bathing suit store.

"Ah, this one," Hisae held out an even cuter bikini with cute little strings at both ends of the bottom piece. The two girls finished looking through and hoped on the line with Fuka and Aya, who were still behind a girl and a boy, which were probably in their twenties, which were in front of them.

"Hey," Sana greeted her two friends, waiting on the line. Then, Fuka's cell phone buzzed as it hung from the pocket of her jean shorts.

"Hello?" Fuka asked, flipping it open and cradling it between her ear and shoulder as she got her wallet out.

"Hey, it's me," Yuta replied on the other end. "What's taking you guys so long?"

"We're girls, dummy. And, there's a line in the store. Where are you _guys_?" Fuka giggled and answered, sneering at Yuta's comment.

"Haha, sorry! We're waiting outside and wondering what the hell's taking so long," Yuta explained, sheepishly. Fuka could hear other boy's voices muffled in the background. "Gomi told me to say the last comment."

"We'll be right out," Fuka mentioned and then said, "'Love you, bye!" She clicked off and then mouthed sorry when she saw Yuta standing outside of the store with Akito, Gomi, and Tsuyoshi. Fuka and Aya had paid and then went outside to greet the inpatient boys.

"Hey," Yuta draped an arm around Fuka's shoulder and then politely held her bags for her. He kissed her on the cheek and Fuka blushed a tiny bit.

"Where's Kurata?" Akito asked, using his girlfriend's last name.

"And, Hisae-chan?" Gomi chimed in, he, too, was curious of his girlfriend's whereabouts.

"Right here," Aya piped up and pointed to Sana and Hisae exiting the store and talking about how they had liked cotton candy over ice pops.

"Hi, Akito-kun!" Sana smiled and then hugged her boyfriend. Akito jerked at the public display of affection Sana was doing.

"H-hey," Akito replied and then kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"We picked out cute stuff for the beach," Hisae told Gomi, blushing a little too.

"Really?" Gomi asked, sounding anxious.

"We sure did!!" Sana excitedly said. "Are you guys ready to go??"

"We've been ready," Tsuyoshi smiled, but he did say it kindly.

"Great, let's go," Aya smiled back at her boyfriend. The gang of couples had left the store and headed down to the beach, which was nearby, as a matter of fact. Hisae, Sana, Fuka, and Aya had headed to the girl's bathroom to change into their newest bathing suits and cover-ups.

"So, where are we meeting the boys?" Aya asked curiously as she and Hisae had stood by the sinks waiting for Fuka and Sana to finish. Aya was dressed in her new bikini but it was covered by a zip-up hoodie that had covered down until her mid-thigh and pink rubber flip-flops. Hisae was wearing her bikini too but had a tee-shirt and skirt, which Sana had picked out, on top also with flip-flops.

"Gomi said he'll call when they set up stuff down on the beach," Hisae leaned against the charcoal colored sink base behind her.

"We're ready!" Fuka and Sana had said in unison and coming out of the bathroom stalls at the same time. Aren't they just synchronized today? They were also cutely dressed. Fuka in her bikini but covered it with board shorts. And Sana in just a long tee-shirt that covered down to the ruffles that hung on her bathing suit bottom. Both had adorned flip-flops on their feet as well. As they exited the bathroom, large tote bags over all their shoulders, Hisae's cell had rung too her favorite J-pop song.

"Hey Gomi," Hisae said, chipper.

"Hi, we're near the life guard post and if you walk out from the McDonald's booth, we're straight ahead? If you need help, just call. I'll ask Hayama to go get you, girls," Gomi explained and Hisae could hear Akito's angry voice yell at Gomi. Hisae giggled lightly, "We'll be there soon. Tell Hayama to cool it."

"What's up with Akito?" Sana asked, hearing her boyfriend's name.

"Nah, it's nothing. Gomi-kun was just volunteering him to come and get us," Hisae explained and the girls laughed before making their way towards the boys given Hisae's directions. They took off their flip-flops and stepped on to the white, hot sand of the beach. The girls had walked in the direction of the McDonald's and then straight ahead. Sana skipped, squishing her toes between the warm sand, it felt so great that summer was finally here and school was over, at last.

"Sana…Kurata?" A boy's voice, who of which Sana couldn't place had stood in front of the four girls, blocking their way from the sun and to their boys.

"You're the…," Sana stammered, pointing her finger impolitely. "Hio kid."

"Hio who?" Fuka raised her brows, totally confused as were Hisae and Aya. The four girls stood motionless as this boy had approached them, recognizing the infamous Sana Kurata, girlfriend of Akito Hayama.

* * *

A/N – YAY! I'm so pleased we've made it so far as to book six. I never thought I'd get this far with this story. Thank you to all my reviewers and I hope everyone enjoys what I have in store for this book of Kodocha: Middle School. **Any ideas?** I'd be happy to hear what you all think. And, I might be able to incorporate it into my story. 


	55. the Obsession Gains Problems

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 6**

**Chapter Two the Obsession Gains Problems**

Soichiro Hio resembled Fuka Matsui's boyfriend, Yuta Takaishi, in the slight because of the similarities in hairstyle. Fuka even had to do a double take on this because at first she thought Soichiro was Yuta. Soon, she realized their differences like hair color and eye color as well.

"Ah, you are Sana-chan," Soichiro said, chipper.

"And, what business do you have with her?" Fuka stood up for her best friend, shoving Sana aside slightly.

"Fuka's right. What exactly do you want with my girlfriend?" Akito snarled, showing up behind Soichiro, perfect timing. He looked ready to pounce on the stalker boyfriend of Megumi's any second now.

"Before you thing anything you'll regret, allow me to explain," Megumi, Soichiro's faithful girlfriend had intervened.

"Megumi-chan, why are you here?" Akito asked, dumbfounded but dumbly.

"The same reason why Soichiro is," Megumi heaved a sigh, how unlucky for her boyfriend's obsession to be here along with is obsession's boyfriend.

"Didn't know you'd be here," Soichiro said with an indifferent shrug.

"Is that so?" Akito presumed, inching towards the fan boy looking ready to start something and then Sana had cut in," Stop it you two." She poked at Akito's chest and gave a look to Soichiro.

"This stops now," Sana firmly stated, her eyes glaring at the two boys. "We're all here to have fun today. And, I don't want either of you two ruining it."

"No one said anything about ruining," Soichiro deviously smiled.

"Just back off, Hio," Akito glared, his eyes flashing.

"I need to text you something, Akito-kun. Is that all right?" Megumi delved her eyes into Akito's and he nodded back.

"Nice seeing you again, Sana-chan, Akito," Soichiro grinned and Sana smiled back, "Yeah, it was." Sana nodded, being polite. Akito just wished he could grab his girlfriend and her friends, pull them away and then beat the crap out of Soichiro, the obsessed boy. And, of course not tell Megumi about it.

"Why'd you say that??" Akito demanded, once he and Sana had walked off a far distance from where he had met up with the unlikely couple of Soichiro and Megumi. Sana had her back to Akito and shrugged her shoulders.

"What was I supposed to say, Akito?" Sana spun back around, her toes squished in the sand as she held her flip-flops in her hand.

"That you want the little fucker to fucking fuck off!!" Akito growled, gripping Sana by the shoulder forcefully.

"Ow!" Sana yelped, feeling Akito's grip tighten by a mile. "Get off me." Sana spat and then ran away quickly. Then, Fuka, Sana's supportive best friend appeared next to Akito, defending Sana.

"Hayama, what in the world did you do??" Fuka snapped with her eyes cold just as Akito's were. He was going to run after Sana and there was no way ever that Fuka would let him.

"Go away, Fuka," Akito bristled, shaking off the pestering best friend.

"No, I will not. Tell me what did you do to Sana?" Fuka sneered, not complying with what Akito had wanted. She would never do that for anyone, especially when it came to defending her best friend against her moody boyfriend.

"Nothing. I was just telling her about Hio. Well, I was getting at that," Akito tried to explain as briefly as possible. What Fuka wouldn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Is that all? It isn't, you liar! She wouldn't just run off like that over you explaining yourself. You hurt her, didn't you?" Fuka demanded about to massively hurt Akito. Then, Yuta Takaishi, Fuka's dark brown haired boyfriend had showed up, pressing a hand on her shoulder.

"Fuka-chan, what happened?" Takaishi asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Not now, Takaishi," Fuka said, solemnly.

"Hypocrite," Akito muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Hayama?" Fuka demanded, pointing a finger at Akito's bare chest given he was only clad in his swim trunks.

"Forget it. I just held her shoulder, was all! Is that what you wanted to know?" Akito defensively asked.

"Fucker," Fuka swore under her breath and then ran off, chasing Sana.

"Hayama-kun, what was that?" Takaishi asked once Fuka had left. Akito shrugged and then mumbled, "Ask Fuka." And, then left to return to where Tsuyoshi and Gomi were with their shocked faces.

---

The abandoned beach shack

Fuka opened the door to an old looking beach shack that looked no longer in use. The door creaked signifying its age and then she peered inside.

"Sana-chan, come on out. It's okay. We'll talk to Akito," Fuka calmly said, her voice gentle and soft. She heard a sniffle and then walked closer to where more were sourcing from. Fuka bent her head and saw Sana, crouched behind two large moving boxes with her eyes covered with her hands.

"Sana," Fuka crouched beside her friend, patting her back comfortingly.

"Fuu-kk-aaa-chaann," Sana wailed her voice shaky and trembling. "I'm so upset. I made Akito-kun really mad and it's my entire fault. It's not about the Soichiro person anymore or that he hurt my shoulder. But everything I did was all wrong. I'm supposed to agree with the boyfriend, aren't I?" Sana asked, unsure of herself. She hadn't known much considering she was new at this. Not entirely new but this was the first real problem her and Akito had gotten themselves into.

"Well, it's not that," Fuka commented, insightfully. "It's just…maybe you should have heard him out. I mean Akito-kun comes on kind of strong at times but you know he always means well." She said, draping her arm around Sana's shoulder.

"But, what'll I do?? I mean, I made Akito so, so upset. Will he forgive me?" Sana asked looking up from her tear drenched eyes.

"Of course he will. You know he--." Fuka said and then got cut off.

"Loves you," Akito's voice completed the sentence. "And, only wanted to…" Akito paused and then in a small voice only audible if you listen well. "Protect you." Fuka smiled, knowing ahead of time Akito would be lurking behind the shadows. It was a girl's intuition about something like that. Sana's reddened cheeks glowed and her eyes widened, not believe the sight. She pounced and Fuka nodded knowingly, her work here was done.

"You did a great job, Fuka," Takaishi had also done a magic-appear act out of no where and was standing beside her, clasping a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks. I was hoping you both would show up," Fuka added, knowing to say 'both' to please Yuta.

"I know you just mean Hayama. But, yeah, I thought you would," Takaishi nuzzled into Fuka's exposed collarbone.

"Nah, I always meant you too," Fuka insisted and Takaishi chuckled, his soft breaths on Fuka's skin, giving her chills.

"You look pretty in your bikini," Takaishi commented, kissing her neck softly. Fuka giggled her thanks and then whispered, "Let's leave Sana and Akito be now. I'm sure they'd like some time to themselves." Fuka hastily took hold of Takaishi's hand and led him out from the back exit of the deserted beach shack. Sana, in the mean time during Fuka and Takaishi's little moment, had sauntered over to begin her making up with Akito.

"Hello there," Sana numbly said just as she caught Fuka and Yuta leaving at the corner of her eye. Akito awkwardly stuck up his hand in a motionless wave.

"Uh, I'm guessing you heard what I said before then," Sana mumbled, staring idly at the cluttered with useless things floor. From old beach things, that probably weren't used, to an old pair of flip-flops and too much dust to go around. Akito nodded, as if his voice had left his throat.

"Didn't mean too. I just did when I stepped in. You were crying loudly so you probably couldn't hear me walk in," Akito explained.

"Oh, I see," Sana said, understanding.

"I'm sorry you had to cry," Akito pressed his thumb and forefinger to where one of Sana's dried tears had landed. "Over me." He finished, for a romantic touch. He drew his fingers away and Sana could still feel his touch below her eye.

"Want to explain to me about Soichiro-san?" Sana asked, curiously. Oh her genuine curiosity. It was always kills a moment.

"Sure, but first," Akito agreed and then threw his arms around Sana's neck. He pulled her close to him, running the tips of his fingers down the back of her shirt. Akito, being the 'pervert' he was, could feel the straps of Sana's bikini from underneath her thin material tee-shirt.

"That's better," Akito whispered, pressing his forehead on her shoulder.

"Oh, Akito," Sana slowly pressed her hands on Akito's back from under his arms. He felt so soft and Sana liked being held against his karate-made-firm chest.

"Hey, Sana?" Akito said, sounding like it was question.

"Hmm?" Sana asked, snuggling into Akito's body. It felt so right and just like home. And, of course, home is where the heart is and her heart was with Akito.

"Can I see your bikini?" Akito asked and Sana pulled apart from Akito, raising her brow, in puzzled confusion. "I want to know whether you fill it out in here." Akito cupped his hands, gesturing to the chest department. Akito began to smirk and then Sana cried out, in half terror-half being playful, "OI!! DUMB BOSS MONKEY!" Sana shouted from inside the shack but people all over the beach could probably here.

"You've never called me that before," Akito smirked, shocked and covering his grin from behind his hand.

"You're in for it now!!" Sana took out her rubber hammer and began to pound on Akito, missing him every time. "You'll never see in my bikini! Never, never ever and never! I'll never show you my indecent form!" Sana cried which made Akito cringe, so he would never be able to see her in her bikini. Oh the misfortune.

"Ahhh! Akito-kun, you're so mean!" Sana cried once more and smack, hit Akito square in the head. Akito squatted on the ground, staring at Sana who held her mallet suspended and about to pound on him. He gave her his tiniest smile and immediately forgave him.

"Yay!" Sana squealed, throwing herself around him. "You smiled. I'm so glad." Akito smirked, Sana was so easily pleased and he was happy that she was. And, it wasn't like she was like those girls who were all clingy and pouts because Akito was just so moody. Airi, Akito's ex-girlfriend, could get like that sometimes when they were going out. Sana was different, Sana was the one.

"But, we're avoiding the topic," Sana perched herself in an old life guard's chair that had missing legs. "Tell me all about Soichiro Hio." Sana smiled as she settled herself against the chipped back of the white wooded chair.

"You're right. I will," Akito nodded and sat on the broken arm of the chair staring intensely into Sana's bright, inquiring eyes. And, thus, he had begun to tell her all he knew about Soichiro.


	56. the Sun, the Beach, and the Boys

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 6**

**Chapter Three the Sun, the Beach, and the Boys**

After Akito Hayama, Sana Kurata's boyfriend of four months, (A/N – I'm actually not sure how long it's been so I just guessed.) had commenced in his story about Soichiro. Everything from the Sana-obsession to Megumi trying to handle it. Akito wished he hadn't told Sana every single last detail but it just came out that way. Akito watched as he saw Sana's eyes go wide from the shock and then to endearing and considerate and back to being shocked.

"And, that's everything you should know," Akito finished, feeling accomplished and bit sweaty although it wouldn't be different if he were outside of the seaweed smelling beach shack.

"Oh, god, Akito-kun, what should we do?" Sana shuddered, covering her gaped mouth with her left hand.

"Just…stay away from him as most you can," Akito gently reassured her.

"Is that all?" Sana wondered, out loud. "I mean, not doing anything doesn't mean Soichiro-san won't stop whatever he's planning. Ignoring him won't end the obsession." Sana concurred quite intelligently.

"That's beside the point. The point is that the less you become close to him, the less the problem stirs. We don't want to add to it, Sana," Akito told her, firmly and securely. He sounded so sure of himself that she just had to comply.

"I'll do my best," Sana said, decisively.

"Yeah," Akito mumbled. Though he was sounding so sure of himself and reassured Sana, he was probably the most worried about everything. Being the Hayama-grown boy he was, he didn't let that affect him though. The best thing for Sana was to act like he was completely sure about his plan and everything else included in it. And, Sana being her dense self, she couldn't see Akito's worries at all and that was good, only for Akito's benefit.

"Do you think they can hear us?" Aya squeaked outside of the beach shack.

"Shut up, Aya! They might if you keep talking," Fuka snapped, cupping her ear against the door.

"Fuka-chan, don't talk to Aya like that," Tsuyoshi cut in, pressing in between Fuka and Aya, protecting his girlfriend.

"You guys sure are funny," Sana giggled from behind the four of them trying to sneak a listen to what Sana and Akito were talking about from inside. Too bad the only thing they were doing is watch their friends play spies.

"SANA!!! AKITO!!!!" They all screamed in unison and Akito couldn't help but smirk. He and Sana had tricked their friends by taking the back exit, knowing they would fool their friends by appearing from behind. It was the perfect attack.

"I can't believe you guys left Gomi-kun and Hisae-chan at the towels all alone," Sana glumly said, frowning.

"Whatever, they're probably goin' at it by now," Fuka stood on her feet gaining her composure.

"What makes you say that?" Takaishi asked, grinning at his girlfriends perverted way of thinking.

"It's obvious. Ever since they got together, they can't keep their hands off of each other," Fuka brushed the subject lightly.

"Yeah, goin' at it, huh?" Gomi's voice said, out of no where. Okay, not literarily but from behind the shack.

"Fuka-chan, is that what you really think?" Hisae heartily asked, pressing a hand to her heart but had a wide grin on her face.

"Ah-damn it," Fuka muttered under her breath. Caught in the act, we suppose. The group burst out laughing; knowing everyone one of them had got the other in an amazing joke. This summer was definitely going to be amazing. With fake apologies said and done, the four boys and the four girls headed back to their sort of deserted spot on the beach. Luckily, no one had taken their things.

"How long you were two gone from your posts?" Tsuyoshi asked, as he dived under the umbrella and sat on his towel.

"Not that long, man," Gomi shrugged while sitting down next to Tsuyoshi and picking up a half eaten box of Glico Pocky sticks.

"Yeah, only like two minutes once we thought of it," Hisae added, sitting on her striped blue and white towel which was next to Gomi's.

"Let's make a sand castle!!" Sana said her thought, she thought it was one of the most amazing ideas she had ever thought of. Sana and Fuka stood up, collecting two pails to go to the ocean and fill with water.

"Yay! Awesome idea," Aya agreed. "Me and Hisae will start it up here while you guys go get the water." Aya suggested and Sana and Fuka nodded, in agreement. Gomi and Tsuyoshi exchanged looks, they were such little kids.

"Weee!!" Sana said, running down the hill of sand with Fuka chasing after her. They giggled, collecting two filled pails of water as their toes squished in the soaked sand that was covered by the low tide.

"Hey, are you two girls alone?" A boy with spiked with chlorine hair that was bleached blonde had asked.

"Yeah, you're both pretty cute," another boy had said, obviously the two boys were together and got the image Sana and Fuka were single because they were by themselves. They thought wrong, really wrong.

"They're not alone," Akito snapped, possessively putting an arm around Sana's waist. No way was he going to put up with any more rivals. Naozumi Kamura was most certainly enough.

"Hell no, they're not," Takaishi draped his arm around Fuka. He had waited too long to get Fuka as his girl friend and there was no way, in hell, he was letting her go just yet. And not by these two beach bums.

"Uh, sorry," the blonde said, attacked by Akito's glare.

"Yeah, we had no clue," the other added, sounding as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"Idiot!" Akito growled, smacking Sana across the head once the two boys trying to pick up Sana and Fuka and crawled off.

"What were you thinking, Fuka?" Takaishi asked, concerned.

"Hey! I so could have taken them," Fuka defensively said, holding up her fists.

"Yes, sure. But you both have gotta be more careful," Takaishi earnestly said.

"What? You don't think I can take them?" Fuka asked her eyes wide.

"No, I didn't say that. It's just--,"

"Sana, you're a moron. Don't leave yourself so open," Akito yelled, drowning out Takaishi and Fuka's separate fight.

"You didn't give Fuka and me time to fight back yet," Sana put up her argument. Akito wasn't convinced just yet. Sana held up her fists, ready to fight.

"Still, both of you should be more careful," Akito said, having the final word.

"Fine, hold our pails of water then," Fuka thrust the pail into Takaishi's hand and Sana smiled, doing the same to Akito's. The two girls strutted up the hill chatting about their overbearing boyfriends. Akito and Takaishi exchanged looks like Gomi and Tsuyoshi had but groaned as they followed their girlfriend's orders.

"Why the hell do they have to order us around," Akito growled, walking behind Sana and lugging the water filled, bright beach pail.

"Don't know. They're our girlfriends. I guess it's their job," Yuta shrugged, rolling his eyes as his fingers slipped against the pail's loose handle.

"I guess," Akito repeated but suddenly as he gazed up at the scorching hot sun. He realized he accidently bumped into a smaller than his frame. He saw a drop of water trickle down the pail and a head of auburn brown hair loosely held in a ponytail. He recognized the bikini and the dark haired girl standing next to her. It was Sana and Fuka. They had suddenly stopped dead in their tracks.

"Sana?" Akito asked and then looked ahead. Sana and Fuka's constant gaze was on Naozumi Kamura and that annoying new girl at school, Chiyoko Nakamura.

"Fuka?" Akito heard Takaishi say.

"It's…," Fuka stammered, unable to believe what she saw.

"It's Naozumi-kun and that evil bitch half bitch, half girl, CHIYOKO NAKAMURA!" Sana almost screamed, loud enough for at least Hisae, Aya, Tsuyoshi, and Gomi to swerve their heads in Sana, Fuka, Akito, and Takaishi's direction and then in the direction they were looking in. Aya dropped a handful of sand, in surprise and Akito shrugged, "What's it to us?" Sana glared, defensively at him.

"It's everything," Sana muttered and began to run off to Naozumi. Although before she could get the chance, Fuka grabbed her wrist. How dare he suddenly betray them and still hang out with that Chiyoko-lying-knowing-his-birth mother-knowing her-girl. If that made any sense.

"C'mon, Fuka-chan, let's go confront that cheese of a boy!!" Sana said, in all her fury but never noticed her word mistake.

"You mean sleaze don't you?" Fuka double checked because cheese didn't quite make any sense at all. "And, no. Akito's right. Naozumi-kun is not our business."

"Says you! Why are you guys like that? He's our friend," Sana cried, tears boiling in her dread feeling eyes.

"Sana, do you possibly still have feelings for him?" Fuka directly asked, going straight for the mile although she could have walked.

"No!" Sana blushed immediately. "How dare you say that? I'm just a concerned parent. Naozumi-kun is like my baby! I need to know why he's with that girl." Sana explained in all her jumbled up words.

"So let go…I'm going to go find out," Sana cried once more, releasing her wrist and beginning to sprint. Akito stared down at the white sand of the beach; his girlfriend was so versatile when it came to everyone's emotions.

"Let her be," Akito said, although he knew deep down he hadn't wished that. Fuka and the quiet Yuta stared in shock at his last comment. Meanwhile, Sana was halfway towards Naozumi but he had caught her first.

"Sana…-chan, why are you here?" Naozumi began and suddenly a woman had appeared by his side.

"Yuko-san, there you are," Naozumi spun his head to say. Sana stared in actual awe this time; Yuko was that horrid woman, the one that hurt Naozumi. Why was she here? Why did she even have business with Naozumi? But that was exactly it; she had no business with him. Sana stopped, dead in her track, feeling woozy just upon seeing Yuko. Sana's face turned as white as the sand and her mind piled with confusion and doubt of Naozumi. With one more glance to check if this were for real, Sana fell to the ground only to be caught in a firm pair of arms.


	57. Nothing Says Summer Like a Party

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 6**

**Chapter Four Nothing Says Summer Like a Party**

Soichiro Hio became the real hero today. Upon his new heroic status, he received it by catching the fainting Sana as she fell to her defeat of realism. Akito was shell shocked by this, how come he wasn't the hero? He always used to be the one that would be Sana's shoulder to cry on or to catch as she fell to an unusual way of fainting. The gang returned early back home from the beach and the gang decided to pay a visit to Sana as she came back into consciousness.

"Thank you, Hio-san for catching my terribly clumsy daughter," Misako Kurata (A/N -who we haven't been seeing much in the story) had said politely.  
"It was no big deal, Ms. Kurata. It was all about the time and place," Soichiro smiled and said, kindly.

"That leads me to my next question. Where were you, Hayama?" Misako pointed her flower patterned fan at Akito who was standing near Soichiro.

"Uh, I was there but I guess Hio got to her first," Akito said, miffed at Misako for even asking such a question.

"Well, I should be going. My girlfriend may get antsy if I stay too long," Soichiro said, playing the perfect role of the sometimes there hero.

"Ah-I see," Misako nodded her head, understandingly. "Go along then." She swatted her fan in the direction of the front door.

"It was nice meeting you. Tell Sana-chan to give me a call sometime," Soichiro said with yet another smile before fleeing out the door. Misako only waved, wondering why Soichiro had said Sana's name in such a friendly matter. Akito grunted and walked up the stairs, back to Sana's room, where everyone was standing around her bed.

This was including Naozumi and Chiyoko, the uninvited guests of the group. Sana's eyes drew open slowly, and revealed a crowd cornering around her bed. She blinked with her eyes glazed and then brought her hands up to rub them.

"Nao-nao! And even Chiyoko-san!" Sana pointed at the two, in surprise and sat up in bed.

"Oh, good! Sana-chan has awoken," Aya happily said, seeing the frantic Sana. Akito put a hand on Sana's bare shoulder and pushed her back down on the bed.

"You're probably still tired," he told her and she nodded, yawning.

"H-hi, Sana. Did I surprise you before?" Naozumi asked, gently.

"Yes, we're sorry if we did," Chiyoko added, softly.

"Y-yeah, I guess. It wasn't true, right? Yuko-san wasn't with you, right?" Sana begged for the knowledge of knowing. She wished that it was all just a hallucination and nothing more and nothing less.

"You're right," Naozumi confirmed, lying.

"Very right, me and Naozumi-kun were just enjoying the beach is all," Chiyoko confidently explained. "Just the two of us."

"Ah-I get it!" Sana perkily said, joyful.

"That's good. Well, I'll come by some other time. We really must go," Naozumi said, speaking for both Chiyoko and himself. Sana nodded, half dozing off.

"See you soon, Sana-san," Chiyoko waved as she followed Naozumi out the door.

"Don't worry so much," Naozumi kindly told her and then left, finally. None of the other knew about Yuko but Akito surely did and he surely saw her. Naozumi was lying between his teeth but knowing him, he had to have his reasons. Akito hadn't pressed onward about Naozumi's lying; all he wanted was Sana to believe what she wanted to. Akito kneeled at her beside, toying with her bangs.

"It's good to know you're okay," Tsuyoshi said, beaming.

"Yeah, you scared me, girl," Fuka insisted, patting Sana's hand.

"I think we all were decently scared for Sana's sake," Takaishi agreed.

"Oh but, let's talk about the future!!" Fuka declared, happily. "There's a party that one of my friend's from Osaka is hosting. But it's on a beach…someplace around here. She's supposed to text me the details later." Gomi, Hisae, Aya, Tsuyoshi, Akito and Takaishi all stared solemnly at her.

"I was thinking that we should all go!" Fuka said, as if it were obvious. "It'd be fun and the perfect thing our summer vacation needs." She smiled, sounding and appearing as Sana would when they both showed their cheerful modes.

"Party…sounds great, Fuka-chan!" Sana complied with the idea while sitting up in her bed. "Once I get enough bed rest, we'll all party our feet out!!" Sana added, showing no sign that she had ever fainted on this day.

"Sana-chan, are you sure you're okay to go?" Hisae asked, only concerned.

"Of course, Hisae! Why wouldn't I be?" Sana raised a brow, confused.

"I don't know…I was just saying but as long as you're all right," Hisae smiled, confident in the way that Sana was acting.

"So party it is," Gomi continued, pondering the thought.

"Party," Akito groaned quietly and Tsuyoshi elbowed him.

"Let the girls have their way," Tsuyoshi remarked and Akito only death glared at him without saying anything that might strike Sana as a hint that Akito hadn't wanted to go to the party.

"Hn," Akito mumbled and then nodded to Sana that he was leaving the room. Sana didn't understand the gesture but watched Akito leave her room.

"Sana-chan, I don't want to push you but are you feeling alright?" Hisae asked, as everyone just lounged around in Sana's room. Akito was spacing out while staring out the window near Sana's bed. Tsuyoshi and Aya were flirting but probably didn't know it, on Sana's vanity. Fuka was still standing around Sana's bed with Gomi and Hisae. While Takaishi was wandering over to where Akito was to ask what was up with him.

"I'm fine. I was just a bit sea-shocked before, y'know. It's nothing, honestly, I'm fine. Is something the matter, Hisae-chan?" Sana confirmed, reassuringly.

"You mean shell-shocked, right?" Fuka asked, realizing the wrongness in Sana's wording. She always did cute mess ups like that.

"Sure, sure!" Sana agreed, unknowingly and rather obliviously.

"D'you wanna go out to dinner? Like with everyone. I just thought it'd be fun. I had the idea in mind before too but after what happened, I was afraid everyone would be concerned about your well-being," Hisae explained her plan.

"Dinner? Sounds cool! We can go to that place that Fuka's uncle owns! Right, right?? Hama-Sushi. Akito-kun loves sushi! Don't you Aki-chan??" Sana excitedly spun her head to see Takaishi speaking to Akito and him not hearing her brief question. Sana could hear Takaishi and Akito though.

"So, you're not ones for parities, huh?" Takaishi said, mid through their conversation. Akito shrugged, as if supposing or just unsure.

"They're not my thing. Crowds," Akito muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets, shuffling around near the window.

"Let's just do it for the girls," Takaishi said, sounding exactly like Takaishi.

"Sana…," Akito mumbled, closing his eyes, envisioning her even though she was only a few feet away. Then, he had begun to hear her voice.

"Akito….Akiiiito," Sana called, cupping her mouth. "Wanna go out for sushi?" She asked, when he looked over, acknowledging the fact that she had gotten his attention, at last.

"Yeah, I don't hate it," Akito nodded, still sort of spacey.

"Good then, it's settled. Sushi it is," Sana glanced back at Hisae and nodded, encouragingly while Hisae smiled in delight. The gang split up for awhile, preparing and showering before meeting for dinner again. Akito was the last the leave and Sana filed out her bed, not realizing Akito was still there.

"Oh, Akito-kun, you're still here?" Sana said, in slight shock. "Is there something wrong?" She asked while walking over to her closet.

"I'm sorry," Akito mumbled, apologetically.

"For what?" Sana called from inside her closet.

"Not being the one who caught you when you fainted," Akito clearly told her. It was better this way because he didn't have to look into her hopeful eyes as he explained himself. "I…I would have. But, Hio got there first. Y'know, I'll…always be here if you fall again. I won't let another guy catch you." Sana stood motionless inside her closet, which felt like a world away from Akito despite the fact she could still hear every word he said.

"Okay. Thanks, Akito," Sana replied, unsure of how else to put things.

"Okay, later," Akito muttered from the isolated blankness of Sana's room and then walked out. "Want to meet at my house before we go?"

"Yeah, sounds great!" Sana called, scurrying out carrying a cute tiny bell sleeved dress with a dainty floral pattern, canvas Keds, and a cute cropped vest.

"See ya then," Akito said, beginning to walk out and then Sana dropped her clothes on the floor, ran over to Akito and took his shoulder in her right hand. She gestured for him to spin around in a quick second, in return, he had and then she stood on her tip-toes, kissing him sweetly. Akito gingerly held her waist, holding her against him as they kissed.

"Sana-chan, Hayama!" Misako screamed from the ground floor, somehow knowing they were in mid-lip lock. Sana frantically pushed her boyfriend off of her and then sheepishly stared at Akito.

"Aw-geez, my mom is such…," Sana searched for the word.

"All knowing," Akito added and then pulled Sana to him, hugging her securely. "She worries its fine." He told her, though it wasn't quite. "I'll see you." Akito kissed her forehead, showing how much he really had changed and then walked off, sulking, somewhat, down the stairs. Sana held her hands to her heart, which fluttered under her chest. Akito had just made her so happy even when her mom didn't quite. Sana sighed, reluctant and hoped in the shower quickly, washing away the scents of the beach and then changed into the clothes she left on the floor.

Sana pulled the dress over her head and let the hem flow all the way to slightly before her knee and slipped her shoes on as well as the adorable navy cropped button down vest, which hugged her waist comfortably. She blow dried her hair in a quick ten minutes and then clasped the necklace that Akito gave her for her birthday on. She then did the rest of her hair in a cute hair style before setting out into the night.

"Be mindful and careful, Sana-chan," Misako told her as Sana left with her cell phone and house keys slipped into her tiny wristlet along with some money.

"I will! Good bye, mama," Sana smiled, whisking out into the brisk—for summer—night. To Sana's utmost surprise, Akito was actually waiting out for her when she was about to walk directly past him.

"I was worried some old pervert might attack you. I forgot it was so dangerous for girls to walk out at night alone," Akito told her, heartening with a shrug.

"Thanks for your worry. Ready to meet our friend?" Sana asked, grateful.

"Yeah," Akito nodded and then he and Sana held hands as they walked towards Hama-Sushi, the place Fuka's uncle had owned.

"Sana," Akito had suddenly said her name during the middle of her chatter on something Akito wasn't paying too much attention to.

"Yes, Akito? Wait, I haven't finished my story on the pink jellies! And the monkeys," Sana countered, crossly. "Can I finish?"

"But, it's important…," Akito glanced, seriously, at her.

"Ok, I guess my story can wait. What's up?" Sana opened her ears, reading herself to hear whatever Akito was about to say.

"Why did you pass out at the beach? Did you see something you didn't want to?" Akito asked, his curious boy inhibition kicking in.

"It was Yuko-san, Naozumi-kun's horrid mother," Sana bluntly replied. "What really freaked me out was that he was with her and that evil half-bitch, half-girl, Chiyoko Nakamura-san." Sana explained, wondering how Akito could have missed seeing her.

"So, that was the woman running off towards the...," Akito rambled to himself and then nodded. "Oh, makes sense." He agreed.

"Was she running someplace?" Sana curiously questioned.

"Yeah, behind that empty shack. I saw her. But couldn't place her since I only saw her back running towards it," Akito explained, clarifying.

"Oh, I see! I was wondering how you could have missed her," Sana rubbed her head at her silly suspicion. Eventually, the two had met up with everyone else at Hama-Sushi and ate dinner. They then, all headed towards the beach, where the party was being held. Fuka led the way, showing her true leadership, as she walked in front with Takaishi, to the beach. It actually had happened to be the same beach that the gang was at earlier, today but it was farther down so Fuka mistook it for a different beach.

"There it is!!" Fuka pointed, ecstatically to the large beach front house. "It's amazing, huh? Miyu-chan said that her father rents it during the summer and she's usually here all the time." Fuka began to skip as she dragged Takaishi with her on the pavement.

"I always wondered where she went, back in Osaka, and during the summers," Takaishi added, scratching his head. "Makes sense now." The gang all, excitedly, walked towards the party. Fuka knocked on the door, especially being the one that knew the hostess. The door opened, gradually but slowly, revealing, Soichiro Hio. Now, he was no hostess, where was Fuka's friend?

"Uh, is this Miyu Hitomi's house?" Fuka casually asked.

"Yeah, this is. But, she asked me to open the door," Soichiro cheekily grinned. Akito stood, rather tally at 5'7'', but tried to shrink downward.

"Oh fuck," he muttered, seeing the evil-stalker-head boy.

"It's that guy!" Sana almost shouted but Akito put an angered hand over her mouth. She mumbled more words but the sounds were muffled by Akito's hand.

"Where's Miyu-chan?" Fuka asked, arching a brow.

"Right, here! Fuka-chan, long time no see! You too, Takaishi-kun," Miyu rapidly waved her arm and ran over, encasing Fuka in a rib crushing hug.

"This is my cousin, Soichiro. Have you guys met before? He lives here, y'know. In Shibuya and everything. I invited him here tonight. Fuka-chan, you should check out his girlfriend, she's so cute!" Miyu gushed with joy. Oh what a night this would be. Surely something would come up. Soichiro just smiled, seeing Akito crouching the background and Sana forcibly bending too, by Akito's force of hand, that is. Certainly, this would be interesting.

* * *

A/N – Hi everyone! Do you know how sorry I am? Well, I'm sorry!! Please forgive me for taking so, so long on this installment. I was having so much writers' block and couldn't think of ideas. Well, here, in this chapter, as you can see, the –new- plot is being developed. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to write my new chapter a-s-a-p! Ja ne!


	58. Parties Are Fun?

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 6**

**Chapter Five Parties Are Fun?**

**(**This is my 200th page! So happy page200!**) **

"Stop shoving me, Aa-chan! It hurts," Sana cried in a whisper as Akito held her downward. Soichiro's envious smile made him disappear back into the crowds and Miyu waved goodbye as did Fuka, awkwardly.

"Don't call me 'Aa-chan'," Akito glared, angrily and let Sana go upon seeing Soichiro disappear, as he should have long before.

"Hmph," Sana pouted and crossed her arms, standing up straight.

"Hn," Akito grunted in response and stared away from his girlfriend. "So dumb." Akito mumbled without having Sana hear a word he spoke. Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes from the front of the group; Akito and Sana were such a dysfunctional duo. It was surprise they were still going strong.

"So, don't be silly-heads! C'mon inside, y'know you wanna," Miyu rashly said and grabbed Fuka and Takaishi's hands. "Come, come! Don't be so shy." Miyu giddily said and ushered them into her friendly, party crowded abode.

"This is the place, you guys! Make yourselves at home," Miyu declared and then flew off, out to mingle with the other party goers.

"Jeez, Akito-chan, why are you being that way?" Sana asked, obviously upset. "I know how to handle myself. I won't somebody else get in the way of us." Sana urged him and gestured to herself and Akito.

"Says you. You should keep your guard up more. You're…you're too open," Akito went through crossing his arms and then to looking like a sad puppy.

"Guard up? Huh, b-but, I haven't let Hio-san do anything! I don't know what you're talking about," Sana cried, feeling tears rush into her eyes.

"Come here," Akito growled, grabbing her by the wrist and leading her out to the deserted porch that faced the ocean.

"W-what now?" Sana stammered against the slight chill.

"I just…," Akito had his back to Sana. "It's just…I don't want him to win." Akito said to the other side of the beach. "I don't want him to beat me. He's not Kamura-kun. He's…different, and obsessed. It's so obvious, I want to hurt him. Hurt him for knowing he'll come between you and me, and hurt him for being an ass to Megumi-chan." Sana's expression softened. She reached out her hand and held Akito's. He didn't move his fingers so they'd lace with hers. He just stood there, very quiet and still. The wind was heard and the ocean crashing white foamed waves against the beach was heard as well.

"I'm worried about you, Sana," Akito blurted out and it was not necessary for this to be said at a time like now. Akito felt his face grow red and he tried to cover it up with his hand. Sana released his hand and Akito's eyes went wide with shock.

"You—," Sana giggled, realizing how embarrassed Akito was. "You're blushing! Kyah! Akito-kun, you're one-hundred percent adorable." She mentioned and Akito grew even redder.

"Shut up, you! You made me say embarrassing things. This is your fault," Akito reprimanded, stepping backward and leaning against the porch railing.

"Yay! I made Akito blush! I am happy to be at fault," Sana giggled even more and felt flushed herself. "I'll gladly take full responsibility!" She willingly said.

"God, you sound like a shoujo manga character," Akito rolled his eyes, feeling his face cool down and return to his normal skin tone.

"And, how would you know what a shoujo character sounds like…?" Sana asked, curiously and eyed Akito with suspicion.

"What? Fuck no. I don't read that stuff," Akito raised a brow, realizing what Sana was trying to get at. "Just…uh, I don't have to answer this!" Akito felt really mortified now.

"Aw, Aa-chan, I really, really do love you," Sana flung her arms around Akito's neck, choking him, almost. "You're the best, ever." Sana admitted and kissed his cheek. Akito smiled a small one and softened to her soft touch. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her closer to him.

"You're so affectionate," Sana whispered while he was off guard. "Don't let your guard down, Akito-kun." Sana suddenly then kissed him soundly. Akito's eyes went wide, Sana was being…ten percent more forward than usual! Akito's eye lids lowered and their eyes were both closed as they kissed for even longer. From inside, Miyu's summer home, Soichiro saw Sana and Akito in a lip lock. His insides surged with jealousy and then he breathed deeply, in and out.

"It'll be fine," Soichiro spoke to himself but out loud. "I know what I'm going to do." He said, placing his finger pads on the glass door that led out to the porch.

"Soichiro-kun," Megumi, his girlfriend, walked on over, breaking any concentration he might have had, prior. "What're you doing?" Megumi needed to know. Somewhere, in her heart, she still had so much faith in him.

"N-nothing, Megumi-chan. I-I just, I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom," Soichiro pointed towards the closet, instead and begun to walk over. "See you in a few." He told his sweet like candy girlfriend and then fled, quickly.

"Hey guys!!" Sana cheerily said when she met up with Hisae and Fuka on the dance floor. Meanwhile Aya and Tsuyoshi were too busy blushing at one another to go be bold and dance on the floor with all the other unknown pre-teens. Akito, Takaishi, and Gomi were stuck being wall flowers and standing awkward by the table filled with food and a giant bowl of purplish pink punch.

"What a snore fest!" Gomi complained, glaring at their girlfriends while they were having fun. "Why did we have to follow them here??" Gomi asked as if this was prison and he wanted to be someplace other than here.

"Gomi-kun don't be like that. We came here because of our girlfriends. It's only polite that we attended this summer party with them so they'd be happy," Takaishi gave Akito an eye roll while Gomi's eyes were transfixed on the party scene. It was so obvious that Gomi had no clue on how to be a gentleman. Akito just shrugged back at Takaishi, he didn't really have a clue either.

"Just bare with it for now. We'll leave once they finish having their fun," Takaishi earnestly said, feeling like the only nice-guy in the group of the three of them.

"Hn," Akito mumbled, swishing a cup of punch in his mouth. His eyes carelessly searched the room for any sign of Soichiro Hio and then, a pleased looking Megumi sauntered her way over.

"Hey Akito-chan, enjoying yourself?" Megumi cheerfully asked, spooning some punch into a plastic red cup.

"I guess," Akito stared into his red cup with a shrug and then looked at Megumi. He recognized sadness overwhelmed in her eyes despite the smile plastered on her face. Back in therapy, as a child, Akito remembered the year older girl—Megumi always appeared with that same expression when she left the physiatrist's office.

"Megumi…-chan, is everything…uh, okay?" Akito reached over to touch her shoulder, she flinched, in response.

"Huh—yeah, why would you think everything isn't?" Megumi shrilly remarked, backing away slowly. From the dance floor, well floor of people dancing, rather, Sana eyed her boyfriend as he looked caringly at Megumi. Sana hadn't seethed with jealousy because though Akito was stuck in the vast ocean, he knew how to swim. He would be all right, wouldn't he?

"It's just…," Megumi choked on her own words, tears racking up.

"Wait, uh, don't cry," Akito set his cup down and reassuringly told her.

"Soichiro-kun…he's just so…," Megumi silently wailed, her cup almost slipping from her fingers. Akito caught it benevolently and put it beside his.

"I know, I know," Akito assured her, shaking his head. Meanwhile Gomi and Takaishi were off in their world, a million miles away from theirs and discussing something else like baseball or when they would go to Ribon Land, during the summer. Akito and Megumi were in the whole other direction.

"He's getting to me too," Akito muttered while the sound of the music over powering him. Megumi nodded with small tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's just horrid though. I love Soichiro-kun so much it hurts," Megumi explained and Akito nodded, understanding somebody for once.

"Sana doesn't get it either," Akito glanced out towards the beach with the waves softly crashing their white foam against the crisp sand.

"I wish he had eyes for only me," Megumi tapped her nails against the plastic table clothed table. "I'm not going to ask what he sees in Kurata-san but he just always—at first, it was about me but then we saw you together in the town. It was like time stopped and Soichiro-kun wanted only her."

"Mhmm and I don't have anything against Hio-kun either. It's just that when he's obsessive over her and ignorant of you. I, god, it makes me pissed off," Akito mumbled but each word was comprehendible.

"I want things back to the way they were," Megumi stifled.

"Ever since me and Sana were…well, me and Sana, I never wanted things to go back to being this way or any other way," Akito reminisced when he basically used Airi Kimitsu and got himself into trouble with Kurasabe Rin's gang. Everything was just so troubled and his peace with Sana hadn't lasted as long as he thought, especially since Soichiro Hio was no barging in on his picture. Things would always change and nothing would stay the same, that phrase was most definitely true.

"Soichiro," Megumi appeared startled when she saw her 'boyfriend' reappear from the bathroom. "Oh god, what's he up to now?" Megumi watched constantly, her gaze never leaving him. He was heading straight over to them with that same eerie smile on his face. Soichiro made his way past the clusters of people and found Akito Hayama and Megumi Kirishima, the night was still young and Soichiro had a little plan up his sleeve.

"Akito," Soichiro smiled a warm one and then greeted his girl friend with a kiss on her cheek. "Megumi." He mumbled against her soft, fair skin.

"Nice to see you too," Megumi stingily said, trying her best to sound nice.

"Akito-kun!!" Sana bellowed from the inners of the dance floor. "There you are!!" She rushed over and smiled happily at him. "Hey Megumi-san, Hio-san, is it? Right?" Sana's wide eyes delved at the taller boy, Soichiro.

"Yeah," Soichiro nodded, draping an arm around Megumi. "Kurata-san, isn't it? You're the one who fell today. Are you feeling alright?" Soichiro asked with a genuinely concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I am," Sana grinned sheepishly, tugging a few strands of hair and tucking them behind her ear. "I'm fine, thanks." She nodded and Akito felt a surge of jealousy type pain.

"That's great," Soichiro smiled, pleased with the aftermath.

"C'mere, Akito-kun! Let's dance," Sana flashed an even brighter smile at her boyfriend, clinging to his arm. "You know you want to." She endeared.

"You know I don't want to," Akito shot back, raising a brow.

"Please, please, Aa-chan!" Sana begged, opening her big, chocolate eyes and putting on her best puppy dog look. Akito rolled his eyes, feeling the temptation of what was called 'giving in'.

"Fine," Akito growled, passing an evasively bored look to Megumi and Soichiro.

"Great!" Sana flashed another bright smile and flew onto the floor with Akito following. They both dance, sort of well Sana did at least, flinging her arms around Akito and dancing close to him. Akito felt the heat and caught the slight beat of the music and danced to the rhythm, or at least tried best to. Sana felt positively sexy, swaying her hips and throwing her head back. She hoped Akito was feeling it too despite they were so young. He hadn't danced since her party and she was so happy by this. He was dancing with her, she was dancing with him. From the side lines, Soichiro and Megumi chatted about random things but Megumi felt she was loosing Soichiro's eye with each word.

"Soichiro-kun, are you listening?" Megumi tapped her nail tip against the table.

"Wha—oh, of course!" Soichiro snapped back to reality. His eyes paying attention to Megumi as well as his mind, somewhat. Suddenly, a fight had managed to break out during the duration of the dancing. Akito brought Sana back, holding her arms while she struggled, trying to find out what had happened. Two boys were fighting and the hostess, Miyu Hitomi, had scurried in to try and break it up.

"What is going on here??" She demanded, accusingly.

"Hmmph!" grunted one of the fighting boys, punching the other boy on the face.

"Ughhnnn," growled the other one, kicking the other boy at his side. Miyu was reluctant but then her cousins came in a managed to break up the fight.

"Ah, eh-ma, gawd," Sana cried, sounding like one of the girls from the Japanese translated editions of The Clique. (A/N – a popular series about five Westchester girls and their pretty committee and written by Lisi Harrison.)

"What?" Akito peered over to see Sana covered in sticky, reddish punch. "Sana!" Akito cried, seeing his soaked with red liquid girlfriend.

"Kurata-san," Soichiro came over, holding a beige towel in his hands. "Take it off!" He told her, making a hand gesture. Sana shivered, feeling a piece of ice from the punch that spilt on her, roll down the back of her dress.

* * *

A/N – Sorry, sorry, everyone!! I've been insanely busy and haven't been able to update sooner. Gosh, life is so hectic, sometimes. Mine certainly is sometimes. Anyway, there's the latest installment.

Please note that, chapters might be updated slower than usual for the next two months. I hope that, in the summer, I'll be able to update once a week, maybe even faster! Thank you for reading.


	59. Sizzling Summer Drama

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 6**

**Chapter Six Sizzling Summer Drama **

A couple weeks past since the party incident back at Fuka Matsui's friend, Miyu Hitomi's summer home on the beach front, around the Shibuya area. The embarrassing comments made Sana turn red for about point one second and then shout, "Who are you to tell me that??" She demanded, in turn, making Soichiro blush hesitantly. "When you're the one who dumped the punch on me!"

She remarked coyly at the party. All eyes turned quickly to Soichiro Hio and Akito smirked, rolling his eyes as he watched the party dance floor scene. He had managed to step away and watch the action from afar. Megumi was outright flabbergasted at this. Why would her boyfriend dump punch all over Akito's girl friend?? It just didn't add up at all to her. Sana and Akito with their crew filed out of the party and Miyu was apologetic to Sana as they all walked out.

"It's fine, really," Sana persuaded, gently. "I'm fine." She laughed it off and walked out in the brisk summer night. Fuka and Aya were able to collectively get some clothes from an open nearby store and Sana changed. The night went on and the group decided to catch the latest _Nana_ flick at the movie theater. It was now, two weeks after the scene and Sana knew now to successfully avoid this Soichiro Hio person. In Sana's strange mind, she concurred that Soichiro was clearly up to no good and wanted to ruin her.

"I'm not gonna let this get to me!" Sana cheered, excitedly, singing herself a little peppy tune. "No, no, I'm not!" She clicked away her finger pads against her key board.

"Sana-dear! Phone," Misako Kurata, Sana's author mother, called from downstairs through their house way intercom.

"Gotcha," Sana answered, slipping the key board strap off of her and pressed the red button to talk back to her mom. Sana grabbed the phone from the receiver outside her room and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey girl! Guess who?" Fuka Matsui's voice came on the other line.

"Fuka-chan, hey, what's up?" Sana happily said, jumping onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her room.

"Nothing really. But, I wanted to know if you wanted to do a part time job with me," Fuka told her, curiously needing her answer.

"Part time job? Aren't we sort of young? I mean I'm only thirteen, is that even the age to get part time jobs?" Sana questioned and Fuka was her age too, only turning of teen ages a couple months ago. (A/N – I actually don't know when Fuka's birthday is so I guessed.)

"Well, it's at my uncle's and we'll only work a couple hours. How about it?" Fuka suggestively said.

"Hmm…," Sana pondered the thought. Working at a sushi place, she figured because that was the only place she knew, with her best friend. It sounded like a great ordeal. "I'd have to ask mama first but it sounds great, Fuka-chan."

"Really? You think so…I was going to ask Hisae-chan, or Mami-san, maybe even Aya-chan. But, Mami-san's away in Kyoto visiting relatives and Hisae-chan and Gomi-kun went on a vacation…with Hisae-chan's family! Oh and Aya-chan said her and Tsuyoshi-kun would be spending time together…at least before she leaves for camp in a week," Fuka paused, after rambling on with names. "So, you're the only one I can turn too!" Sana gave her mirror a contorted glance. This could be fun and would give her experience, she knew now that it was a definite yes to Fuka.

"Free sushi?" Sana remarked jokingly.

"…At discount," Fuka playfully said. "Hama-Sushi is so good though!"

"I know, I've had it with Akito's family," Sana said, then blushing at the statement. "So when do we start?"

"Next Wednesday, I'm so glad," Fuka cheerily said. "Well, I should go; I'm meeting Takaishi for the movies in a few."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon," Sana replied and the two had hung up after their joint good byes.

--

**First Day on the Job: Akito Stops By!**

"Unnnph!" Sana grunted, disoriented as Fuka squished her head into a hat and spun her around to do a double check on uniforms and other things and such. "The point of school to be on summer break is so we don't have to wear icky uniforms, Fuka-chan." Sana groaned in complaint once regaining her balance. Currently, they were in the back of the Hama-Sushi shop that Fuka's uncle had owned.

"Oi, Sana-chan! You complain so much," Fuka bellyached and eyed her best friend up and down. "Ok!" Fuka gave her thumbs up. "You're ready for work."

"Am I?" Sana asked and it wasn't just about what she was wearing.

"Sure, sure," Fuka encouraged and smiled, brightly. "It's not so long and don't fret. Takaishi-kun said we could go out to movies afterwards." Fuka thought, excitedly. Things were just perfect between her and Takaishi; nothing could ever seem to break them apart.

"So things are good between the two of you?" Sana raised a brow, curious.

"Things are great," Fuka sighed, sitting on a not so sturdy box filled with tuna. "And, how about you and Aki-kun?" Fuka pondered, wondering when her uncle would scream for her and Sana to finish up.

"Well, the thing with Soichiro-kun was a bit much," Sana held a clip between her lips and tied her hair back with a ponytail holder. "Akito," Sana mumbled and then took the clip out of her mouth to clip back part of her bangs. "Akito was a little shook up because of it but I think I handled it well." Sana grinned, sheepishly. "It's been a couple weeks and no word from stalker-boy."

"I guess that's good but y'know, that Soichiro Hio, I just think he's fallen for you," Fuka admonished and Sana turned a little pink.

"Uh…um, but I know as much as the next person that Akito's the only one for me," Sana rambled, feeling a little guilty over nothing.

"Very true," Fuka nodded, in agreement. "But, a bit of advice…"

"FUKA! WHERE ARE YOU AND SANA? GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE NOW!" screamed Fuka's uncle from the front of the shop.

"Jeez, we'll be out in a second," Fuka screamed back, annoyed.

"Advice?" Sana's eyes widened.

"Just watch yourself, okay? I mean for yourself and Akito-kun," Fuka sighed; somebody had to be serious with Sana.

"Watch myself? What do you mean?" Sana's brows crinkled in confusion.

"Don't leave yourself open," Fuka clarified, sounding like Akito.

"God, now you sound like Aki, himself! Fuka-chan, I won't," Sana cried, letting the nerves get to her a little. "You're not Hayama-kun." Sana found herself saying, she hadn't said his last name in so long. It was weird but it sort of just came out.

"It's not that, Sana. It's just you tend to…be…open a lot," Fuka's motive was not to get Sana mad but things just didn't fit right today.

"Humph!!" Sana grunted turning and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not gonna get mad at you, Fuka-chan. Don't get me wrong but I don't know what all this talk is about me not 'watching myself'!" Sana grumbled and then stormed outside with Fuka on her tail.

"Sana-chan, wait, please," Fuka hurried after Sana.

"Remember to be nice," Fuka's uncle reminded the two as they took over and went back to storage to grab another piece of yellowtail.

"Hello! Welcome to Hama-Sushi, how can we help you?" Sana cheerfully said while regarding her disposition from the back room.

"I'd like a Sana," said the voice and Sana turned to Fuka. Was she named after a piece of sushi or something?

"Aki, are you playin' a joke?" Fuka asked, the voice sure sounded like Akito himself. Wasn't it Akito? It had to be. He mentioned something about stopping by.

"Wish I was, Matsui-san," the person came into view but it certainly was not Akito Hayama, whom both Fuka and Sana had thought it was.

"Soi…Soichiro-san?" Sana sputtered, unable to contain her aftershock.


	60. the Unknown Befriend

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 6**

**Chapter Seven the Unknown Befriend **

Fuka Matsui narrowed her eyes at the somewhat stalker, crazed for Sana Kurata, her best friend, obsessed fan boy. It was Soichiro Hio, who of which, Akito Hayama, Sana's precautious boyfriend had warned Fuka to watch out for if he ever sneaked around. And look at who was here.

"H-hey Sana," Soichiro stammered, coming over towards the counter.

"Hio," Fuka growled from behind Sana. "What can **I** do for you?" Fuka bristled, shoving Sana aside. "I'll show you how it's done, okay, Sana?" Fuka assured and Sana nodded intent on how to figure out the business of selling sushi.

"Matsui-san," Soichiro muttered, glaring at the possessive friend of Sana's. Soichiro's eyes soared, skimming the board of what you could possibly buy. "I'll take a Hiroshima roll, two tuna rolls, and Icha Cherry Blossom infused Drink—for Megumi." Soichiro countered, grinning mischievously. (A/N – Couldn't think of another name for a drink, so I made up something.) "Oh, and add a Cola to that too, would you?" Fuka scribbled down on a pad of paper, the order, and passed it to her Uncle, who began rolling nori, in the front of the shop, near where Soichiro was standing.

"Sana, go do something for my uncle. I think he needs more yellowtail," Fuka ordered, sounding a tad bossy. Sana took no note of this and obediently agreed to Fuka's peculiar request. They had just given her uncle yellowtail during opening of the shop. How weird, but Sana went to the back anyway. Sana scurried into the dark; Soichiro's wandering eyes plastered onto her disappearing figure until Fuka obscured his vision by standing in his way.

"Hio-san, what kind of shit are you pulling?" Fuka demanded, looking right about ready to grab him by his preppy collar that furrowed around his neck underneath an even more preppy V-neck European import sweater.

"Such a crude mouth for a pretty girl," Soichiro murmured, sounding more pedophile than a fourteen year old guy.

"I really don't understand. You've got everything you could want," Fuka pestered, handing him a bag with the two drinks, awaiting the sushi. "Grades, the school, a girlfriend who adores you. So why Sana?" Fuka asked, pressing her fingers against the glass of the counter.

"She inspired me, per se," Soichiro enlightened a witty smile curving.

"Inspiration, is that all?" Fuka ranted, wanting to squeeze this guy for all he wasn't worth. She knew she could manipulate him, but how?

"She has a light," Soichiro explained, now apprehending the type of person who was just a little psychotic. "An ever glowing light of joy, cheerful disposition, and something that beckons for one to not ever leave." Soichiro sat in one of the lone bar stools, smiling benevolently at Fuka.

"A light, huh?" Akito Hayama, the man of the hour, finally had arrived. He bustled noisily through the automatic doors and sat down, all ready in a pissed off mood directed straight to Soichiro. "Is that all ya got, Hio?"

"Akito-kun!!" Sana burst through the back curtain, almost dropping the yellowtail smack on the floor.

"Sana," Fuka used her name to reprimand her. "Don't drop that." She called, hesitantly and grabbed the slab of fish from her and handed it to her uncle, who raised a brow, in suspicion.

"Ah, Fuka-chan, here's the food," Fuka's kind Uncle handed her a large brown paper bag. "Remember to count the money and change correctly." He warmly said as Fuka retrieved the bag.

"Sure, uncle," Fuka nodded, appreciatively, accepting the bag.

"I'll be off now," Soichiro Hio reluctantly said. "Thanks for the food." He passed over exact change for the food and drinks. "Nice seeing you both. Send my greetings to Sana." Akito grunted, lowly, in his own seat and Soichiro grinned with delight, ignoring his dismal sounds.

"Bye-bye, Fuka!" Soichiro waved, as he began walking towards the exit or entrance, considerably, door and using a too familiar version of Fuka's name instead of her surname.

"Fuck off," Fuka whispered and Akito just rose a brow, was she referring to him? "That guy." Fuka mustered, clarifying and as if reading Akito's mind. "He's so…" Fuka clenched her two fists. "I just want to get him and beat him up!" Akito solemnly stared at her.

"I know what you mean," he whispered before Sana skipped over to them.

"What's up, guys?" She excitedly asked, upon greeting them.

"Nothing," they both said, simultaneously. It was too synchronized, Sana scrunched her face and Akito almost laughed at her expression.

"Really," Fuka insisted. "It's nothing." And, that seemed to be that.

--

**End of work: let's double date!**

Sana Kurata hung her work uniform from a hook, which felt alone. Her world felt smallish and her eyes seemed to hunger life outside this small cavern, she was hidden in. She was like this hook, forced to sit alone and unaware of everything else at stake. She felt in the dark about everything going on. Everyone tried to pry her with information and tried to explain but nonetheless, it didn't work. It wasn't that she was dense to believing the facts, she just, clearly, hadn't wanted to. Was that really a crime?

"Sana," Fuka admonished, grabbing her spacey friend's attention. "Yuta-kun and Aki are waiting, we should get going." Fuka persuaded, looking rather cute in her new Girl (brand) dress, ankle socks, sneakers, and layered three-quarter sleeves shirts. Sana had a similar outfit pertaining to an adorable thin strapped, casual dress, tee-shirt underneath, a vintage one her mom picked up from the local vintage shop, high socks, and flat shoes.

"Yeah, you're right," Sana stopped her constant gaze at the hook. She left, fleeing from her uniform and that hook metaphor that kept rotting her mind until there was obviously no space left.

"Hey, guys!" Fuka cheerily trilled, as she and Sana collectively locked up the shop and greeted their boyfriends outside. Fuka had realized, after, she was interrupting an in depth conversation at the ragingly popular anime and manga, _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto and the latest _Naruto: Shippuden_ (Hurricane Chronicles) episode.

"Hey Yuta, Akito," Sana smiled, twirling around to face the two guys and slipping the key back into Fuka's hand. "Are you sure it was okay with your uncle to lock up?" Sana asked, really unsure, had it truly been okay to do that?

"Yeah, uncle had to run off to some business anyway," Fuka considered and nodded. "He probably wouldn't want to return to an empty shop or have us be there 'til late." Fuka created an explanation being that her uncle had told her to do so before he had left.

"Ready to go? We'll miss the movie if we don't hurry," Yuta Takaishi, Fuka's faithful boyfriend of almost a year, hurriedly said, seeing the two girls.

"Hn, yeah," Akito agreed, checking his watch. It was all ready five minutes past eight and the movie would start in thirteen minutes.

"Oh! Gosh, we should have closed up faster," Sana bit her lower lip, making hesitation instead of rushing towards the theater.

"Well, then, let's go!" Fuka rashly proclaimed and with that, the four delayed-thought processing teens ran off towards the theater, in the center of Shibuya. The movie had started as the four teens entered; it wasn't so bad since the previews would take another good ten minutes.

"I'm gonna go buy some popcorn," Sana said, after they took their seats.

"Okay, I'll go with you but I have to go to the bathroom," Fuka whispered back as they took off their long, light weight jackets and placed them on the comfy, plush movie seats.

"Okay, buy some Bunch-a-Crunch," Takaishi suggested before the two girls hurried off, back towards the door leading out into the movie theater lobby.

"The line's long, so I'll wait on it and you can meet me back down here," Sana considered, actually sounding logical. Since it was summer, everyone was heading to the movies even though it was a Tuesday night.

"Okay, sure," Fuka shrugged and turned the corner, darting towards the bathroom. Sana smiled and waited on line by herself with a content sigh.

"Hey, enjoying the movie, Sana-chan?" a familiar voice, to Sana, had asked, tapping her gently on the shoulder.

"Hi Soichiro-kun," Sana smiled broadly. "It hasn't started yet." She wasn't surprised to see him; he said he would be here anyway. "Seeing it too?"

"No, I'm with some guys from school. We're in theater seven," Soichiro pointed towards the stair well to their left.

"Sorry Fuka-chan was so mean in Hama-Sushi," Sana sympathetically recalled.

"It's no problem," Soichiro evenly breathed.

"Yeah, I know but I still feel bad," Sana said, foreseeing the line might take awhile. "She's just…defensive as a friend."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Soichiro nodded, insistent. "Oh, by the way, how are you and Hayama-san?" He asked, with mock curiosity. Sana hadn't realized it though. She could be dense at times.

"Fine, and you and Megumi-san?" Sana replied, feeling it was only polite.

"Quite the same," Soichiro felt his cell phone vibrate in his jacket pocket, he left it there. This was, and always would be, more important.

"Ah-Fuka's coming," Sana eyed her friend coming from the right hallway. "Call me later, if you wanna talk more." She suggested before turning around and while Soichiro slipped off the line.

"Hey, hope I didn't take too long," Fuka smiled, not wanting to leave her friend alone for too long. "Did you decide between extra butter, or no salt?" She wondered and then shot a glance in the direction Soichiro had disappeared down. Fuka was more coy and smart than that, she saw him. She saw him talking to her.

"Uh, extra butter," Sana curved her lips into a smile, not wanting Fuka to worry too much. She saw Fuka's eyes wander down the path Soichiro was headed, had she saw him? Impossible, he left as she was coming. There was no way she could have. Absolutely no way.

* * *

A/N – Yes! Another chapter done and complete. Just a spoiler hint for you guys, I hope to end the Soichiro arc by the end of book six. As well as the summer arc, which is the Soichiro one, in book seven—let the 8th grade begin and the return of Naozumi Kamura.

I plan to have him stir up the caring side of Sana Kurata. Also there will be past remarks about Akito, a big surprise for the infamous SanaxAkito paring, and maybe other people willing to stir up drama for Fuka.


	61. Real Eyes Realize Lies

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 6**

**Chapter Eight Real Eyes Realize Lies **

A good month had past and summer was near over, everyone even began prepping their newly pressed uniforms for Jinbou Junior High School, for the middle year of the three years of Junior High would begin. It wasn't official yet but our favorite gang centered on a young Kurata would all almost be eighth graders. They had come a long way and it was safe to say, the summer had treated them well and it was time to grow up a bit.

It was two weeks before summer would come to a closure and school would wrap them all in its seemingly never ending shell of protection from the outside world. Sana Kurata lay down on her bed, really bored as she tried to flip through the pages of her summer reading book. She could barely make it through the first chapter, how did she expect herself to read the thirty four chapters that lie ahead. Her cell vibrated from the insides of her pleated skirt, she fumbled, trying to retrieve in her lying down position. Unable to do so, she sat up and rummaged through her pocket for it.

"Ah-hah!" she smiled, once it slid into her hand and she, then, flipped it open. "Hello? Sana here!" She cheerily trilled to the person she was talking to.

"Hey, Sana-chan, it's Soichiro," Soichiro Hio, one of Sana's new found friends, said, in just the same cheerful disposition. They had secretly become friends, underneath everything all of her friends had pressured her not to do. Sana forgave and forgot everything that happened at Miyu Hitomi's party that day that felt so long ago and created a secret, let's be good friends' alliance with Soichiro instead. So far, none of Sana's, nor Soichiro's, friends had picked up on the matter. It sort happened by an incident anyway, Soichiro was just there and Akito had left for the weekend with his dad in Kyoto. Together, they somehow became friends despite Sana's friends' oppositions.

"Hey there Soichiro-kun, how are you?" Sana asked, obviously happy.

"Good but, I think I have a problem," Soichiro mumbled, faltering.

"Really? What's that?" Sana caringly asked, supportive as ever. She flipped the book shut after slipping a piece of half a receipt inside, using it as a bookmark.

"Megumi's mad at me," Soichiro bluntly stated and Sana's eyes grew huge, in disbelief. Was that really true? That clingy girlfriend of his, which Sana would never admit she thought. Mad? And at her own boyfriend? Impossible!

"No way! How is that?" Sana scurried over to her window, thinking she saw something outside. She shook the thought, just a figment of her imagination.

"She's mad…," Soichiro paused. Dramatic effect, much? "She's mad because we're friends." Soichiro sounded like a weeping girl now, crying over the fact her boyfriend ended it with her. Except in a fourteen year old boy's voice.

"What!? Is that true? Why is everyone so against us being friends," Sana gritted her teeth, near throwing the curtains off of her floor to ceiling windows. "I don't get anyone. First, my friends and now, Megumi-san! What is this coming to?" Sana felt tears rush towards her eyes, it was so unfair. Why couldn't everyone just be friends? Of course that would happen, in a world Sana thought she lived in. That was completely possible. But this is reality, baby.

"I just don't know. D'you think you can help me?" Soichiro innocently asked. Who does he think he is? A little four year old asking mommy for an ice pop?

"Of course I can!!" Sana proclaimed, serious as ever. "Should I come downtown?" Sana cooed the section that was near where Soichiro lived.

"No, let's meet at Fourth Street, at the intersection between seventh," Soichiro said, blandly.

"Okay, sure, sure! I'll call when I'm close," Sana agreed and with a couple quick byes, she ran out of her room door.

"Sana!!" Misako Kurata, Sana's loving mother and famous author, called shrilly as she heard her daughter flee down the winding stairwell.

"Yeah, mama?" Sana called loudly back, slipping on her shoes.

"Have you finished that book? Ho-ho," Misako chuckled, not really thinking her daughter finished it while driving around in her red toy car.

"Uh….almost!" Sana grinned, giving her mom thumbs up before scurrying out of the house without another moment's hesitation.

"Daughters," Misako sighed and then turned to her in-house cook, maid, and best friend. "Shimura-san, the tea!"

"Right away," Ms. Shimura replied, running towards the kitchen. Outside of the Kurata mansion, Sana's mouth was agape.

"I know everything," Akito Hayama, Sana's boyfriend, critically said. "I know what you've been up to, Sana." He glared, harshly at her and she made another quick hesitation, gasping, had he really found her out? This wasn't such a bad thing, being friends with a person her friends, and boyfriend, for that matter, didn't necessarily like or find pleasing. Sana always, always marched to the beat of her own drum, how could this be different? Why was this thing that put her friends over the edge? Put Akito over the edge, to paraphrase.

"What do you mean?" Sana barely choked out.

"You know what **I** mean," Akito nastily sneered, his temper arising.

* * *

A/N – Does she? Or doesn't she? Sorry, another cliff-hanger!! Well, we are getting to the almost end of book six. I had to. It was so tempting.

Will Sana play it cool? Or totally loose it? Find out next time in **Kodocha: Middle School**. (Another A/N – also, sorry for the short chappie! Had to end it like this!)


	62. the Closure of Summer Part 1

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 6**

**Chapter Nine the Closure of Summer Part 1 **

Akito Hayama couldn't help but be mad at his girlfriend, who wouldn't be especially when she was double crossing him and going behind his back. How could she become friends with that psychotic freak, Soichiro Hio? How could she? And, the worst part of the whole thing was that in within two seconds of his accusation, she was denying it. All Akito wanted to know was who the fuck this girl was and what the fuck she did with _his_ girlfriend. That was all.

"Sana, fucking tell me why?" Akito demanded, ready to flip his shit. Oh wait, he all ready did. "Why are you fucking around with Soichiro Hio??" That came out weirder than he planned but it was said and done. Nothing else to do.

"Why!!" Sana cried, shriveling in self pity. "Why are you so against it??" She cried, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I hate you all for being so mean about it. He's nice and I like him. He **is** my friend." Sana stammered and was able to say with all the pride and confidence she thought she had.

"He's obsessed with you!" Akito shrieked, at the end of his rope or at least feeling that way. "He's in love with you." Akito flatly said, in mock-screaming.

"In love with—who?" Sana asked, unable to believe what her ears perceived.

"In love with you," Akito remarked, ready to grab Sana and flat out tell her not to continue fucking around with this ass of guy.

"No, no, no. What? That's so untrue. Why are you stirring lies, Akito?" Sana arched a brow, genuinely confused.

"I'm not lying. It's the truth," Akito sighed, trying to keep his cool. As if he had any left. "Everyone knows it but you, Sana."

"Everyone?" Sana pondered, trying to think past this. This was only preventing her from seeing Soichiro even more and he needed her help the most.

"Everyone," Akito confirmed, searching her eyes for anything. Trust. Belief.

"I need to go," Sana shrugged it off and Akito had just reached his limit.

"If you go…I…I," Akito stuttered, trying to use anything that would get her to stay. "I…I'll…" Sana crossed her arms over her chest, waiting.

"You'll what?" She asked, oh so innocently. Having no clue of what he might have in mind. "I have a better idea. And, it's actually a good one." Sana perkily said. "Why don't you come with me?" She suggested, helpfully. "And, we'll prove Soichiro-kun is really in trouble and NOT, I repeat, **not** in love with me." She smiled broadly, happy with her idea. Akito grunted, in dismay but gave up without another fight.

"Good, this'll be great for you and great for me," she said, feeling rather content with herself. Akito couldn't at all believe what he had just done. First, he coincided with Sana's idea to follow her to wherever the hell she was headed. And, second, she was going to prove an impossible fact. Like hell, this was certainly not what he bargained for.

"Don't worry, Akito," Sana pressed her hand against his as they rode the 'L' line subway to the directions Soichiro had given to Sana. "Even if Soichiro-kun did like me….," She paused, glancing out the window, watching the dark walls of the tunnel pass by like yesterday's news. "Even if he said he would always, always like me, I'd have to turn him down." Sana pursed her lips, waiting for Akito's reaction without looking at him. "That's because…," she continued, sounding sure of herself. "You're the only one for me." She claimed and Akito's eyes bulged, as if they would come out of their sockets. His hand slipped over hers, in silence as they rode the subway.

Akito knelt his head down until it slipped, ever so slowly, onto Sana's shoulder. She felt his blonde-brown hair tickle against her bare shoulder; she held his head to her, comforting him. It was as if Akito were scared, of anything that Sana would somehow end up leaving him for that guy. He was so scared this whole time but hadn't bothered saying anything. It was no fair, having a girlfriend that could only be diligent when she wanted to. All this time, Sana wistfully did things that made Akito want to cry out in worry. He came from a good heart and so did she. He wanted to protect her from meeting another guy and she wanted to befriend somebody in need.

"Akito," Sana quietly whispered against his ear.

"Hmm…?" He asked, kissing her shoulder gently.

"I love you," Sana said, secure and wanting this.

"And, I love you," Akito replied as the subway slipped into another dark, lightless tunnel. He brought his head up, swiftly and smoothly, before pressing his lips onto hers with their hands still touching in the middle of where the two sat.

--

**Fourth st., Seventh st. intersection: Fix you! **

"It's been awhile, Hio," Akito murmured in an almost growl. Soichiro Hio had a satisfied smirk on his face and stood in all his fourteen boy year old glory. It was a little breezy for the usually sticky, summer day. Soichiro wore a pair of khaki shorts, a blue with white striped collared tee-shirt, and a black baseball cap. He readjusted the rim, as he talked to Sana and Akito.

"Same to you, Hayama," Soichiro nodded, walking closer to them. "It's also a surprise to see you here." He raised a brow from underneath the shade of the black hat.

"Yeah?" Akito muttered and Sana was through with having small talk.

"So, what's up, Soichiro-kun? What is it you need help with?" Sana immediately inquired, cutting to the chase.

"Megumi-chan's mad at me," Soichiro stated, as if it were something we hadn't heard before. "She thinks I have a crush on you." Soichiro blatantly explained.

"Told you so," Akito rasped underneath his breath. Sana didn't hear though.

"But, the truth is," Soichiro interjected, sensing Akito's warpath. "I always loved her. And, do love her still. I just…It was this thing. When I first saw you at the show in Komowari, I really wanted to be your friend. You could say it was just a little thing I wanted as a kid. I wanted to be close to you because I saw you fixed other peoples' problems. I wanted to be one of those people." Soichiro paused and Akito just found this new and shocking.

"So, that's why I created incidents to make your friends think I was obsessed with you when all I really wanted was your friendship," Soichiro continued, sounding strong. "I even jeopardized my relationship with Megumi-chan because I wanted us to be friends."

"You did that all…to be my friend?" Sana felt touched by this, simply touched.

"Yeah," Soichiro nodded, smiling softly.

"You didn't have to do all that just to be friends," Sana sincerely mentioned. "If you just wanted to be friends, why didn't you say so?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"That's weird!!" Soichiro instantaneously proclaimed. "Nobody does that. That's why I had to make up all that crazy stuff." Akito crinkled his brow; did this all really make sense? Wow, this kid was a fucking freak. Whether he was a stalker or planning crazy scenarios to make friends, he was a fucking freak. At least that's what Akito decided to think.

"Well, let's fix you and Megumi-san," Sana finally concluded and Akito breathed an actual sigh of relief. Let's get to work!

--

**A few days later: Akito, help out! **

A week had passed since the plan to help out Soichiro and Megumi. Akito was the first marker and then that would lead to Soichiro. Sana had, initially, proceeded in not having part of the physical plan. She was like the underdog, the secret worker, and the girl with a plan.

"This'll totally work!" Sana decided, on the day the plan would set to action.

"What makes you think that?" Akito wanted to know. "You're crazy."

"That's not the first time I've heard that," Sana glared, not even looking at Akito since this was a phone call conversation.

"Are you ready?" Sana demanded, skipping past whatever Akito had to say.

"Fine, but I don't get why you can't just do this," Akito groaned, not really up to the plan. He was never good with being in the center of one of Sana's crazy; let's patch things up, types of plans.

"You already know why I can't!" Sana shrieked through her ear piece part cell phone. "Just go…please Akito-kun?" He obliged, feeling he had no other choice.

"Soichiro-kun, ready?" Sana asked through her three way call ear piece cell phone set. It was the type of stick in your ear phone but Sana had the actual mouth piece. Akito and Soichiro were stuck with the ear bud pieces that were stuck inside their ears.

"Ready," Soichiro responded, through three-way call.

"Great! Let's go!" Sana said, happily from the wonderful viewing of her room. She had two cameras set up, one with Soichiro and the other with Akito. Megumi walked into view on the one with Akito, which was a little up the block from where Soichiro was.

"Hey, Akito-chan," Megumi's voice filtered through the screen.

"Hi Megumi-chan," Akito replied as they walked up the block closer to Soichiro. "So, summer's almost over," Megumi struck up the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess," Akito shrugged, she was right.

"Uh, things are so…yuck between Soichiro-kun and me," Megumi complained, opening up to Akito right there on the spot.

"Seriously?" Akito raised a brow, in fake shock.

"Yeah," Megumi insisted, grabbing the fake bait.

"Well, I have an idea," Akito mumbled, incoherently.

"Sure?" Megumi said, making it sound more like a question.

"Why don't you…," Akito continued, walking for a little bit more with Megumi at his side. "Talk to him…" Another brief pause. "Now?" He finished and completely pushed her into the arms of Soichiro as she was only staring at Akito.

"Yes!" Sana interrupted via ear piece. "Phase one, complete!" She called.

"Yeah, yeah, gotcha," Akito speed walked away, going down an alley. They could sort this out on their own. They didn't need Akito's help anymore.

"Okay, phase two: Soichiro, begin," Sana called, once Akito had left the premises and either views of the camera.

"Megumi-san, I'm sorry about everything," Soichiro instantly apologized. "Everything's just been confusing these past few days and I wanted you to know I'm sorry with everything about Kurata-san. Nothing will ever be going on between us. It was just…I wanted to be her friend and jeopardized us." Soichiro blinked, hoping Megumi was still there. She was. "I shouldn't have done that though. I should have been more straight-forward. I'm really sorry and I want you to know one more thing…" Soichiro took in a gulp of fresh, city air.

"I've always loved, and will love, you," Soichiro stated, putting his hands on Megumi's shoulders. "Forever and no matter how far apart we are. I don't care if I'm moving. You're still the only person for me."

"Moving?!" Sana screamed, near the top of her lungs. She forgot all the while she was wearing a headset, so other peoples' ear drums would break.

"He's moving…," Akito grumbled, glaring.


	63. the Closure of Summer Part 2

A first ever in **Kodocha: Middle School** history!

Replies to my reviews of chapter 9 for book 6:

Popping Fresh: Yeah :)

sana-chan9: Aw, I tried not to make Soichiro-kun seem not too much of a meanie in this chapter and my point of him being an OC was not for him to be hated. Just an intrigue, I guess and to add DR-A-MA for the Kodocha kiddies.

BeccaBear93: Never thought of it but it must have been painful. Poor Akito!! And, Soichiro-kun. I think it was the truth but then again, you never know.

yumichan808: Yup, it has taken me quite some time to write all of this. My idea did originate when I first picked up Kodocha and it led me to where I am now. Haha, you definitely don't have to!! I wouldn't either but thank you and I'm glad you like my fanfic so much. Oh, don't worry, I plan too! (Keep on writing)

Thank you to all my reviewers, in general. I know I never express my gratitude but I hope you all, even those who have reviewed in the past as well, see that I appreciate the reviews. They inspire me and give me ideas too! So thank you-thank you! Now—on with the chapter:

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 6**

**Chapter Ten the Closure of Summer Part 2 **

**(A/N – End of book six! Book seven starts right after!!) **

Why did the good always have to move? It seemed to be a pattern in the lives of the newly adopted boys of the Jinbo gang, whether they attended Jinbo or not. Boys always seemed to leave and there was nothing stopping that.

"I know, I know," Megumi became all teary eyed at once and Akito felt the waves of shock run through his pulsating veins.

"But, all I was concerned about was your feelings for Sana-san," Megumi added, feeling very guilty for having thought this way.

"She knew you were moving," Sana whispered, removing her ear piece with microphone. "How did she know?" Sana asked herself. Moreover she wanted to ask Soichiro, such a shame he wasn't here. The conversation between Megumi and Soichiro didn't stop despite Sana and Akito feeling themselves stop in their tracks for that mere second.

"I can't believe I was so focused on that," Megumi complained, in the slight. "I was too wrapped up in the fact that I thought you were obsessed with Kurata Sana I couldn't bear to deal with the fact about you moving."

"I know," Soichiro gently said, stroking a thin strand of her honey brown hair. "I just want our enren to work. Can it Megumi-chan?" Soichiro held her hand, now, stroking it softly between his shaking fingers.

"Yes," Megumi said, in a quiet whisper. "I want this too." And, then, Soichiro pulled her to him, embracing her ever so lightly and as if she would break if he squeezed too hard. The two shared in a brief kiss and Soichiro mumbled to Sana, almost inaudibly, "Sana—it worked, thanks." He then took the ear piece out, throwing the thirty-dollars of spy material into the trash. Though poor Sana hadn't heard the thank you or the seen the throwing out of her spy equipment, which she borrowed from her mom, since Misako always bought everything off the T.V. With that, the night had dawned, still leaving Sana as much as Akito in deep shock.

--

**Departure: We'll see you off.**

Sana felt the light summer breeze graze her shoulders as she held her newsboy cap from flying off her head at Narita Airport, in Chiba, Japan. Soichiro Hio had explained to Sana, even Akito, about why his family was planning the move. Apparently, by fall, his dad needed to be transferred to the firm, of his line of work, which was located in Hong Kong, here lie the big headquarters. To Mr. Hio, Soichiro's father, this was a great feat, and obviously not one to be turned down. In turn, Soichiro would have to transfer and leave Japan behind, in all its glory. Meanwhile, everything was cleared with Megumi and it was like starting a clean state with an LD relationship. (A/N – Long distance, obviously and enren, I'm pretty sure, means long distance relationship, too.)

"You're early," rasped a boy's voice with a half grin and hands stuck in his shorts pockets.

"Hey, Akito-kun," Sana spun around and said, looking away from the giant observation dock's overlook of the airplanes.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's kind of unbelievable," Sana muttered, as the wind flew in huge gusts against her and Akito. "I really didn't see it coming."

"You're not a physic. How could you?" Akito watched his girlfriend get all upset over a guy that wasn't even the one she liked—like, liked.

"I don't know," Sana grasped the handles on the dock. "I just wish I did."

"Its okay, Sana," Akito pressed a comforting hand to her shoulder.

"No, it's not!" Sana cried, feeling hot tears rush into her eyes. "I hate loosing friends. It's horrible." Actual tears started falling down her red cheeks.

"Sana-chan," Soichiro's voice beckoned from the doors leading back into the airport. "Please, don't cry." Soichiro glanced down at the cement coated ground. "I already have Megumi crying." Soichiro gestured to his girlfriend, at his side, already bursting with tears streaming down her adorable face.

"I don't want it to be you too," Soichiro said. "That's all _I_ want." Sana sniffled loudly and Akito patted her shoulder, once more, trying to calm her.

"Come on, guys," Megumi managed to stifle. "Soichiro's plane's gonna be l-leaving in twenty minutes. We should get going." Megumi pointed towards the door, her finger even trembling. Megumi slowly found her way inside with Soichiro dutifully following in after her. Sana and Akito stayed out for a moment longer, prolonging their return to the inside of the International Airport.

"We should truly see him off at his terminal," Akito motioned for them to go back inside and Sana held the railing securely, for one last time.

"Okay, Aki, I'm sorry," Sana choked, her voice croaking. "It's just to loose a friend…is not my dream of fun." Sana articulated, wishing she found another word for 'fun'.

"I know but you'll always have me," Akito quietly told her.

"Yeah," Sana replied and then, out of no where, excitedly jumped up, flung her arms around Akito's neck and kissed him. "Y'know, you're totally right, Akito-kun." She ran, speedily ahead, rushing forward towards the door. "Well, what're you waiting for?" She asked, swinging the door wide open and flung herself through. Akito chuckled, "Too happy for her own good." He said, to no one in particular and then ran after her. The two found themselves, soon, at Soichiro's terminal, awaiting his flight with his family of his dad, mother, one sister and twin brothers.

"I guess this is goodbye," Soichiro set his suitcase down, as he was ready to usher his goodbyes to his girlfriend and newly found friends—Sana and Akito.

"It all happened so fast," Sana became teary by a little bit.

"Too fast," Akito mumbled.

"Too soon," Megumi added, trying to cheer up.

"Megumi-chan, I'll save up and get a job, and come to Japan to visit you as soon as I can," Soichiro pressed a hand to her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I know this wasn't the summer you had in mind but please bear with me." He told her and she nodded, silently.

"Me too," Megumi whispered, in turn.

"Well, Sana-chan, Akito-san," Soichiro turned his attention towards his newer friends. "The summer's been wild. I really can't believe it's over. And, I'll be back for the last year in high school; I'll have you both know."

"Soichiro…," his dad cynically muttered. Was he really coming back?

"Uh, sure," Akito stiffly said.

"Great!" Sana grinned, smiling benevolently.

"So, let's not treat this like goodbye forever," Soichiro optimistically tried to excite them. "More like, see you soon, ok?"

"Ok!" Sana and Akito said, in unison. Well, Sana's was a cheer and Akito's was more like a mumble.

"Great, then I'll see you all soon!" Soichiro waved and picked up his suitcase again. "Megumi-chan, I'll call you when we land."

"Will do," Megumi nodded, wiping away the last of her tears. So this had marked the end of this summer and the beginning of something wild, wicked, and new. Another school year, another year of drama and excitement and a reason to all be talking. No, it wasn't like the imported and translated, new _The_ _Clique_ book, it was more and so much better.

It was real life and real Jinbou Junior High School. Sana had already calculated this in her mind, no matter the reason to cry right now, she'd make this year the best yet. It was the middle of all years of Junior High, all the more reason to celebrate and have the time of your life. Well, at least Sana thought this way. If no one else did, she would make sure of this, this year would be undeniably amazing and nobody else could stop that. No matter what, this year would eternally go down in the history of best years ever.

* * *

A/N – Well, that is the end of summer and on perfect timing, book seven will start the so-called best year ever with Sana and everyone wonderful from Jinbou Junior High! Get ready for another wild and wicked year with all the neatly pressed uniform attired kids of Jinbou!


	64. the New School Year

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 7**

**Chapter One the New School Year **

_Pack your adorable satchels, kiddies, it's time for school! _

**Sana Kurata** grumbled when she heard her alarm buzz and at the same time her mother's loud scream for her to get up. She rubbed her head, sitting up, and messing up her hair even more than it was when she lifted it from the pillow.

**Fuka Matsui** awoke, in her bed room, at the apartment she lived in with both of her parents and her pet bird, Rex. Soon enough, if not now, Yuta Takaishi would be coming to pick her up and together they would walk to school. It was the final declaration that summer had come to a close and the new school year was set to begin.

**Hisae Kamayai** had already packed her satchel styled backpack for school, prepared for the day that lay ahead. She had gotten a good night's rest and was currently meeting Gomi Shinichi, outside of her three story house.

**Aya Sugita** woke up prior to her friends; surely she was an early bird and was always smart with her time management. Unlike her friends, she was prepared, ready and meeting her equally-a-morning person boyfriend outside her house, Tsuyoshi Sasaki.

At the Kurata household, Sana was bustling around her house and putting on her wrinkled uniform, she hadn't found time to iron it the days before. She had a piece of toast in her mouth, as she fumbled to slip over the blazer and adjust the blue, pleated skirt. She chewed; almost finished the thin slice of whole wheat bread while fixing the small red bow at her shirt's collar and tying her hair into two pigtails with bows that matched the color of her skirt.

"Sana-chan, it's a surprise but Hayama is here," Misako bellowed from the downstairs and Sana's eyes flashed in disbelief. Akito was already here?? Sana swallowed her sort of breakfast, slipped on her shoes, re-brushed her hair, and fixed her bed all within six seconds and flew down the large stairwell. Almost falling as she reached the last step, she smiled, seeing Akito's frowning face in her foyer.

"H-hey, Hayama!" Sana smiled, sounding a little too formal for Akito's taste. Hadn't they already become 'Sana' and 'Akito' to each other?

"Sorry, did you wait long?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"No, not really…Kurata," Akito flicked the strap of his backpack and rolled his eyes. It was five minutes, tops.

"Well, you two best be off," Misako chuckled from the second step to the ground floor of the Kurata mansion. "Don't want to be late on your first day."

"And, who're you to speak, Mama? Wasn't your manuscript due ages ago?" Sana giggled a little. Late? If anyone knew what being late meant it was her mom.

"Sana, hush, dear!" Misako put her index finger to her lips. "We mustn't speak of it." She said as if it were some self-proclaimed horror in the Shinto belief.

"Well, we're off! Bye, Mama! Shimura-san," Sana cheerily trilled as she led herself and Akito out the front door.

"Bye, Sana-chan," Ms. Shimura called from the inners of the mansion.

"Bye Hayama-kun, Sana-chan," Misako rushed over, actually walking back to meet Ms. Shimura probably to discuss lunch or something other. Sana and Akito fled from the house because school would await them and all their friends.

"Why did you use my surname?" Akito slowed his pace, in slight as Sana skipped forward, pretending to be excited about the day ahead.

"Huh?" Sana spun around, crinkling a brow in confusion.

"Before…you said, 'Hayama'…instead of…," Akito trailed off, staring off into the distance. Behind the mist, somehow Mt. Fuji would always stand tall.

"Akito," Sana suddenly was really close to her boyfriend, crouching down a little to look into his emotionless eyes while his head was bent down towards the sidewalk. "Was that all you were worried about?" She asked, adoringly with a puppy dog-sad expression.

"Hm," Akito mumbled, one of his usual grunts when he'd rather not admit to something. Such a silly boy.

"Well, it was just…," Sana willingly began walking with Akito trailing behind her. "It reminded me of how we used to be, sort of. So it came out, incidentally." Sana made the accident amount between her thumb and forefinger. "Just an itty bitty accident." She cooed, like a mother trying to baby her child, by using baby language. An arm abruptly swooped down, collecting Sana in his embrace as she tried to scurry forward.

"Good," Akito muttered against her shoulder blade and then kissed her cheek. Sana felt a heat wave rush all over her, Akito was being 10 percent more forward than usual. Simply astonishing. Sana turned around, overwhelming with happiness and together, they kissed.

"OOOHHWAHHHHH!! SANA-CHAN, you're going to be late," screamed Hisae who sped ahead with Gomi at her side, as they rushed towards the school. Somehow, and even no one else really knows, Sana and Akito had managed to walk enough to reach just outside of their private school, Jinbou Junior High.

"Akito, you're gonna be late too! Jeez, guys! Hurry it up!!" Gomi added, in another scream as he ran, trying to rush up to Hisae.

"Guess we better get going," Sana sighed, heavily as she started to follow her friends inside school.

"Yeah…," Akito shuffled behind, hands all equip and back in his pockets solemnly like nothing had even happened. He could get like that at times.

"Well…?" Sana inquired. "What're we waiting for? Our friends are waiting."

"Yeah," Akito said, actually sounding up to it and half smiling. Sana blushed; she had gotten way more mature since back then. If this was her, when she was twelve or even eleven, she's probably start squealing over the fact Akito smiled. Now she just turned an almost red color, just watching him.

"OKAY! Let's start," Sana immediately spun around, marching toward school. Through the large, overly expensive gates, all kids either in their first year or even third year, smiled or greeted Sana.

"There you are!" Sana's closer friend, Fuka Matsui, patted her back. "We've been lookin' all over for you! Nice to actually see you." Fuka smiled, cheerily.

"Hey guys," Takaishi gave a soft smile, catching up with Fuka, Sana, and Akito. "Haven't seen you all since…yesterday." Takaishi grinned at his own joke.

"Yup, yup! It sure has been awhile, Yu-chan!" Sana laughed, nicknaming him.

"Yuta-ko, I had no clue you and Sana-chan were so close," Fuka nudged him, jokingly. "Since when?" Fuka exaggerated the syllables in 'when'.

"Since…," Takaishi thoughtfully said.

"For-ever!" Sana finished his thought and together they high fived, excitedly.

"What?" Fuka grumbled, not seeing the friendship. Were they joking?

"This school year's gonna be so fun!" Sana smiled. "Even better than last."

"Oh, sure," Fuka agreed, forgetting the fact of Sana and Yuta. "It's our middle year of middle school. We've got to make it last…especially since we're more mature and older!" Fuka admonished, slamming her fist into her open palm feeling very decisive of the said fact.

"Of course!" Sana grinned, cheerily smiling.

"As always," Hisae showed up out of no where, with Gomi, Aya, Tsuyoshi, and Mami. She smiled; their years always came out drama-filled and all the more amazing than the last.

"It always is," Mami agreed, fiddling her thumbs as she caught eyes with Akito. Their past was somewhat recognizable; it was actually how Sana had her first real conversation with Akito, that long time ago, in the sixth grade. Akito flinched, Mami's eyes were square on him, and he glanced away, avoiding her contact. Ever since _then_ he hadn't a clue on how to act around one of Sana's friends that were included in that incident, especially her.

"Anyway, we're all celebrating after school…at the café," Tsuyoshi declared, having his friends' all ears.

"We are?" Gomi scratched his growing back hair filled head. Originally, he had gotten a horrid hair cut at the beginning of last year. It was still kept short but was actually growing, instead of disintegrating.

"Exactly, so we'll all meet at the courtyard after school," Tsuyoshi simply said before rushing off with Aya to grab their schedules from the center table, welcoming all the newcomers at Jinbou.

"Awesome!!" Sana said with glee. "I missed all this." She excitedly sighed so content with everything for once. "Hanging out after school…, being in school, and let's not forget…."

"Gymnastics? Oh, by the way, Sana-chan, it starts next Tuesday," Fuka pointedly finished, hoping she was right. It was true, last year; Sana hadn't made it to any practices. She'd officially be kicked off the team if she didn't show up.

"No…seeing…," she paused, hearing another voice calling out to her. So she thought. She couldn't have been hearing things.

"SANA! SANA!" cried the familiar voice.

"EH?" Sana gasped, spinning around dramatically.


	65. Old School Friends

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 7**

**Chapter Two Old School Friends**

"Chiyoko?" Sana questioned, completely forgetting that girl even existed on this face of the earth. But she was even able to remember her, she was the one who totally ruined Naozumi's life and let him meet that horrible witch of a mother, Yuko Ichinomiya. (A/N – I recently realized her name is Yuko not Yuka. So I'm sorry for the past mistakes I've made with Naozumi's birth mother's name.) Why was that girl even being the least bit friendly with Sana in the first place?

"Hi, Sana, hi," Chiyoko Nakamura friendlily walked up to Sana, who blanched. Was this really happening? This bitch of a girl, last she recalled, hated her guts and wanted her dead, or gone. Why this? Why now?  
"Erm, hi," Sana put up a hand, trying her best to still be friendly.

"Oh," Chiyoko noted, hinting Sana's awkward feelings towards her. "Nao-kun isn't here yet but he's coming with nii-san really soon."

"Your older brother?" Sana raised a brow while her friends stared at her. Why was Sana even conversing with this weird girl?

"Well, Sana--," Fuka began, introducing that she was still present. "We'll just be going. We have the same homeroom with…Mr. Gojo, in room 148. See you there." Fuka put up her hand, in a mocking wave.

"Bye, Sana!" Her friends trilled leaving her to talk, pathetically, with Chiyoko. Akito was the only one who ended up staying by her side but it was like he wasn't there. The silence killed Sana.

"Yes, he actually is at the high school now. His name is Leo-kun," Chiyoko informed as if Sana was at all interested in this. She really wasn't though.

"Oh!" Chiyoko whipped around, staring straight into Naozumi's European looking crystal blue eyes. "Look, they're coming right now." Leo, obviously, was the really tall looking boy with chocolate brown hair and green eyes and then, there was Naozumi showing off his summer tan in his crisp autumn uniform. He looked different and unlike the pretty boy, Sana had left at the beach that day, in the beginning of summer. Confidence, even higher than before, was brimming and shining.

"Nao," Sana whispered, seeing him and Akito tensed. She acted like she actually had feelings for the pretty, popular boy.

"Look! Look!" cried a girl, a first year freshmen, and pointed at Naozumi.

"Yeah, yeah!" her friend nodded, agreeing. "It's him! The super cool second year, Naozumi Kamura-kun!" She and her friend squealed his name in unison. Sana almost forgot how popular Naozumi was.

"Sana," Naozumi briefly said, upon seeing her and then Leo walked away, headed towards the high school which was neighboring the middle school.

"Nao," Sana presumed, smiling slightly.

"I see you've spoken to Chiyoko," Naozumi tersely observed.

"I have," Sana nodded. "Uh, well, it was good seeing you. Let's catch up later. C'mon Aki, we should get to homeroom before the bell rings." Sana persuaded, giving Akito the 'let's go--now!' look.

"Sure," Akito gave in, instantly by seeing her upset glare in her eye.

"Bye Kamura, Nakamura," Akito waved over his shoulder as Sana almost forced-dragged him back into the school. "Care to explain?" Akito inquired, releasing his arm from Sana's grip as they speed walked to their lockers.

"N-no," Sana stammered. "It was just awkward. I couldn't breathe there." Sana pelted her bag into her locker and took out only the necessary books. It felt so weird to finally be back at school after so long.

"If it was weird from the beginning you should have just left," Akito explained, walking over to the other side to search for his locker.

"I know," Sana sputtered, slamming her locker and walking over to meet Akito at his. "But then I would have felt bad." She admitted, sighing. "Just thank god it's over." Sana said, relieved.

"It's really not," Akito countered. "We have to spend school with them too, y'know." Sana rolled her eyes.

"I can try my best," she pointedly acknowledged.

"You always do," Akito smirked; her logic was always so twisted. The two ran off, rushing towards their new homerooms. It was too bad they hadn't gotten in the same homeroom as one another. Akito was stuck in 2-8 homeroom with a teacher named Mr. Sengoku teaching and Sana was in Mr. Gojo, a newly applied teacher.

Mr. Sengoku actually had a homeroom from last year but recently, he was now certified to teach the upper grade's science lab class. Sana and her friends managed to be split up into three different homerooms. Sana was with Fuka, Tsuyoshi, and Hisae in homeroom 2-1. Akito was with Gomi, Mami, and Yasuda, another one of his friends. While Aya was with Yuta, Rumi, and Kojima, another boy from Akito's post-gang from sixth grade. It was so sad to have all been split up this year.

"Well, I'm in here," Sana pointed to the first door of their homerooms' floor.

"And, I'm all the way over there," Akito pointed to down the hallway.

"Guess I'll see you at lunch then?" Sana half smiled, wishing she could be with Akito. He was about to walk away but, in turn, walked over and kissed her cheek, "It's just a room. It's not like I'm going away forever." Akito reminded her. Sana chuckled to herself.

"I know, silly," she responded, pushing the door open. "See you at lunch."

"See you then," Akito murmured, holding her closely. The two had separated hoping to not see the problematic two of Chiyoko and Naozumi unless they seriously had to.

"Miss. Kurata, you're late," Mr. Gojo snapped, seeing as Sana arrived in homeroom a second after the bell rang.

"Sorry, sir…uh, Gojo-sensei," Sana apologized, finding her seat. Mr. Gojo wasn't an old man, particularly, he had wired, circular glasses, probably around the age of 40, maybe even 39, to say the least. His style of clothes was informal and kind of messy and his hair was dark, dark brown.

"Its fine," Mr. Gojo shook it off. "Just take your seat." He looked at the class roster while Sana slipped into the saved seat next to Fuka.

"What took so long?" Fuka asked, snappishly.

"Chiyoko was small talking with me," Sana shrugged her shoulders and aligned her pencil and pen as Mr. Gojo took the rest of the attendance. Sana wondered how he knew who she was but let is pass. It probably just had to be that she was the only one not to come into homeroom. Sana stared around the room, memorizing in her head everyone that was in her homeroom.

"Uh, sorry I'm late!" another girl burst through the door and Sana felt her insides wrack up with nerves. Chiyoko Nakamura just couldn't be in her homeroom. It just couldn't be.

**Akito's Homeroom: rm. 2-8, Sengoku-sensei hates you!**

--

Aside from the fact that Akito got yelled at for being late, it all ready seemed like one of his new teachers had already taken a hating for him. Too bad for that but another person, besides himself, was late as well. Akito glanced as the door creaked open, in serious need of hinges being fixed.

"Sorry that I'm late, Sengoku-sensei," the boy apologized, just as Akito briefly had, prior to this. "I had some trouble getting to school." He closed the door behind him but even so, Akito figured out who the boy was. No one else had that silvery and blue hair. It was too distinct. Akito rolled his eyes, this couldn't be happening. Any homeroom but his would have been fine.

"Ugh," Yunchi Yasuda groaned, seeing that pretty boy. "He's just gonna get all the girls again!" Yunchi blurted out, somewhat quietly to Akito, who was sitting next to him. "I hate that guy." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Who doesn't?" Akito mumbled, inaudibly.


	66. Trick or Treat Don't Smell Yunchi's Feet

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 7**

**Chapter Three Trick or Treat, Don't Smell Yunchi's Feet**

Ever since the whole half birthday-Christmas Eve party-bash stopped working out, Sana decided to host her first, ever annual Halloween bash. Over a month had passed since the 'back to school' jitters everyone was feeling for the past couple days before the big day of all days actually happened. Now it was the night before, Halloween, Mischief Night, where all the annoying sixth graders would teepee houses and throw eggs at their neighbors' property. Akito and his gang used to do that but now they were far more mature than that. Of course. Sana almost fell off a ladder as she hung the black and orange streamers inside her house meanwhile her in-house maid and cook, Mrs. Shimura was cooking up ghost shaped cookies and setting up orange aid as a substitute for punch.

"Sana-chan," her mother, Misako Kurata called, while adjusting her Halloween inspired Maro hair ensemble.

"Hey, mama!" Sana pounced off the ladder and greeted her mom. Misako had just finished packing, she was on yet another book tour and Mrs. Shimura would be able to chaperone the party anyway.

"Is this everything you need, Sana?" Misako asked, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. Yes, it was very sad seeing your daughter growing up and having a masquerade party of her own.

"Yes, mama! Thanks," Sana grinned benevolently. She held the strand of streamers in her mouth as she tied the other one, fumbling to maintain her balance on the ladder as she climbed back up to hang more streamers.

"KYAAAAA!!" Sana screamed, sounding like a shoujo anime girl as she fell backwards from the high mounted ladder situated in her living room.

"Nn…," Akito Hayama groaned, managing to actually catch Sana in his arms although the impact was something that hurt. "D'you need help or something?" Akito groaned, helping Sana and himself to their feet.

"Alright, Sana-dear, I'll be leaving now," Misako turned as her daughter blushed crimson as her young boyfriend had caught her in his arms. Misako noted the moment down on a pad of paper before leaving them be.

"Hehe," Sana giggled, sheepishly. "I'm okay, really! But thanks for the catch." She gave him short lasting thumbs up, making her way up the ladder again. Akito raced after her, tossing his arms, playfully around her waist.

"No," he murmured, tugging her, dangerously, downward.

"Ah, Akito-kun, eek! Stop it," Sana whined, as Akito was affectionately pulling her down. "No, we're both gonna fall." Sana wailed as Akito successfully reached the floor with Sana crying at the top of her lungs.

"You were saying?" Akito smirked, still holding on.

"You can let go now," Sana admonished, staring into his hopeless eyes and turning herself around because she was uncomfortable with Akito's arms circling the front of her waist. She smiled at him. Akito numbly shook his head.

"Okay!" Sana flung her arms around her neck, tying the ribbon around Akito's neck. "Then, I love you." She playfully said, but meant it. Akito smirked against the warm, good smelling material of Sana's plain Girl brand tee-shirt. Love was such a fun, playful thing. Sana enjoyed most being with Akito every day.

--

Getting ready: Sana style!

Sana got ready for her party, a couple hours after Akito left as did Miss. Kurata, Sana's mother who was prepping for her book tour. Sana put on her costume; she was dressed as _Sakura Haruno_ from one of Akito's favorite shounen manga, Naruto. And, Akito was being _Sasuke Uchiha_ to Sana's Sakura. It was a whole couple's thing, for Sana's party, people either dressed up in groups or as famous couples from movies, animes, and shows. It was just a cute idea to possibly follow.

Sana strutted down the hall, her wig settling her on her head nicely; it wasn't like a cheap, fake wig from a wig store. It was a nice one, from one of her mom's collection. Misako always had those collections of miscellaneous items. Wigs, being one of them. Sana managed to find a perfect one that was bubblegum pink, short cut with messy ends, around the neck and had parted bangs, perfect for Sakura and perfect for her.

"Welcome, everyone!" Sana trilled from the second floor that over hung the bottom floor. She beamed from the somewhat balcony and everyone cheered. Guess that's what happens when you throw the biggest bashes of the year.

"Enjoy the party!" Sana smiled brightly. She peered down at all her classmates dressed as all different people. Costumes from animals, to Spiderman, to Naruto cosplay…she actually spotted a couple of Narutos, and even characters from other anime.

"Thanks, Sana!!" The crowd cheered and Sana signaled the DJ for louder music blaring from the massive speakers.

"Have fun, everybody!!" Sana declared before rushing off her stage and running downstairs to have the time of her life. People kept pushing to run up to greet her and thank her for inviting them to the party, which would soon be the talk of the school. Sakura-Sana fled down the stairs, pushing her way past people of all kinds trying to find Sasuke-Akito. And, between all the Spiderman's, anime dressed, and pop idol costume attired second year middle school-ers, it wasn't a walk in the park.

"Akito!" Sana cried, helpless and feeling that she might have invited such a tad too many people.

"Sana?" she heard Akito's low voice, well maybe it was getting lower through the crowd and blaring of J-pop music.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sana squealed so Sakura-esque seeing Akito all Halloween-ed up in his shinobi leaf village head band and Sasuke clothes.

"Sakura," Akito lowly said, meeting Sana half way.

"Love your costume," Sana gave him thumbs up.

"Me too," Akito replied in short, slipping her a cup of punch. "We better watch it though; there are ton of other people dressed like us."

"Next year we should just do Doraemon instead!" Sana ensued, giggling while sipping her glass of orange aid. "You'll be Nobita and we'll travel back in time to 1994!" Sana wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Whatever," Akito shrugged not really wanting to be the dorky kid but it was better than wearing a cat robot costume.

"Aw, c'mon Aki! It'll be fun, I promise," Sana held up her pinky high and her cheeks flushed with warmth from the bodies of her friends colliding and dancing on the open aired space of Sana's family room. All the couches, tables, and other objects had been cleared to create the dance floor atmosphere. After all, it was only a house party.

"Oh, Sana," Akito interjected, pausing and checking his wrist watch.

"Hm?" Sana asked, perkily while staring up from her glass of liquid red punch.

"I have to go ask Tsuyoshi something," Akito told her, into her ear. The blaring music and roaring crowd was a hard bunch to try and talk over.

"Okay, sure," Sana smiled. "I'll go find Fuka!" She thought, wisely and Akito smirked and added an, "Ok," and then left to go find his best friend. Akito went off; searching for Tsuyoshi meanwhile Sana went on her Fuka search. Fuka told her; prior to the party she would be dressed up as a pirate and so would Takaishi. Sana stared around the crowded room; there were dozens of pirates of all sorts and kinds. How would she find Fuka in this mess anyway? Sana pondered a thought; did she invite too many people to this invitation only party? That could have been a definite possibility but without a ton of people, would it really be as fun?

"Hey, Sana! Guess who?" A boy with rich dark brown hair, she couldn't quite place him at the exact moment.

"Y-Yunchi!" Sana cried, finally placing him. He looked so different without the hat he usually wore in elementary school. "Ew, what's that smell?" Sana held her nose high and sniffed, acting like a puppy.

"Uh, I think one of your dogs…y'know," Yunchi gestured to one of Sana's many dogs doing his business near the front door. "And, I might have stepped in it."

"YUNCHI!! Hurry, hurry! Let's go get you some soap and water," Sana trilled, rushing around. Now, she was being preoccupied with helping out Yunchi Yasuda. Sana found Hisae and asked her to help her out by getting a bucket filled with soap water while Sana dashed around the kitchen for paper towels. In scattering around, and all, Sana made Yunchi sit in a lone folding chair and wait for the two girls to get back.

Sana rushed around, bumping into people she wished she didn't and especially not wanting Yunchi to stink up her whole house. In the middle of it all, Sana finally ended up running back to Yunchi, paper towel roll in hand. Then she saw _her_ Sasuke Uchiha standing kind of spacey but there. Sana thought of a nice way to surprise Akito with a kiss and tapped him on the shoulder. Then she flung her arms around the not so stranger and kissed him right there. Sana felt strange though; this wasn't Akito's lips or comfort she usually felt.

Then she realized, pulling away slowly because she hadn't wanted to learn the terrible truth. This Sasuke was not _her Sasuke_. It wasn't Akito.


	67. Halloween Party Mayhem

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 7**

**Chapter Four Halloween Party Mayhem**

Sana Kurata was taken aback with herself and actions. She was a stupid girl for freely throwing herself at any guy dressed as the Naruto character. But that guy really looked like Akito from behind, just who was he? Not just the whole costume façade but it was in his stance and posture and everything. How could anyone not mistake him for Akito? Then again, the whole room could be mistaken for other people, hence the costumes. Sana let go of the guy, who seemed to be okay with the fact that she kissed him.

"Uh, that…um…," Sana stammered, trying to fight for an explanation.

"An accident is what you wanna say, right?" a guy with blue eyes that tantalized Sana just as Naozumi Kamura's had that first day they met. He looked European or maybe even from America but he spoke fluent Japanese. Surprise there.

"This is my party," Sana counteracted. "But I don't know you, who are you?" Sana raised a brow, curiously. No strangers allowed!

"Ah, I am sorry there," the boy evidently responded. "I'm just looking for a girl that found herself here." He curtly told her but was going around the brooding subject. Sana's last nerve was taken then and there.

"Honestly, who are you?" Sana repeated, becoming impatient and ready to throw her plastic shuriken at this guy or maybe plastic kunai knife.

"My name's Brad. I'm looking for a close friend of mine, Sicil," Brad had answered and Sana realized this guy looked a heck of a lot like Akito. It was almost shocking how they resembled each other. For all Sana knew, they could be like some sort of long-lost cousins or something.

"I don't know her either," Sana tersely said. She didn't mind having people at her party but two people she didn't even recognize names to. Now that was just crashing and totally not allowed on her guard.

"I'm sorry about that…, by the way," Sana awkwardly said and Brad shrugged.

"It was a mistake, right?" He conceived. Sana nodded, inwardly. "So no hard feelings and besides, there's already a girl I like. Not that you need to know any of that." Brad came in close, too close for comfort. Maybe it was some sort of American/European thing.

"So why is this Sicil-girl here?" Sana wanted to figure out some connection to this. There had to be.

"She's looking for a half brother of hers," Brad concluded. "I haven't found out his name yet but she claims that he would be here." Sana felt now even more confused, she was getting herself into another ploy. But this was her house, her domain. She had to be in this story plot, anyway.

"So, why did you kiss me?" Brad curiously asked, beforehand he just evaded it, trying to remain focused on Sicil.

"Oh, you look like my boyfriend," Sana simply said. "But you came in the same costume he did, strangely." Sana still was curious about this guy's other whereabouts and somewhat past. How did they know this relative of someone named Sicil would be here? Isn't that just a bit like a stalker? Oh, we've seen plenty of those before.

"W-well, I need to go do something quickly. One of my friends stepped in dog poo but don't move!!" Sana shrilly admonished. "Move or die." She gave him a death stare and Brad felt chills run down his spine and not for good reason.

"Hisae, I've got trouble to handle," Sana said, hurriedly when she went over to meet her friends. "Party trouble." Sana clarified on seeing their puzzled faces.

"But, here are the paper towels and I'll try to be back soon," Sana explained. "And if I'm not, I'm so sorry, Hisae! I owe you, okay? Whatever you want." Hisae smirked, "Sure, Sana." She shrugged and Sana flew off, rushing back to see Brad standing in the same place of where she left him.

"Oh, hey," Sana caught up with Brad within another second. "See you took my advice, that's good. Well, why did Sicil-san just run off?" Sana asked kind of confused. Especially when the circumstances are a house you don't know, why would this stranger just run off like that?

"Well, she insisted on finding this guy," Brad explained, perplexed.

"I see," Sana replied, staring around the crowd even though it was too massive to actually find some girl searching for a potential brother. She didn't even know what the hell this girl looked like.

"So, what should we do?" Brad asked, sticking his thumbs into his pockets.

"Hm, well first, we should look around. Do you happen to have a picture of her with you?" Sana curiously asked. It was the only way to find out information.

"I don't, not that it would help," Brad scanned the massive crowd on the dance floor. "Everyone here's in costumes." Sana and Brad both made their great escape towards the sidelines and then, Sana came up with yet another brilliant idea.

"Brad," Sana grabbed his elbow, accidently. "I know how to get Sicil…and the crowd's…attention!" Sana exclaimed, so proud of her newfound idea.

"No way? G'won, do it!" Brad persuaded, not even caring what the fuck the idea was. Just the fact that Sana had one was amazing. Well, Sana explained a minor portion of it and Brad gave her a couple details he thought she should know.

"'Kay, gimme some time though," Sana thought to herself and then finally whispered her good-byes for now before flying off. "Stay put though. I'll be back. And, with Sicil-san." Sana winked and then rushed towards the over hang near the large family room-turned-dance floor.

"Hey, everybody! Sana here!" Sana cheered from atop the third floor. She was able to grab an extra microphone from the DJ. "Having a good time??" Sana intrigued and crowd whooped and hollered rowdily but in good mention.

"So, I've been lookin' for an extra special somebody right now," Sana twirled a piece of pink cotton candy colored wig hair around her finger. Then she thought about what she said for a half of a second. "EW! NOT LIKE THAT!" She shrieked into the microphone and probably killing her friends' eardrums. "Just, there's a special guest here and I'd like to take notice of her and officially invite her up to introduce her to all of you." Sana described, in as much and little detail as possible. "Sicil Hamilton please come up front and center stage!" Sana held her left hand thumb up with her free hand and pointed to the over hang.

"I'd really like you all to meet my friends," Sana insisted as a spot light searched the crowd. Brad was actually able to entrust his cell phone, which pertained a picture of him and Sicil, to Sana. Sana showed the picture to the DJ, who was able to aim the spotlight and pinpoint Sicil.

"There you are, Sicil Hamilton-san! C'mon up," Sana gestured, quickly because Brad never said whether she spoke Japanese or not. The spotlight shone on a rather small girl, not adorned in a costume but rather just as the picture depicted her. Her bright, almost frizzy, even so made her all the more beautiful pale blonde hair, gorgeous and foreign looking clear turquoise almost blue green eyes, and a lost look as she stared up at Sana calling her to attention.

All the qualities that Sicil possessed in the picture. It just had to be her! No doubt about that. The girl smoothed out her plain, white knee length dress and sauntered up the stairs with a positive, optimistic look on her face. The spot light shone on her as she made her way up the stairs daringly and all the way until she reached Sana. Sana spread her arms wide with grin perched her lips.

"Everyone," Sana critically called the rowdy crowd to attention. "This is my newest friend, Sicil Hamilton!!" Sana said, in her best hostess meets television star voice. It was like an inner potential act of hers. Sana knew, beforehand, this Sicil wouldn't say anything about it because who would want to embarrass themselves in front of a crowd of Sana's friends, anybody's friends. Sicil half waved, "thanks, Sana." So she did speak Japanese.

This was turning in to quite the party, Sana thought to herself. Surely, it had to be the best yet. So much better than any half-birthday, Christmas Eve party.


	68. Scandalous Take Down

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 7**

**Chapter Five Scandalous Take Down**

Sana Kurata was able to do the impossible after reuniting Sicil Hamilton with Brad, that kid that scarily resembled Akito Hayama, her boyfriend. Sana felt a little guilty about kissing someone she thought was Akito but there were no hard feelings…right? Brad had that someone he liked and so did Sana. So there wasn't anything bad about it. There couldn't be. But then why did Sana feel like such a piece of crap after it happened? Sana couldn't help but feel so bad about the whole thing; it ate away at her mind.

"Thanks, Sana," Brad collectively said, keeping a close watch on Sicil as she pranced around the party after it was over. A couple people were still left over like Akito, Yunchi, Tsuyoshi, Takaishi, Fuka, Aya, and then of course, there were Sicil and Brad. "I really owe you for this."

"It's no problem at all!!" Sana pestered, slapping his arm a little too hard.

"Is she always like this?" Brad whispered to Fuka, who was standing around idly.

"Yeah," Fuka burst into some laughter. "You should see her at school."

"Hey! Sicil-san!!" Sana screamed, even though the girl wasn't that far away. Sicil spun around on her small ballet flat and smiled at Sana.

"Hey, Sana," Sicil greeted her, shyly.

"Oh, hey! I just wanted to know if you ever found that erm, that guy you were looking for," Sana muttered, cupping her hand over her mouth as if it were some great secret.

"I actually never did," Sicil spoke, and in clear, proper Japanese.

"Really?" Sana perkily said, and after all that. How horrible.

"Sana!" Sana heard her name being called and stared over her shoulder and did a quick Komawari spin.

"Hey! Naozumi-kun, enjoy yourself?" Sana twirled over to Naozumi, tossing him a plastic shuriken. "Oh!" Sana blanched, feeling Sicil's presence close to her still. "Nao-nao, this is Sicil Hamilton-san." Sana gestured to her new found friend.

"Oh, hello, I'm Naozumi Kamura," Naozumi held out his hand and Sicil stared into Naozumi's eyes for a second. Sana blinked, not realizing this at first but from afar, Akito Hayama noticed something strange about the two. That distinct, foreign colored eye which was in some sort of greenish blue, turquoise, they both had that color eye.

Akito walked over, feeling the confusion rush over. Sana told him; earlier that Sicil was looking for somebody. Could Naozumi have been that somebody? As usual, Akito was on top of everything and knew everything before Sana could even guess the answer.

"Sana," Akito countered, as Sicil was still hanging onto Naozumi's hand and staring at him, subtly but still.

"Uh, well. I must get going," Naozumi kindly said though he probably thought this was rather weird. "Chiyoko-san, I'll be right there." Naozumi faked an act, as his half-sister was already waiting for him at the front door but talking to her older brother, Leo.

"Yeah, um, sorry," Sicil nervously said, taking back her hand. "Uh see you."

"Sicil," Brad interjected, seeing her chew her lower lip. "Is everything okay?"

"That was him," Sicil lowly replied. "Naozumi…Kamura. That was him."

"What? Are you kidding?" Brad ran a hand through his shiny blonde hair.

"Hey, Akito!" Sana said, all the while. "What's up? Did you e-enjoy yourself?" Sana faltered, feeling the nerves and guilty feelings of what happened get to her slightly.

"Huh, sure but that girl—and Kamura. I think they're related," Akito cut to the chase and didn't sense her nervousness. Though if he did he didn't make note of it. "Their eyes…they're the same." Akito noted and Sana glanced up at Sicil and then Naozumi's image flashed in her mind. Akito was right. Well, was he ever wrong? Okay, maybe when he dated Airi he was.

"Sana!" Sicil cried, almost in a yelp or plea for help. "That boy…Naozumi Kamura. He is the boy. The one that daddy talked about to me. He's the one that is my half-brother." Brad's eyes flickered in shock and so did Sana's. It was the first time hearing it for both of them. Sana stared at Akito afterwards, was he psychic or something?? How did he know that before Sicil said anything?

"Akito!! Are you a wizard? How did you know that before anyone else?" Sana poked him with a finger and her eyes were wide with shock. As usual, she was mixed up and probably meant to say psychic, not wizard.

"Where are the charms then? A magic wand?? Where!!" Sana screamed, harassing Akito with words and he just shrugged, walking away to talk to Tsuyoshi and Yunchi. "I can't believe it. Naozumi-kun though? Y'know, he kind of already has a step-sister and sibling." Sana informed and watched Sicil shrivel, was Sana being serious?

Well he did have that icky Chiyoko Nakamura, Yuko Ichinomiya, and Leo. The situation was kind of deterred from there, Sana hadn't really intervened that much but now she had a reason why she would.

"You can't be serious," Sicil murmured in her perfect Japanese.

"Just out of curiosity," Fuka pointed out. "Where you are two from?" She pointed quickly at Sicil and Brad. Takaishi crinkled a brow, in the same type of confusion, which was true. They certainly didn't look Japanese.

"America," Brad answered and Fuka's mouth went slightly ajar.

"America?" She mocked, in question.

"Yeah, I told Sana before—Sicil found this party because she's kind of been…well, following Kamura around," Brad explained, sheepishly with a shrug.

"Hn, how familiar," Akito grumbled and Tsuyoshi held back his laughter in the reference to Soichiro Hio, from a couple months ago.

"Ah—Sana-chan, Gomi-kun and I are off! We'll see you at school though, tomorrow," Hisae exclaimed as they filed towards the front door.

"Oh, later Hisae-chan! You too, Gomi! See ya both at school," Sana waved, ushering them out the door.

"Hey, Sana…girl," Fuka called to her for a quick second. "Everything a-ok? You're actin' kind of weird." She tersely told her friend.

"What?" Sana blanched, feeling that Fuka might be coming onto her or know that Sana smacked lips with somebody other than Akito. "Everything's fine! Silly, don't be so…silly! Jeez, everything's perfect…one hundred percent strawberry one hundred percent." Sana giggled, sounding drunk on orange aid or something.

"Go, go! You guys gotta go, right?" Sana gestured to Fuka and Takaishi. "Sillies, we do have school tomorrow, re-mem-ber?" Sana hurriedly reminded.

"Right," Fuka said, in turn. Sana was acting up a little bit. "Well, guess we'll see ya both then. Later Aki, Sana." Fuka waved and Takaishi had said his goodbyes in advance as they both turned out the door.

"She's right," Akito's voice said, from behind. "You're acting weird." Akito paused, Sana always acted weird. "Weirder than usual." He clarified and Sana spun around on her blue cosplay shoes. "What d'you mean?"

"Nothing. Just that you're being strange," Akito said with a willful shrug. "Never mind." Akito counteracted, not wanting to create a scene. "Just forget it."

"What?" Sana gasped, not really catching on to everything. Dense, as usual.

"Tsuyoshi," Akito called, seeing him and Yunchi chat up about something. "Let's go. Yunchi, you too."

"Sure, Hayama-san," Yunchi addressed him as, still sounding as if he were in that weird delinquent sixth grade gang. Yeah right.

"Aya's coming with us," Tsuyoshi added, blushing only slightly. Aya turned beat red but followed the boys out the door.

"See you tomorrow," Akito kissed Sana's forehead gently, feeling a little guilty and strange about the open P.D.A. Sana didn't mind.

"Okay, sure," Sana just smiled, simply and waved as the last three of them left. Meanwhile, that still left those two newcomers in Sana's house.

"So, Sana—we'll be attending your school for a couple days," Brad interjected once the crowds had left. "I see that was your boyfriend." Brad unnecessarily added. Sana narrowed her eyes.

"Uh, yeah," Sana awkwardly replied.

"I want to get to know Naozumi Kamura-san," Sicil quietly explained.

"Sure, um I'll even introduce you," Sana helpfully said. Brad squirmed slightly and Sana caught it, incidentally and taking it for nothing.

"Great! Really, that's great," Sicil gratefully answered. "Well, we should get going." Sicil stared at an old looking grandfather clock the time reading eleven o'clock.

"Oh, do you need help getting a cab or something?" Sana inquired.

"No, we got here okay, didn't we?" Brad spitefully said.

"Uh true, true. Okay, so I'll see you both at school…then?" Sana raised a brow, feeling a rising confusion.

"Yeah, see you then, Sana," Sicil casually said, intertwining her fingers with the soft, buttery material of her dress.

"Mhmm, sure," Sana smiled, watching the two new friends of hers walk out of her large mansion--house.

--

School: the next day

Sana Kurata got a text message from Akito Hayama, her boyfriend, that morning telling her to go to school by herself. Apparently, he had some early morning training and needed to do it before school. The brown belt test was today, so Akito wanted to train extra, supposedly. Sana fingered her backpack strap as she tucked her silver phone back into her pocket. The school was completely a buzz when she reached it.

Sana hummed cheerily; they were all probably talking about the amazing party from last night. Sana's, namely and her Halloween one for every second-year, practically. Sana walked into the locker room, swinging the glass door open widely and beforehand seeing a crowd of people around a certain block of lockers. She raised a brow, in curiosity.

"Look, it's her," whispered one girl Sana had never seen before. Bets on, that she was the party last night.

"That cheater," whispered another girl, a third year.

"Oh, my god. Hayama deserves better," snarled another girl to her friend. Guess they weren't talking about the killer party from last night.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fuka Matsui asked from behind her best friend.

"Yeah, um what are you all talking about?" Aya Sugita piped up also from behind Fuka and Sana, as they crowded in the locker halls.

"This," beckoned one of the annoying gossip girls'. The girls and few guys that were gawking at the locker block moved aside to reveal a picture. An old fashioned Polaroid snap shot of Sana locking lips with somebody that wasn't Akito. What. The. _Fuck_. Was what Fuka wanted to know after seeing one glance.

"What the fuck is that?" Akito Hayama, the person anybody would last want to see, especially Sana, had showed up with a furrowed brow. He stood behind the crowd, still with a perfect few of the photograph. But seriously, what the fuck?


	69. Even Angels Fall

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 7**

**Chapter Six Even Angels Fall **

-_Thirty Minutes before_ **Jinbou Junior High School actually started **-

"You sure this'll work??" Hotaru asked the leader of the Naozumi-kun Fan Club, Hoshi. "I mean, we said, she'd pay and this is our ticket in, right?"

"Completely. Besides I'm all over the negatives," Hoshi winked as she tucked a blonde strand of hair collectively behind her ear.

"They came out great! This one is the best, hands down," Kanon, the third member of the infamous somewhat club, retreated from the photography room and showed them the developed photo.

"Oh that is so good," Hotaru stole a quick glance at the picture.

"One hundred percent perfect," Hoshi held thumbs up as the girls sneakily headed towards the lockers to post the picture on the first block of lockers' wall. We don't even want to know how the girls got in before school hours.

--

Currently: _and where we left off last chapter_

"Holy shit," Yunchi Yasuda murmured under his breath to Tsuyoshi Sasaki.

"Shut it, Yunchi," snapped Tsuyoshi, sounding unlike himself. Tsuyoshi rushed up to see Akito and tried to comply with him, tried to help him.

"Sana, what is this?" Akito demanded, slipping from Tsuyoshi who wanted to control what was going on and more importantly, Akito's demonic nature.

"Uh…um," Sana stammered, glancing both at an angry Akito and the horrid picture. So someone had seen! And, Sana thought she could actually get away with it. Not in this school, no. Wait, not in any school. Fuka snatched the picture and Takaishi tore it to shreds and tossing it the trash can.

"Who the hell was that, Sana?" Akito took Sana by her upper arms and dragged her into a corner of lockers were a couple freshmen were crowded. At least until Akito shot them all, his demon child death glare. They scrambled, knowing and hearing of Akito's demonic side of him. Rumors, rumors.

"Sana, answer me…," Akito roared. Boy, he was pissed. "Please." He begged lowly, sounding more like a hopeless guy, who if hadn't heard his girlfriend's answer would double over in remorse.

"It…was an accident," Sana replied, trying not to sound wordily. If she did, she knew that Akito would mistake it for something it clearly wasn't. More silence, Akito needed more than just 'it was an accident'. He needed an explanation. His brow furrowed, in half confusion and he released her arm.

"I don't want to pound it out of you," Akito sneered, thinking, when did middle school get so hard? Last he checked things were just fine and peachy. And, the worst part of it was that Sana didn't come clean about it. She thought she could just let it slide.

"Wha--, you're gonna beat me up?" Sana did a double take and backed up, inadvertently slamming her back into a bunch of lockers.

"No, I meant force it out of you," Akito barely came up to saying. Enough was enough; he couldn't handle this much longer. As long as Sana would evade telling him the truth, the longer he would verbally beat her up to get out the reason why she would do such a thing.

"Tell me the truth," Akito seethed with anger.

"I am!" Sana cried, defensively. "It was an accident. I thought Brad was you."

"Who the fuck, is Brad??" Akito grumbled his voice low once more.

"I am," another voice countered. Sana looked over Akito's shoulder; he was still sprouting and growing much taller than she was. It was so unlike elementary school when they saw each other eye to eye.

"I'm Brad," Brad assumed his own name with a cocky grin. Behind him, that Sicil Hamilton cowered, watching the fight and looked awfully scared.

"You must be Kurata-san's boyfriend," Brad presumed, stepping forward with another kind smile. "She's telling the truth, Akito. That's your name right?" Akito grunted in dismay. "Anyway, she thought I was you." Brad explained, brushing a hand through his shiny, Akito-looking blonde hair.

"He does look a lot like you," Tsuyoshi intervened, examining the new kid, Brad.

"Looking like me or not, why would you kiss him, Sana?" Akito re-averted his attention back to Sana.

"Uh, well, at the Halloween party, I wanted to surprise you…um by kissing you. So I kind of…well did just grab him and kiss him. He had your height, your looks—even under his similar Sasuke costume. So I just did it. It was too impulsive. I know…Akito, I'm sorry," Sana gasped, her voice sounding so, so needy. Sana wasn't needy; she was an independent eighth grader. She couldn't believe how desperate she sounded.

But Akito had to know. He needed to know the truth. So Sana had to be the one to set the truth free. The final bell rang, dismissing the young teenagers to homeroom. Looks like there was no room for even more discussion now. Akito briefly took another glance at Sana, nodding before heading off, in his own dismissive way.

"Wait, Akito-kun," Tsuyoshi called and he waited, his back to the group and Tsuyoshi caught up quickly. The two boys headed into class.

"Am…I forgiven?" Sana quirked an eye brow. Just as dense as ever.

"Come here, Sana," Fuka sighed, dragging an arm around her best friend. "Yuta, I'll catch you later." Fuka mentioned to her boyfriend, before he stalked off with a couple of his own guy friends. The crowd of people disbanded and homeroom would thus begin.

--

Gojo-sensei's Homeroom: Sana learns a lesson

"Listen here, Sana," Fuka pointedly said, as if becoming the teacher of all guys' brains and all knowing of just everything. "What you did was awkward and almost unforgivable in guys' eyes. Especially when it comes to Aki. Well actually everything becomes extreme when it's him."

Fuka paused, plopping herself on her desk as she sat her books down on her chair. "Anyway, Aki don't understand whatcha mean right now. But you've gotta make it up to him and all. 'Kay? Right now he's really just confused." Fuka continued and then slapped her hands to her knees. "I'll help, okay?" Fuka offered, generously. Sana was always there for everyone else, now Fuka wanted to be there for her.

"Okay!" Sana cheered; Fuka couldn't tell if she actually saw the wrong in what she had done the other night. Oh well, no matter what, this needed fixing.

"All right, students! Time for homeroom! Stop your jibber jabber," Mr. Gojo, the somewhat old homeroom teacher claimed, setting down his books just to make a gesture, some sort of noise. Sana slid into her seat as did Fuka and the real homeroom began slowly but subtly.

--

Lunch time: guys and girls collide

Tsuyoshi walked with Akito as they entered the lunch room together. They talked about the events of his morning, which Akito easily avoided talking about on their walk to homeroom, and even in homeroom.

"So, what was with that picture this morning?" Tsuyoshi briskly asked, breaking the thin ice Akito was standing on.

"I don't know," Akito mumbled, sounding a lot like his old self.

"Well, at least we know two things," Tsuyoshi stated, proudly. "Brad didn't kiss her and that it was an accident." He held his two fingers up to show for the examples.

"Accident or not, Sana still kissed the guy," Akito bristled, feeling pissed. It wasn't like Tsuyoshi actually had his girlfriend go around doing things like that.

"I think you're not being fair, Akito," Tsuyoshi told him, shrugging. Akito inwardly glared at him, stopped for a minute while making Tsuyoshi stop too and then Akito slammed his lunch down, making his lunch tray fall to the ground.

"Hey! My curry!!" Tsuyoshi screamed, getting little flickers in his eyes. Uh-oh, crazy Tsuyoshi. From the hallway, Mr. Sengoku walked the halls with another teacher, he eyed the two suspiciously.

"Sasaki and Hayama," he mumbled before stalking off.

"What did you say?" asked the other teacher.

"Huh? Nothing," Mr. Sengoku shrugged, walking forward. Inside the lunch room, Akito karate chopped Tsuyoshi on the head before walking forward and setting his tray down, angrily next to some his friends.

"There's your chance!" Fuka exclaimed as her and Sana finished their lunches on the other side of the table. "Go, girl, go!" Fuka beckoned and Sana gulped down the last of her last shrimp special lunch. She then walked over to Akito, sitting in the empty seat across from him.

"Akito, we need to talk," Sana said, in a harsh demeanor.

"About what?" Akito asked, in between lunch bites.

"About this morning," Sana answered, in an almost shriek.

"Nu…hfink to ta..ulk aboot," Akito chewed and replied. At the same time.

"Um, in non chewing normal speaking Japanese," Sana cocked a brow.

"There's nothing to talk about," Akito plainly said, swallowing the last of his food.

"Please, Akito. Please, can I make it up to you," Sana begged, this was one of their first real problems. She had to get this fixed. She had to, didn't she?

"Do it later," Akito said and Sana shriveled in her seat. Normally, she'd never take 'do it later' for an answer but with Akito, she always felt compelled to do what whatever he wanted. She slowly, but surely, stood up and walked away almost crashing into the door that entered into the courtyard.

"Sana-chan, wait, please," Fuka called after her, throwing both their remaining food on their trays in the trash and running after her. What had Akito done? Was he really pushing Sana away from him? Sana's hearing seemed to be impaired as she walked outside into the brisk early November air.

"What has happened?" Sana whispered to herself as she hid behind the lower bark of some scattered trees. "What have _I _done?" Sana curled herself into a ball, rocking back and forth.

"Kurata, is that you?" asked a deep voice. Just who was it. There was a dark shadow that slashed across the tall man walking towards her. Was it a…rapist?


	70. Friendly Teachers

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 7**

**Chapter Seven Friendly Teachers **

"Gojo-sensei?" Sana perkily asked, suddenly recognizing the voice and man that came towards her.

"Hey there," smiled the really, overly friendly teacher, who Sana had begun to know as her kind, dear homeroom teacher. "What are you doing underneath this tree?" He asked, touching the bark over her head. Sana shifted and then stood up, brushing dirt off her knee-length blue skirt.

"Um, nothing really. Just enjoying the outside," Sana skittered to the side of the teacher, feeling a little too close for comfort. "And, you, Gojo-sensei?"

"The same, I suppose," Mr. Gojo peered at her from under his wire, circular rimmed glasses. "Is something wrong, Ms. Kurata?" Mr. Gojo sensed smile fakeness and the emotions of somebody that was somewhat sad. As a teacher, he was able to sense things like these. It all came in the part of playing a role as a teacher. Along with being an educator, there was student bonding and enjoyment. Mr. Gojo definitely knew that and handled his job well.

"N-nothing, nothing!!" Sana trilled, trying to perk up. Wow, was she really just acting happy again? Yes, that's what it seemed.

"Sana! There you are," Fuka finally declared, coming by herself and toward Sana and Mr. Gojo. "Oh, hello Gojo-sensei." Fuka smiled, whole heartedly at her homeroom teacher. "C'mon Sana. Let's go talk near there." Fuka comforted her friend, willingly and urged her away from the over-bearing teacher. "Good bye, Gojo-sensei." Fuka waved over her shoulder as she patted Sana's shoulder, comfortingly. Mr. Gojo waved, as a concerned teacher; he wondered what had gotten Ms. Kurata down though did not press the issue even more. He shrugged, stuck his hands in his slack pockets and walked off near the teachers' lounge.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about it, Sana-chan," Fuka endeared her friend, soothingly. "Akito-kun will forgive you, okay?" Tears began to corner Sana's large eyes, "B-but, I'm so sad, Fuka! Why is he so mad??" Sana burst into hysteria. "I'm so confused. I didn't mean to. Shouldn't that be enough? Isn't it enough? Why can't it be enough??" Sana wailed as Fuka wordlessly comforted her friend.

"There, there," Fuka sighed, wondering what a best friend would say at a time like this? Get better? You'll get through it? Fuka thought hard and long. Yes, two minutes had seemed like a forever to her.

"Um Akito…well, he probably is thinking stubbornly and selfishly. Probably ignoring your feelings too," Fuka guessed and Sana sucked up her tears for there was standing before them. A dark shadow that was blocking the sun and a long cast of darkness that was shading the two sitting girls.

"Aki," Fuka mumbled, seeing the boy standing above them. Sana and Fuka both found their way to their feet and Fuka half smiled, "Good timing, Aki."

"Hm," Akito grunted and then nodded to Fuka.

"Ok, I'll get going," Fuka leaned over to Sana, "you can do it, girl." She rooted quietly and then stalked off, wandering back into the lunch room.

"Luck to you, Akito, Sana," Fuka blearily said, watching the lost couple find their way back, hopefully.

"They can get through it," Takaishi reassuringly said. "I mean, they were able to get through all that last year. I think this mishap will just be another thing to add strength to their relationship. Ne, Fuka?" Yuta smiled, wow, he really was bright.

"Wow, Yuta!! How'd you come up with that??" Fuka grasped his collar. Was this really the Yuta she knew? Aw, Fuka, give your boyfriend more credit. He laughed sheepishly, "C'mon Fuka, it's quite obvious. They're just like one of those couples that's…y'know, meant to be." Fuka sighed, thinking of how true that was.

"Are we like that too?" Fuka asked Yuta, recognizing the fact that he had grown over the summer or maybe last year too. He had to at least be a few inches taller than she.

"Of course we are," Takaishi nodded, snagging an arm around Fuka's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "We're one hundred percent like that. Like them." He assured his girlfriend before, swooping down and kissing her hard.

"Sana," Akito bent his head, reluctantly. "I'm sorry for before."

"Akito," Sana's eyes welled with tears.

"Ah, uh…don't cry," Akito shook his hand in front of her as a 'no, don't do that' type of gesture. Sana coughed, and then wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, it's um, I didn't like kissing Brad. We both even admitted to liking other people too. I really was convinced he was you. And, I'll…I'll never do anything like that again. Swear on Maro!" Sana placed a hand by her heart, referring to the chipmunk that lived in her mom's hair.

"Um you don't have to, really," Akito sighed, was everything like a joke to her? "It's not that. I was just jealous…uh, uh something like that. 'Cause another guy was kissing you and I…," Akito really was having a hard time with expressing his feelings and all. "I hate that."

"Aw, Akito! I'm really sorry, so sorry! I promise, promise, promise it won't ever, ever happen again, okay?" Sana cried, sounding more like a spazz with her repeated word emphasis.

"Its okay, Sana," Akito placed a sole hand on her head. "It's okay."

"Oh and I was just thinking…," Sana said, as things slowly grew back to how they used to be. Each step was like each paved marker to the way of getting back to normal. "Who put those pictures up anyway?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Akito examined, why was she interested in that?

"Sure, it does! I wanna take those evil people down!!" Sana cheered, was she excited about this? "I mean, I would have come clean eventually." As she said she thought about it, would she really tell the truth if the pictures hadn't come out? She kept talking anyway. "And, it's embarrassing, y'know having the world see a picture you kissing another guy. We need to take 'em down!!"

"Good point," Akito mumbled. "If you really want to." He shrugged, well it wasn't affecting them? Who the fuck cared? Right?

"All right, it's a plan!!" Sana did a little happy dance before rushing inside the cafeteria. Akito thought for a moment, at least she's happy now. Sana rushed inside and smiled with added thumbs up at Fuka.

"Good?" Fuka asked high fiving Sana.

"Good!" Sana agreed. It was like girl code, not too many words necessary. "But, we've got a new target." Sana peered around at all the second year faces in the lunch room. This period was solely for the second year, eighth graders. The picture putter upper could be in any grade. Sana gnawed her lower lip.

"We need to find out who put up those pictures," Sana declared, a determined look in her eye. Sana Kurata would get what she wanted. "The ones of me kissing Brad!" She clarified as if Fuka didn't know what she was talking about. Don't worry, Sana, Fuka's not as dense as you.

"We can help with that," Brad smirked as he and Sicil approached Sana and Fuka in the cafeteria. Akito felt his nerves run and as if he should play the role of defensive boyfriend.

"Sounds like a plan," Sana made a fist and knocked them together with Fuka's.

"What're you up to now?" Akito rolled his eyes and went up to Sana and her self made group.

"Bringing down some bitches," Sana made her best snarling voice and announced. "C'mon, Aki! Help us out here." Sana winked, knowing she could find some way Akito could help out in the cause.

"Whatever," Akito stifled as Tsuyoshi nudged him in the elbow.

"Be a boyfriend, for once," Tsuyoshi rattled him by saying.

"Fuck you," Akito growled, lowly. Tsuyoshi nervously laughed it off, still slightly pissed at Akito for knocking down his lunch before. Well enough of that, it was time to take down some scandalous photographers.

--

Gossip just travels fast

By sixth period, Sana received a text from one of her fellow teammates in the Sana project: let's take 'em down! It was from Aya, who heard from a couple girls in class 2-4.

_I heard it was the Naozumi-kun Fan Club._ Sana scanned the text message and it was her first lead. Then she received a few other text messages from her fellow friends. It was good to know no one thought of her much differently even after a scandal such as this one.

_Hotaru's your girl. _Hisae wrote in a text and the other one from, Mami, said, _Kanon, Hoshi, and Hotaru were seen in the photo rooms before school started_. Sana loved that all the evidence was finally piling up on her and the day wasn't even over. By the end of the day, there was a final conclusion. The whole team met outside, engulfing each other with information and whereabouts.

"So our final pact is that Hotaru, current leader of the **Naozumi-kun Fan Club** was seen with her helpers, Hoshi and Kanon in the photo. Developing rooms before school started. They were the ones that plastered the picture and we're gonna take 'em all down!" Sana made a fist and held it forth and her friends and boyfriend, Akito, collectively put their fists with hers.

"Team Sana, Akito, Hisae, Mami, Tsuyoshi, Aya, Fuka, Yuta, and Gomi plus Sicil and Brad are out," Sana proclaimed before they all disbanded from the school grounds. "I'll text you all the plan tonight." She added and then the group officially left. Sana yawned widely; fishing for gossip sure took a lot out of her.

"What a day," Sana stretched as she and Akito left school grounds together.

"Wait," Akito grabbed her by the wrist as they exited the school from the brick and iron wrought gates. Akito had such a full force that he was able to bring Sana against the brick wall that aligned where the school was and hold her there. He blocked any way she thought she could get out of that.

"I need to know," Akito desperately rasped. "When you kissed him…did you feel anything? Did you know it wasn't me?" Sana's eyes felt glazed in tears again, Akito really did care so much. He really cared about how she felt and how it affected her.

"I knew right when our lips touched. I hated it, every second of kissing him because I knew it wasn't you," Sana equally admitted, it was only fair.

"Sana," Akito held him to her, warming up despite the cold, windy autumn air. He clutched her hair and pressed his forehead against her neck. He released her and they looked into each others' eyes.

"Akito," Sana whispered and then she held him by his face. Then, brought him in very, very close to kiss him. It was her first kiss after being kissed by somebody that wasn't Akito. It felt great, better than great. Sana knew that Akito's kisses were the only ones she'd only want.

"Let's go home," Sana smiled and Akito couldn't help but comply.

"Sure, Sana," Akito felt her hand slip around his and together they felt invincible. Nobody could stop them, they were that couple that would defy everything and be together, always. Sana knew that by tomorrow, revenge would be sweet, on another note, and a group of Naozumi-Fan Girls would be taken down. Well, that'll be interesting.


	71. Sana's Revenge

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 7**

**Chapter Eight Sana's Revenge (Sort Of)**

The school day had already begun and second period was starting. For Sana, Fuka, and Aya it was time for study hall and it was time to call a couple girls out in the hallway. After monitoring which ways, Hoshi, Hotaru, and Kanon navigated the school, Sana knew how to catch them. It was easier than reeling in fish, Sana thought with her strange analogies.

The plan was a go and the hallway soon filled up with people, it was time. Sana passed a few of her friends with waves and acknowledging glances, which were in on the plan to take revenge with her. Spotting them almost instantly, Fuka whispered that they were right on the dot to Sana, as they walked down the hallway, at a moderate pace, together.

"Now," Aya quietly whispered, on the other side of Sana. Everything was just too perfect. Well, when you're on team Sana, it usually is. Suddenly, a couple of team Sana members blocked the three girls from going any place else than against the window to the right of them. Cornered, was the first tactic and it was down and marked. Second, Fuka, Aya, and Hisae had cornered _the cornered_.

"We know what you did," Fuka sneered, putting on her best mean girl face.

"Yeah, and we're not putting up with it," Hisae added, knowing how to be mean as it is. Well, she was the one that turned the class, almost, against Sana when she skipped Hisae's party, in sixth grade. She just had to channel her **inner that**. Easy, totally no problem.

"You all deserve to go to hell for putting up that horrible picture," Aya built up all her fury to end up saying. Well, _good enough_. Once cornered and called out, the girls disbanded and Sana appeared out of another crowd of people, she was surrounded by a couple boys from Akito's post-gang days.

"Hoshi, Hotaru, and Kanon, you were all way out of line! And, now, you'll pay," Sana scarily came out of absolutely no where and cried, pointing fingers at the tree of them. Just seeing their faces, from the torment, sort of, was reward enough for Sana to have a smile sweep over her face. She watched them shrivel when Fuka, Aya, and Hisae had done what they did.

"Completely, in fact," Brad came out of no where, making the three girls gasp. Well, he wasn't good lookin' for nothing. "I am the one that Sana was kissing in the picture 'case you hadn't realized." Brad narrowed his very American-blue eyed boy eyes at the three Japanese, Nao-kun Fan Club girls.

"But, it was wrong to put that picture up," Brad conveyed. "You see, I already have a girl that I like." He gestured to himself. A couple feet away, towards the other hallway, little Sicil Hamilton was hearing everything that Brad was saying to those obsessive over Naozumi Kamura girls. 'Brad liked somebody? Who?' Sicil's face contorted in confusion, who could it have been? She had no clue that Brad actually had feelings for somebody.

"You like him, don't you?" Akito Hayama referred to Brad, as they both watched the two the action from afar. Brad was saying something about liking someone.

"Eh!?" Sicil gasped, getting almost a fright from Akito being right there, peering over her. Gosh, he was so tall compared to her. "Oh, um—Mr. Hayama." Sicil began but all Akito was thinking was, what was he? A father? God that sounded like,_ like_ Akito was his dad or something.

"Uh call me Akito, please," Akito groaned and it was bad enough Yunchi still addressed him as Mr. Hayama too.

"Um Akito, that's not true. I don't like Brad that way. He—he just helps me and I just uh didn't know he had particular feelings for anyone, that's all," Sicil gave a sugar coated smile, trying to explain herself to a stranger. "So, please don't think of it like that." Sicil added, in a closure and then skipped down the hall.

"Phft," Akito smirked, trying to cover it up with his hand. "She'll figure it out soon enough." He spoke his thoughts and then put on his stoic expression and walked over to do his part on team Sana.

"Were you trying to break us up?" Akito interjected through Sana and Brad's on-going rant about they don't have feelings for each other and how it was an accident, completely. Well, on Sana's behalf.

"Eh? Hayama-san, where did you?? When did you--UWAHH!" shrieked all the fan girls at once. Hah—they, were definitely spooked by the ex-gang leader, Akito Hayama. Despite his rashness in abolishing his gang, he was well-known and popular for it, from Jinbou Elementary School.

"Well," Akito narrowed his dark, demonic eyes. "Were you?"

"N-no! It's just that…we dislike Kurata," Hotaru spoke up, on behalf her club.

"Is that so?" Akito thin brow was raised underneath his dirty blonde hair.

"Y-yes, because she hurt Nao-kun," Hoshi shook her head, vigorously up and down. Akito couldn't put up with these fan girls for any longer.

"Alright, I'm not gonna go interfere with her love for Kamura but, Sana's my girlfriend and that's the way it's gonna be," Akito had said the most words, to anybody, he had ever said, in awhile. "Whether you were trying to break us up or not, it didn't work. So…you can see what I'm getting at, right?" His stoic expression half scared the girls. They hadn't had a clue that Akito would actually make an appearance.

"Sana…is gonna take it from here, right Brad?" Akito tried his best to sound friendly to Brad but it came out as his usual, monotone self instead. Oh well.

"Right, lead the way to homeroom, Akito," Brad said a little too friendly to Akito before the two stalked off down the hallway.

"Listen up," Sana exclaimed, once the guys were gone and the hallway scarily empty of kids or teachers. "I'm not gonna go pounding on you guys 'cause I know that I'm better than that. But you all aren't. It was mean of you to put that picture up. And, I know you think I deserve it." Sana paused, sighing.

"I'm sorry you think that way but trying to interfere with me isn't the way to go. I know I hurt Naozumi-kun in the past but, we're friends now too. We see each other, eye to eye. He understands. I never wanted your hurt feelings too 'cause you to do stuff like this." Sana stalled, searching for her words. "I know you won't forgive me but fare warning, next time you do something like this, I'll fight back." Sana mustered, putting all her strength into the words. "I'll fight back with all I've got." She determinedly said, clenching a fist. "Mark my word." With that, Sana Kurata fled, hoping her words got to the three girls.

"She's still dead to me," Hotaru passively said, pretending none of what happened in the past five minutes affect her.

"Dead as chopped liver," Kanon cheered, not making any sense.

"Always was, always will be," Hoshi shrugged and then, the three headed to class. Gawd, were they late. A shadow cowered, watching the three girls walk off down the hallway.

"It's good that that's done," Mr. Gojo observed from the end of one of the hallways and then walked down the one where Sana encountered those girls, she was fighting. "That Sana…she had me worried." He spoke to himself in a mumble as he lazily walked past the many windows of the school.

* * *

A/N – All right, wow, I can't believe I'm almost done with book seven. Mr. Gojo sounds so sketchy right now but I promise he's a good guy. (If you've seen the anime, you know his real identity but if not...I won't say a word) Just so you all know, ahead of time, I plan to finish this story by **next June**. Yup, in the school year (my school year from Sept.-June), I plan to take things a lot slower. Until next time,

Ja ne!


	72. Plotting Parents

(A/N- It's a chapter all about the parents of Kodocha: Middle School. Sort of. Okay, not really, just Sana's mom comes back with problems for Sana, and Misako, Sana's mom. And Naozumi's parents stir up some trouble too!)

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 7**

**Chapter Nine Plotting Parents**

"What could you possibly want? Sana already said she wanted to live with me," Misako Kurata spoke in her clear, author voice to Sana's young birth mother, Keiko Sakai. She had suddenly called, and it was about a year after Sana had a run-in with her mom. Maybe a little over the actual date.

"Ms. Kurata…ma'am, it's just that Sana's birth father…he's living here," Keiko's shy voice told her with all she could muster. "He's in Tokyo." Misako Kurata almost dropped the phone but clumsily held it in place.

"Excuse me?" Misako's mouth was agape. It couldn't be, could it?

"I had no idea either," Keiko whispered and that was about the end of the phone call. An hour later, Sana came running down the stair well, a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth.

"'Morning, Mama," Sana said, between bites as she slung her backpack over her shoulders.

"Sana," Misako called her daughter, thinking rashly for an author. "Um—here's your jacket." Misako held out her daughter's coat. It was cool for that November morning.

"Thanks, Mama," Sana called over her shoulder as she hit the outside cool air, getting ready to meet Akito at his house on the way to school. Misako lowered her head, her Maro hair style almost falling off her head; she figured she would just tell Sana the news later. There weren't many bets that Sana would meet her father anyway. A five percent chance that she would. Sana scurried outside, only just realizing how cold it actually was.

Summer had passed by and so did the early fall, summer feeling air. Sana thought for a moment, was her mom acting weird? Or was it just her? Sana laughed, helplessly, it was probably just a stupid feeling that she felt. Nothing that meant anything. A week past since the nasty-Sana kissed another guy-scandal and now, Akito and Sana were just working on getting things back to normal. It was fine with Sana's overly cheerfulness and Akito's stoic manner that just seemed to be his normal ways.

"'Morning, Akito-kun," Sana greeted as she rushed up to meet him at the front of his house as he walked down the well paved path.

"'Morning," he replied, rubbing his gloved hands together. Sana yawned widely as she and Akito slipped their hands together. "So, that new movie's coming out this weekend." Akito said, plainly and Sana's ears perked.

"Really? Did you wanna go?" Sana dumbly asked. Of course Akito wanted to go, he did mention it.

"Hm, yeah," Akito smirked at her, what else was she thinking?

"Well, how am I supposed to know if you don't say anything?" Sana tersely asked, raising her thin brows. "Huh, Aki? How'd you expect me to know??"

"I did mention it," Akito suggestively added.

"Uh-huh, and I'm supposed to know how??" Sana quirkily said.

"Just 'cause you are," Akito bluntly said.

"Well, you could of just said you wanted to see it," Sana pounded him with her mallet and it reminded her of old times. They really were getting back on track with each other. It felt so great, for Sana and for Akito. No little rift was going to stop them, not at all.

--

Naozumi heading to school with Chiyoko

So, for Naozumi this was starting to become a typical thing. Leaving his own home early, going to her house and having breakfast with Chiyoko, her dad, Yuko, and Chiyoko's brother, Leo. It started becoming a pattern and Naozumi didn't even realize what was happening.

"So, Naozumi-kun, you and Chiyoko are in different classes, huh?" Yuko dipped her chopsticks back into her miso bowl.

"Yeah but, its okay. We have Spanish together," Naozumi countered, setting his chopsticks down on the table. "Well, we should be off now. Don't wanna be late for class." Naozumi collected himself, his half-sister, and her older brother to be ready to leave.

"Have a nice day," Yuko perkily said.

"Bye, Yuko-san," Naozumi called, as he went over to the foyer to kick on his shoes and grab his school bag. He still couldn't call her mom since he knew he already had Mrs. Kamura has his mom.

"Bye, mom, dad," Chiyoko merrily said, as she and Naozumi headed out the door. Things were starting to get better between her and her mom. It was nice that way; it seemed her mom was even becoming nicer. But, Chiyoko was a smart girl, she knew that some things never change and her mom becoming nice all of a sudden was something she would look out for. Keep her guard up for.

"So, Naozumi-kun," Chiyoko played with the straps of her backpack. "Today, let's go to newspaper after school, okay?" Usually, Naozumi would just go wherever Chiyoko wanted. He didn't really care if it meant he would spend time with his mom. Besides, he was beginning to like Chiyoko Nakamura anyway.

Despite her being a whole year younger (she actually skipped a year in school, to be with Naozumi and because she's pretty smart), he pretty much got along with her. It was in his nature to be that way to girls. Back in the Nakamura's house, Yuko sat at the table with Chiyoko's father, Hiroyuki.

"So, that man you had an affair with is back," Hirokyuki Nakamura suddenly brought up. "Gary Hamilton-san, correct?" He tersely asked, placing his chopsticks horizontally over the bowl.

"That's not your business," Chiyoko coldly stated. Hiroyuki narrowed his eyes into slits.

"But you are, so it makes it my business, Yuko," Hiroyuki said, sounding just as cold as her. "If you're planning something—you better not hurt my daughter."

"She's mine just as she is yours," Yuko insisted, changing the subject.

"Do not hurt the kids," Hiroyuki warned before grabbing the dishes and bringing them into the kitchen.

"That'll be up to me," Yuko mumbled, lowly.

--

Normal days: what we hope for

"G'morning, Naozumi-kun," Sana cheerily said, seeing her ex-boyfriend/friend appear at the school gates with that icky, Chiyoko Nakamura. Even though, it had been a forever ago that she was evil, Sana still didn't trust her at all. And couldn't believe Naozumi still did.

"Morning, Sana-chan," Naozumi happily said. It was all in good nature to be polite, especially for these two. "Akito." Naozumi greeted, kindly.

"Kamura," Akito mumbled.

"Uh, h-hey, Chiyoko-san," Sana felt a little rude for not even acknowledging her so she ended up saying hi, anyway.

"Good morning!" Chiyoko whole heartedly said. 'Jeez, she reminds me…of me,' Sana thought, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Well, I better get going. Don't wanna be late. See you homeroom Chiyoko-san," Sana waved over her shoulder and Naozumi and Chiyoko said their byes, for now. Sana bit her bottom lip, how come acting nice to people she didn't have many feelings for become so hard?

"Tough day?" Akito smirked, seeing his girlfriend's distressed face.

"Tough life," Sana grunted, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're doing fine," Akito mumbled while patting her head and Sana tried her best to grin at Akito's cocky sounding remark. The rest of the day carried on like usual and Sana did her best to be nice to Chiyoko Nakamura, despite seething with distrust for her. There was just something about her, still, that Sana hated. And, what was worse was that Naozumi always hung around her. Apparently they were this 'brother' and 'sister'. Sana didn't like seeing her friends hanging around with suspicious people, so obviously she felt this way.

"Don't worry so much about Kamura," Akito told her, during their study hall period. "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." He remarked. Sana sighed, "It's not that I don't trust him. I don't trust her. She's…," Sana stopped, and looked left and right—good, no sign of Chiyoko or Nao.

"Evil." Sana whispered before skipping off as the bell rang. Soon enough, the day came to an end and Sana and Akito were going to stop by the drug store to pick up pencil lead and the new _Weekly Shonen Jump _for Akito, maybe even _Ribon_ for Sana. (A/N – YAY! For Japanese, manga magazines!!)

"Ready to go?" Akito swung by Sana's last class, she and Aya were on clean up duty. "No Karate today. Sensei's sick." Akito mentioned, walking in.

"Do you know where Tsuyoshi-kun went Akito?" Aya asked him, putting her broom to the side.

"You can try checking his locker," Akito pointed out, helpfully and shrugging.

"Okay, thanks. I'll check. Bye, Sana! Akito!" Aya waved as she left the classroom.

"Yeah, all done," Sana wiped her forehead and smiled at her boyfriend. She grabbed her already packed bag, and her and Akito headed out, closing the classroom door behind them.

"So, how was class?" Akito conversationally said which was unlike him. He really just wanted to keep her mind off of Kamura for awhile.

"Uh, it was good. Gojo-sensei was out today, so since it was short notice, we had another free period. Fuka and I snuck to the cafeteria to buy Pocky!" Sana smiled, revealing the half eaten box of Strawberry Pocky.

"That's cool," Akito said, as they each put on their winter jackets before heading out into the brisk afternoon outside.

"So, man, those fan girls," Sana complained, thinking of the other day ago when she got her semi-revenge. She wasn't really one to be vengeful but she wanted to show those fan girls, where they stood from putting up the picture. "I'm happy with what we did. I didn't really wanna go mega-bitch on them, anyway." Sana laughed, kind of like her mom, Misako, as her and Akito headed into the city, for pencil lead shopping—and, other stuff. Inside the convenient store, Akito flipped through the _Weekly Shounen Jump_.

"Whoa, that was good," Akito closed the thick magazine, with a shocked expression on his face.

"New Naruto?" Sana perkily asked, holding her copy of December's _Ribon_. "I found the lead. 0.5 MM, right?" She double checked, holding two thin cases of the lead, in her gloved hand.

"Yeah, that's it," Akito nodded, taking his. They, soon, left the store, deciding to pick up sweets at the bakery and then heading over to Sana's, to study. Sana skipped merrily down the street, so just felt so couple-induced with Akito. It was riveting, for her. Suddenly, Sana gasped, pointing across the street. Two familiar figures stood, speaking to one another.

"Look it!" Sana pointed her index finger, sounding like a little kid pointing out his favorite teddy bear in a toy store.

"What?" Akito rubbed his head, in confusion and looking down Sana's direction. Across the street, was that nasty Yuko Ichinomiya with some rich looking guy in a suit with gray hair and a mustache, he looked foreign, like Brad and Sicil.

"IT'S CRAZY YUKO ICHINOMIYA—CRAZY-MC.CRAZY-PANTS," Sana screamed, spazzishly. (A/N – 'Kay, that might not be a word, but you know how Sana is.)

"Shut it, will you?" Akito clamped a hand over Sana's mouth as they tried to get closer to the talking duo.

"Y'know, I bet she's planning some crazy-ass plan for Nao-Nao, and maybe even her twisted daughter, Chiyoko," Sana whispered, as they hid in the alley near the talking American businessman looking fellow and evil Yuko.

"Shush, and maybe we can hear what they're saying," Akito put a finger to her lips as they listened in on their conversation.

"Yuko, what are you plotting?" Mr. American-guy asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Gary," Yuko smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. Sana almost gasped; again, Mr. American-man spoke perfect Japanese. What? Are they learning that in foreign schools now? It was amazing.

"If it has my son involved, of course it concerns me, Yuko," Gary, so be his name, narrowed his eyes at evil-Yuko. Before Sana and Akito could lend their ears to anything else the two were saying, across the street something else was happening. Sana's eyes happened to glance at somebody that looked like Mr. Gojo, her homeroom teacher and she noticed the figure of her birth mom, Keiko Sakai. What were they doing together??

Sana knitted her brows and poked Akito's collar, pointing to the two across the street from Mr. American-guy and Yuko. Down the same sidewalk, that Yuko and Gary were on, four middle school kids happened to be walking down that same way. Sana couldn't believe what she saw, it was Naozumi and Chiyoko, and Brad and Sicil, who just so happened to be following behind. Oh, what an afternoon this was turning into.

It left Sana and Akito with one thought: some adults had a lot of explaining to do.


	73. Awful Discoveries

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 7**

**Chapter Ten Awful Discoveries **

**(A/N- Last chapter of book 7, book 8 starts right after!) **

"Father?" Quiet Sicil Hamilton was able to muster up as she saw her dad talking to some woman, who of which Sicil had not recognized. Gary Hamilton, Sicil's alleged father, turned around, shocked, to see his daughter and then Naozumi Kamura and Yuko's daughter, Chiyoko as well. And, this was before Sana could do anything to prevent the four pre-teens from finding out. She jumped out of the alley way and Akito just casually walked out.

"Uh, uh…we were just—leaving!" Sana cried, sprinting across the bustling with cars—street.

"Wait, Sana!" Akito called after her, stopping her before she jumped into the traffic. He stood in front of her as she tried to make her way past two parallel parked cars. "There's traffic." Akito warned, warily.

"Oh…right," Sana mumbled before craning her head to see what was happening with the Naozumi-Chiyoko-Sicil situation. So far, so NOT good.

"Wait, Naozumi-kun," Yuko Ichinomiya tried, wanting to stop her son.

"Who is this, mom?" Chiyoko asked, referring to Gary Hamilton.

"That's my father," Sicil pointed out and Chiyoko just wrinkled a brow, wondering how the blonde-same color as Naozumi-colored eyes-girl was.

"Uh, yes, precisely. I am Sicil's father, are you her new friends?" Gary, as far as Sana noticed, was trying his best to keep his cool.

"Hardly," Chiyoko admonished, crossly.

"No, um, we met a couple weeks ago," Naozumi countered and Gary was surprised. "But, why are you talking to my mother, mister?"

"It's because…," Gary began and while Naozumi wasn't looking, Yuko, shot him her nasty—evil witch of a person—glare. Sana saw it though as the traffic light turned red and she and Akito sprinted across.

"I wonder what's gonna happen with them," she wondered out loud.

"Guess we'll never know," Akito sighed, as they reached the opposite side of the street and saw Mr. Gojo and Sana's birth mom still going at it. From what it looked like, they were fighting.

"Umm…Keiko-san?" Sana called out, rushing down the road and Akito sighed, running up next to her. "Why are you—with…um…?"

"She wants to know what you're doing with Gojo-sensei," Akito bluntly filled in. Sana just nodded, not sure how else to put it. So much for going gently.

"Sensei?" Keiko bitterly repeated to Mr. Gojo.

"Keiko, just stop it," Mr. Gojo put a hand in front of her. Sana was taken aback, Mr. Gojo…being mean to someone, even an adult. It was just unheard of.

"I'm going to tell her the truth," Mr. Gojo plainly said. Sana felt confused by what truth? And, was she this 'her' in the conversation, or something?

"No—Takeshi! You better not," Keiko warned, frantically.

"I am, Keiko. You will not stop me," Mr. Gojo stepped in front of Keiko quite suddenly and Sana felt her head go for a spin, what was happening? Akito wasn't even certain himself, and usually he understood things on a quick note. He was just brilliant like that.

--

Across the street: the Naozumi-Chiyoko-Sicil-Gary-Yuko Situation

"It's because…," Gary mumbled again. Mr. American-dude surely wasn't much of a talker since he was having trouble getting this out. "Your…erm, mother and I are acquaintances. Of the past. That's all."

"Is something wrong though?" Naozumi's face contorted into confusion. "You um looked like you were fighting with her…" Naozumi mentioned.

"That's not it, dear boy. It was just a usually adult conversation. Nothing too much. Sicil, oh Brad, you are with my daughter again." Gary noticed the taller blonde boy standing behind his daughter. "That is good to know."

"Well, my name is Gary Hamilton," Gary held his hand out to Naozumi, who shook it, still feeling puzzled. It felt so weird.

"Uh, I'm Naozumi Kamura," Naozumi responded. A look of relief washed over Gary Hamilton's face.

"Well, my daughter, Brad, and I must be off," Gary interjected before more awkward passes presumed. With that, the three left and Yuko just smiled at Naozumi and Chiyoko.

"Don't worry, Naozumi-kun. It's nothing for you to bother with worrying about," Yuko calmly said, once the three were out of sight. Up ahead, Sicil felt even more puzzled than usual, wasn't Naozumi supposed to be her brother? Wasn't he? Her dad made her think otherwise.

"Father…isn't…Naozumi Kamura, isn't he my…my brother?" Sicil stammered but finally said and Gary crinkled a brow, sighing. Something he never did.

"He is," Gary replied. And, that seemed to be that.

--

Across the street: Sana-Mr. Gojo-Keiko Sakai Version

"Sana, I'm your real father," Mr. Gojo patted his right hand on his heart. Sana felt a lump go down her throat, heavily.

"Oh shit," Akito mumbled. Oh shit was right.

* * *

A/N – Okay, well that's it. I kind of liked that cliffy. Even I don't know what's gonna happen next. Oops, as an author, that's kind of bad. Well, on the good side, I know what's going to happen in the future. (smiles) Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed (that rather short) addition of my story. See you in the next book! (Btw, I can't believe we've made it this far…I'm excited!...I feel like I always say that. Oh well! I love feeling like I've made it so far.)


	74. the Ties That Bind You

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 8**

**Chapter One the Ties That Bind You **

**(A/N – Hello new and returning readers! Hope you enjoy my newest installment of Book 8 of Kodocha: Middle School. Happy reading!) **

Sana Kurata stood numbly, in front of Akito Hayama, her boyfriend, who had just heard the same news as her.

"_Sana, I'm your real father." _Mr. Gojo, her teacher…HER teacher, said that just a second ago. Her mind went in circles, could it be true? Then again, why would he lie to her about something like that? And Keiko Sakai was here too, so that had to mean something. Sana just knew that all her life, she lived without a father and she was fine. She did wonder every now and then, who the heck her real father was, it was Keiko's uncle, who was her father. Did that make Mr. Gojo Keiko's uncle (aka her father) then? Apparently so.

"Sana—erm, Kurata-san, I know this is very hard for you to understand right now. But, we—I just had to tell you. Keiko told me that one of my students was my child. And, well, you don't have to do anything about being um my daughter. Just now that I am your true father," Takeshi Gojo, Sana's believable father, said, kindly and almost teacher like, just like in school. Sana didn't know if she could really see this man, her teacher, as a father figure. For some reason, she couldn't see him as anything but Mr. Gojo, her homeroom teacher. Not her dad.

"Sana, I know this is very overwhelming to hear right now. And, I didn't very much want to tell you. But Takeshi insisted on it. So…so, I'm sorry you had to hear all of this," Keiko shyly said. Sana still had not responded to anything.

"I…I don't want this," Sana felt weak with tears welling in her eyes. How they just spring this on her? Didn't her supposed birth parents care about her well being? How could they tell her like this…? Sana grabbed the convenient store shopping bag from Akito's hand and ran off. Akito took a second to glare at her birth parents and then ran off, to catch Sana.

"I told you," Keiko's voice became darkly and scary. "Not to tell her." She looked at the ground, as she walked past Takeshi Gojo, leaving him all alone. Tears streaked down Sana's reddened cheeks as she rushed away from what she never wanted to face. She didn't have to face him anyway, he was everywhere in school. So it didn't even matter.

"Sana," Akito caught up to her as she was about to run into the park. "Sana." He quietly said and when she stopped trying to fidget, he held her close. "It's okay. You don't have to deal with this now." Akito held her as she cried and spun her around, so his arms weren't slinked around her stomach. He held her as close as possible, listening to her cry and trying to be the best boyfriend her could be.

"I'm here, I'm here," he kept saying, soothing her brokenness.

"I just…I just didn't see this coming," Sana cried, wetting Akito's long jacket.

"Neither did I. Neither of us did," Akito murmured, running his hand through her chilled hair. "You can't always see the surprises coming our way." He told her, softly. "It just…it doesn't work like that." Akito was talking the most; he had in a long while. He knew last time he was talking to her for such an amount of time, he was yelling and it was about her somewhat stalker/friend.

"Akito, It's just I never suspected…so it's so scary and—and I don't know what to do," Sana sniffled against Akito's jacket. Akito held Sana so he could see her face and then he drew her back, breathing against her neck, that wasn't covered by her jacket material.

"Well, we can decide together, okay?" He whispered, drawing apart from her again and kissing her cheek. "We'll make it through…together." Sana nodded, she was kind of happy just to know that Akito had loved her this much. Sometimes she just didn't know Akito's real feelings because he was so stoic and expressionless all the time. Things like these made her see the truth.

"I think…I think, I want to think about it," Sana confidently told Akito, believing herself with each word being said.

"Then you can do that," Akito finally said and he held Sana softly against him as they crashed on a park bench. Together, they watched the simple life of the younger kids play on the small playground and run around by the gazebo.

"I wish we could be like them," Sana pointed for a brief second at the playing kids. There were two; most likely, twin brothers playing with a girl and another girl as well that looked a little older than all three.

"That's more fun that the stuff we have to deal with now," Sana said, distractedly staring at the little kids at play.

"Yeah," Akito stretched his arms on the bench, sighing. So much was happening in just one day, that Akito felt like it was a million years ago that the stupid picture of Sana and Brad kissing wasn't posted in the school. Even though it was only like two weeks ago, when it actually happened. Sana needed him more than ever and he wasn't going to turn on her anytime soon. Akito knew he would be there for her no matter what. The afternoon dragged on and eventually, Sana and Akito headed to the bakery, to pick up some mochi and tarts.

"Mmm...it's so good," Sana said, stealing one of the mochi before they actually reached the Hayama household. Sana decided that she couldn't see her real mom just yet and tell her the surprising news. So Akito had suggested they go to his house instead, besides Sana hadn't been there in a forever. She rummaged for a strawberry flavored one in the mochi bag.

"Yeah, I know. We had to wait on that really long line. They should be good," Akito smirked as he fumbled in his pocket for his house keys. The turned the street and walked on up the Hayama's front walk.

"Akito!" Natsumi Hayama, Akito's older sister, opened the door, out of breath. She closed it behind her and grumbled angrily, "What're you doing here?"

"Natsumi, why're you red? And, hey! It's my house too," Akito snapped back, just like old times.

"H-hey, Natsumi!" Sana smiled, seeing the Akito's older sister.

"Akito, don't ask questions like that," Natsumi snapped and then, did one of her mood changes by smiling at Sana. "Good to see you again, Sana-chan."

"Why can't we come in?" Akito pestered, narrowing his eyes.

"Be-cause…I…uh," Natsumi started and then a male's voice called from inside the Hayama house.

"Natsumi! Who's out there??" The guy's voice called. Akito raised his brows, understanding, he smirked lowly and hid his hand in front of his mouth.

"Gotcha, sis. Go on, do your thing," Akito chuckled, turning away from the house. Sana bit the inside of her cheek, in confusion, what did that mean?

"Wait, Akito-kun, what does Natsumi-chan mean by—huh?" Sana ran after Akito and he just smirk/chuckled louder.

"Oi! Akito! Come back," Natsumi screamed after her brother.

"Nah, sis! Just wait until dad hears about this," Akito snickered with a confused Sana still at his side.

"Eh-xcuse me!?" Natsumi trilled as they walked down the path. "God dammit, Akito, you better not!" She yelled, snappishly.

"Okay, okay," Akito turned his head, evilly smiling so it wasn't a true smile. "We'll see about that." He said and then grabbed Sana's hand, leaving with her.

"Is this some brother-to-sister telepathy I'm not getting?" Sana asked, puzzled. Jeez, she really didn't get it.

"Natsumi was…," Akito bent down, lower, to whisper in her ear. "Doing H-things with that guy, in our house."

"EHHH?? H….things," Sana almost screamed before Akito could shush her by putting a hand over her mouth. (A/N – _hentai _means sexual stuff. So Akito's assuming Natsumi was like doing it with her boyfriend, or something.)

"Exactly. And, I didn't wanna see my sister doing that. So, we had to go," Akito explained with a shrug. Maybe explaining stuff to Sana wasn't so bad. "Wanna go crash at Fuka's place? Maybe Tsuyoshi's?" Akito suggested, as they were on the run—well, not really and they were walking—again. Sana just laughed, as her hand found Akito's.

"Doesn't matter," she told him with her happier smile. "As long as I'm with you, it shouldn't matter where we go." She swung their intertwined hands back and forth as they walked down the sidewalk.

'Damn it, she's such a girl,' Akito thought, and knew it was best to keep it to himself. And, that was exactly what he did.

* * *

A/N – Alrighty, new book, new problems._ New characters?_ Well, not really. Most of them were introduced already. So we're all set. This arc (the family arc) is basically a continuation/start from the last book (book 7). Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and happy back to school, everyone! (_If you go back in September like me_) (Uhh…jk, totally. Uh, hate school; I want to have MY SUMMER back. --Unluckily school started today for me…groans)


	75. Real Sana’s Face Their Problems Head On

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 8**

**Chapter Two Real Sana's Face Their Problems Head On **

"Do it," Akito growled, in his commanding voice.

"No!" Sana whaled, hitting him with her mallet. This had to be serious. "I won't."

"Just, do it!" Akito complained, rubbing his temples.

"Never!!" Sana screamed, in a fake cry.

"I'll uhh…_I'll kiss you_," Akito romantically said. Ew, who was this fake-Akito? Akito would never say a thing like that.

"Yeah right!" Sana shrieked. "Who the hell are you and what've you done with Akito??" She backed off, it was all apart of her—Sana's gonna keep her guard up forever—plan.

"Sana, I'm trying to convince you to just give _Takeshi _Gojo…uh, I mean Gojo-sensei a call. I know you're dying too and your mom already said it was alright. So just do it," Akito said the last to words rather demonically and stoically.

"What? You're kidding! Mama wasn't all right with it," Sana frantically said, pacing around her room as the phone. As well as the letter that Takeshi Gojo dropped off with his phone number and some mushy father stuff stared at her, eating her alive. (A/N – not for real.) Sana replayed the memory, in her head. After ending up and Fuka's place, that afternoon, two days ago, they told Fuka and Takaishi everything that happened.

Fuka's face twisted in confusion—for Sana and Naozumi, then shocked, and then sad, for her friend. Takaishi took it all in and him and Akito swapped glances, it was such Sana-drama, it was as if they both were saying. Then Sana finally ended up at her mom's, after Akito dropped her off. He suggested he'd stay, but Sana just smiled and said he could go. Then, Sana had told Misako what happened. She went from shocked and then Akito-like stoic when Sana was finished with what happened. Not like Fuka's reaction much, unless you count the shocked part.

"_Do what you like_," Sana remembered her mom saying, rather monotonously. She tucked her hands into her yukata and then walked away, speaking to Ms. Shimura. Nothing else on Takeshi Gojo (aka Mr. Gojo, from school!) was said and it was two days after the fact. He even sent a letter the next day, Sana was shocked. It was a nine o'clock and Sana just happened to be doing a night time jog. Guessing she picked up that habit from Akito. Now, in normal time, she was contemplating on calling him after reading his obviously mushy father letter.

"You should just call. I know you're curious," Akito rolled his eyes, as he spun the spinning chair at her desk to face the window it was opposing.

"Fine, you're right!!" Sana yelled, unnecessarily. She fumbled, but grabbed the letter with his phone number and the house phone. Sana clicked the buttons with the right numbers, biting harshly on her lower lip as she stared from the paper to the house phone.

"Oh, here," Akito stood half up from his seat and kissed Sana right on the lips.

"Wha-what? Did you do that for?" Sana asked, hearing the dial tone in the phone. She shifted on her feet, listening as Akito smirked at her.

"I said, _I'll kiss you_, remember?" He snickered, just like how he did at his sister for doing H-things, the other day.

"EH!? Akito's reverting into Akito-perv again!!" Sana cried, running away and almost running into her room door and then Mr. Gojo's voice answered the phone, finally. Kind of took awhile.

"Hello? Who'm I speaking to?" Mr. Gojo asked, he sounded weird to Sana. Then again, she thought all peoples' voices sounded different over the phone rather than face-to-face.

"Uhh…," Sana started and then she brace herself before pulling the phone, hanging up and then throwing it on the floor and watching the batteries fall out.

"Moron," Akito muttered and that had officially set Sana off.

"WHAT? SHUT UP!! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL ABOUT TALKING TO A LONG LOST FATHER?" Akito just stared at her. "SEE? Exactly, you don't know!! So don't say stuff like that." Again, nothing from Akito. "Okay! Fine I'll call him back. You know I feel bad as it is." A slow smile just spread across his face as Sana was about to say something. Mr. Gojo had already answered the phone when Sana dialed his number after slipping the batteries back in.

"Did that on purpose," Akito muttered, once more. Sana smiled, to him and then talked into the phone, "Um, Mr. Gojo, its Sana."

"Sana," Mr. Gojo calmly said as if he were relinquishing his relief. The conversation went normal and Akito was proud of his best friend/girlfriend. Seeing her face her problems in her silly, yet forceful manner just made Akito proud she got her stuff done. She would run away but, he'd help her face her fears, even if it meant a long lost father, a reoccurring birth mom, and other peoples' crazy problems as well.

"A-Akito, it went great," Sana clicked the button to hang up as Akito was flipping through her girlie _Ribon_ magazine, nothing interesting there and sipping a soda.

"Really? That's good," Akito replied, seeing his overwhelmed with happiness girlfriend. She snatched the magazine away dismissively.

"So, I'm going to meet him for dinner today," Sana declared and Akito's eyes bulged. Golly, she was fast moving.

"So…soon?" Akito almost choked on his Coke.

"Yeah!! The sooner the better," Sana coaxed and Akito started to feel uneasy. Then again, Sana was rash with her birth mother too and things turned out…not so well. So, why not give it a second chance? "And, as the person who makes me smile everyday, I'd like you to come with me." Akito's face contorted in a quick unease again.

"What?" He gasped, unable to change his tone.

"Come…with me," Sana slowly said.

"Again?" He crankily asked.

"Uh-huh!" Sana cheered, nodding her head vigorously.

"Hn," Akito grumbled, groaning.

"So, you'll do it!!" Sana meant to ask but it sounded more like a statement than posed question. He just groaned again.

"Yay!! AKITO-BAKA said he'd come!" Sana cheered, spinning in her wild twirls. Oh the things you do for your girlfriends.

--

Dinner with Mr. Gojo (PS Akito's coming)

So Mr. Gojo tried his best to impress his hyper-active daughter and student by making room to go to this fancy Italian place where anything but black-tie made you look like a loser. He shuffled in his seat, wondering if the place was too fancy for a middle school student or for himself. He fixed his tie and did remember to tell Sana to dress nicely, when he called prior to their dinner.

"Er….Mr. Gojo! Uhh…uhhh….Takeshi? Mr. Gojo!" Sana couldn't really find the proper name to call him. So since he was her teacher, still, it sounded weird to not address him politely. He saw the young, second year from across the room, all dressed up nicely in a fancy light pink, almost beige dress with a blonde boy behind her. Mr. Gojo squinted from underneath his glasses; this boy was a student he had, in his Social Studies class. That's right, it was Hayama Akito.

"Hey, Mr. Gojo, I brought my…erm, boyfriend, Akito with me. Hope you don't mind. He helps me…well, be myself," Sana grinned and Akito was hoping to do a skirt flip but due to a fancy restaurant restrained himself.

"Damn," he muttered, looking uncomfortable in his suit attire.

"Cool it, Aki," Sana hissed, jabbing her boyfriend with her elbow. The things Akito wanted to do but restrained from doing, oh those things.

"Well, sit down. There's enough for all three of us," Mr. Gojo, who Sana still thought of as a teacher despite being her birth father, explained. Sana obediently scooted in her seat opposite Mr. Gojo and Akito sat down in the seat in between the two. Good thing the table was set for four people anyway.

"Would you like another menu, sir?" asked one of the waiters, who took notice to Akito. Mr. Gojo only nodded, "Thank you, mister." He replied, grinning.

"So I'm glad you…two decided to join me," Mr. Gojo intoned, smiling, although Akito's presence was unexpected.

"Akito," Sana whispered, really itching to text him, who she had a perfect view of across the room. She saw somebody, she had recognized

"Something wrong, Sana?" Mr. Gojo beat Akito to asking.

"No, it's just that…uh, uh, nothing," Sana stammered and Akito watched her twitch nervously, what she always did in her nervous state. Mr. Gojo didn't pick up on anything after that. Sana flipped open her phone and poked Akito in the knee with the top.

Akito rummaged, quietly, as Mr. Gojo started talking about something to them as they, obviously, weren't listening. He opened his phone as well as read the text message Sana had sent him: **dead ahead, American-dude with nao-nao!! WHAT THE HELL!? **Akito gulped, stared to the right, which was Sana's 'dead ahead' mention. She was right; Kamura was with that Gary person. Seriously, what was going on??


	76. Even Right Things Turn Wrong

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 8**

**Chapter Three Even Right Things Turn Wrong**

"Uh-huh…yeah…yes, my mom is a writer….I did say 'no' to Keiko," Sana's answers were bland and so unlike her. Mr. Gojo still kept blabbering like no tomorrow, guess he was nervous too. But Sana and maybe less of Akito were obsessed with wondering why Naozumi Kamura was with that guy, what was his business with him? Sana and Akito texted each other, wondering so much about what was with Naozumi. Did he really want his supposed birth parents that bad? Sana didn't want hers and she was fine.

"Are you both…distracted?" Mr. Gojo asked, tenderly and softly.

"What?" Sana snapped her attention to her teacher, sort of—father.

"Distracted…you both seem awfully, well not interested," Mr. Gojo lowly concluded. He was a lost man, unable to have this daughter of his. Only recently Keiko informed him of his fatherly duties, other than that he had not known and been living all around Japan, decided to settle in Tokyo.

"Well, it's not that," Sana answered and Akito still glared at Naozumi.

"It's our friend," Akito cut in, nodding to where Naozumi was. "He's just being weird and we have no clue what he's doing." The most Akito had managed to say all night was just said.

"Exactly, and, it's killing us," Sana added, still trying to smile. "It's not that we expected him to be here." She mentioned, as a matter of factually.

"Yeah, he's just…everywhere we are," Akito mumbled and Mr. Gojo nodded, trying his best to understand.

"Well, I can tell it's bothering the both of you. So, why don't you go find out what it is and come back when you're done," Mr. Gojo kindly offered. And, Sana was shocked, any other adult would tell her to sit her ass back down and not bother with it. Shoot, Mr. Gojo really was just a kind-hearted teacher, deep down. Sana was, even, starting to feel bad since he was so nice.

"Um, alright," Sana wrapped that up and she and Akito stood up. They scooted their chairs back, pushed them in, and walked directly up to Naozumi.

--

Naozumi's Dinner's Surprise Guests

"So, I…uh, asked you to meet me because I have something to tell you," Gary Hamilton, otherwise known as Sicil's father, briefly said before coughing.

"Yeah, I'm really confused," Naozumi said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes, there is something I'd like to tell you…Naozumi," Gary conversationally said. Holding in the suspense and Naozumi quietly waited to hear what the hell it was. Even if he acted mature, he felt childish for wanting to know so badly.

"Uh, are these friends of yours?" Gary suddenly asked and Naozumi was confused. He had not seen who was coming but he looked up. Sana and Akito, who else, he mused in a thought.

"Sana-chan, Akito-kun, what are you both doing here?" Naozumi asked, breaking the short amount of tension they carried.

"We could ask you the same thing, Nao-kun!" Sana tersely said, watching Naozumi's face contort in confusion.

"I don't get it," Naozumi lowly said, in defeat.

"Why are you here with Mr. American-man??" Sana pointed a rude finger at Gary, who was taken aback. Maybe this was something Japanese. (A/N – yeah, right. Haha, anyway, on with the story)

"He's…he was with your evil birth mommy!" Sana cried frantically, causing other people in the fancy restaurant to stare. Mr. Gojo, from far away, at his own table, felt a tad embarrassed for being with someone like Sana.

"Geez, Sana, calm down," Akito ranted as he tossed his girlfriend a 'shut up' stare. Or, it was something like that.

"I'm Gary Hamilton," Gary interrupted and Sana glanced at him before looking back at Naozumi.

"I don't get it…first, you hang around Chiyoko-crazy pants and now, you're here with this guy," Sana wagged a finger at Gary again.

"Sana, c'mon, we know that this isn't your business," Naozumi evilly said, turning on his not-so-nice side.

"You're making it mine if I always see you!!" Sana hysterically yelled.

"Still, you shouldn't be here," Naozumi countered, making Sana want to rip his head off and hit him with her giant mallet. Maybe one before the other.

"Maybe I should," Sana seethed with anger.

"Go away, Sana," Naozumi finally said. Akito thought for a second, 'I'm not getting into this. No way.' "I don't need your help." Naozumi added, for even more evilness. Sana felt demolished, destroyed, and like a complete fool.

"Nao-nao, you've become so mean," Sana felt tears corner her eyes before she bit her lip and didn't dare want to become a crybaby in a restaurant.

"Just leave it, Sana," Akito gestured an arm around her as they stalked off.

"You were saying, Hamilton-san," Naozumi sighed.

"Uh…um, yes," Gary acknowledged. "I wanted to tell you that I'm your father." Naozumi couldn't believe this afterwards, he had said, prior, nothing about being a father of some sort. And, Sana fumed, wanting to tell Naozumi that this guy was lying before and was his actual birth father. _Parents_, these days.

--

Back: with Mr. Gojo

"How was your friend?" Mr. Gojo asked as the two returned to their seats.

"Nn…," Sana groaned, slipping into her seat.

"Didn't go well," Akito sufficed for an explanation.

"WAH! More like didn't happen," Sana grumbled and she crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Mr. Gojo softly smiled.

"Hmph!! I just won't care anymore," Sana pouted, trying her best to really not care about somebody.

"That's gonna be really hard for her," Akito pointed out to Mr. Gojo, lowly while Mr. Gojo nodded, in understanding.

"I can't do it!" Sana wailed, in defeat. "It's impossible. Nao-Nao's gonna be on my mind FOR-EVER!" More like an hour and then you'll forget.

"There she goes," Akito mumbled, to himself as he watched his somewhat adorable girlfriend spas about the situation instead of trying to handle it.

"Is she always like this?" Mr. Gojo inquired.

"Usually," Akito answered, with a nod. "It comes naturally."

"Now, Akito-baka's insulting me. GYAH! This day is stinky," Sana cried, in a fake tearing mode.

"Oh, calm down, Sana. You know I'm not insulting you," Akito wavered, gently.

"I know," Sana sniffled. Was this a joke? "It's just I'm so, so sad. I wish Nao would just be open with me." Akito sighed; sometimes she just didn't get things.

"It's hard for Naozumi," Akito explained, actually saying his name instead of the usual surname. "Especially since you used him. Remember, Sana?"

"I know, Aki. And, we're friends now. So why can't he…?" Sana stammered, on the thought. Really, trying hard to figure it out.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Mr. Gojo intoned. "But, Sana, I do have…um, something, rather, serious to share with you."

"Eh?" Sana asked, being brought back down to earth.

"No…not 'eh'. It is that I am…unwell," Mr. Gojo became serious all of a sudden. Sana bit her lower lip, where was the fun guy that was supposed to be her dad? Better yet, her teacher?

"What do you mean?" Sana asked, now taken by surprise.

"Sana, it's uncertain but I might have cancer," Mr. Gojo suddenly said. The moment stood still for both Sana and Akito, even Mr. Gojo, maybe. Altogether, this had to be the biggest shock, next to that Gary-guy being Naozumi Kamura's real dad. But seriously, what was with these parents? Showing up out of no where with surprises that freaked these middle school students out a heck of a lot.

* * *

A/N – And, that's a wrap for the chapters **that'll be produced in September**. The next update will be sometime in the second week of_ October_, for sure. (If not, around then, promise) GAH, I hate school. It takes my time away so much. RAWR! EAT MY DUST, SCHOOL. Have a nice day! Ja!


	77. the Choices You Make

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 8**

**Chapter Four the Choices You Make **

"This is what you want?" Akito asked, for the twenty-billionth time. For the last couple days, week per se, Akito Hayama decided to spend a lot of time with his girlfriend, Sana Kurata. See, she was going through a tough time in her life. Her father, her real and only one, had just returned to her life and only a week ago, admitted to having cancer. It wasn't finalized yet because the statistics weren't clear yet. But, it was almost 90 percent sure. Now, Sana was in a fix and Akito was just doing his best to help the girl, who was there for him during his family struggles. Gosh, she even fixed his family, for Pete's sake.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sana gave an assuring nod, as they sat in Akito's room, in the Hayama residence. Fuyuki Hayama, Akito's father, was working and wouldn't be home until later and Natsumi said she would be out with her boyfriend until seven. So, Sana and Akito had the afternoon to themselves.

"You're sure, Sana. You do know the circumstances that'll be there if Mr. Gojo does have cancer," Akito nervously said. Did Sana really know what she was getting herself into?

"Akito, I'm really sure. This is my father, we're talking about. And, for the…longest time, I never had a dad. So this is my only chance," Sana explained. "And, if I loose the chance, I know I'd never forgive myself."

"But, when you get close to him, please remember what's at stake," Akito mentioned, after her brief explanation as per why she would want to see Mr. Gojo, her teacher and father, again.

"I know you're worried, Akito. But, it'll be fine," Sana assured and Akito couldn't help but look helplessly at her.

"Hn, I just want you to know what you're going up against," Akito mumbled, staring out the window in his room as they sat on his bed. Sana offered him a bright smile, "I know I'm going against all odds." Akito felt contorted in his own confusion, how could Sana's smile just erase all his worries. For some reason, every one of her smiles made him feel so safe and that he didn't have to care as much as he did. Even though, we all know, he would.

"So—when are you gonna see him?" Akito inquired, after some time.

"Tomorrow night," Sana replied, simply. Wow, she really was quick to rush into her feelings. Actually, that wasn't too surprising.

"Dinner, then?" Akito said, especially since last time's dinner didn't turn out as planned. Akito knew that he'd have to let Sana fly solo on this one.

"Yeah, to make up for last week's," Sana giggled, lightly.

"Figured, Kamura's being weird lately, though. Don't you think," Akito pondered on that one thought on Naozumi. Recently, he would be leaving school as early as possible, ditching the nasty Chiyoko Nakamura, and leaving in a black town car all the time. Sana and Akito placed, their silent bets, that Naozumi was seeing Gary Hamilton, again.

Even Brad mentioned to Sana and Akito, that he thought it was weird. And to top it all off, Naozumi was acting more distant that usual. Sana would bite her lower lip, wanting to know more and do her best to help. But Naozumi would just act closed off and ignore her in school. It was awful and Sana felt she couldn't use all her worries on Naozumi. She did have a 'new' father to worry her mind off about.

"I don't care about him!" Sana pouted and Akito didn't believe a word of it. She cared; she just couldn't do anything because Naozumi didn't want her to.

"Be careful with what you say," Akito warned, smirking. "Don't wanna be a liar, now do we?" He snickered and Sana just glared at him, best she could and pouted once more.

"Don't do that," Akito lightly breathed. "I might just have to give in." He moved in close to kiss her, as they were still on his bed. And, just when Sana thought he was going to kiss her on the lips, he swiftly moved his head and kissed her cheek. Ooh, didn't see that one coming. Sana, then, felt weird about that cheek kiss. What was that? Wasn't Akito going to kiss her, like on the lips?

"EH?!" Sana snapped, darting her eyes at him. Akito just smirked. "Akito!! You're turning into a tease. That's no fun!" Sana whined, complaining.

"I'll kiss you…when I want to," he explained and Sana just gave him a cute pout. Akito resisted the temptation quite well and turned his back on her.

"I'm not gonna give in," Akito persisted, almost as if humming a song to himself.

"Fine, then I'm just gonna go spend time with my dying father," Sana cooed, in his ear and jumped off the bed. Akito panicked, realizing she was dead serious. He caught her, just as she was about to exit from his room door. He flung his arms around her, pressing her back against his chest, making her struggle, in attempt to leave. Akito kissed the back of her neck, persuading her.

"Just kidding. C'mon, my dad really wants you to stay for dinner," Akito said, with his warm breath against Sana's skin. Now, it was completely her turn to just give in. Akito was so cute, when he was trying, Sana thought.

"Okay, okay," she giggled, when he breathed against her skin. "I'll stay!" Sana cheerily exclaimed.

"Good," Akito kissed her cheek and let go of her.

"So, Takaishi said that Fuka's usually busy around Christmas Eve because of her whole birthday thing," Akito said, acting very un-Akito like. He was actually bringing up Christmas stuff, it was so usual for Sana. "But, we were talking and apparently, we're all free Christmas day. So, Takaishi and me were thinking--."

"Oh, my goodness!" Sana suddenly slapped Akito's arm, which was meant to be playful. But since it was Sana, came out, totally not playful. "Since when did you and Takaishi become besties??" Sana demanded, crossing her fingers to show how close they were. "Is he replacing Tsuyoshi-kun??" Sana gaped.

"What? Uh, no," Akito sputtered. "No, he's not." He insisted.

"Umm…okay! You were saying…?" Sana goofily said.

"Right that we could all hang out Christmas day, if you're free. And, if dad doesn't pull off the whole Santa costume thing again," Akito thought back to the year before when his dad did that. Gosh, how embarrassing. "Uh, anyway, that we could all erm, double date. But eventually go our separate ways. There's a fireworks display and everything downtown. So, we could all go see." Sana just had a goofy smile on her face, Akito never planned dates. Sana always planned the fun ones, to hip cafes, ice skating rinks, roller skating. It was so exciting, for her to hear Akito thinking of ideas.

"Wow that sounds great!" Sana admonished when Akito finished off the fun date idea. "I can't believe you thought of that." Akito just smirked, nodding innocently. It was actually Takaishi's idea but, oh well. Let Sana believe what she wanted.

"Neither can I," Akito muttered and two laughed about it and turned on the TV.

--

Date with my long-lost Father: Sana Style

Sana stood outside a casual restaurant in the outsides of the Shibuya district, the next Saturday evening around seven o'clock. Mr. Gojo, her father, asked her to meet her there, for their dinner together. Especially since last time's dinner ended in absolute chaos. Sana flipped open her phone, receiving a text message. One from Akito, and another from her best friend, Fuka Matsui.

Akito: _don't screw it up_. Sana did her best to translate.

"Do your best," she mumbled to herself, deciphering Akito's words. And, then there was Fuka's: _me and Yuta are cheering for you!! _Sana smiled, reading Fuka's once more before thanking them both, via text message and slipping her phone into the pocket of her sweater dress.

"Hi…um, hello Sana," Takeshi Gojo appeared at her side, promptly. For once in Sana's life, she was actually early. All for the sake of her long-lost father, of course.

"Um, hi…Mr. Go—dad," Sana finally said, which made Takeshi have a warm smile spread across his face.

"Table for two," Takeshi said to the hostess that idly stared at them. Maybe everything would work out for our golden girl after all.


	78. Whatever It Takes

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 8**

**Chapter Five Whatever It Takes **

Akito Hayama was happy for his girlfriend; he couldn't deny that, at the least. But, he seriously knew something was up with that sketchy father of hers. Needless to say, he was not jealous, that wasn't it. He just was being protective and didn't want Sana to loose herself in Takeshi Gojo's words. It still scared him that the man mentioned cancer, so…like that on their first dinner. And, apparently, hasn't said anything else since. That, in itself, scared him. It scared him because he knew it would hurt Sana if she got in _too_ deep.

"So, then he pulled out a monkey!!" Sana burst into hysterical laughter, as she hung out on a Thursday afternoon with Fuka, Takaishi, and Akito, her long term boyfriend. They all laughed. Supposedly, Mr. Gojo was a funny guy. He even invited them all over for dinner tonight. Well, after getting consent from their parents.

"Akito, silly head, its okay to laugh," Sana nudged him the shoulder.

"Sorry, you're right," Akito held up a hand, allowing her to win. He cracked a half smile, trying to immerse the laughter. Silence, because nothing happened.

"All right, well he's like the same as he is in school," Sana added, to ease the awkward moment's tension. "But, he's my dad. So I guess it makes it different." (A/N – Cue the sweat dropping!!)

"Um, Sana-chan, it's been different," Fuka pointed out, thinking back to how Sana screamed, 'hi dad', in the hallway two weeks ago. After the whole second dinner, everything was going wonderfully great, as Sana said. Misako Kurata, her mom, was allowing her to see him every Thursday, just like today. And, even sometimes on the weekends, when nothing was planned or when Misako had to do author signings or book tour excursions.

"Has it?" Sana scratched her head. "I didn't notice." She shrugged.

"At least she's being honest," Takaishi mentioned and Fuka shot him a look.

"Don't worry guys! This is gonna be so awesome, promise!!" Sana admonished, clenching her hands into fists to prove her excitement.

"Whatever you say, Sana-chan," Fuka sheepishly said, grinning.

"So, we're gonna head down this street and up the next and our first right," Sana giddily reminded. As if they hadn't heard the directions the first time.

"Are you sure it's okay with um…Mr. Gojo, about us coming over?" Takaishi curiously asked, as they swiftly crossed the street as the light turned green.

"Of course!" Sana agreed, rolling her eyes. "If it wasn't okay, I would have told you guys to shoo already." Sana went into an all out laughter and Fuka thought Sana was becoming blunt because of her, how weird.

"Aki-chan, you haven't said anything in awhile," Sana peered at Akito, looking him straight in the eye.

"Huh—Hn," Akito grumbled, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Hn?" Sana questioned, giving Fuka a look.

"Does that mean something?" Fuka poked Akito in the shoulder, from behind.

"I don't think it's supposed to," Sana mentioned, shrugging.

"It means 'hn'!" Akito bellowed, finally saying something. Sana just smiled, all perky and what not.

"Yay!" She twirled, excitedly, in front of everyone. "Akito-kun said something." She stopped and skipped to Akito's side again.

"Sheesh," Akito muttered, lowly. In actuality, Akito was probably just miffed that Sana got him caught in this predicament by saying they would be going on a date. But actually meaning a double date and with Sana's father. 'Oh well,' Akito thought, kicking a pebble with the toe of his school shoes. 'At least he's not like Tsuyoshi's dad.' An image of Tsuyoshi's father drew across his mind, for the few seconds he had.

"Oh! Oh! I can see it from here," Sana speed stepped, when the apartment complex came into view.

"Is it that one?" Fuka pointed to the one with the balcony and pretty flowers hanging in baskets across it.

"No, silly!" Sana shook her head. "The one next to it." Everyone stared for a second, the balcony had gag toys scattered out across it. You could see a giant blow-up monkey sitting in the fake wooden porch seat. Yikes.

"Oh," Fuka mumbled. "I should have known."

"Haha, Fuka-chan, you're funny as ever," Takaishi chuckled, clapping his girlfriend on the back as she lowered her head with her sweat dropping.

"Uh…Fuka, I'm serious. That's Mr. Gojo's place," Sana informed, clearing her throat. Akito blanched, wow, how could Sana be serious? It made their 'teacher' and her dad look like a freak.

"But, what's with the toys?" Takaishi asked, as they crossed the busy road to the apartment complex.

"I don't know. He's kind of like my mama; they both have an interest in collecting things. I guess Mr. Gojo's is gag-toys," Sana shrugged, as if it were normal. As if! "I think they're alike that way!" She laughed and entered the one open door, on the bottom of the complex and rang the doorbell to room 3A.

"Hey Mr. Gojo!!" Sana cheered, loudly, in the makeshift room.

"Oh, Sana, are you already here with your friends?" Mr. Gojo asked his voice muffled in the old looking speaker.

"We sure are! Can you buzz us up?" Sana asked, turning her cheery voice into a polite one.

"Alright, kiddies. One sec," Mr. Gojo answered and then there was a click and after a loud buzz. The door opened when Sana grasped the handle and asked Fuka, Takaishi, and Akito to make way as she opened the door. This glass door creaked but led into the lobby of the apartment complex. It wasn't out of the ordinary with a burly man sitting behind the reception counter, looking oddly at the four kids walking in.

"Sign please," he coughed, before Sana walked over. She knew the drill.

"And, who are your friends?" he made a gesture sign to Fuka, Akito and Yuta.

"They're my friends. We're visiting my dad," Sana answered, sounding strictly spot on with the guard authority person.

"I see," he nodded and Sana finished scribbling in the guest book. "Well, have a nice afternoon!" She whistled as Yuta went over to press the up button on the elevator. The four kids piled in, the somewhat big elevator as his jolted and moved up while Sana clicked the button with the number three on it.

"So, you don't think it's weird or anythin', right? That we're seeing a teacher…uh, outside of school," Fuka rashly asked, as the elevator rode up.

"Nah!!" Sana shook her head, vigorously. "He's my dad. Remember?" Fuka sighed, it couldn't be helped. Sana was just too excited to have them meet her, uh dad, outside of the enforced area called school.

"Oh, well," Fuka whispered to Akito and Takaishi.

"Let her have her excitement," Takaishi explained and the three walked out, as the elevator doors slid open. In the short floor, there was an elongated hallway that led down to the left, and one to the right. Sana waved, "This way!!" She called and her friends followed her down one hall and in front of room 3A.

"Mr. Gojo! It's us," Sana cheered, knocking on the door. Mr. Gojo opened it in a matter of seconds, wearing an apron and a chef's hat.

"Hey guys," Mr. Gojo said, in his nice-teacher manner, which made everyone feel comfortable. But the situation, itself, was still odd.

"Uh, I'm Fuka! I don't think I have you as a teacher. But, um, it's a pleasure to meet ya!" Fuka cheerily did her best to be polite.

"And, I'm Yuta. I have you for advanced Social Studies. B-but, um, I've never really talked to you outside of class," Takaishi warmly smiled, running a hand through his dark brown head of hair.

"Hi…uh, Gojo-sensei. You've already met me," Akito mumbled, sounding like he was talking to himself.

"And, I'm Sana!!" Sana burst into laughter. "But you should know that already!!" More laughter. Then, awkward silence. Gee, she really knows how to make a scene.

"So, I'm making so pilaf, I hope you all enjoy it," Mr. Gojo stated after some more pauses and Sana, Fuka, Takaishi, and Akito making noises but never saying anything. Aren't they all just so talkative?

"I'll go finish cooking," Mr. Gojo bowed out and left. "Make yourselves' at home." He reminded them before padding into the kitchen, of the apartment. Fuka, Takaishi, and Akito peered around. It wasn't all huge like Fuka's apartment, or the one Takaishi and his parents lived in. Nope, not at all. It was more compact like a studio apartment and was cluttered in disarray of items. Sana skipped over a couple pairs of shoes that lined the wall, unorganized and plopped on the couch. She made herself at home, rather comfortably.

"C'mon guys!" Sana ushered her friends over and they, awkwardly, stepped over the occasional cans of soda and ironed shirt before sitting down beside her.

"Mr. Gojo always has the funniest things here!!" Sana trilled while picking up an old magazine dated from the 1950s, from the coffee table. She flipped through the crisp, tinted sepia pages. "Like once there was a magazine…full of clowns." Fuka tossed her best friend a weird glance. Like W-T-F?

"Uh…okay," Akito grumbled, crossing his arms as he sat on the couch.

"What a long day," Takaishi yawned, leaning back.

"It did seem long," Fuka groaned, resting her head on his shoulder blade.

"Food's here!!" Mr. Gojo cheerily trilled. Fuka lowered her eye lids, 'so that's where Sana gets it from'. She decided to keep that to herself though. They all ate up and discussed some stuff from school. But all in all, and even though Sana hadn't noticed it, it was still pretty awkward for Akito, Fuka, and Yuta, namely.

Sana just laughed along, not realizing the awkward tension of it all. The rest of the night presumed like any other except, then again, this was not any other night. Akito couldn't help but feel a pang of nervousness around Takeshi Gojo, the father. The teacher, there was nothing special. But he being Sana's father gave a whole other meaning to the man. The cancer, which he seemed to fail to mention yet again, shocked Akito the most. Why was he taking it so lightly? Why was Mr. Gojo acting like nothing in the world else mattered?

"Everything okay, Hayama?" Takaishi's brow rose when he saw the look on Akito's face. It was unreadable but everyone always wanted to know what it meant when Akito had it on his face. After clearing his throat, "Yeah, fine." Akito persuasively told them.

"Are you sick, Aki?" Fuka asked, spooning her rise pilaf.  
"Nah…can I just go out for some fresh air?" Akito asked, staring off towards the balcony.

"Sure," Mr. Gojo nodded, agreeing. "Let me just clear it for you." Mr. Gojo got up and shoved all that junk he left out into one of the hall closets. Everyone, even Sana, then realized he had a two rocking chairs and a small coffee table all in white wood out there. Akito slid the sliding door and breathed in the fresh, city air. They say city air wasn't that clean but in Tokyo, it just seemed different. Different, in a good way, and not the bad one. Akito heard the door open behind him; he didn't flinch as he watched the city lights glimmer, Tokyo was like the night light Akito heard New York City was: very bright and the city of lights.

"Hey, Aki-chan," Sana's cool voice rang in the car hummed air.

"Sana," Akito breathed, turning to the side to face her. Back inside, Mr. Gojo stared at the two of them, Sana and Akito standing out on the balcony.

"They really are close, aren't they?" Mr. Gojo perceived meaning that in the way their relationship was. Not just that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"That's one way to put it," Fuka mentioned, helping with the dishes and bringing them in to the kitchen. 'It's more than that…,' Fuka then thought, to herself.

"Is something really bothering you, Akito?" Sana hesitantly asked but managed.

"Yes," Akito answered honestly. Sana waited for Akito to say something else. He ended up saying nothing. Sana slipped her hand, slowly into his cold one.

"What is it?" Sana placed her hand over Akito's, which was on the railing.

"_Takeshi_…Gojo," Akito replied, looking Sana hard in the eye and not quite collecting her hand in his. Sana said nothing, _what did that mean_?


	79. Her Troubles Are Mine

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 8**

**Chapter Six Her Troubles Are Mine**

"_Takeshi…Gojo_," was what Akito said, in response to Sana's posed question of what was bothering him. How was her dad bothering him? It was irrelevant; Sana had no clue to place the pieces together. To her, it just didn't make any sense. "He…do you remember what he said the first time we went to dinner?" Akito conveyed, not wanting to spell it out for her.

"Yes, he said…that we were spacey!" Sana immediately said. Akito's sweat dropped, so his girlfriend wasn't so spot on with everything…what can you do?

"No, I meant he said that he might have cancer," Akito dully filled her in. Sana felt her world shake, like it was spinning at full rotation and then jolted a bit before reverting back to normal.

"So…so what if he said that?" Sana's voice shook with fear.

"So you have to know the truth," Akito told her, as if she should have known that for herself. "It's only important if you do."

"I…I don't have to…to if I don't want to," Sana justified and Akito only shook his head from side to side.

"You have a right to know," Akito grasped her shoulder, wanting so desperately for her to understand the matter at hand.

"It's not about that," Sana avoided his grip. "I don't want to know." She emphasized her 'want' and clutched her hand to her heart. "I don't want to be hurt." Akito gazed fully into her wide brown eyes.

"It's not about that," Akito gritted between his teeth. "You'll be more hurt if he suddenly dies off, one day." He explained and Sana tried with her heart to shut him out. Why did he always have to sound so right about everything?? It just wasn't fair, to her.

"Th-that won't happen!" Sana cried, clutching the sides of her head with her hands. "It won't! It won't!!" She kept repeating and it was as if she had to hear herself say the two words more and more to believe them.

"Sana, please, you have to tell him," Akito draped an arm around her, pulling her in closer. "You need to know the circumstances so you won't do this to yourself." He calmly said, trying to be at ease but Sana acting this way surely wasn't helping the cause.

"**Stop**," Sana darkly cried, her voice sounding very sharp.

"Stop what?" Akito asked, taken aback by her harsh tone.

"Don't tell me what to do," she looked in right in the eye. "I can handle this." Sana put a hand to her heart and Akito felt a pang, in his own heart, he had never once seen Sana with such an expression. It was a mix of hurt feeling and unknowing naivety of what to do. She ran back inside with her heart on a string, almost about to fall and Akito rushed in, after her.

"Just ask him," he pleaded, in a un-Akito like way.

"No!" Sana cried, glaring back at him.

"Ask who what?" Takaishi crinkled a brow from the opening that connected the kitchen and living room.

"Nothing," Sana admonished.

"No, not nothing—it's definitely something," Akito clarified, making Takaishi and Fuka, who was listening in, confused.

"I refuse," Sana crossed her arms over her chest and helped bring in the left over glasses to the kitchen.

"This can't be helped," Akito grumbled and then began, "Mr. Gojo, I have something important to ask you." Mr. Gojo turned his head up from the sink and mouthed his 'yes'. Sana gulped nervously, _damn it, Akito_!

"About…your cancer," Akito declared, and the words rung like a low pitched instrument note throughout the apartment. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to ask such a personal question. Fuka and Yuta looked suspiciously at Akito, they had no clue what that was supposed to mean. How could their teacher have cancer? To them, that was something new.

"What about it?" Mr. Gojo grew serious all of a sudden. Sana still hadn't said anything.

"What did you mean by it when you said that the other night?" Akito filled in, the empty air.

"It means, that it is uncertain but I might have cancer," Mr. Gojo presumed, saying just what he said that night, at dinner.

"Why is it uncertain?" Akito questioned, he was just full of those tonight.

"My next check up is this Saturday, I'll find out then," Mr. Gojo replied, tersely.

"I….I see," Akito responded, what was he supposed to get out of this now.

"I'd figure I'd let Sana know the results afterwards," Mr. Gojo decided on saying. Sana looked up at her father-figure of a father.

"You were going to say something," Sana's eyes glazed with tears.

"Then, please let us know," Akito finished, feeling rather foolish. Mr. Gojo was going to say something, after all. He needn't worry for Sana's sake. But just seeing her, he couldn't help it. For him, it was just a given.

"See, Akito?" Sana half-smiled at her best friend/boyfriend. "There was nothing to worry about! Takeshi-san was going to tell me something, anyway!" Sana piped up, all cheery all of a sudden. Akito still had a little worry left for her but nodded. For once, he was a little off about something. So, that was new. There's always a time for something new, Akito should have known that. Cue the awkward minutes and then Akito stormed out of the room, mumbling his thanks. Takaishi and Fuka exchanged looks before being on their way as well, "Uhh…this was really nice! Thanks!" Fuka concocted before she looked like an ungrateful fool.

"Yes! Thank you for having us," Takaishi added, for extra sugariness.

"Oh, no problem!" Mr. Gojo chuckled from the inside of the small kitchen. "Do come by again." He happily said and his tone was so sincere that it just had to be believable. It was too nice to sound like that fake shit some adults gave them.

"Uh-huh, thanks!" Fuka smiled before fleeing a couple seconds after Akito had. She held the door for Yuta, and they were off.

"Akito!" Fuka shouted, seeing him already down the hall and once turning the corner, found him at the elevator. Gosh, he was fast.

"Fuka, hold up," Takaishi speeded up to them and Akito had already pressed the button. Well, he was always one to avoid awkward confusion.

"Is Sana coming?" Akito raised a brow, staring at the couple.

"I don't know," Fuka shrugged as they stood waiting for the elevator to show up. "Maybe." Fuka limply said, not really sure of herself. They waited a little longer, even after the elevator came. And, when the doors shut, there was still no sign of Sana. Akito craned his neck down the other hall to look, she wasn't coming. She hadn't even said 'goodbye'. Akito bit his lower lip before; he clicked the button again, back by the elevator area.

"So she's not coming?" Yuta conveyed, staring down the hall.

"I don't think so," was all Akito ended up saying and the three piled in the elevator. Sana hadn't come after all, she stayed with Takeshi awhile longer and Akito felt that same pang at his heart. Was Sana truly choosing her father over him? Or was this in a whole other league even greater than Akito? He, himself, could not figure out that debate and, instead, was left questioning it.

* * *

A/N – Hey, everyone!! Thank you for keeping up with me up until now and special thanks to **animelvr23** for my 300th review!!! Thank you, thank you! Your support and everyone else's is the thing that's kept me going for so long!!


	80. Fathers Over Boyfriends

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 8**

**Chapter Seven Fathers Over Boyfriends **

(A/N – Yay! I decided this part will have a little of Naozumi's side of life! WOO! I just…I don't know; whenever I talk about him…bad stuff just follows. Haha, not on purpose, it just does. But, I'll have a little bit of his life, in this chapter, so be aware of that.)

"Nao-chan, are you leaving so soon?" A small blonde haired girl sweetly asked, rubbing her adoring turquoise blue eyes.

"Yes, Sicil-san. I have to go see my mother," Naozumi Kamura replied, rubbing the top her head with a polite, brotherly smile.

"Ms. Yuko?" Sicil Hamilton sweetly questioned as she sat, propped up on her bed. Naozumi had slept over that night, with his adoptive parents' consent. Gary Hamilton purchased a vacation house nearby, two train stops away from Naozumi's actual house. In fact, it was a lot closer than Yuko's, his birth mother. Although after that one dinner with Gary Hamilton, he was able to form the father-son relationship he never had. Naozumi was satisfied with his decisions. They were big ones, but he was a big boy. He could handle it.

"I'll be back tomorrow, after school," Naozumi reminded his very cute little sister as he left the room.

"You've really taken a liking to him?" Brad, the maid's son of Sicil's home in New York City, conveyed from the open room door.

"Maybe I have," Sicil smiled, as Brad sat on her bedside turning on the lamp. "Is that so bad?" She pouted, very adorably.

"It's not. I'm just observing," Brad leaned back on the pillow next to Sicil, attempting to reach for her hand but drawing back. He liked her so much; it was hard to see her fawning over another boy. Even if Naozumi Kamura was her brother. Sicil had never been so attached to a boy like that before.

"Well…I don't care," Sicil shrugged and Brad's eyes flickered, she sounded so unlike her usual soft-spoken self. "Do what you want." Another first. "But, I'm going to ask him the biggest question ever." Sicil declared and Brad's eyes widened, he had an idea of what that could be.

---

Parents are the new obsession.

"Bye, Mama! I'll be back later," Sana cheered, running out of her house, a cool November and Saturday morning. It had just turned ten o'clock and the leaves were still falling from the many trees around. Sana zipped up her jacket and rubbed the palms of her hands together, for warmth. Sana felt a sudden strain on her and Akito's relationship but, she couldn't help it. Her dad was everything that was on her mind, right now. Akito was, on her mind, a couple months ago but her dad meant a lot too. Sana was forced to choose and for some odd reason, chose her dad. Today, she was visiting him for the tenth time, in the running of how many times she saw her father.

"Hey, dad!" Sana beamed, clicking open the all ready unlocked door of Mr. Gojo's apartment, in downtown Tokyo. The door opened, in slight and almost eerily. It squeaked and revealed Takeshi Gojo lying on the floor unconscious. Sana's mouth was agape as she saw the figure of her father sprawled on his apartment floor. Hesitant but doing so, Sana dialed for an ambulance.

"Hello…? Yes, my father…he's collapsed," Sana shakily told the medics.

"All right, we'll be there as soon as possible. Is there anyone else with you?" asked the male medic.

"No, just me and I just walked in. So I don't know how long it's been," Sana graciously provided, scared for her life and her father's.

"Okay, we'll be on our way," the medic reminded her. Sana hung up, seeing a bottle of Coke stuck her Takeshi Gojo's hand and his face as white as a sheet. Unbeknownst of what to do next, Sana called her one and only boyfriend and best friend.

"Akito—Takeshi-san…um, dad…he's collapsed," Sana felt tears fall down her pinkish red cheeks.

"I'll be right over," Akito replied, in short and ran out of his house. Meanwhile, the medics were making their way with a stretcher, in the apartment some minutes later, Akito came in.

"Sana, are you all right?" Akito quickly asked, seeing her face almost as pale as Takeshi's. She shook her head and fell, limply, into Akito's arms.

"I wish," she muttered and filed out of the apartment, following the medics. At the hospital, Sana and Akito waited in the waiting room, silence falling upon both of them. They saw no need in contacting their friends as they waited together, just the two of them. Apparently, most of Mr. Gojo's relatives were not around or lived far, besides Keiko Sakai, Sana's birth mom.

"Sana," Akito broke the silence, his tone outlandish and cold.

"What is it, Akito-kun?" Sana looked up, her eyes red from crying so much.

"I told you," Akito grumbled, lowly. "Not to get in too deep with him. And, look at where you are." Akito bitterly said, sounding like how he was in the far away years of sixth grade.

"He's not your father," Sana immediately snapped, ice cold.

"What's your point?" Akito glared a bit too harshly.

"You wouldn't understand," Sana solemnly said, turning her head to see if any nurse would come through the automatic doors, leading into the emergency rooms. No nurse came out, though.

"Then, explain," Akito growled, somewhat perplexed.

"You don't understand because you've never been in my shoes," Sana bitterly said, and that was rare since she was usually so upbeat.

"Try me," Akito shot back. Sana rolled her hazel eyes and leaned back in the cold, uncomfortable hospital seat. At that time, one of the nurses' stepped through the automatic doors. Sana felt her heart jolt in her chest and Akito just felt passive, awaiting her response.

"Are you….Gojo-san's relative?" the nurse murmured through her doctor's mask, the kind that went over her mouth.

"Yes, I am. Is everything okay?" Sana stood up, and stopped, mid-step.

"Well…as you must know, the cancer is positive and…we don't quite have the results of any vaccine or transplants for your relative's kind of…cancer. The shock transferred to his head causing a shock, in his body. He's awoken although…we are expecting negative end results," the nurse reported, her expression dulled through her eyes.

"Oh," Sana's mouth drew agape. "I understand." She bent her head, suddenly feeling sorry for herself. At that point, she knew, morbidly, Mr. Gojo would not make it. Her funny, father-figure-father would not make it out in the end.

"I'm sorry," she nurse sympathetically said. "You may see him if you like. His doctor has predicted his death to ensue within the month." She sternly said and Sana licked her dry lips, feeling her heart crash under her rib cage. The nurse led Sana and Akito to the hospital room, where a paled Mr. Gojo groggily sat up in his bed. Night dawned on the hospital as the clock struck nine and Sana sat by her birth-father's bed.

"I wish you could stay," Her eyes cornered with tears and Akito felt shock run through his veins. It took much for Sana to cry. At that moment, Akito realized how much this father had meant to Sana. He probably meant as much to Sana as Akito had to her.

"I wish I could too," Mr. Gojo patted Sana's hand, his fingers ice cold.

"Dad," Sana's tears flood down her cheeks and Mr. Gojo just kindly stared at his daughter's crying eyes and said nothing at all.

---

In the next, couple of days

It was cold and an early December day, two weeks from the day Mr. Gojo collapsed and entered shock. It was the day Sana shed the most tears she ever would. It was the day, her dear father, Takeshi Gojo died. And, there was nothing that would stop her tears. Even with Akito Hayama beside her.


	81. Mourning After Hours

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 8**

**Chapter Eight Mourning After Hours **

Sana Kurata and practically the whole second year class of Jinbou Junior High School stood around the miniscule tombstone, in the local graveyard that was only a train ride away. _Takeshi Gojo: loved father, son, and teacher. _His grave was inscribed with, Sana specifically asking for the 'father' mention. The rain and its musk poured out on the cool, early December morning. It was a week after the death of Sana Kurata's father and there was nothing but tears, not even a weak smile, had left her face.

"Sana," Aya Sugita carefully said, placing her gloved hand on Sana's shoulder.

"Aya?" Sana piped up, sniffling loudly.

"A-are y-you alright?" Aya stammered, which was something she hadn't done in quite some time.

"Aya-chan, it-it's fine," Sana monotonously said before turning back to funeral reception. She really felt like crying, in her cute little black dress covered by her belted, black peacoat and into her dove gray mittens with the tiny pompoms hanging off the bottom.

"Sana," Akito reached for her hand. She flinched, jerking away some stray tears and her hand retreated, brushing a stray strand of auburn brown hair away from her face.

"Nn," Sana glanced, gluing her eyes to the pastor speaking about Takeshi Gojo. Once the funeral came to an end, after the luncheon, everyone returned home. Sana tightened the belt on her peacoat, stepping through the slush of snow mixed with dirt and crossing the busy streets late at night. The nice principal, Mr. Naru even allowed her to have another day off, since today was a Tuesday during the school week. Inside, Sana's jacket, her phone rang to that new J-pop song constantly played on the radio.

"Hello?" Sana asked, her voice sounding as if her cheerfulness had died.

"Sana, where are you?" Misako Kurata, her mother, asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm out. I'm gonna go see Mr. Gojo," Sana reported, before shutting her phone and hanging up on her mom. She shut off her phone and slipped in into her pocket, almost missing. She crossed another busy street, taking out her key to Mr. Gojo's apartment. She clicked it into the lock on the main floor's door and followed the usual pattern of going up the stairs and into his apartment rom. She saw her past self slipping through the elevator, gliding with ease and with a big smile on her face. It had only been less than three months since she found out Mr. Gojo to be her father. To her, it felt like a forever. Inside Mr. Gojo's apartment, Sana closed and locked the door behind her.

"Dad, I'm back!" Sana said with much enthusiasm in her tone.

"_Welcome back_," she could hear his voice echo, in the long-off distance. She was so sure she heard his deep, almost raspy sounding voice. Sana panted, believing the words as she pressed a hand against the thinning wallpapered wall. All four walls felt like closing around her, embracing her as Mr. Gojo would, quite friendlily. Her knees grew weak, tension embracing her feet, and then she fell. Collapsing to the floor, she hadn't noticed as her head crashed to the floor and her head buzzed with memories and melancholy. If the pain was even bearable, the pain she felt since Takeshi died was far worse.

---

Tears and tears

Sana could barely open her eyes as she felt white and red lights flash, blaring and making her vision feel even fuzzier.

"It'll be okay," she heard a soft voice tell her before she crashed into another delirium. Here she saw Takeshi smiling his soft smile. It was one so wide; Sana could see the creases at his eyes with his glasses mirroring them.

"_Sana, it'll be okay,_" the voice mimicked what Sana thought she heard, in the real world. Just, it was just that this voice didn't sound like Takeshi's. Images flashed through her mind and her flowered world with Takeshi Gojo vanished. Appearing before her was a light brown-blonde haired boy with darkened hazel eyes. His sarcastic smirk, his saddened face, his angry one, and those intense eyes glaring darkly.

"Who…are you?" Sana whispered, in the delirium. Another photo flashed and it was her and this stranger kissing. "I must…love you, too. I must love you like I love Takeshi-san." Sana watched herself pull away from the fair browned haired boy, in the suddenly moving pictured. She was left transfixed on the one expression her face, pure happiness.

"You do…love me," the boy in the picture turned to her and said, no remote expression readable on his face. Sana felt her face suddenly feel alive again and her eyes blinked open, double taking on her surroundings.

"Thank god," murmured the voice from the dream. But, this time Sana knew the voice. It wasn't just anyone, it was someone and it was Akito.

"Akito," she barely managed.

"Hey," he said, shortly. Akito Hayama sat in the lone hospital room, which felt a million miles away from the world. Once hearing Sana collapsed in Takeshi Gojo's apartment, he rushed over when the paramedics were there taking her to the hospital. Apparently, somebody who lived next door heard Sana fall to the floor and saw blood seep onto the oak floors.

"You collapsed," Akito reported, unknowing if Sana, herself, knew this fact.

"Oh," Sana said, still lying down. Akito stared solemnly at her, brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, locking his eyes into hers.

"My head hurts," Sana groaned, feeling the pain rush into the left side of her head, where she must have fallen on.

"It's supposed to," Akito said, shrugging in his seat.

"Really? This much?" Sana asked incredulously.

"That much," Akito said, slightly smirking.

"Wow," Sana turned her attention to the other wall facing her, since Akito was on her side. "So, what happened?" Akito launched into the story when she asked; there was no point in lying or denying it. Sana 'mhmm'-ed and 'ahh'-ed and somewhat nodded, in her fixed position on the hospital bed.

"I see," Sana conceded once Akito was finished. "I guess I'm not over his death."

"The doctors' said you'd be okay in a bit," Akito said, changing the subject somewhat subtly. "But, that was over two hours ago."

"I…I didn't want him to die," she suddenly sat up in her seat. Akito retracted, was it really okay for her to sit up?

"You can lie down," Akito persisted but Sana shook her bandaged head.

"I didn't want him to die," she repeated, feeling Akito not hearing her words. In fact, it felt like he was ignoring them completely.

"Sana," Akito drawled out her two syllables name. Sana sniffled, a tight feeling merged in her throat, her face scrunched together tightly, and her eyes washed over with hysterical tears. She threw her arms around Akito's neck, squeezing tightly and crying the hardest, she'd cried in the last week. Or, in awhile.

"Sana," Akito said again this time with more feeling and hurt. He clung to her back, holding her tightly against him. A nurse began to enter but left upon seeing the two of them holding each other and crying.

"That's the daughter of the man, Gojo Takeshi-san, who died last week," one of the other doctor's who was passing by told her.

"Oh, I see," the nurse quietly said, stepping farther away.

"Yeah, I'd suggest just leaving them be for now. Report to…," the doctor stared at his clipboard. "Kurata-san later." He said and he and the nurse decided to leave the two pre-teens be.

"Akito….," Sana whined, her voice all choked with locked in sobs. "I'm so sad." She declared, holding him harder. He held her against him tighter as well, the closest they could have ever been to each other.

"Sana, please…understand," Akito began to say.

"What do you mean?" She insisted, impatient as ever.

"Understand…that I'm right here," Akito pointed out the realization. "I'm right here." He repeated, thinking he obviously did not get to her. He slightly pulled away, just enough to be able to stare into those sad hazel eyes of hers.

"I…I know," Sana lowered her head.

"Then have me," Akito snapped, lifting her head by putting a finger underneath her chin. "Have me as your shoulder to cry on." He implied by saying.

"I…I…Akito, I'm sorry!" Sana cried, once more and began weeping again on his shoulder. Her tears were trickling down Akito's soft 'Boys' t-shirt.

"Just, don't carry the weight of the world on your own shoulders," Akito reminded her, rubbing her head and being careful of her head bandage. "You have me. _Use me_." Akito sighed, relinquishing Sana of all her burdens.

"Akito…," She brokenly said and breaking his name. "Akito." She whispered while more tears than before were flowing loosely and wetting Akito's shirt.

"I should have known," Sana sniffled, sounding a little more confident. "I should have known and said…thank you." Sana wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and sadly stared at him.  
"Yes," Akito agreed, quite simply. "You should have." He half-grinned.

"I should have," Sana nodded, hugging him more loosely this time. Akito decided on staying in the hospital awhile longer even though Sana told him, it was okay to leave. It was one of those moments where Akito was playing 'perfect boyfriend' and knowing to stay despite his protesting girlfriend.

The nurse eventually came back, saying Sana could check out in a day's notice since the doctor wanted to check her wound before sending her home. The good points were that Sana was not injured badly and needed no stitches of the sort. Life would need a time of healing and the process was about to start now. Sometimes, there was no turning back and just moving forward. Today, Sana learned that and knew she could do it, just with Akito beside her.

* * *

A/N – Nn…such a stressful chapter. I listened to sad music and videos (AMVs – anime music videos) to help me. But, it's finally completed as is the end of the family arc. (Note there will be some after matter pointers back at the family arc) There will be filler chapters following, but I'll gradually get back into the swing of happy-normal-crazy-cheerful **Kodocha: Middle School**! Please, keep up with me!


	82. Naozumi's Family Matters

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 8**

**Chapter Nine Naozumi's Family Matters**

"Are you really, really leaving us? Me?" Sicil Hamilton countered, crossly and narrowed her same colored (as Naozumi's) eyes.

"Sicil-chan, understand…you aren't my family," Naozumi Kamura asserted, standing his ground. Through all his family ties, he was finally able to break free from his noticeably crazy birth mom, Yuko Ichinomiya and his birth father, Gary Hamilton. He knew his real family laid in his adoptive parents', the Kamuras.

"What're you talking about?" Sicil demanded tersely. "We are." She insisted.

"Leave it," Brad admonished, staring downward at the girl he loved.

"Never!" Sicil cried running and clinging onto Naozumi.

"Sicil," Naozumi shook his head dismissively. "It's been nice." Naozumi threw her hands off of him with all he could and meanly glared the harshest ever. He took his belongings and went out of the room.

"Are you honestly leaving Naozumi?" Gary's voice called out to him, from one of the back offices in their Japan house.

"Yes, Gary-san," Naozumi didn't even look back. If there was anything he learned in life, it was not to look back unless it meant something. Meeting Gary and evil Yuko did not. "It was nice to be of your acquaintance." Naozumi said before actually leaving from the front door. As of that moment, he felt free and not tied down to his family ties.

"I am free," Naozumi grinned; staring into the snow blanketed city of Tokyo.

---

Friend therapy: the perfect kind

"So, the Yuta-and-me story, huh?" Fuka began, sighing as they sat in Choco's Café, their usual spot for after school hours and Fridays and weekends. There was a whole table of everyone from Fuka, to Yuta, to Tsuyoshi, and to Aya. Of course Sana and Akito were there as well.

"Yeah! Do tell," Tsuyoshi encouraged, chuckling.

"I-I'm interested," Aya admitted, spooning her chocolate with whipped cream on top pudding.

"I've heard this a lot," Sana smiled; looking into Akito's dulled eyes.

"Way too much," Akito nodded, for he had heard this story countless times as well. It was a late December afternoon, in Tokyo and almost Christmas in the city, which was going to be its best.

"So, a forever ago, we were best friends…," Fuka began, blinking her chocolate eyes at Yuta to continue with the story.

"Oh right," Yuta took a quick sip of his chocolate shake. "And, always close, always together, always the two that everyone thought were a couple—but, weren't." That sounded familiar, Aya and Tsuyoshi thought almost incidentally because it was at the same time.

"Then towards the end of elementary school, some rumor went around that I had a boyfriend," Fuka squared in her gaze at Akito. "But, it was really…this guy's…fault." Fuka pointedly said, gesturing to Akito.

"Hn," Akito grunted, staring dazedly into the distance.

"So the rumor went around and I believed it. So I started ignoring Fuka for awhile," Yuta admitted truthfully. "It wasn't good because I never went to ask her about the story. But, who would, right Tsuyoshi?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I'd go find out," Tsuyoshi said, nodding.

"Oi!" Aya narrowed her eyes, punching him, playfully.

"Ooh, violence Aya?" Fuka smiled, it was something Aya never did.

"C'mon you guys, it's just getting good!" Sana encouraged and Fuka decided to pick up the story.

"Then, my dad got transferred so we moved to Tokyo," Fuka started up again, winking at Aya. Meanwhile Tsuyoshi and Yuta traded looks.

"Then, my mom was asked to move to Tokyo, too for her job. And, my dad was cool by it since his company has an office here too," Yuta added in the coincidence. It was pretty interesting how both of their parents got transferred and were even able to attend the same school, by the end of it.

"And, as you guys know, last year, we ended up at the same school!" Fuka smiled really widely. Sana was even able to mirror Fuka's bright smile with her own.

"There were some rocks but here we are," Yuta threw an arm around Fuka's shoulder. "And, we're together."

"Wow, that story _never_ gets old," Akito sarcastically said, and it was highly unnecessarily. Sana tossed him a look and for some reason, afterwards Akito shut up without persistence.

"That was great," Aya thoughtfully said and Tsuyoshi shrugged.

"Yup, it was nice," Tsuyoshi complied.

"But, that rumor…was it that bad?" Aya curiously asked.

"Yeah, since Takaishi…uh, Yuta-kun wouldn't speak to me and then there was another about him and Shizu-chan, a girl that we went to school with," Fuka nodded. "Apparently, she asked him out at graduation."

"She did and we went on one date but, that was it," Yuta explained, looking at Fuka with a 'you-knew-that' look.

"Here's your bill, kids," their waitress came by with the slip of paper.

"Thanks," Sana smiled. Once paying, they all exited the café, heading down the street and planning to head down to Harajuku or something.

"Hey!! Is that who I think it is?" Aya raised her mitten covered hand across her forehead. She squinted, staring at a familiar silver-blue haired boy across the street.

"It is!!" Fuka agreed, seeing, too, now.

"Who is it?" Sana turned her head, in post-conversation with Yuta and Akito. Sana blinked, not believing whom she saw, it was Naozumi!

"Naozumi!!" Sana suddenly called very loudly. "Naozumi!!!" She called again, realizing he hadn't heard her over the busy cars loudly honking by and all other annoying city sounds. The blue-silver haired boy heard his name and looked up, seeing Sana and her friends across the street and Akito, of course.

"Come over here!" Sana immersed herself in being friendly to the cold Naozumi. She gestured with her hands for him to come on over. Naozumi heaved a heavy sigh, watching the traffic lights turn red before jay walking over, across the street.

"H-hey Sana," Naozumi coolly said, the wind rustling his tousled silver hair.

"Nao-kun," Sana looked into his turquoise blue eyes. Wow, there was a lot of tension here.

"H-How…"

"W-what…"

"Oh!" Sana's face turned red despite the ice weather. "You first!"

"N-no, um, you can go," Naozumi lowered his head, actually feeling bad since she was mean to the only genuinely nice person he came in contact with, ever.

"Oh! Well, I was just gonna ask what you're doing here…?" Sana, as insensitive as ever, asked, anyway.

"Oh, well…uh, I was just leaving the Hamilton's place, near here," Naozumi pointed in the direction of which he was coming from. "What about you?"

"We were just at Choco's," Sana pointed towards the café, a couple blocks down the road behind them. "Want to…hang out with us?"

"Nah, I'm going to go spend time with…my parents," Naozumi had a wash of happiness come across his face. Sana blanched; this was the first time in awhile Naozumi had looked so happy.

"Yuko-san?" Sana raised a brow, would he be happy because of her?

"No, my parents, the Kamura's," Naozumi chuckled before stalking off.

"Uh…bye Nao-kun!" Sana waved her hand rapidly. It took a second but Naozumi turned around, "Bye Sana!" That same movie-star smile on his face shined like no other on the snow cluttered sidewalk.

"So, sounds like you guys are good again?" Fuka intervened once Naozumi was far down the block.

"Yeah, I think we are," Sana felt at peace with something, and it had been a long while since that. "Jealous?" Sana nudged Akito in the ribs.

"Stupid girl," Akito muttered, walking ahead of the gang.

"OI!!!! AKITO-BAKA! Come back," Sana screamed, rushing along to be next to him. "Don't say that." She ranted, pulling out her rubber hammer, hitting Akito with it. Slowly, but surely, things were going to go back to normal. It would just take some minutes or maybe seconds. The group laughed watching the dysfunctional but love bug couple of Sana and Akito enjoyed themselves and rubber mallets, possibly. If time was all it took, with them, it felt infinite. They knew every moment counted and was meant to be lived to the fullest.


	83. As It Ends, It Begins

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 8**

**Chapter Ten As It Ends, It Begins **

**(**A/N – This is the end of book 8. Please, look forward to book 9, beginning in a week or so!**)**

Sana Kurata sighed staring into the mirror on her vanity, in her room in the Kurata household. It had been four weeks since the death of her late father, who of which she hadn't known was her father prior to the last month. It was the week of Christmas and the whole city was a buzz with decorations and tiny stars and snowmen ornaments. Meanwhile Sana still could not get over the fact her mom was continuously ignoring her. The only person that would spare some communication was their in-house maid, Ms. Shimura.

"How's mom today?" Sana asked on the chilly morning, it was the last day before the schools would let out for the December, winter break.

"The same," Ms. Shimura reported, while she set out Sana's breakfast. "She left early for a meeting with her editor. Something she never does." Ms. Shimura set the plate filled with Sana's favorite breakfast foods and a tall glass of milk in front of her.

"Weird," Sana shrugged, sipping her glass. The morning presumed and Sana sought to not thinking too long or hard about her mom. She figured she would sort it all out later, instead.

"Your mom still being…amiss?" Akito asked, greeting her outside and seeing the downer, sour look on Sana's face.

"Yeah, I think she's still upset or something," Sana agreed, stuffing her hands deep in her coat pockets.

"I can see why," Akito stared blatantly into the clouded, blurred blue sky.

"Really? How come then?" Sana seethed; wishing she knew Akito had the answer to this sooner than he let on.

"Well, first you ditch her and go to some father-figure father. And, now you're back with her and what's she supposed to think? I would be the way she is if you did that to me," Akito explained as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Oh…," Sana muttered. "I didn't think of that." She whispered, almost quietly.

"It's not something anyone would think of," Akito told her, still sounding as brilliant as ever. There was no shock there. Quietness rose among them for that time. The subject just standing as an awkward point, in their walk to school.

"Uh…anyway!" Sana tried to persist to another topic.

"Oh…the twenty-forth is soon," Akito pointed out.

"Mhmm, we're all still going skating and to see the tree lighting and walk around, right?" Sana asked, checking her cell phone. On the actual date of Christmas, Sana knew she had to spend it with her grandma, who once tried to set her up in an arranged marriage of some sort.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Akito half-smiled which made chills run down Sana's spin, still. Akito's smile was so rare and never-constant, and an always eye-turner.

"Uh-huh…," Sana drawled out the syllables before taking out her _babbit_ styled Polaroid camera. She snapped a picture before the smile faded off of Akito's pale lips.

"GOT IT!" She screamed and began rushing off as the picture developed from the tab on the camera.

"Sana!" Akito yelled after her, a crimson blush running across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. "Stupid girl." He muttered, chasing her down the block. Sana laughed with glee, something she hadn't done in awhile.

"Black mail photo!" Sana called after him, waving the developing picture in the air. She kept running, smiling when the picture came into view. It was just a headshot of Akito's face with a smile drawn across his mouth instead of his typical frown or sarcastic smirk. The school seemed quiet, at most, as Sana and Akito entered through the tree filled entrance area around school. Fuka Matsui, Sana's best friend who was a girl, popped up and right by her side.

"Sana, I've got some bad news," she murmured slowly while stepping into pace with Sana and Akito's somewhat slow pace. Although it was winter, the outdoors was fairly scarce of middle school kids throwing snow balls, making snowmen, or somehow just creating noise in the outside courtyard before school started.

"What do you mean?" Sana shakily asked, almost likely unable to handle even more bad news. Even Akito's expression tightened, Fuka couldn't be serious.

"Everyone knows," Fuka absently said, leaving out the most important part. What the hell it was, that everyone apparently knew. "About Mami-chan and what Aki, here, did." Fuka filled in the unanswered blanks.

"What?" Sana eased. Nothing too serious. Well, along the lines of death and parental units in said subject. "What about Mami-chan and Aki-kun?" She cocked a brow and even Akito felt confusion lift his heart, a bit.

"Yeah," Akito cut in. This was his business. "What d'you mean, Fuka? How would you know anything?" Akito pressured, his breath coming out in gray-white fog in the cold air.

"Oh, I knew all right. Tsuyoshi-kun told me awhile back. They know how you and your…uh-erm, gang…had Mami in the pond, in elementary school. Everyone knows about it. Apparently somebody spilled the beans by accident. And now you're like…hated more than usual," Fuka explained, all her words all scrunched together and heavily-Kansai-accented.

"More than usual?" Sana snickered. "And, he's all ready hated?" Sana elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs. "Well, that's surprising." Sana hummed, staring at the snowfall beginning once more.

"Why?" Fuka and Akito synchronized their question.

"Dunno," Sana stuck her mitten covered hands in her school uniform-navy blue wool coat pockets. "Because I thought Akito was 'popular'." She shrugged, wildly guessing. "I used to hear the first year girls saying how good-looking and unapproachable but still really cool, you are, Akito." A smile played on Sana's lips before skipping into school. She couldn't really believe people thought that. How silly. Obviously, she shrugged it off but back outside Fuka darkly looked at Akito.

"I'm serious, just so you know," she reminded no joking tone in her voice.

"I know. But, she's not," Akito affirmed, following her suit. He thought especially how Sana said he was 'cool' and 'good-looking' to those first years.

"Well, g'luck, Aki!" Fuka smiled, shivering before scurrying back inside. Akito was semi-left alone to his thoughts. What was that supposed to mean? It was such a long time ago; Akito barely could scrape a memory of what happened. He kicked a snow capped pebble on the ground, articulating it's weathered round shape. He went inside, the rest of the day awaiting him and of course, without hesitation, the drama of everything following. Undoubtedly, all eyes were on him when he entered the locker area for the first, second, and third years.

There could be no good of the reason why everyone, and he knew everyone, was staring. No good whatsoever. While one phase of the present was ending, another was surely beginning.

* * *

A/N – TA-DA! And, we are done! Woohoo, pass around the shots! (Uh, just kidding) We're far too young for that but let's have some cookies. *Gives a tray of cookies to you all* Now that the eighth installment (book) is over, book nine is on its way and I hope you all look forward to it.


	84. Our Past and Present

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 9**

**Chapter One Our Past and Present**

**(**A/N – Hey all! And welcome to the newest installment, book 9! Thank you for being with me so long and keeping up with me. A little insider about this new book is probably going to be revolving around the topic of "things back to normal". Sana and her friends keep up with light drama and closer bonds, in this new book. So don't expect anything too heavy like the previous, Parent-arc. Well, hope you all enjoy the rest of the ride!**)**

"What the hell are you all staring at??" Shinichi Gomi demanded with "Yunchi" Yasuda and the rest of the post elementary school-gang as they backed up Akito in the locker area towards the side of Jinbou Junior High School.

"Yeah!" The used-to-be rowdy boys cheered. "Back off of Hayama."

"Stop staring!" snapped Itomisu, a boy with spiked brown hair.

"Nothin' to look at," Kojima added for more moral support. The crowds staring disbanded, heading to class quietly. Looks like the gang still rules even when they're not a gang, rather.

"Thanks," Akito muttered, stalking off to his locker.

"What **was** that?" Sana popped up by his side, a shocked look overwhelming her face. Akito blanched, thinking mid-her sentence and not wanting her to worry over something stupid like his past with Mami.

"Uh…nothing," Akito grumbled, slamming his locker and brushing off any more comments Sana tried to flake off before he officially left her.

"Wa—wait! Akito!" Sana called, watching his fleeting figure disappear down the hall. "Uh, stupid boyfriend." Sana thoughtlessly said, staring at her white slippers. She took off down the hall, following Akito as he speeded his pace.

"Can't let her know," he murmured to no one in particular as he sped into the classroom and then out the window. The brisk cold embraced him in a thick, iced wind blanket as he went through one of the roof covered overhangs leading into another hall. He avoided the snow, at most, but kicked off whatever was left.

"Morning, Akito!" Tsuyoshi said, all chipper and with a bright smile.

"Hey, Hayama-kun," Aya smiled, as well.

"Hey," Akito stumbled over, brushing off some snow fall from his blondish brown locks. "Sana hasn't passed by, right?" Akito double checked, staring at his surroundings.

"Nope," Tsuyoshi shrugged, taking the problem lightly.

"Why?" Aya questioned, staring expectantly at him.

"Just…b'cause," Akito kicked at the leg on Aya's desk, making her shudder and give him a semi-evil look. Aya could never be completely evil, for that matter.

"Is it about Mami?" Tsuyoshi eyed Akito through his wide, circular rimmed glasses with heavy suspicion.

"What--?" Akito rolled his eyes, side glancing at Tsuyoshi. How could he know?

"So it is," Aya relieved, relishing on why Akito could be worried about Sana because of that.

"You think she'll hate you again when we remember how awful you were," Tsuyoshi calmly said with a nod and crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, not that," Akito shook his hand left to right as he sat his desk. "I don't want her be fretting over something like that. Especially not with Takesh—err…Mr. Gojo dying only a couple weeks ago."

"Oh," Aya and Tsuyoshi said in unison their mouths forming 'O' shapes.

"Makes sense," Aya agreed, nodding over her homework.

"Yup, definitely," Tsuyoshi peered at his own papers on his desk. Only Akito would be worried about something like that. It was his own unique way of showing his overbearing care for Sana. The period bell rung with no notion of change, or Sana finding Akito, rather. Akito darted off to his first period class, avoiding all halls Sana might pass through. By lunch, he was successful and Sana was feeling betrayed to all extents.

"No fair," She bit harshly on her lower lip, almost making it bleed. "If it's what happened with Mami-chan…I know Akito feels bad and I understand. It's in the past now. No hard feelings." Sana said, crossing her arms over her chest. Fuka stared awkwardly, side glancing at her boyfriend, Yuta.

"Help?" she mouthed to have a blank response feeding off him.

"Akito," Sana mewled, attacking him and making him trip slightly when he came to the table with his tray of food. "Come here." Sana demanded, shortly and grabbed at his blazer. Once they were off in the corner of the cafeteria by themselves, it was way too cold to go outside for their little chit chat.

"Don't you…ignore me!" Sana said, all feisty. "I…understand." She growled, getting looks from the nearby first years.

"Gee…sorry," Akito sheepishly said, putting up his palms apologetically.

"You should be," Sana frowned, crossing her arms again. "I mean after everything with Takeshi-san…you should at least be here with me." Sana blatantly said, feeling some hard feelings glaze over her eyes.

"Oh," Akito mumbled. "Sana." Akito swayed off handedly. "I didn't mean to make you feel alone. I thought you'd be mad about what happened…is all." Akito explained and scratched his golden—in the sunlight—blonde hair. He realized, then, how dumb he had sounded.

"Don't be silly," Sana sniffled away her tears. "It's fine…it's in the past. As I told Fuka." Sana insisted with a silly smile on her face. "C'mon, our friends are waiting. Let's head back. So at the end of today, too, we can all talk with Mami-chan. Okay?" Sana somewhat pleaded with a forgiving hand, of which she held out for Akito to take. And, he took it, their fingers touching softly together.

---

All days must come to an end

"So, Mami-chan, that's what happened," Sana sighed, feeling her mind twirl around all of the events that appeared in the day. Mami stifled a sniffle and stared blankly at Akito.

"WAH!!" Mami cried, clutching Sana, who was a few inches taller than her. Sana always was a little above average for her age in the height department. "I'm sorry to have caused trouble for you and…Hayama-kun." Akito kept his thoughts to himself. The person he was now knew he would never do that to anyone. He regretted the events of their elementary school days. If only he could perceive that in words to Mami.

"No, no!" Sana shook her hand, as if it was okay. "We always have trouble." Sana smiled a bit too merrily.

"Yup, trouble," Akito nodded, feeling he should voice something in this conversation revolving around him, Mami, and the post-sixth grade gang.

"We're just sorry that the stupid past was brought up," Sana gesticulated to her and her boyfriend. (A/N – oooh, big word!!)

"Mami…I…, I'm still sorry," Akito mumbled and Mami had to inch closer to his words since they sounded like a jumbled mess even from a few more steps away. "About sixth grade. I regret it every time I…think about it." Akito managed, and Sana remained silent. Sometimes no voice or input from her was all people needed to take that extra step forward.

"Hey, Akito…," Mami finally said and Akito's ear twitched at the sound of his actual name. "It's okay!" Mami smiled whole heartedly, not a remark of remorse or a hint fake smiling in that. "Please, it's in the past right? And, we're friends now. You don't have to worry about something like that." Mami coolly said and Akito couldn't believe it. He was expecting a slap or a grunt or anything but Mami's cheerful reply to his discerned confession of what happened.

"Sana and I chatted about it, recently. And, it's all good. For real," Mami ensued, not joking one bit.

"Really?" Akito asked, his speech bleary.

"One-hundred percent," Mami grinned. So Sana did have a little input. Couldn't hurt, could it?

"Oh, my god!" Sana remarked once all was good in the world of Sana and her friends. Mami and Akito stared at her with open-eyed expressions.

"What's wrong?" they asked together.

"Tomorrow…," Sana drawled. "WE GET OFF FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK!" Sana cheered as if she had forgotten it the whole day. "I didn't remember. OH-MY-GOD! And, our double date!!!" Sana admonished.

"You're….hn," Akito stopped himself and Sana stared blankly, looking for more.

"She's a keeper," Fuka laughed, side-stepping out from where she and Takaishi were hidden behind a column near where Sana, Mami, and Akito were talking.

"For who?" Takaishi crooked a brow, as he slung his backpack over his other shoulder.

"Akito," Fuka murmured and the two laughed as they walked over to their newly made-up friends.

"Good thing I like cats," Akito grinned, placing a hand on Sana's neatly trimmed cut bangs filled forehead. He pulled her back before she could walk forward.

"MEOW!" Sana smiled.

"Cats?" Takaishi and Fuka asked in unison.

"Cats!" Mami burst out laughing. "I never took Akito Hayama for a cat person." She laughed at her own ploy.

"You're something," Akito remarked as they walked and he removed his hand.

"Something good, right?" Sana pursued.

"Usually," Akito nodded and swooped down, a few inches since he grew awhile back and was still growing, to kiss Sana fully on the lips. She pulled away, swiftly, remembering the word 'usually'.

"Usually…huh?" She growled, pulling out her hammer and ready to fire. "AKITO YOU DUMMY!!!" Sana screamed chasing him all the way out of the school. Looked like it was going to be a fun Christmas break.

* * *

A/N – Haha! Had to end on a funny note. I was imagining Sana with cat teeth and going "meow" when Akito said that. Funny!!! Well, have a Merry Christmas, everyone! Or Happy Hanukkah! Or just, Happy Holidays! One word can tie it all together anyway, BREAK! (From school) So enjoy! I'll be back in January with all-new chapters. Get ready for them!

_By the way, I know I mentioned I would bring this up in _**book 2**_, so really, this scene and chapter is long over due. Accept my apologies! _


	85. Christmas Eve Double Date

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 9**

**Chapter Two Christmas Eve Double Date **

Sana Kurata wrapped her long wool coat over her shoulders, stuck her arms through the sleeves, and pulled a hand-knit scarf; she bought at her favorite store in Harajuku, up and wound around her neck.

"Bye, Mama! We'll be back around nine," she waved as her mother nodded from her red car. Things were still difficult between the two of them ever since Takeshi Gojo's death. In general, things were just awkward. Misako Kurata ducked behind the darkened, somber hall and rode her red car away from the main hall.

"Your mom okay?" Akito Hayama asked sticking his hands in his, ironically, matching wool coat—pockets.

"I don't know," Sana shrugged, slipping her mini-messenger bag over her head and around one shoulder. "Ready to meet Fuka-chan and Yuta-kun at the station?" Sana asked, chipper all of a sudden.

"Sure," Akito responded, following Sana out the front door as they left the Kurata mansion.

"Hey! Look at that," Sana remarked, as the two stepped outside on the paved path with a new coat of snow blanketing the whole area. "Our jackets match." Sana smiled, pointing to the narrowed buttons and their slits and the similar style the two coats had.

"Hn," Akito nodded. Sana still wondered if 'hn' was even a word. Sana skipped, a bit too merrily, down the block and humming her favorite _L'arc~en~Ciel_ song as she tried to get Akito to skip with her. Sana laughed, her eyes blurring as she the creases came at her happy, hazel eyes.

"L'arc~en~Ciel?" Akito pondered, remembering the tune.

"Yup! Fuka's favorite band," Sana nodded her head, vigorously. "So what're the plans for today?" Sana switched subjects. Akito thought maybe a concert would be a cool idea. They were certainly old enough to go. Yes, thirteen was a good age.

"Se-cr-et," Akito cut the syllables, smirking as Sana got, obviously, tweaked by this.

"AW! C'mon, it's all ready **the day**," Sana pressured, smiling her best as her two braids flung all over the place underneath her cotton hat with the ear flaps and pompoms and the ends flickered with her hair. "Why can't you share?" Sana pouted, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Takaishi and I already said we weren't telling you. Fuka, too," Akito narrowed his dark chocolate eyes at Sana.

"B-But, I don't wanna go to a cemetery!" Sana wailed, fake-tearing up in the corners of her beautiful eyes.

"Irk, you'll never let go of that," Akito groaned. What was so wrong about introducing his girlfriend to his mom? Apparently something.

"No," Sana cried. "Our precious first date." Sana sniffled. "But, it was kind of nice since I met your mom." Sana mused, having some sort of weird mood swing.

"FUKA!" Sana cried upon seeing her best friend, standing near the track deep in conversation with Takaishi. Nothing Sana really cared for. "FUKA!" Sana screamed, rushing towards her best friend.

"Aki-kun….he's….," Sana dramatically began, sniffling.

"What's wrong, Sana?" Fuka immediately asked, drawing her attention away from Takaishi. "Why are you acting more whiney than usual? Did this GUY do something…?" Fuka demanded, glaring evilly at Akito.

"Why am I 'this guy'," Akito pondered out loud.

"It's a chick thing," Takaishi shrugged, pulling his hat down to cover his ears.

"Apparently," Akito grumbled.

"He…he's…not telling me where we're going today!" Sana burst into hysterics. She was more crazy than usual. Who put sped drugs in her breakfast? "Wait a second! More…whiney?"

"Well…," Fuka began, her arms wrapped around her good friend.

"WAH! Fuka-chan doesn't like me either," Sana was about to go to Akito. But, no! He was the enemy.

"Yup, I think somebody drugged Sana's breakfast," Takaishi declared.

"I am not on sped drugs!" Sana countered back.

"Alright, along with it. Let's go," Akito pushed Sana down the railroad platform's stairs. "Just accept the surprise." Akito told her with a calm expression. She disgruntled, "Fine." She pouted and stepped onto the train.

"So that was all?" Fuka asked Takaishi.

"Looks like it," Takaishi responded, shrugging.

"Yup, definitely drugs," Fuka agreed.

---

Half the trip is getting there

"Four seater! I shot facing backward," Sana beamed, gliding through the rows and rows of seats once they were on the train.

"Uh, I hate backwards," Akito groaned, sitting next to his too-hyper-for-life girlfriend.

"C'mon, Aki-kun! Sit'er down!" Sana patted the seat, sounding like Fuka's accent was rubbing off on her.

"Guess we'll face forward," Fuka smiled at Takaishi. At least they looked like the more normal couple.

"So, I guess they're still not telling us where we're headed," Fuka whispered to Sana across the small insert that was between them.

"Nope, they're both sworn to guy-secrecy," Sana whispered back, cupping a hand around her mouth.

"They're still clueless!" Takaishi gave thumbs up to Akito who nodded, solemnly. "That's the awesome part." Takaishi grinned as the two girls next to them glared evilly.

"Urg…," Sana groaned just as her cell phone vibrated in her bag that was strung over her shoulder. "Got it." Sana mumbled, feeling her mitten covered hand around, inside her bag. She retrieved her cell, "Hey, Aya!" She replied quickly.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Sana!" Aya chirped once Sana put her on loud speaker.

"You're on the speaker is that okay?" Sana checked although she had already done it. Aya laughed with Tsuyoshi's chuckles in the background.

"Yup, it's fine!" Aya giggled.

"So, how's your Christmas eve?" Sana conversationally went on.

"Good…lemme guess, the guys still haven't said a word of where you're going," Aya made her voice quiet along with the words.

"Nope!" Fuka chimed in and Takaishi and Akito tossed each other looks.

"Surprises are fun!" Aya persuaded.

"Not with Aki-kun they're not," Fuka added.

"Nope," Sana agreed as she titled the phone towards her and Fuka.

"Oh, well Tsuyoshi-kun and I took a trip to Disney! But, we'll be back," Aya insisted, her voice sounding far off. "I'll talk to you guys later! We just got here." Aya explained.

"Okay! You two have fun," Fuka smiled.

"Yup, enjoy it! I love Disney!" Sana randomly said.

"All right. I'm sure you're surprises are ones you won't forget," Aya happily said before wishing them all a 'good Christmas' and 'goodbye'.

"Bye!" They all said together, almost.

"Too bad our train's not going to Disney," Sana murmured darkly as she saw the passing station that read, Uptown Tokyo.

"You girls are complaining too much," Akito muttered under his breath.

"Che, Akito-kun?? I can't hear you!! Speak louder," Sana rambled in her bad Spanish for awhile. Apparently, it was her second year of the language in school and she was sort of, failing it.

"Oh, we're here!!" Takaishi said, finally after dull moments of the girls chatting and Akito and Takaishi just smirking together. "Now, that wasn't so bad…" Takaishi trailed as he caught Fuka's hand in his and the two couples exited the train.

"So persistent," Akito sighed when Sana's hand fell into his and the fell into step with each other. Tokyo was so cold in the mid-afternoon, when they walked along the streets in further uptown Tokyo.

"And, here's our first stop!" Takaishi said, grandly as they stopped in front of aquarium. It wasn't just any aquarium though. It was the newest one, in Tokyo, with the inset elevators showing the whole North Pacific tanks and the indoor dolphin show.

"Your mom told me you really had a thing for dolphins awhile back," Takaishi hinted at Fuka as the entered the grand entryway filled with couples young and old.

"Takaishi…," Fuka happily swayed as she spoke his name. Two dolphin shows, the elevator rides three times, and the gift shop later, the four exited the aquarium as a darkened Tokyo sky dawned on them.

"That was great!" Sana excitedly said, thinking how sweet the boys were to take them to this. "So fun!" Sana mused as Akito stared blankly and the mini plush dolphin he bought for Sana.

"This is so Tsuyoshi's thing," Akito muttered, once more.

"Aquariums?" Sana raised a brow, suddenly beside Akito.

"No…stuffed…things, uh, animals," Akito gestured to the small dolphin inside the aquarium's shopping bag. "Oh, next part!" Akito thoughtfully said, dragging Sana by the hand down a few more blocks.

"A festival?" Sana gaped, once they reached their destination.

"Yeah, I wanted to take you to another one since some other time you went I heard you were with Kamura. So I wanted to be the one…um, with you….uh, this time," Akito glowered at the sidewalk. He was bad with the mushy, romantic stuff.

"Aw! Aki-chan! So sweet of you!!" Sana cooed, even if it was quite cold for a festival. It was such a nice thought. "Let's go!!" They paraded in, eating as much takoyaki and skewered meats on sticks. It was a nice way to end the date, in Sana and Fuka's opinions.

"After all of this, I'm kind of glad you guys didn't spill the beans on the date," Fuka said after they decided to sit down on a non-snow caped side of the alleyway where the festival was taking place.

"Same, I guess surprises are good after all," Sana agreed, finally realizing. "Oh wow!" Sana suddenly pointed out. "Look, up there! Fireworks!" Sana pointed to the blackened sky and the colors sky rocketing a rainbow into it.

"Akito," Sana tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder, during the fireworks performance.

"Hm?" Akito turned to Sana and then couldn't believe how little space was between them.

"Thanks," Sana smiled wide with her warm breath making Akito feel warm all over too. She wrapped her hands around his coat collared neck and pulled him in for a long, too sweet kiss. "This has got to be the best Christmas Eve ever." Sana mumbled against Akito's ear as they the fireworks display finished its show. Akito sighed as Sana leaned against his shoulder, _the best ever, huh? _


	86. the SchoolSpring Term

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 9**

**Chapter Three the School-Spring Term **

Sana Kurata woke up late, her usual and almost way to late to make in time for school. It was the new, spring term and early in March. Almost her fourteenth birthday, in fact. She rubbed her eyes, staring at her clock blinking the numbers 7:50. It wasn't that late.

"Sana-dear!!!" Her mother, Misako Kurata, called from down stairs. It had been months since the death of her late father and finally, her mom was back to being her usual Sana-mama self.

"I'm up!!!" Sana groaned, flipping off the sheets and her heavy duvet.

"The Hayama boy is here!" Misako nudged her on, peaking at the darkened room of her daughter's from the hall. "I haven't bee in the story for so long!!" Misako sighed and huffed past Sana's room.

"Sorry, Mama! AND DID YOU SAY AKITO WAS HERE???" Sana gasped, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"'Morning," Akito snickered seeing Sana her in night gown. Sana bit her lower lip, almost tasting blood.

"ACK! AKITO BAKA! OUT! _OUT_! **OUT**!" Sana screamed at the top her lungs slamming her room door shut. She hadn't even brushed her teeth yet. Two minutes after the fact, Sana sighed and exited her room, glaring with devil eyes at her boyfriend.

"Dummy! Why are you here??" Sana demanded ready to rip the white collar off of Akito's school blazer.

"Happy new school term to you too," Akito smirked, seeing Sana's skirt zipper was still…unzipped. "Your skirt…"

"I know! I'm upset too!! I went to the laundry and they shrunk it by accident," Sana groaned as she slung her backpack over shoulders. "But, whatever. Let's go!" Sana cheered, too excitedly for morning.

"No, not that," Akito felt a skirt-flip coming on.

"What is it?" Sana asked, obviously oblivious.

"It's unzipped," Akito tried hard not to laugh. He really did have a dummy for a girlfriend. Or at least she did a heck of a job acting like a dummy.

"Oh!" Sana gasped, hurrying to zip it. She fumbled and growled, "Ew! Akito…." She stretched out the three syllables in his name. "You PERV!" Sana critically said and rushed down the stairs, her skirt furrowing at her knees.

"Am not," Akito insisted. "You just…act suggestive." He implied and Sana rolled her eyes.

"I do not," Sana fished and waved to her mom and Ms. Shimura.

"Breakfast bentou?" Ms. Shimura held it out for Sana to take.

"Thanks, Ms. Shimura!" Sana smiled, fleeing with Akito dumbly following behind.

"That's okay," Akito suddenly struck Sana by surprise and grabbed her by her shoulder, bringing her close to him. His lean, karate sculpted chest pressing against Sana's back precariously. "I think… it's sexy." Akito whispered, sounding so un-Akito like. Sana blushed feverishly.

"You…you…you pervert!" Sana hesitated but screamed.

"Guess she doesn't like that," Akito muttered as Sana ran off. Well, look like she'd get to school early. _How about that_, Akito mused to himself.

---

First day of the new term

"Hurray!" Hisae smiled, seeing all her friends enter the school building. The spring sakura blooming on the nearby trees. "It's a new term!" She excitedly said. Looks like Sana was rubbing off on somebody.

"And, your excited be—cause??" Gomi, her boyfriend of almost a year, rolled his eyes and snickered with Yasuda "Yunchi" and Tsuyoshi grinned.

"Well…that means we're almost third years!" Hisae fished for an excuse.

"Reason good enough!" Sana smiled, throwing a cheerful arm around Hisae's shoulder. "Gosh…we're so old." Sana smiled, suddenly appearing in her grandma bun atop her head.

"Why does she do that?" Takaishi stared at Sana's grandma bun placed with chopsticks in between.

"It's a Sana thing," Fuka explained, seeing her friend do that a few times, before.

"Like the hammer thing she uses when Akito acts like a baka?" Takaishi admonished.

"Sure, sure!" Fuka agreed, laughing.

"Baka, huh?" Akito mewled looking about ready to kill a certain Yuta Takaishi.

"Hey, hey now!" Fuka snapped, suddenly defensive. "We mean well, Aki."

"Shit…," Akito looked up at the clock on the highest top of the school's building.

"Shit, you're right," Gomi stared up with him. The late bell rung at all eyes of Sana's crew looked around at one another. They were all going to be…late.

"Holy crapola!" Sana agreed. "We're all….gonna be late!!" Sana screamed, pushing her friends, literarily, toward the entrance. Why not be captain obvious for a change, huh? They all ran with their wits toward the school, not a moment too late or hesitation weighing them down. Laughter struck them all.

"Way to pull a Sana, Hisae!" Gomi snickered running along side his girlfriend.

"Hey! I don not pull Sana's!" Hisae snapped back as they dashed past the lockers and everyone ran their separate ways.

"I pull Sana's!" Sana admitted and the few that were still with her stared at her, almost stopping the run.

"Of course she does," mused the others. Oh boy, what a school term this was turning out to be.

---

Return of Sengoku-sensei

"Hayama!" snapped the evil, no-other than Sengoku-sensei, the meanest teacher of all Jinbou Junior High School. "You're late." He sneered, behind his desk.

"Sorry," Akito murmured. Seriously, he did not have anything against Mr. Sengoku. But that teacher was, honestly, out to get him.

"Hey, Mr. S, sorry we're late!" walked in two tardy kids, who Mr. Sengoku could care less about.

"Whatever," he gritted. "As for you, Hayama. Detention." Mr. Sengoku narrowed his eyes into slits at Akito.

"Whatever," Akito muttered before he could protest. Damn to the teacher. The bell rang and Mr. Sengoku called Akito to the front before he could leave.

"Just because your girlfriend is Ms. Sana Kurata doesn't mean you go flaunting her around school," Mr. Sengoku warned, nastily.

"What's that got to do with you?" Akito bitterly asked.

"I'm just a caring teacher," Mr. Sengoku sympathized, with sarcasm.

"Like hell," Akito muttered, staring out the door. The image of Sana's tote bag slightly revealing itself through the open, sliding door.

"What was that?" Mr. Sengoku persisted.

"Nothing," Akito pressured. "Is that it?" He asked.

"Go," Mr. Sengoku gritted, angrily. Well, don't get your panties in a bunch.

"Bye, teach," Akito smirked, leaving the room.

"Damn that kid," Mr. Sengoku said, before adjusting his toupee. Akito was about to walk back in the room, forgetting his pen in his desk.

"Damn it," Akito muttered.  
"What is it, Aki-chan?" Sana perkily asked while she was half down the hall.

"I'll just grab it later. Sengoku-sensei locked the door," Akito reported, wishing he had his camera before swiping one more look at the toupee'd teacher.

"What a weird teacher," Sana mused, before clutching Akito's hand as he caught up to her. "So study hall?"

"Study hall, it is," Akito agreed.

"Isn't this gonna be a great spring term?" Sana thoughtfully said as they walked down the hall and into the slightly brisk outside air of the overhang.

"Sure," Akito said, kind of grimly and thinking of evil Sengoku-sensei. A great term it would be.


	87. the Teacher Blues

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 9**

**Chapter Four the Teacher Blues **

The first day of the newest term never looked dull. It was bright out and still a little cold. Almost as if winter did not want to be left behind just yet. There was no snow but, briskness in the air. Sana Kurata and her best, boyfriend, Akito Hayama stalked the halls, once re-entering the south building of Jinbou.

"What's got you down?" Sana eyed, she was becoming more wary.

"Just…teacher…issues," Akito shrugged, uncaringly.

"Oh…like who?" Sana asked, stopping suddenly and waving to Mr. Suzuki, her teacher from first-year. "Er, who with?" She self-corrected.

"That guy…Sengoku-sensei," Akito remarked, bitterness dripping in his voice.

"Oh him! On I heard he has a wig!" Sana laughed at her own joke and Akito felt a laugh stifle in his chest.

"Uh…Sana…," Akito began, prepared to tell her the truth. "That's true." He blatantly said, sighing. "I saw him fix it so I actually didn't get my pencil back." Akito mumbled, haphazardly and staring at his slipper covered feet.

"No…WAY!" Sana gasped, almost forgetting to exhale her breath. "Wow!!! SO FUNNY!" She started hysterically laughing this time. "That's epic, Akito. You have to tell everybody." Sana admonished sounding like a real gossip girl.

"Nah, I don't have anything against him," Akito fairly said. "But he has a world's worth of shit against me." He grumbled.

"Then use it!!" Sana grinned deviously.

"You're crazy, Sana," Akito chided, side glancing at him.

"Aw, c'mon Aki! Act wild for once, like before," Sana laughed as they stalked the halls of the newer building of the school.

"Hey, guys! You're free now too?" Tsuyoshi rounded the corner once seeing Akito and Sana come into view.

"Yup, a lovely 'study hall'," Sana air quoted, giggling.

"So much studying," Akito smirked.

"Aya and I were just in the library. Wanna join us?" Tsuyoshi suggested, and pointed to his locker. "Just getting my English dictionary."

"Sure, sure!" Sana agreed, slapping Tsuyoshi on the back playfully.

"Great," Akito grumbled. "Well, we're just gonna head to lockers first. So, we'll go with you." Akito shortly said. Suddenly not excited he had to spend a period in the library.

"Whoop! Let's go," Sana grinned, as Tsuyoshi led the way. The three headed to the lockers and next, the library. Poor Aya was upstairs all by herself for so long.

"Gosh, Tsuyoshi-kun takes so long," Aya thought in a whisper as she sat in Jinbou's esteemed library. Of course most of the money was donated by one of the top donors, **Akira Co.**, the owner's son actually went to Jinbou.

"Hey, Aya-chan! We're back," Tsuyoshi smiled, suddenly appearing in front of Aya like magic. Sana and Akito following suit, behind him.

"Hey, Aya! Look'er here!" Sana grinned, pointing to herself and Akito.

"Look'er?" Akito side glanced, confused at the mumbo jumbo of Sana's Japanese.

"Yeah, silly! Like look…here, look'er!" Sana mused, off in her own world.

"Sometimes, I think…Sana's taking…," Tsuyoshi grimaced and suddenly, Akito looked down at him, staring quite evilly.

"Uh…that…she's…just a great person and takes everything lightly!" Tsuyoshi finished, acting upon seeing Akito's dulled expression.

"Stupid Tsuyoshi," Akito grumbled and Aya kicked him in the shins while sitting across from him. "Oh, thanks, Aya!" Akito said, wincing at the impact.

"Don't say that then," Aya warned, her temper flaring slightly. If not by a little.

"We have weird friends," Sana declared, sighing as she sat across from Tsuyoshi with a huge, overly dramatic shrug. "So, you guys, listen here!" Sana persuaded, sounding like such the gossiper. "I have big, BIG news." She encouraged. Akito pondered what she could possibly be thinking. Nothing rash, he hoped.

"Sengoku-sensei…," she began. Akito could all ready tell where this was headed. No good it seemed. "Has a…wig!" Sana almost squealed loudly.

"Hey, Sana," Naozumi Kamura showed up, quite out of no where.

"Naozumi-kun! You're a wizard?" Sana gasped, covering her open mouth.

"No…, why would you think that?" Naozumi narrowed his eyes, in confusion.

"Then don't pop out of no where," Sana laughed at her own joke.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Naozumi referred to Sana's words prior. He had actually been standing near a long shelf of books nearby and overhead Sana's not so petty outburst.

"Oh, gosh! That can't be true," smirked a couple girls, a few tables over.

"Now you've done it, Sana," Akito sighed. "Everybody's gonna mention it to him." Akito yawned, unwillingly.

"So? It's the truth, right Aki?" Sana shrugged, not harmed by this newfound information for all the library's guests. "He's not my teacher." Sana laughed it off and then chatted Aya up about shopping, this weekend, in Harajuku.

---

Science Lab, period 6

"Oh, my god! You won't believe what Hatsumi told me last period," whispered one of Akito's classmates as Mr. Sengoku had left the room, momentarily.

"What?" gasped the other girl.

"Sengoku-sensei…has a toupee!" She burst into full out hysterics. Akito rolled his eyes and walked over to his lab station with Tsuyoshi, Aya, Gomi, and Yunchi. The entire class was buzzing about the newfound gossip and Akito couldn't help but feel a little responsible. Okay, not entirely. Maybe not at all. Mr. Sengoku was definitely out to get him, so there must have been no harm just like Sana had thought. They were even now.

"What is with this noise you kids must make," Mr. Sengoku groaned as he stepped back into the room. "Get back to work." Mr. Sengoku growled and after a couple thoughtfully and not entirely hidden laughs, everyone turned to their lab tables.

"I can't believe the entire school knows now," Akito said still in disbelief.

"Why not…somebody overhead Sana today in the library. And, now the whole school knows. Not something out of the ordinary," Tsuyoshi pondered, correctly.

"Damn it, that Kamura," Akito mumbled, measuring the chemicals listed on the board to the meniscus of the test tube.

"Who knows, could've been anyone," Tsuyoshi explained, doing his part in the experiment.

"Hayama, you're nosier than usual," Mr. Sengoku did a magic act like Naozumi had earlier and popped out of no where. "Do you have something you want to share with the class?" Akito felt his nerves reeling. This teacher really did hate him. Hated him bad. And, who the fuck cared about getting even anymore? This had to be a war. Akito felt more demonic as the feelings crept and Mr. Sengoku just pried him and pressured for the information.

"_Sengoku-sensei….your toupee is crooked_," Akito blurted out loud. For real. The whole class murmured as if they hadn't known and fell into an all out laughter. Two for Akito, zero for Mr. Sengoku. Looked like this was turning out to be quite the world war three.

* * *

A/N – Hey all! Thanks for sticking with me through the tad, filler type chapters. But don't worry, just one more to go before the real story goes back into normal, canon material I had planned. Soon enough there's going to be loads of fluff SxA, of course. Who else?? And, a whole, entirely new dilemma for the last book, book 10! Don't say I didn't tell you so.

By the way, happy page 300! :0 –yes, I'm still in shock-

By the way (x2), the italics represent that that line is from the actual Kodocha: Sana's Stage graphic novel! The one that was translated into English and presented by TokyoPop. (So, not my own creative thinking!)


	88. the Final Draw

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 9**

**Chapter Five the Final Draw (Teacher vs. Student) **

"Akito…Hayama, see me after class," gritted the all-too angry teacher. The bell rang, just at the moment. Everyone dropped from their cleaned up lab stations and filed out the door.

"Looks like you'll have to see if I stay," Akito smirked, delighted by this. He whipped out the door quickly, walking at Tsuyoshi's side.

"Hayama…," growled Mr. Sengoku, watching while all the kids left without another word. Mr. Sengoku stood in his position a moment longer before hurrying out the classroom door without another hesitation.

"Akito…boy, that was too much," Tsuyoshi said, once they were safe and steered clear of the classroom.

"Not really," Akito mused, gingerly and they slowed down their pace. "He's a jerk and gets into my personal life. So, why not get into his." Akito shrugged, he could care less now.

"Stop acting that way," Tsuyoshi shot Akito a look as they rounded another corner. "It's freaky." Tsuyoshi mumbled and Akito gave him a look.

"Hey, hey!!" Sana appeared around that corner with a beaming smile on her face. "Heard what happened in lab today." She laughed, clapping a hand on Akito's shoulder in congratulation. "Nice, nice, my boy!" She chuckled, sounding like a proud father. "I knew you could do it." She winked.

"Sana, you sound like an old man," Tsuyoshi pointed out, wrinkling his nose.

"Ho-ho!" She laughed. "He deserves it! That evil, no good Sen-koo-koo-sensei!"

"It's Sengoku-sensei," Tsuyoshi reminded, sullenly.

"Whatever, he's still a koo-koo!" Sana explained in mere laughter.

"Let's just get on with today," Akito stuck his hands in his pockets as the three of them headed to the cafeteria. The café was obviously a buzz as they reached it with the whole school talking. Who didn't want teacher gossip? It was obvious Jinbou had no patience for anything that wasn't entitled: gossip.

"I heard it's a total fake and he's only verging thirty…next year!" gossiped some boy with an awful haircut. A third year, according to his tie.

"No way! And, I heard he actually hates us, kids. Damned teacher," whispered another. Akito couldn't believe he started a riot like this one.

"Ugh, what did we do?" Akito groaned, looking at all the kids looking back up at him. What a terrible, awful disgrace. And, he thought he wasn't going to feel bad about any of it. Funny how that turned out.

"A revolution!" Sana admonished, feeling pride in her sprouted work.

"More like a revolt," Akito grumbled, in dismay.

"Let's just get today over with," Tsuyoshi shot them both a look as they filed down the rows to get to their table. Lunch passed by in a phase and Akito could feel all the admirable stares directing toward him. He inwardly groaned and picked himself up, dragging himself to Mr. Maeda's Social Studies Class early.

"C'mon, you," Akito gestured, slinging his arm around Sana's elbow. "We're going." He declared with no other notion otherwise.

"_You_? I'm Sana!" Sana put her hands on her head, pretending to be a monkey.

"Well, just come," Akito bugged his eyes at her, not wishing for her nonsense right now. "'Cause I'm leaving." Akito muttered and Sana shrugged.

"Bye, everybody!" She trilled, taking her lunch tray and following Akito. She dumped in the garbage as everyone waved them off.

"My, my, what's the rush, Aki?" Sana cocked a brow, once they were alone in the halls. "I mean, you never wanna go to class early." Sana insisted as she tried to keep up to pace with Akito.

"I couldn't put up with that," Akito rolled his eyes toward the cafeteria.

"Everyone's just a little more excited than usual," Sana shrugged. "Nothing to get your bundles in a bunch about." Sana convened with a sigh.

"It's not about that," Akito said, pressing his hand into hers, a little harder. "That teacher…just bugs me." He growled lowly.

"Sen-sen-koo-koo, huh?" Sana mused, still unable to get his name right.

"Yeah him," Akito shuddered slightly. "And, his toupee."

"Let's name it Fred!" Sana cheered, laughing.

"Fred, huh?" Akito thought. Was that somebody Sana knew? "It's a wig though."

"Fred it is!" Sana thought, as if Akito had said: sure.

"You're stupid," Akito murmured, half-jokingly.

"At least I don't spread rumors and call out teachers during class," Sana half-joked back.

"Shut it, girlie. You're pushing your luck," Akito hit Sana on the head with playful force.

"And, you pushed yours," Sana smiled, a little too brightly for the dimness of school. "That makes us even!" Sana giggled and then, suddenly, Akito's hand fell out of hers. "Akito??" She quirked, in question. Right then and there, he had been out of sight. "AKITO!" Sana screamed, realization hitting her. How could somebody just disappear out of no where? That's right. Something like that didn't happen. Before Sana could get even more frantic, she looked around, there was that opposing hall but there were no footsteps. And, then there was the hall closet, with extra science stuff or something.

"There," Sana realized, trying to budge at the door knob. Locked, damn it. Then she banged on the door. "AKITO! AKITO!" She hit the door with her angry fists repeatedly. "STOP IT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She cried, crumbling with every word. It was obvious, then and there. Somebody had taken Akito into the closet.

---

Too much for a school drama

"What the hell," Akito muttered after being forcibly pulled into the damn, science lab closet. He could hear Sana's panicking voice from outside.

"Sana," Akito felt for the door and then was pulled back, against the science things. Suddenly, a fist, in the dark, drew back and hitting him square in the face.

"Fuck," Akito swore and then punched the air back. It hit. And, not just air but skin. Somebody had taken him by surprise in there! But who?

"Damn it," Akito heard the voice reconcile. Mr. Sengoku? Akito thought. No way. Another punch was drawn to his stomach and then another, and another. Not far, outside the closet Sana ran as fast she could.

"SUZUKI-SENSEI!" Sana screamed, while he was teaching a third year class.

"Kurata? I'm teaching…," Mr. Suzuki blanched at his second year student's outburst. "Can it wait?" Mr. Suzuki felt bad as he titled his head to the side and set down his Japanese-to-English Level Three book.

"No! Akito…he's in trouble! Somebody pulled him into the closet. Come help," Sana at tears had explained in short. "I don't know who…please, come."

"Don't do anything," Mr. Suzuki reported to his class and left the room with Sana. "Where did this happen?" He demanded once they were on the run from his room.

"At the science closet, near the cafeteria," Sana reported through sniffles. "I tried and tried but, it was locked." Sana felt her cheeks heat up.

"I'll get another teacher, don't worry, Sana," Mr. Suzuki tried to calm her. Sana shuffled her feet as they got to the closet. She gestured that it was the right one. Mr. Suzuki, meanwhile, ran off, going to fetch another teacher with the key or who could break down the door.

---

Closet Cage Match

"You're just like him," Mr. Sengoku said while beating the hell out of Akito. Akito was able to throw a punch here or there. But he'd never been inside this closet before and had the weakness of not knowing his surroundings. Or seeing them, at least. "Hate in your eyes. You both look at me the same way!!" Mr. Sengoku served a severe uppercut to Akito's chin.

"What do you mean…?" Akito mumbled, and Mr. Sengoku resisted for a minute.

"Stealing my lunch money, taking my glasses," Mr. Sengoku muttered, in the dark.

"You were bullied?" Akito thought, finally realizing.

"And…I HATE YOU!" Mr. Sengoku screamed and then the closet door flew open, drawing light into the dark room. Akito on the floor and Mr. Sengoku bloodied up but with his fist drawn back, ready to pound Akito.

"Mr. Sengoku?" Mr. Suzuki glanced, shocked. "Hayama, are you alright?" Another teacher was in shock as well, another science teacher with the key.

"SEN-KOO-KOO! HOW could you!????" Sana demanded, rushing to Akito while he winced in pain. The day folded to a close, with Akito sent to the infirmary and Mr. Sengoku fired or forced to resign, rather.

"I guess that turned out interesting," Sana sighed, sitting on a stool near the nurses' bed Akito lay on, during after school hours. "Not how I expected."

"Hey, I had a disadvantage. Couldn't see and didn't know how the hell that closet was laid out," Akito murmured, hating to look weak.

"I know," Sana agreed. "But, I didn't expect all that to happen." Akito shifted, revealing the bandages, one around his forehead, a giant one located near his mouth, and many scattered all around his ribcage and stomach.

"Are you feeling okay? You were asleep for awhile," Sana placed her hand on top of Akito's.

"Better, the medicine is helping," Akito nodded, folding his hand around Sana's, the bandage tied loosely around his red knuckles.

"I'm glad," Sana smiled, tears in her eyes. "I was really scared." She pointed out.

"Thanks for getting help," Akito nodded at the melancholy in her expression.

"Akito, for you I will," Sana felt the warmness grow around her heart. She laid her head near Akito's waist as he sat up in the infirmary bed. Her lips pressed against his hand as she sighed.

"I'm so, so happy you're alright," Sana mustered, a lonely tear slipping from her cheek.

---

(No narrator comments)

Mr. Sengoku stood alone in the principal's office. He pressed his hand against the giant, wooden desk on Principal Naru-Naru's desk. Underneath his hand, his resignation papers written in his messy scrawl.

"Rotten kids," Mr. Sengoku bit his lower lip, forgetting his wounds and felt blood in his mouth. He left the room with bitter ease. School, middle-elementary-high school, didn't matter. It was the end of it all. And, it looked like he would be out of work for quite some time.


	89. Heat Day 1 and 2

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 9**

**Chapter Six Heat Day 1 and 2 **

(A/N – Hey everybody! Wow, now that pain is over, love is about to begin. And, it's going to be hotter than ever. I'd like you all to know, its summer now in my fanfic and the Kodocha gang's spring term is over! Please enjoy the following of the Sana-Akito FLUFF arc!)

"SUMMER!!! SUMMER!!!" Sana excitedly said, leaving her house in just a pair of jeans shorts and a light, peach colored tank top. "Man, this is exciting." Sana stretched her lengthy arms and breathed in the warm, Tokyo air.

"Hey, Akito, Mr. Hayama!" Sana said, not really paying much attention to what she had just said. She walked down the street, right outside of her house.

"Good morning, Sana," Mr. Hayama said kindly, creases appearing at his eyes. Sana just smiled, soaking in the summer sun and not realizing much of what happened.

"OH! HAYAMA….daddy and Aki-chan!!! NO WAY!" Sana gasped, turning back with increasing shock. "Wai…WAIT!" Sana called after them, behind her shoulder. "Irk, Mr. Hayama…," Sana said, as she saw them even turn into the open gates into the Kurata mansion.

"Why yes, Sana?" Mr. Hayama's forehead wrinkled.

"Ugh…why are you headed into my house?" Sana asked, dumbly. She should have said that first.

"Oh, Akito and I are having a chat with your mother," Mr. Hayama answered, earnestly. Sana immediately thought to how Mr. Hayama was probably worried about how far (A/N – sexually. Hehe) she and Akito had gone.

"Ugh…ugh…okay," Sana stammered, backtracking and heading into her house with Mr. Hayama and Akito, who hadn't said anything.

"What's going on?" Sana asked, on a serious note, and looking into Akito's light brown eyes.

"To be honest, I don't know," Akito murmured. "I know in a few days, my dad's heading out of town and stuff. But, I don't know why your mom's included." Akito whispered for only Sana's ears.

"Gotcha. Mom hasn't said a word either," Sana noted, thinking back to the past few days of summer. School had finally let out for summer break and then, they would all head back to Jinbou as third years. They walked into Sana's house like welcomed guests, even Sana decided doing so.

"Hey, again, Mama," Sana laughed on her way in as she jiggled the key into the lock.

"I see you've found the Hayamas'," Misako noted, stuffing her hands into the sleeves of her kimono.

"Sure have!" Sana grinned as they headed into the large family room.

"Feel free to take off your shoes," Misako said before whisking off to the family room without them.

"So, Mr. Hayama, what do I owe the pleasure?" Misako asked, quite politely, loosing her hyper active attitude.

"Well, Ms. Kurata, as you know, in the next day I'll be heading out to L.A. Our company has offices there and…Akito's still young to me. As is Natsumi-chan so, I've split them up as I have before. Now, I would not want to bother with asking Ms. Sasaki because she all ready has Tsuyoshi-kun and Aono-chan. So please, if you will, can Akito stay here for ten days while I'm away?" Mr. Hayama ducked his head down at the last word.

"Er…wow, I've never been asked to guard another child," Misako chuckled, thinking this over. "Are you sure you're fine with this….given the circumstances?" Misako darted her eyes through her silk fan at Akito and Sana.

"Circumstances," Mr. Hayama mused. "Of course." He agreed. Akito knew he had no clue what Misako had meant.

"Well, this is most necessary since Ms. Sasaki has such a small place and cannot afford another mouth to feed." Mr. Hayama insisted, rather nicely.

"Then, I don't mind. We have plenty of room," Misako encouraged. "Tons of guest rooms I'm sure will suit Akito."

"That's great, Ms. Kurata. Thank you," Mr. Hayama replied, rubbing his hands on the ends of his slacks. "Well, Akito-kun, best pack your things." He clapped his son on the back. "Let's head home." Mr. Hayama endeared, as they stepped out of the room and back out, through the front door.

"Ugh, dad, I just have to ask…Sana something," Akito affirmed, before his father was well out the door.

"Okay, come home by three, if you do want to stay out. I have to tie some loose ends before my trip," Mr. Hayama waved, heading out the front door.

"Sana…," Akito caught up to her as she was making her way over. "Is this really…"

"Okay?" Sana finished his thought.

"Uh…you tell me," Akito blatantly said.

"I don't know!" Sana flipped for a second. "Doesn't your dad know the 'circumstances'?" Sana quoted her mother.

"Uh, no," Akito shrugged, unbeknownst to these 'circumstances'.

"Irk…your dad…moron," Sana muttered.

"Ah, Hayama, you're still here," Misako came round the corner in her little red car. "Are you sure this is…alright? Will you be able to contain yourself?" Misako asked, eyebrows rose.

"Of course, Ms. Kurata," Akito mimicked his father. "Oh…erm, Ms. Kurata…," Akito stammered.

"Hm?" Misako eyes flashed with enthuse.

"That squirrel….he just crapped on your head," Akito pointed to the tiny chipmunk, Maro-chan.

"Don't push your luck, Aki-kun!" Sana slapped him. Hard. Adults and kids will be.

---

Day 1 (Actually begins)

"Ohayo! Morning, morning, Akito-kun," Sana sat on Akito's bedside, her legs curled under her knees as she sat right near his waist.

"O…Ohayo," Akito murmured, blinking his eyes into view. Akito's father had an early flight that day so insisted, with Misako's consent, that Akito come over that night, prior.

"Sana…irk," Akito groaned, seeing her night gown furl by her knees and the innocence possessing her eyes. "You're stupid." He muttered, flipping his head to the other side, his face crushed against the pillow.

"Why…huh?" Sana felt confused.

"Dummy…you should know that I…I have hormones," Akito hissed, flipping the covers, throwing his stupid girlfriend off the bed.

….

"Sorry about earlier," Sana laughed, once they were fully dressed. Sana in a cute, mini, sundress and Akito in a pair of shorts and a 'Boys' tee-shirt.

"…you should be," Akito sat down in the kitchen. Ms. Shimura had the day off and Misako was out, having a personal day. An actual day just for herself.

"Want some breakfast?" Sana asked with twinkling eyes.

"Uh…okay," Akito agreed, breakfast couldn't hurt. Sana led Akito downstairs, though he had been here a couple times before and all the way into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Ms. Shimura isn't here or anything," Sana shrugged, hoisting herself onto the counter with cabinets stacked high. "But, I can make stuff. Cereal…waffles, it's all good stuff!"

"I'm not one for homemade stuff. Its fine, Sana," Akito said with his typical could-care-less attitude.

"All right, suit yourself," Sana climbed on the counter, giving Akito an all too nice view. Akito felt lewd, and closed his eyes. "Ugh…Sana…," He stammered. She was making this unbearable.

"Oh, god!" Sana suddenly screamed, forcing Akito to peel his eyes open. He held his breath, watching Sana descend from the counter. "GYAHHH!!!" Sana screamed and Akito jumped over the table, arms spread wide. Sana crashed into his arms and Akito blinked his eyes, Sana's face dangerously close to his.

"Oh, my god, Akito-kun!" Sana gasped, her hands wrapped around his face and her eyes incredibly wide. Their position so suggestive of what could have been. Sana had her legs straddling Akito's waist and her dress dipping past her chest.

"Sana…you're making this…I feel warm," Akito muttered sitting up and forcing Sana to conceal herself and her purity.

"Oh, Akito," Sana gasped, once more. "You are really warm?...Is this a fever?" Akito groaned knowing this was going to be a long day.

---

Day 2

"Hey, Akito! There's a summer festival today, let's go," Sana encouraged, once the sun was overhead, although not quite exact, during the day.

"If you insist," Akito shrugged, getting pulled along and all the way outside.

"I love the summer! It's great!" Sana admonished, once the sun stretched on her summer kissed tan skin. "So beautiful." Sana cooed up at the sun.

"It's….hot," Akito mumbled, as they headed down onto the main road. Sana could see the festivities taking place farther down the block and peaking from another street.

"You're a man of so many words," Sana mused, giggling. "Well, c'mon," Sana fished, rushing forward.

"You're like…a little kid," Akito commented, keeping pace along side her.

"We won't be young forever," Sana acknowledged, thoughtfully staring at Akito. "It's about time to start living." She nodded, agreeing with her words.

"Well then…?" Akito rushed ahead of her with a refreshing look on his face. "Don't you want to hurry?" He blinked down at her with his light brown eyes beaming at her.

"You know, Aki-chan…you're definitely an amazing person!" Sana leaned up, bringing her lips in par with Akito's. Akito kissed her back, right away, relaxing into this summer love, seemingly affair although it was much more than that. Sana wrapped her bare arms around Akito's neck, only a few feet away from the festival. They stayed were they were, enjoying this kiss.

Akito managed to crush Sana against his frame; they fit like matching puzzle pieces in a mold. His arms encircling her waist tighter than usual. Sana could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as their kisses went from childish to heated. Everything felt so hot. The two ended up on the grass patch, on the corner, still attached by limbs and lips. Sana finally pulled away, when Akito pressed his lips to the base of her neck.

"You know what else you are?" She asked, breathless.

"Tell me," Akito kissed her lips harder than the last. He pulled away, expectant.

"…sexy," Sana muttered quietly and ran off. "RACE YOU THERE!!!" She screamed. Yes, the heat was undeniable.


	90. Heat Day 3 and 4

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 9**

**Chapter Seven Heat Day 3 and 4 **

-- Day 3 –-

Sana and Akito were undeniably bored the third day they were alone in the huge Kurata mansion. During the summer, Ms. Shimura was not there often although she had left lunches and breakfast foods in the fridge. Meanwhile, Misako was grudgingly going to be on a full, two day book tour. Knowingly, she decided on leaving Akito and Sana by themselves.

"Akito," Sana moaned, drawing his name in long syllables. "I'm bored." She declared her legs tangled with his as they sat on the long couch, in the living room with a Taiwanese drama, with Japanese subtitles, playing on the TV.

"What do you want me to do?" Akito sullenly asked.

"Dunno…," Sana sighed, yawning widely.

"Well," Akito mumbled thoughtfully and he moved closer toward Sana. She smiled, knowingly and met him halfway, meeting him for a gentle kiss. "This works." He grinned and pressed his summer warm finger tips to her bare shoulders. Even with the heat, Sana still felt chills run down her spine. Akito ran a hand down from Sana's shoulder, down toward the small of her back. Sana felt Akito's tongue poke at hers during their kiss and she gasped, drawing back. Her butt thumped on Akito's knees, awkwardly.

"Um…that was…errr…since when do we do that?" Sana asked, critically with a wrinkle in her brow.

"I don't know. We'll have to get…far, eventually," Akito suggested and Sana gasped, again.

"What?!" She screeched. "Get far? You're kidding…" She said baffled and glaring. "Is that what I am to you? And, even if…that's the…thing…case! You don't say it like that." She blew up, storming from the couch.

"Sana…wait," Akito called after her, registering what just happened. He really hadn't meant it like that. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" He shouted through the empty house. A door slammed and Akito tried to locate the sound in his head. He took the main staircase, from the front of the house and guessed on one of the closed doors.

"Sana..," Akito knocked on the bathroom door. "Open up." He persuaded very gently.

"Why did you have to say it like that?" Sana squeaked from inside the bathroom. Her back leaned against the door. Akito sighed, kneeling beside the shut door.

"I'm real sorry, Sana," Akito finally said.

"You should be," Sana sniffled as she grabbed a tissue from the box on the counter. "I mean, I know you…guys think about sex like every seven seconds or something….but, I want…to do things. Just not yet. Maybe like next year, next-next year. You know…"

"Sure, no rush," Akito assured her. "You were surprised…and, I was surprised that you were." He earnestly said, switching so his back was pressed against the door. "I'll always wait till you're ready for anything, Sana. Y'know, b'cause I love you that much."

"WAHH!!" Sana shrieked and the door suddenly jolted open. It took Akito by surprise as Sana almost stepped over him and, instead, she just squatted down and hugged his waist.

"Oh…Akito! I love you too, so much," Sana almost shed a tear as she held Akito under his arms.

"Good," he murmured, feeling her chest press on his back and her small hands encircling him. Akito pressed a hand to both of Sana's and sighed, reluctantly. Living under one roof sure proved that there was intensifying pressure that came to the given circumstances. It was certainly new.

-- Day 4 --

It thundered that day. Rain pouring from the sky in contrast to yesterday's summer sunshine. Sana stared out the window, her eyes glued to every rain drop falling. Or at least the ones that landed across her circular driveway.

"Sana, what are you doing?" Akito placed a hand on her shoulder with a confused expression on his face. Sana turned to look at him.

"Just watching…, I hope mom's okay. Y'know she was supposed to come home tonight," Sana pondered thoughtfully.

"You could call her," Akito suggested, his hand feeling warm under Sana's skin.

"I tried. The line was dead," Sana sighed and half-sadly smiled in Akito's direction.

"Well, we'll give her another one later," Akito said with a little perkiness. Even for him it was strange.

"So…want to watch a movie?" Sana turned away from the rain.

"Sure, anything in particular?" Akito asked and took her hand. It was ice cold. "Jeez, Sana! Why're your hands freezing??" Akito flinched, wrapping his warmer one around hers.

"I went to go buy the new _Ribon_, not that long ago. It was cold out," Sana defensively said with a laugh. "You know that." She trilled.

"Fine, fine," Akito shrugged. "Well, what d'you wanna watch?"

"_Sunadokei_!" Sana grinned when the name of the movie came to mind.

"That was just in theaters, recently," Akito rolled his eyes at her. "Remember, you dragged me to it."

"Nu-uh! It was amazing," Sana drawled, reminiscing about the film. "And, untrue!! Mama's got friends that pyrite movies…_illegally_." Sana whispered the last word. "So, we've got it."

"Okay," Akito raised his brows, in suspicion.

"Great, let's go!" Sana cheered as they headed toward the family room with the giant flat screen TV mounted on one of the walls. The rain trickled down the windows as Sana popped in the DVD and the screen on the television blurred to a malfunctioning blue and then to the movie screen.

"TA-DA!" Sana laughed, excitedly. "I'm glad it worked. Sometimes you can't trust these things." Sana dramatically sighed and shrugged her shoulders. The credits came on at the beginning and then the movie started in the rural posed Shimane, Japan.

"Oh, Akito," Sana mused. "You've gotta read the manga! It's so great…" She sniffled, once a sad part of the film came up, midway between the movie's beginning and end.

"Isn't it a…shoujo manga?" Akito narrowed his eyes away from the screen and towards Sana.

"So?? It's so sad!" Sana wailed, cringing against Akito's chest. He held her in the position since his arm was all ready wrapped around her shoulder.

"Oh well," Akito groaned as the rest of the movie flickered on the screen. The night progressed even as the movie ended, Sana and Akito falling asleep right in each other's arms. (A/N – AW! Just like that time at Akito's house…in the manga. Think of that!) Akito felt a shiver coarse through his body and down his back. He blinked, seeing the dulled DVD Player screen blink across the screen. He grabbed the remote, skillfully without moving Sana, and shut off both the player and TV.

"Man…she snores," Akito snickered lightly at the thought and picked Sana up. He carried her, carefully with one arm under her neck and the other under both her knees.

"Urk…heavier than she looks," Akito mumbled as he found the staircase, in the main hall.

"Nn…Aki-chan," Sana rubbed her eyes as Akito made it half-way up the long staircase. "Your room…" Sana muttered her wish.

"What? This is your house! You have a room…," Akito said, almost making himself fall a step back with the emotion in his words. He cringed and re-held her and managed up the stairs.

"Well…I guess its closer," Akito muttered and sauntered toward his room. Sana felt lighter as he flitted across the second floor's hall.

"There, happy?" he asked, with no response coming from Sana. He laid her on the bed, even got her another blanket from the closet space.

"Spoiled," he grumbled and sat next to her on the bedside. Akito gently moved Sana over a little bit, so he could lean back on the headboard of the queen sized bed and still sit next to her. "I don't get why you're tired…it's still only eight." Akito thought out loud as he drifted as the nighttime sky dawned and the thundering rain continued. It was night, for the two, and not that late into it. Sana stirred, hearing the sky, outside, cackle with lightning and thunder.

"KYAAAA!!!" She shrieked and Akito woke up with her scream.

"Sana," Akito's eyes bolted open and they froze.

"Akito!" Sana cried with tears streaked down her cheeks. "I hate the thunder…" She whispered. Her arms instinctively wrapped around Akito's waist as she lay, petrified.

"It's okay," Akito hushed and lay down beside her. "I'll be here till it's over and as long as you need me." Sana nodded with her head furrowed in the juncture between Akito's neck and collarbone.

"It's so scary," Sana mumbled like a scared child and Akito held on to her the entire night. Falling asleep in each others' arms never felt so comforting and wonderful. Sana knew she would have good sleeps as long as Akito stay beside her, wishing all her fears away.

* * *

A/N – Hey, everyone! I just wanted to make a comment about the movie I mentioned (the one Sana and Akito were watching! ^^) It came out last year, in Japan and is based on the wonderful manga, Sunadokei (Sand Chronicles, in US) by the even more wonderful manga-ka, Ashihara Hinako-sensei.

It's so sad and terribly dramatic. I love that VIZ is releasing the manga! So far, I love it! If you can watch the movie, which I haven't, please tell me all about it! I'm sure it's wonderful, as is the drama. (I've only seen Ep. 1, though)

Hehe, maybe it'll even be released in America sometime…

Well…since you've read, please review! 


	91. Heat Day 5 and 6

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 9**

**Chapter Eight Heat Day 5 and 6 **

-- Day 5 --

Just when Akito thought things couldn't get any better, he awoke with Sana in his arms and her hands crept dangerously close to the hem of his tee-shirt.

"Morning," Akito stretched, seeing a smile appear in a thin line on Sana's face.

"Hey, Aki," Sana breathed against his shoulder. "We should live together, shouldn't we?" Sana sighed, pulling him in tighter and smelling Akito's soft smell on his shirt.

"I don't know about that…," Akito trailed in a light tone. "I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you." He murmured quickly and in a sleepy tone.

"Me either!" Sana wrapped her arms around Akito's waist with a smile as she opened her bright hazel eyes. Akito smiled into Sana's hair as he kissed her head, soundly and softly.

"Not like that, you dummy," Akito mumbled incredibly lowly.

"Dun?" Sana asked, pulling away to get a good look at Akito's expression.

"Uh…don't you want to go shopping today?" Akito stalled, and then said.

"Oh! Sure, sure! It's nice out," Sana cooed, staring out the window with the sun stalking behind the trees, outside.

"Great," Akito agreed. "We can go after lunch." He mused and held Sana against him tighter for just a little longer.

"And, for a walk, too," Sana mused a while later as she crawled out of bed with Akito following behind her. "I'm just gonna go shower first. You too, okay?"

"Sure," Akito yawned, ruffling his messy hair with his own hand. The two split to their own bathrooms, Sana changed afterwards. She found a cute ruffled skirt, tee-shirt from her favorite brand, KawaiiIchigo, and a short sleeved, long cardigan. She paired the outfit with slipping on a pair of rubber flip flops. Akito and Sana met downstairs, Akito could not believe every time he saw his girlfriend was like the first time. That sudden rush and the fact she was so model pretty and mostly, too good for him.

"Late breakfast before we go?" Sana suggested as she grabbed two bowls and a box of Special K Chocolate Lovers. Sana poured milk in both their bowls and passed Akito a spoon while holding her own in her hand.

"Thanks," he nodded and then wandered his eyes to the open shojo manga anthology magazine sitting by Sana's place on the table. "Fortune telling?"

"Yup," Sana said, taking in a spoonful of cereal.

"I thought that stuff was made up," Akito chewed on another bite.

"Nah! It's cute," Sana smiled and Akito knew he had to believe that undeniable smile of hers. They finished up once Sana had read aloud both of their horoscope fortunes.

"Let's go," Sana grinned as they left the Kurata household, a half-hour later.

"As you wish," Akito snickered as a joke, pretending to be the kind prince in the dream. Sana frowned at the sarcasm.

"Well, we're going…aren't we?" Akito pulled on her hand as he avoided eye contact, and walked ahead.

"Aw, Aki-chan is definitely the cutest," Sana quietly said as they walked hand-in-hand to the mall. Sana caught up, matching Akito's steps with hers. As they got to the mall, they had lunch at the famous hamburger joint with the peppy, American 1950's styled bar stools that spun around in circles. Akito held Sana's bags, like a good boyfriend, for once, and Sana picked out some new threads for Akito, much to his dismay.

"This is too much," Akito appeared out of one of the many fitting rooms, with Sana awkwardly in the men's fitting room. She was on the outers of the entire fitting room area and eyed Akito's 'thug' outfit.

"It suits your Aki-monkey boss ways from sixth grade!" Sana pointed out referring to the baggy jeans, bling-bling, wife beater, and baggy sweatshirt.

"Heh, let's try what your style is now!" Sana pressured and pushed Akito back behind the fitting room curtain. Sudden movements behind the changing stall and Sana tapped her finger idly on her other arm, and then Akito came out in a Boys letterman jacket and jeans.

"There!" Sana smiled, silly. "That's it." She said and shoved Akito back in the fitting room. So much for fun. Well, at least Sana was enjoying herself. They paid and left the store.

"Oh, ice cream…," Akito pondered seeing the cart in the open air part of the mall. It was a small, courtyard type area that was centered to be in an outdoors wing of the entire mall.

"Wanna share one?" Sana thoughtfully said, thinking of how much of Akito's money she used today.

"Okay," Akito shrugged. They sauntered over and bought a cone with vanilla and mint-chocolate chip ice cream. Akito turned pink in his cheeks as Sana licked around the cone and held it in front of him.

"Wha—What?" He asked, turning pinker.

"AW! Aki-chan, you blusher," Sana giggled and still held the cone out to him. "Before it melts. It's okay. I don't have mono!" She said enthusiastically.

"Uh…okay," Akito grumbled, taking a lick too quick. Akito took the cone of the double ice cream scoops from Sana in his hand. He brought the cone closer to his mouth, touching it to his cheek only slightly. And, hadn't realized, next he brought it to his mouth to bite into.

"Oh, Akito," Sana gasped, seeing the speck of ice cream dabbed on his cheek. "You got ice cream on your cheek." Sana grasped the cone from Akito's limp hand, she neared him. "Silly you, Aki." Sana giggled, holding the cone and she stuck out her tongue, licking his cheek where the vanilla ice cream laid its mark.

"Aah…Sana," Akito gasped, sounding like a squeaking girl.

"There you go!" Sana giggled, pulling away and taking a swift lick of the ice cream until it was down to the base of the cone.

"You…you're…," Akito looked down, hiding his reddened face. "You're the cute one, Sana." He mumbled with his hand covering his face.

--Day 6--

"Hey, hey, Hayama-boyfriend," Sana smiled while Akito was sitting on the couch, in front of the television.

"Hey, Kurata…-girlfriend," Akito smirked at Sana's little joke. "How's the summer homework going?" He cocked a brow, in question.

"Almost finished," Sana bit down on her pencil as she held it between her fingers. "But, I'm having trouble…." Sana sighed. "Stupid math. How did you finish so fast, Akito??" Sana grumbled, crossing her arms. Akito stood up and followed her back into the kitchen, where Sana had her books splayed out all over the counter and snacks to the far left, side.

"Oh, so you subtract this from both sides," Akito pointed, taking another pencil from Sana's _Shinshi Doumei Cross "Haine" _pencil case courtesy of Ribon magazine. "And, then that goes there." He pointed at her text book.

"Oh," Sana gaped. "…Hm…" She bit down on her lower lip, scratching her head.

"Still don't get it?" Akito asked, a little kindly. Akito re-explained the problem and, even, helped Sana finish all her summer math homework. It was only about a third that was left of it, anyway.

A half hour later, Sana breathed in sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Akito," She smiled, easing back on the back of her chair. "I still have an essay to write in English too. And…picking a book." Sana pondered the summer reading list Mr. Suzuki gave her.

"Wanna go then? I'll pick mine too. And, if you need help with the essay…," Akito suggested with a helpful expression.

"Sure, that'd be great," Sana snatched his hand in hers and they headed out the front door. "Wow, what an overcast day…" Sana mused as she stared at the gray side with the summer sun somewhere behind those darned clouds.

"The weather's weird this week," Akito pointed out as they headed toward the large library in the heart of the city.

"Yeah, so much for a sunny-all the time August," Sana pouted slightly to her dismay. They headed down the dreary block, shining the street with their young love. Akito knew that rain or shine, homework or fun, being with Sana was the only thing that could complete him. Sana felt the complete same, she knew only Akito could make her happy the way he did. The got to the library without the rain beating a single drop on them.

"So what was the list?" Sana wondered.

"I don't remember," Akito shrugged. "I bet it's upstairs in the teen section."

"Okay, cool," Sana giggled as they headed up the library's thick, wooden staircase and down the hall filled with aisles over aisles of books. They found the list, together, and managed to fetch some titles that drew to them.

"Hey, Akito! I found something awesome," Sana said, as loud as her quiet voice could go. The librarians probably wondered where the loud sound was coming from. Akito rolled his eyes, holding his summer reading novel, and walked on over to the awaiting Sana.

"What's up?" Akito asked, rummaging for his library card in his shorts pocket.

"This," Sana grinned deviously and pulled the neck line of Akito's tee-shirt toward her. She pressed her lips against his with as much pressure possible. Akito's mind was swerving: Sana being ten percent more forward than usual was totally unusual, for one and the fact that were making out in the library. Holy shit. Akito's book fell silently to the floor as he snaked one of his arms around her little waist.

She was so tiny but so fucking hot. Their tongues battled, hotly and their fingers touched all over. Akito still felt like this was mind blowing, having Sana kiss him like this and the fact that he was kissing her back just the same.

---

The summer storm

Sana's footsteps skittered across the pavement of the sidewalk as she and Akito raced down the empty streets. Books in hand, they ran like madmen…and woman. Sana let out a howl of a laugh as the rain poured from the sky and the bright, gray overcast settled in over their summer sunshine.

"Gotcha," Akito caught up to the fast running girl. "Really, Sana, you should try running track next year." He laughed, catching his breath as Sana tried catching hers. Her short breaths coming out in wheezing sounds.

"Maybe," Sana smiled as the rain trickled down her cheeks like fallen tears. They neared the Kurata mansion and ducked through the fence and into the long driveway.

"Oh, wait," Akito pulled on Sana's arm as the book slipped onto the wet pavement of the long driveway. He pulled her into a deep, long kiss as they leaned against a car that sat there, idle. The rain poured causing their clothes to soak but something warm had definitely spurred between the two of them.


	92. Heat Day 7 and 8

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 9**

**Chapter Nine Heat Day 7 and 8 **

--Day 7—

The next day, Sana and Akito were sick. And Misako Kurata had seen the whole thing. From the outside, making out on her car. Her car. She was not mad as much as she wished they could be more decent. The neighbors might have seen! Yes, between the multiple mile gap between each house in the enormously sized house area in Tokyo, somebody could have seen. That didn't seem likely but for the next day, or so, they would stay in.

"Gosh, you kids," Misako sighed, staring at her blank manuscript and deciding what to do with it.

"Sorry mom," Sana sniffled and then sneezed loudly.

"Sorry, Ms. Kurata," Akito stifled, trying to clear his throat.

"Well, go get some rest," Misako sighed, as she tapped a pen to her paper. "I'll get Shimura to make some soup and hot tea. Off you both, now." Misako willed and Akito and Sana filed out of the room.

"Well, at least she didn't yell at us," Sana grinned, not exactly expecting that much from her mom.

"I didn't know what to expect," Akito shrugged as they walked up the stairs. "But, I feel like shit." Akito grumbled in remorse. He could deal with being sick and stuff but, it was weird being sick in somebody else's house.

"Same, to that," Sana said as she grabbed a tissue from the pocket of her oversized school sweatshirt. "Well, I'm gonna go sleep it off a little more." Sana knew it was only mid-day but she was incredibly wiped out.

"Okay, I'll do the same," Akito nodded, thinking he was only going to be blowing his nose, taking more meds, and reading manga in his bed.

"See you in a bit. I'll probably wake up for afternoon soup," Sana smiled though her nose hurt and puffed when she did.

"Okay," Akito put a hand to her shoulder and kissed her forehead before letting her go. "See ya." He said as if nothing happened. Sana felt warm, although she thought maybe a fever was soon to follow after her cold.

---

One nap and cold medicine later

Sana groaned, immediately feeling her nose become all stuffy when her senses came back to her. She reached for her gumbo box of Kleenex and blew loudly into a tissue.

"Holy…sushi," Sana grumbled as she took another tissue. "I hate being sick." She thought out loud, sourly. Sana blew her nose for longer before walking down the hall in her sweats and sweatshirt to see Akito in his room. He was propped up on his bedpost, listening to music softly from the speaker system in his room, and had the new _Jump!_ Magazine in his lap.

"Hey," Akito sniffed. He took a tissue and blew his nose.

"Morning," Sana joked and she sat on Akito's bed, directly across from him. "Get any sleep?" She asked, reaching for his magazine and it was spread out to the new _Bleach _chapter.

"A little," Akito answered as he leaned across the bed to lower his music. "How about you?" Akito rested his hands on Sana's knees.

"Yup, just enough!" Sana stretched and yawned.

"Really?" Akito tampered, hearing her wide yawn.

"Yeah…gosh, being sick really makes me sleepy," Sana giggled as she lay on the empty space on the bed, near Akito's side.

"Hello, Hayama-kun," Ms. Shimura came in the room with a large tray. "Sana-chan, I'd figured I would find you here." Ms. Shimura set the tray on a table toward the left of the room, which had three chairs set up near it.

"Well, here's some fresh minestrone soup. Get some rest you, too." Ms. Shimura left the room with a soft, grandma like smile.

"Well, I think I've worked up a somewhat appetite," Sana grinned, climbing up and off the bed, working her way toward the table. "Wanna eat?" Sana held out Akito's spoon as the tea steeped in a small pot.

"Sure," Akito couldn't resist, even when Sana's nose was red and her complexion was paler than normal. He put the magazine on his nightstand and walked over to retrieve the spoon and sit down across from Sana.

"Don't you just love summer?" Sana mused even though they should be complaining about their sicknesses.

"Sure, no teachers," Akito mused, thinking of the horrible Sengoku-sensei.

"Haha, Mr. Koo-koo!" Sana chuckled although her thoughts were anything but funny. Her little laugh died down and she and Akito sat in silence.

"Did you ever get over that?" Sana piped seeing Akito's eyes meet hers.

"I guess," Akito shrugged, slurping soup from his spoon. "It was just…freaky." Akito fished for the right word.

"Yeah, freaky," Sana repeated, blatantly.

"But, Sengoku-sensei had his reasons," Akito thought.

"Like what?" Sana bristled. Harassing a kid didn't sound like a good reason?

"He was mumbling something in a delirium when he was beating me up. I looked like one of his old bully's, apparently," Akito shrugged again, swirling his spoon in his soup. "Let's not talk about it." Akito finally said. "It's old news." He muttered, spooning some soup into his mouth. Sana's tongue became bitter and it wasn't from illness, Akito hadn't talked about what happened even though Sana had repeatedly asked him. Today was the first day she ever even learned a few details. Sana felt like she was forgetting how closed off Akito's heart was. Maybe their hearts were not as connected as she thought they were. It was just a thought to ponder.

--Day 8--

Akito woke up in his bed. Technically it wasn't his bed although he was borrowing it while his dad was away on business. For now, it would do. Akito stared at his bedside, where Sana lay sound asleep. The days, prior, Sana would constantly do this.

Come to his bedside and sleep beside him. He was only verging ninth grade, their last year in middle school, but he seriously couldn't handle this. Sana's little sneak-ins and then his vulnerable ways to allow her to stay. If he could not have her, in ways that were incredibly sexual, he would not be able to stand this. Akito sighed and then coughed throatily.

"Still sick," He murmured as he pushed back Sana's bangs, feeling her forehead was matted with sweat. A fever? He tried to guess. Could be. Akito climbed out of the bed and then felt a hand grip his shirt.

"Stay," Sana mumbled still deep in sleep. "Please." Her voice was low and begging. Akito blanched. He stalled and then crawled back into bed. He allowed Sana to take up more of the bed as he stroked her hair and seeing her chest billow and fall with each breath she took. He propped himself up and gave her the much deserved space.

"All right," Akito breathed in answer to her request. "Only for a little." He lay propped up, still, as he kept brushing and stroking the thin strands of her auburn brown hair. Time that seemed like hours seemed to pass by and eventually, Akito snuck out of the bed to shower and change. He re-entered the guest room, which he was occupying and sighed.

"Oh, Akito-kun," Misako said once she saw Akito stand idly in the door frame. "Sorry, I'm just having a doctor check up on Sana." She told him. Akito nodded, craning his neck to see Sana's cheeks flamed with red and her breathing slightly ragged.

"We think she has a fever," Misako reported once Akito stared at his sick girlfriend from the bedside. He cursed himself, on the insides, and wished he could have taken back taking her outside for long.

"Well, that wraps it up," the doctor drew his stethoscope away from Sana's lithe body. "She does have a common cold and fever." He said. "I think it'll just last for the rest of today and maybe into tomorrow." He explained and Misako nodded, following the young, male doctor out of Sana's room.

"Hey," Sana's eyes opened although they were still half lidded.

"Feeling okay?" Akito asked, re-wetting her cool compress in the water basin sitting on her cleared nightstand.

"A little, thanks," Sana felt the cool water seep immediately into the pores of her forehead and matted bangs. "How about you?" Sana squeaked.

"Better than yesterday," Akito cleared his throat. "Sorry about your fever." Akito shrugged sheepishly.

"Nah, don't worry," Sana giggle-coughed. Well she was giggling and then it turned into a cough.

"Okay," Akito willingly said. Sana smiled, closing her eyes in that cute way she always did.

---

Later in the day

"Here, Sana," Akito held out a steaming cup of Green tea for Sana as she sat propped up in her bed. "Feeling okay?" He sat down on the bedside without squishing Sana's legs under the covers.

"Yup, on the road to getting better," Sana laughed hoarsely and accepted the tea, thankfully. "Let's go out on another date tomorrow." Sana suggested.

"Only if you're feeling better," Akito warily said in warning.

"Yeah, that's what I meant!" Sana smiled despite her incredibly dry nose.

"Then, sure," Akito nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead softly. His hands cupped her face as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. "Sana…_iloveyou_." Akito said all too quickly before ditching the room.

"Love you too," Sana rested her head back as she cupped her warm tea. It was almost as warm as Akito's lips, almost. They touched hers so briefly, she could barely tell. Sana only hoped they would be able to hang out tomorrow like the happy-go-lucky couple they were.


	93. Heat Day 9 and 10

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 9**

**Chapter Ten Heat Day 9 and 10 **

**(A/N – **Wow, we're already at the end of book 9! I can't believe it. It's quite bittersweet for me but book 10 is **the last book**. So that means after this chapter there's only **ten more chapters to go**. Enjoy the last chapter of book 9, book 10 starts right after**!) **

--Day 9--

Akito and Sana met downstairs that day and both had showered and took medicine so they had looked refreshed and ready to spend another day together.

"Hey," Akito said with his hands stuffed into his shorts pockets.

"Morning," Sana smiled, still looking a little pale but her smile said otherwise.

"So, you're sure you don't want to stay in another day?" Akito raised his brows as they headed into the kitchen.

"One-hundred percent sure," Sana agreed as Ms. Shimura set down breakfast for the two of them. They ate with Ms. Shimura chattering away at them about the cuisine that would be made for dinner. Sana smiled as she chewed on her eggs and Akito even gave her the tiniest, rare smile back. Sana beamed at this and eventually, they politely walked their plates to the sink and headed out.

"Wow, it feels great to be outside," Sana stared up, blinking back as she looked directly into the sun's intense rays.

"Sure," Akito shrugged, feeling slightly stuffy from being outside.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Sana asked as they walked a little aimlessly down the block. "We only have two days under my roof left." Sana giggled, spinning around and looking at the roof of her house.

"True…but we have an infinite amount of time," Akito reminded her with a gentle tone. "I don't think we have to sum up the rest of our time in just two days."

"Right…I know! Tomorrow, let's go to the beach. Today…," Sana pondered.

"Let's just…be…," Akito's voice cowered and got quiet. "…together." He cut himself off once the word was said.

"Boy…," Sana drawled. She stopped in her tracks and her hand cupped Akito's soft cheek. "You're so cute." She kissed him at the corner of his mouth, right below his lip and not exactly on his chin.

"You…too," Akito whispered, not that anybody was so close around to hear them. He reached for Sana's face before she could drift away. Both of his hands cupped her cheeks as he leaned in for an actual kiss on the lips.

"Mmm…," Sana sighed as they kept kissing. It always reminded Sana that their kisses now were never like their first, in sixth grade. Akito tasted like lemons from the split juice and now it was more like his lips. She thought this was far better than the lemon tasting kiss.

"So, what did you want to do today?" Akito asked as they held hands while walking down the block.

"Well, wanna go in the city and go see the cherry trees? I know it's not that time of month. But maybe they'll still be in bloom! We can go get a picnic blanket and sit out there for awhile," Sana suggested, sounding like she had this all planned out.

"You watch that Sands' Chronicle movie too much," Akito mused, remembering the scene with the characters, An and Daigo, were sitting on a blanket watching the sakura bloom.

"Nu-uh!" Sana persisted as she grinned, thinking of how Akito remembered. "I can't believe you remembered that!" Sana shot back with a serious look.

"Well, we did watch it," Akito reminded her of the day not so long ago.

"SO! I fell asleep!" Sana pointedly said as her stuck up her index finger. "That doesn't count." She pouted as they headed to the center of Tokyo.

"It totally counts," Akito countered. "I mean…I had to watch it so of course I remember when Daigo went to visit An, in Tokyo." Akito thoughtfully said, having the full recollection of the DVD.

"AW! AKI!" Sana cooed, suddenly with change in her tone. "I raised you well!" Sana pinched his cheek but let go after a second.

"Raised me?" Akito smirked at the thought. They found their way to a convenience store in the heart of the city.

"Is this good?" Sana asked, peering at a huge, party sized throw blanket.

"Expensive," Akito grumbled as he walked over to find a cheaper one that was plaid and made of cheaper material.

"Go find some food," Akito suggested, as he indentified the blankets and prices.

"Okay," Sana chirped as she headed out on her mission.

"Spoiled girl," Akito muttered as he flicked through the blankets. They ended up with a not so expensive blanket and a picnic basket filled with food. Sana funded some money and Akito still shot daggers at her from his eyes because she sought to buy more expensive food.

"Spoiled," Akito mused again as he held the shopping bags and the blanket was tucked underneath his arm.

"EH? But, this'll taste better," Sana insisted, staring into her bag filled with food.

"Nnn…," Akito grunted as they walked toward the park, where the cherry blossom viewing usually took place. "You do know that this is really not the sakura viewing month, right?" His brow crinkled at the question.

"Yeah…but, I've always wanted to go! Just the two of us," Sana admitted despite the date being far off.

"Well, we could have went…," Akito suggested.

"But we had that party!" Sana pointed out, remembering the day in late spring.

"Yeah…," Akito thought, remembering feeling anti-social that day. He would have rather gone to the cherry blossoms than that party.

"Oh, here we are!!" Sana said once they reached their destination. They set up their blanket and sat down to unpack the food. They ate while talking about the new school year, coming up. They also discussed the day at the beach tomorrow, of which they planned to go with Tsuyoshi and Aya.

"So, that'll be so fun! We haven't seen them….in like a few weeks," Sana giggled at the thought. "So exciting…" She said while took out some of their bento-boxes and peach flavored water and soda.

"Oh…but, there is one thing I came here with you to do," Akito mentioned, putting his bottle of Coke on the blanket.

"What's that?" Sana asked, as she gazed at the trees. Most of the flowers had all ready died out.

"This," Akito motioned for her to come closer as he cupped her chin. They kissed softly for the forever of time they had. Sana could taste the coke on Akito's mouth; it tingled on her lips as she kissed him back. Akito's hands sunk of Sana's waist, issuing for her to come closer. Sana leaned more in his direction and she ended up climbing into Akito's lap, with her legs on either side of his waist. Sana could feel her face heat up from their proximity of closeness. Akito, on the other hand, was shocked that Sana would do something so courageous like sit on his lap in such a provocative way. Today just kept getting better.

--Day 10--

Sana stretched her arms as she felt her bikini top ride up on her A-cup boobs. She pulled it down before anybody could sneak a peak.

"Phew," She sighed, in relief as she adjusted the bottoms of her bathing suit as well. She gazed into the summer sunshine and averted that gaze back down the glistening ocean and eventually, turned her attention to her friends. Aya and Tsuyoshi were lounging on towels underneath a beach umbrella while Akito was still in his shorts and tee-shirt while sitting under a separate umbrella with his own towel.

"Aren't you gonna swim, Aki?" Sana asked, sitting down beside him.

"Sure," Akito said, gazing out at the beach that spanned for miles. The beach always seemed to remind him of that time during the year, when Fuka took the whole gang to her friend's house and things got messy. Especially with Sana's ex-obsessor, Soichiro. The beach just did that kind of thing.

"Then, stop hanging around in her tee-shirt and shorts!" Sana criticized as she tugged, a little flirtatiously, on Akito's 'Boys' shirt.

"Fine," Akito groaned, glaring at Sana. Sana's eyes marveled for a second on how almost muscular Akito's chest was and how lean the rest of his body appeared to be. "What're you looking at?" Akito blinked, as the sun shot rays into his eyes and he squinted down at Sana.

"Uh….nothing!" Sana blurted and then thrashed for Akito's hand. "Let's swim." She insisted. "Bye Tsuyoshi-kun, Aya-chan!!" Sana waved as she and Akito ran down on the heated, white sand and for the water.

"You were staring at me funny," Akito said once their feet were lapping in the cool, clean ocean water.

"Then in the best way possible," Sana told him with a grin.

"Fine, silly girl," Akito snatched Sana's hand in his again with a firmer grip this time and they rushed into the icy water. It was a lot colder than they both had expected. Sana and Akito splashed around for awhile and Akito couldn't believe he was actually at the beach doing such things with Sana.

"See, Aki?? All you need to do is lighten up a little bit," Sana smiled in encouragement. "All you need." She beamed once Akito splashed her. "IRK!" She cried and dived under the water. Akito raced after her as they swam for awhile before having another splashing competition.

"For you…," Akito smirked as they retreated from the water, soaked in a coat of glistening salt water.

"Akito," Akito heard his name and it wasn't Sana's voice, although another girl.

"Natsumi…," Akito saw his sister appear before him with some guy he hadn't recognized. "Long time no see, sis." Akito shrugged with a half wave.

"Oh, boy, Akito…," Natsumi began. "I have something crazy to tell you. Dad was trying to call this afternoon…but Kurata-san said you were out. Oh shit…" She grumbled. "You must not know but…Akito, you, dad…me, all of us…." She stalled as Akito waited patiently while dripping wet with Sana at his side and just as curious. "We're moving…to Hiroshima at the end of summer."

So much for a summer of love that could last forever.

* * *

A/N – Shocker? I sincerely hope not. I had to have one last sha-bang before my exit. Well it's expected. And, sorry!!! For those who are surprised. Anyway, new chapters await and the drama/jealousy/love/LONG DISTANCE is ON!

By the way, the HEAT arc is officially over and we're back to the normal, usual outline for the story.

See you next time! (The next book starts directly after!)

Love, me.


	94. Love Like This

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 10**

**Chapter One Love Like This **

**(A/N – **Hey All! Welcome to the final and last book of Kodocha: Middle School! Hope you enjoy my last ten chapters! It's been fun!**) **

**Flashback to the day at the beach~**

"Moving?" Akito questioned his sister in absolute astonishment. Sana could barely speak or breathe.

"Yeah…Dad just called me on my cell. He should have called you too," Natsumi squeaked as the boy next to her stared at her sadly. Sana and Akito unanimously guessed that the boy was her boyfriend.

"Oh," Akito quipped, thinking of his cell phone sitting at the bottom of his backpack back on his towel.

"Well, I guess it's good that I saw you anyway," Natsumi fished as a silence came between them. "But, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay? Let's not let dad spoil our summer." Sana bit her lower lip, sourly. It was a little too late for that.

"Akito?" Sana finally asked, touching her sticky, wet with salt watered hand to his arm. He barely flinched and nodded, acknowledging her.

"It'll be okay," he confirmed to her as he stared into her questioning eyes.

"We'll still be together…? Right?" Sana shakily asked as they decided to make their way back to their towels and Tsuyoshi and Aya.

"Yes," Akito answered quickly. "Always…" He murmured as I look of worry washed over Sana's face. Akito had never been away from her. What would she do?

**Flashback to their last day together~**

"I'm sorry, Sana," Akito said numbly with his bag in hand at the end of their summer vacation. "I'll come visit and it'll only be for the year." Akito reassured her as they stood at the train station. Natsumi and Mr. Hayama were up ahead, clarifying their tickets.

"Yeah…I know," Sana whispered, feeling obviously hurt and overwhelmed by all this. It all happened too quick and too fast.

"Please," Akito begged his hands on her cheeks. "Don't be sad. I….I'm going to…," he lowered his head. "Miss you too. So please don't be upset." Akito knelt his forehead to hers, musing to his own thoughts about how he begged and pleaded with his dad to let him stay these past two weeks before the absolute end of summer. '_No, Akito_,' his dad kept repeating once he would ask. '_We need to be together. We're family_.' His dad would remind him.

"Sana…Sana, I'm really sorry," Akito said, refusing to let her go.

"Its okay, Akito," Sana pulled his hands away. "We can stay together! Just phone calls and lots of visits. It won't be too hard!" She shook it off with her cheery tone. Akito knew it was all a façade that she was good at.

"Akito, I love you," Sana said, kissing his cheek. "So we'll be together."

"If only it was that easy," Akito thought aloud.

"It'll be soon," Sana was already imagining how happy she would be once Akito came back for high school.

"I love you too, by the way," Akito lifted her face to his and they kissed despite the gawking looks from Mr. Hayama, Natsumi, and all of Sana and Akito's friends.

"Call me when you get there," Sana whispered as the announcement for Akito's train's boarding came on the speakers.

"Sana," Akito said all too stiffly and it was not much of a goodbye. Sana knew they would be saying goodbye right now and then talk on the phone. But it couldn't be that easy. Love had to pass trials and grow stronger through them. Love could not be as easy as they made it up to be. Sana knew it would be harder to just say goodbye now and love each other until Akito would come back. They both knew it would be a rough road ahead.

**Present~**

"Sana, come on!" Fuka encouraged at the first day of the new semester. It was also the last year the whole gang would share at Jinbou Junior High School. Except for one, Akito Hayama who would be attending some school in the Hiroshima district.

"Let's head to school," Sana's best friend smiled as she waited outside of the Kurata mansion.

"Hold on a sec, Fuka-chan," Sana called out, seeing Fuka stand out there in her fall uniform. Sana changed, remembering the times Akito would come all that way to pick her up for school. Her mind wandered and her eyes became unfocused at the ground beneath her feet. She shook it off and did her best to remember the duty at hand. School, of course. Her last and only third year at the middle school and then it was off to high school. She could not even think ahead that far. _Too much, too much_, she began to think.

"Bye, mama!" Sana said without hesitation as she skidded out the door with a plan to pick up breakfast on the way to school.

"Good luck…to everything, Sana," Misako wished, rehashing that her daughter's boyfriend had gone and left with little notice.

"Hey, Fuka!" Sana said cheerily as she stepped outside.

"Hey girl, you look good! Keep smiling," Fuka encouraged as Sana's lips lapsed into one of her adorable smiles.

"So are you really cool with not walking with Yuta-kun?" Sana thought of Fuka's boyfriend for almost two years. Young couples these days.

"Yeah…he gets it," Fuka raised her brows with a smile as she slung her arm through Sana's. "C'mon, girlfriends over boys any day." Fuka reminded her awfully silly friend. Sana laughed at this and Fuka joined in. Maybe this year was worth her while after all.

---

Naozumi and a newbie fan girl

"G'morning, Sana-chan," Naozumi Kamura, the infamous, now, third year entered through the school gates and recognized a certain Ms. Sana Kurata.

"Oh! Nao-Nao, how are you?" Sana chirped as she saw her old friend behind her.

"Good. I heard the news about Hayama," Naozumi sympathetically said. "Sorry about that." He mentioned quietly. It was hard to say if he was really sorry.

"Yeah…it's okay. Thanks for the care," Sana sweetly said with a smile.

"If you need anything…I'm here for you, Sana," Naozumi suggested.

"Kamura…I've always wanted to ask you this…," Fuka brought about as she was staring intensely at Naozumi.

"Sure…Matsui-san," Naozumi nodded, politely.

"D'you…wear make up?" Fuka bluntly asked. Some peoples' attitude never changes. But she did have a point. Naozumi's pearly skin was so flawless and girlie and then his eyes were always huge and long-lashed. Even his silvery-blue hair was always in place and perfect.

"Ugh…no. I'm not a girl," Naozumi glared slightly. He could never be entirely mean to anyone. "I don't wear makeup." Naozumi clarified.

"Right…girlie boy," Fuka shrugged as she walked off once she saw Takaishi crossing the quad.

"She reminds me of Hayama," Naozumi pointedly said.

"Eh? Oh…," Sana replied, acting like such a space cadet. "Well, see you at lunch, Nao-Nao!" Sana shrugged, shoving away the subject.

"Hey, Naozumi," one of the newest members of the Naozumi-kun Fan Club squeaked quietly.

"Oh…Chika-san, hi," Naozumi smiled as he slung an arm around her shoulder and walked off with her.

Sana survived her first day of school even with the absence of her long term boyfriend, Akito. She was relieved once she finished doing her homework around six and expected Akito's call or fax or any form of communication. Her cell ended up ringing a half our after she waited.

"Hey," Akito's voice filtered through the speaker. Sana breathed in relief instead of saying hello back.

"Hi," Sana said in a moderate tone.

"How was your first day?"

Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as they both assumed.


	95. the First Date Back

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 10**

**Chapter Two the First Date Back**

"I miss you," Sana leaned her head back on her revolving arm chair and leaning her head back as she stared out the open window. The leaves were falling from the trees that were scattered around the front yard. She had her warm cell phone pressed to her ear. It was a Saturday, in October, and Akito was talking to her from his cell in Hiroshima.

"Me too," Akito replied, wishing he could actually see Sana. "But, tell you what…" Akito had a thought spur in his mind.

"What?" Sana asked, staring straight ahead and actually wanting to listen to what Akito was about to say.

"I've saved up money from allowance and I got a job in Hiroshima. I'll come visit you," Akito said, staring at the wad of cash on his desk. He stared around at his new house. It was much smaller than the one in Tokyo and a temp since Akito's father would be transferred back next year. This could pretty much be called an extended business trip.

"Wow…would you really?" Sana gasped, feeling her mouth hang open.

"Sure…I'll come on the early train and you can get me at the station," Akito promised as he glanced at his watch and then a prepared train schedule. He had all ready planned on paying a visit to Sana.

"Oh, Akito! I'm so happy," Sana gushed, feeling her words mush together. "This is great. I…I can't wait to see you." Sana murmured, noticing how much she over did this excitement. She couldn't resist, seeing Akito was like waking up on Christmas morning.

"Yeah…me too," Akito said, discerning his overbearing excitement. He didn't want to sound so overjoyed. He didn't want to over do it. Refraining from emotion was the best he could do. "So…I'll call you tomorrow before my train gets in." He said as Sana sat in quiet excitement.

"Sure thing," Sana finally released her giddy feelings in words.

"Bye," Akito said.

"Bye," Sana said as Akito waited to hear her final word.

---

First date, in months

After a deep, cleansing facial and a simple amount of make up also including a cute oxford style dress and comfortable Ked slip-ons, Sana was ready. She completed the entire look by curling the ends of her auburn brown hair with a one and half inch curling iron.

"There," she breathed, admiring her reflection. Sana pulled a long strapped bag over her shoulder and headed out. She got a cab to take her to the station and then hobbled down the stairs, prepared to meet Akito. Her phone rang as she excitedly hurried down the multiple stairs.

"Hey," Akito said. "I'm in the third car down. We're pulling in now." Akito told her, feeling awfully helpful.

"I'm heading down to your station," Sana replied as she saw the train speed in at the speed of the light and the whole thing looked like a blur as it passed through the final track. Sana stopped at the door that would open on the third car, once she counted.

"Uhh… Sana?" Akito said with his hand still glued to his phone. Sana spun around as the each car door opened in different increments.

"You counted wrong," he chuckled at this and walked over to her. Sana blushed, feeling slightly stupid and it had felt like forever since she last saw Akito.

"Oops," Sana mumbled, feeling her whole face flush.

"You're still the same," Akito smirked as he put his phone into his pocket and headed over to his well-missed girlfriend. "Well, c'mon. We have until my train at eight." Akito threw an arm over her shoulder and they headed back up toward the station.

"The train was so blurry!" Sana enthused, launching into a story of how she counted the wrong number. "That's so funny I messed up." Sana pointed a finger at herself with a giggle. "I wanted to see you step out." She admitted.

"And I wanted to see you waiting there," Akito shrugged, thinking not too much of it. "But, it doesn't matter. We're here now." They exited the train station and came out into the city.

"It's been so long," Akito stared up at the huge buildings that made up Tokyo, the capital city of Japan.

"Wanna look at the street shops?" Sana suggested, pointing along the alignment of out door street vendors that were selling cute things. Cell phone straps, key chain charms, and tiny purses. All of the things Sana loved to ogle at as we walked along the sidewalk.  
"Sure," Akito agreed as Sana pulled him towards one of the many tables. Sana fiddled with the jewelry and as the vendors made deals with her since she was so cute. Akito always shot glares even though Sana told him to 'hush', if she wanted to buy something at least.

"Look at this?" Sana stuck a ring with a bright green stone on the top on her right hand ring finger. "It's so shiny." Sana commented as it flickered brightly once the sun shone against it.

"Yeah…," Akito agreed, squinting as Sana held it above her. She took off the ring, slipping it back into its place as they continued to walk together. The ending fact had left them both ending up with matching cell phone straps.

"Aw! Look…the babbits are kissing!" Sana giggled when she brought Sana and Akito's phones closer together.

"Very nice," Akito snickered at her delight.

"So, wanna come over? We can eat before taking a walk through the park," Sana thoughtfully said.

"You just have this all planned out, don't you?" Akito smirked.

"Yeah…sort of," Sana nodded, winking at him before rushing forward. "You know, I was really worried about this." Sana admitted as she let go of Akito's hand and they walked awkwardly like that. Akito had slowed his pace, watching Sana trail a few paces ahead.

"I wasn't sure if it would work," Sana thought, guilty as charged. "So…I did consider having us not be together while you were away." Akito felt that thought hit him like a deep, wounding shard. "But, I knew I couldn't be without you. Not if you were a million miles away or just in Hiroshima. It couldn't be like that." Sana turned at him with a sad smile. "So…Akito…," She turned back to watching her every step in front of her. "I'm happy we are still together. I want us to be like this for as long as we can." Sana watched her wish fly into the darkening sky.

"Thanks," Akito solemnly said, both of his arms encircling Sana around her chest, near her collarbone. "I know we'll make these months." He told her with his forehead resting on her shoulder.

"Me too, Akito," Sana nodded, touching where his hands wrapped around her. Sana smiled and Akito took his hand in hers as they headed toward her house.

---

End of the Perfect Day

"So…I guess this is goodbye…for now," Sana sniffled as she stood on the train platform, where the bullet train back to Hiroshima was about to ship off.

"For now," Akito persisted. "Not forever." He warned with a wary expression.

"Okay," Sana did her best to hold back any persistent tears. Akito touched her cheek with the pulled material of his sweatshirt.

"Don't cry," he told her, reading her expression all too well. "We'll be together soon enough." He reassured, not knowing how else to make her heart feel sure of it. There was nothing else he could do but tell her these things, even if he would not know the outcome of this effecting move his family took.

"I only love you, Sana," Akito told her, pulling her face toward his and kissing her to seal his promise. Sana felt all stiff, even with Akito's soft lips telling her to act otherwise.

"I love you too," Sana reminded as their lips detached and they embraced each other, very tightly. Sana knew words could only go so long and action had done all the rest. She knew at the end of the day, her heart would chip from Akito's move. She knew it very well.

* * *

A/N – Hey people! Readers, Kodocha-lovers! (LOL)

I'll be away for all of next week. WHOOP! Spring Break, I'm excited because I'm going on vacation. So I'll definitely update this story when I get back.

For all of you still in (high) (middle) (elementary) school, enjoy your break!

YAY! NO SCHOOL!

See you all very soon,

SK74


	96. Blue Eyed Comfort

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 10**

**Chapter Three Blue Eyed Comfort **

At night, Sana gnawed at her lips until the taste of blood leaked into her mouth. Her hands clenched into fists and it was as if she was holding back all her emotion. Pent up and frustrated with her feelings, she cried silently in her sleep.

"Aki….," Sana moaned. "…to. Aki…to." She would murmur in her unknown delirium. "…love you." Was heard as the sun rose from the outside of Sana's window.

That morning, Sana woke up with a lost feeling at the pit of her stomach. She had never felt this way before as she thought of all her 'happy' friends. Fuka had Yuta, since he ironically moved to Tokyo two years ago. Hisae had Gomi, since they came together once moving aside their differences. Tsuyoshi had Aya, since they became a couple back in their elementary school years when Aya got Tsuyoshi to fall in love with him by taking Akito's advice. Even Naozumi seemed to have somebody.

And Sana…She knew she had Akito. He just wasn't around like all of her friends' boyfriends. She peered out her window, thinking of the day when Akito came to visit. It had been weeks since. Sana saw her phone on the nightstand and grabbed it as she sat on the side of her bed.

**To: Fuka**

**Subject: Walking to School**

**From: Sana**

_Hey, don't come to pick me up this morning. K? Just see u school._

Sana clicked send, once her email was finished. Fuka emailed back almost immediately. As usual, it was already late morning and Sana was planning to get to school right when the late bell would ring.

**To: Sana**

**Subject: Re: Walking to School**

**From: Fuka**

_U sure? I was just bout to leave for your place._

**To: Fuka**

**Subject: Re: Re: Walking to School**

**From: Sana**

_Totally sure. C u there._

Sana closed her phone, not expecting more mail. She changed to her uniform and finished her monotonous schedule of washing up, fixing her hair, and eating breakfast.

"Thanks, Ms. Shimura," Sana noted once she was all ready and packed to leave for school.

"Bye, Sana-chan," Ms. Shimura smiled while hoping the best for her best friend's adoptive daughter. Sana left, shutting the door behind her. Sana felt dazed as she started her walk to school.

"Sana!" She heard her name being called behind her. She thought of Akito, thanks to the deep undertones of the boy's voice calling her. It couldn't be, though. Akito never called for her like that. She turned around, despite the fact.

"Naozumi-kun," Sana blinked, seeing the silver haired boy smile as he raced up to fall into step with her.

"Wow! I'm so late today," He thought aloud. "Mom couldn't drive me today because of work and neither could dad. Boy, what a rush." Naozumi filled her in.

"Uh…huh," Sana nodded, giving him a part of her attention.

"Are you…okay?" Naozumi asked, taken aback by her sullen reaction to his story. This wasn't the Sana he was used to. It was Sana, even so. Just a dulled out, apathetic version of the girl he once fell in love with.

"Just thinking," Sana answered, trying her best to sound with emotion.

"Really?" Naozumi intoned, unsure of her reply. "Doesn't look like only that."

"Well…it's nothing, really," Sana shrugged, thinking of her little lie.

"I could guess it has to do with somebody important," Naozumi told her, keenly and knowing how her mind was only on Akito and his not being here.

"Is it obvious?" Sana bit her lower lip.

"Only if somebody knows you well," Naozumi countered with a sympathetic smile.

"And you do?" Sana asked, feeling her manor become joking.

"Was that a joke? Of course I know you well, Sana!" Naozumi chuckled at the light sarcasm hinting in her tone. It was barely there. Naozumi had good ears.

"Sorry, I was joking," Sana managed to grin.

"Oh," Naozumi laughed again. "Good, then." He sighed. "Hey, how about this? Come to my place after school. We'll do homework and you can tell me everything. Since it's been an entire summer since we last talked."

"Oh," Sana squeaked, lowly. "Maybe."

"Consider it," Naozumi encouraged once they reached the school together. Even better, before the late bell had rung. "Mail me after school. Alright? I'll wait by the gate for your answer."

"Okay, Nao-kun," Sana nodded while following him in to the lockers. They had parted for homeroom.

---

Decisions, decisions

**To: Naozumi**

**Subject: Your House**

**From: Sana**

_I'll meet you at the gate. Can u help me w. math?_

Sana decided this as her day came to a closure with her final, ninth period class. Naozumi was not hesitant to mail her back.

**To: Sana**

**Subject: Re: Your House**

**From: Naozumi**

_Great! Meet you there._

Naozumi felt all the better. He would be able to comfort Sana in her time of need and there were no strings attached, too. Maybe he could inform Sana of that later or at least when Sana was done talking about herself. The girl could be so inadvertently selfish at times. Naozumi stared at his black shoe and the stitching at the hem of his white uniform slacks. He waited for Sana, as written in his email, at the school gate.

"Why's Sana going over to Kamura?" Fuka whispered to Tsuyoshi as they were exiting the building.

"No clue," Tsuyoshi murmured, over thinking the topic as he saw Sana rush over with a relieved look on her face toward Naozumi Kamura.

"They aren't…y'know," Fuka thought, referring to them being together.

"No, but we can't just believe what we're seeing. I bet there's more to the story," Tsuyoshi concluded, really trying best not to think Sana would ditch Akito so quickly. Although a few months to children, even teenagers, means a lot longer than it appears.

"Wanna keep it to ourselves?" Fuka suggested.

"Yeah, I think that's better," Tsuyoshi agreed as they watched the silver haired boy and pretty Sana leave from the school gates.

"Hey, Naozumi-kun," Sana said as they met up. She saw him across the courtyard and immediately felt bad. She ran across just to catch up with him.

"So, ready to leave?" Naozumi asked as they rounded the corner of the school gate. "We're walking. Do you mind?"

"Nope. I think I need the fresh air," Sana earnestly said.

"Good, I do too," Naozumi nodded. "So, how was your day?"

"Blurry," Sana said, anxiously.

"What?" Naozumi retorted, was he hearing correctly? Had she said blurry?

"Uh…Fine. Yours?" Sana ended up saying with a shrug.

"Good, thanks," Naozumi politely responded, not willing to endeavor in what Sana really had said. Maybe this would be weird and not comforting, after all.

---

Kamura Residence

"Hello! Sorry for the intrusion," Sana politely said once in the Kamura house. It wasn't on the large side although it was not apartment small either. Sana had been in Fuka's apartment. That was kind of small. Naozumi's house wasn't something in those Real Estate catalogues. But it was homey. Sana found homey nice, for once instead of her mc-mansion of a house.

"Oh! Sana-dear!" Mrs. Kamura came around the corner with a bright smile and wrinkles at her the corners of her eyes. She was not old, particularly. But she was not the youngest mother ever. She was around late forties—maybe fifties.

"Mrs. Kamura! Good seeing you," Sana smiled.

"About time Naozumi-chan brings girls home," Mrs. Kamura playfully said, giving her son a nice love tap on the shoulder.

"Way to go, player," Sana laughed as Mrs. Kamura did, she elbowing Naozumi. Naozumi gave a sudden shocked expression, Sana laughing. That was a good sign.

"So, I'll bring snacks. You both are working on homework, right?" Mrs. Kamura's deep chocolate eyes sparkled in innocence.

"That's the plan," Naozumi reported. "My room's upstairs." Naozumi pointed toward the stairwell as they kicked off their shoes and headed up the stairs. In Naozumi's room, Sana was surprised to actually bring out her homework and began to tackle it with a hand from Naozumi.

"So…what's that definition?" Sana pointed to her English homework.

"Oh...you can look at the other sentence…and find it…here," Naozumi directed his index finger down the page, pointing out things and words scrawled on the worksheet.

"Oh, I've got it," Sana scribbled down her translation. Half-way through the homework issue, Naozumi got down to business.

"So, Akito used to help you with homework, huh?" Naozumi encouraged the conversation, setting down his work for a minute.

"Yeah! He's so good at school," Sana enthused with cheerfulness in her tone. "Real smart and could probably go to any high school he wanted. He was the absolute best." Sana nodded, biting her lip while Naozumi nodded with encouragement.

"You guys worked nice together," Naozumi offered.

"Everything feels so far away," Sana leaned back on Naozumi's bed as she sipped her cold barley tea that Mrs. Kamura brought up awhile ago.

"Well, he is in Hiroshima," Naozumi agreed. "But, right now…Sana, are you okay? You've got me and the rest of your friends worried. Don't you know that?"

"Yeah…," Sana mumbled. "I do. I just…don't want to crush people with my pain." Sana felt a few tears surface and that clogged feeling in her throat.

"That's stupid," Naozumi blurted. Sana had never heard him say something so mean. "You help people all the time! You don't even realize the effect you have on them. I heard you saved Akito and you solve everyone else's problems. So maybe for once, you should accept the help of others. Ever think of that??" Naozumi was hot-headed after his speech. Sana quieted her gasp and looked into Naozumi's serious sparkling, clear blue eyes. The comfort they possessed.

"I…," Sana lowered her head, feeling the tears actually leave her eyes this time. They rolled down her cheeks. "Nao, I'm so sorry. But I miss him so much!" Sana cried. "I can't…I can't…" She sniffled. "I have such a hard time. It's so…! Crazy! I can't do this. I'm not nearly old enough." She stifled her complaints.

"Age isn't a problem. People older than us can't do these types of things," Naozumi told her. "Don't blame it on that." He softened and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is hard." He reminded her. "That's why I'm right here." Naozumi reminded her. "Look."

He held her gaze once it had fallen. "I'm here." He brought her willing face closer. Sana hesitated once she thought Naozumi was so close…he could kiss her. She held her breath, somehow she didn't resist. She kept his gaze and Naozumi knew at that point, she was lost. She was loosing herself. In this irrevocable love for Akito Hayama and heartbroken because he was not here. Naozumi could kiss her, for god's-sake! She would not move. He bent his head and moved to the side, in another second.

"Sana, there are people who value your friendship," Naozumi held her in a hug as they sat on his carpeted floor. "So value their friendship."

"Naozumi," Sana sighed as she wrapped one of her arms back around him.

"Don't cry," Naozumi said, knowing after that she would start balling her eyes and he would not know when those tears would stop.

---

Hiroshima: Akito's (new) House

"Hi, I know you're new here! So my mom made a torte for you and your family!" A cute girl, about Akito's age, had rung the door bell and greeted Akito once he opened the door. She held out a tin-foiled wrapped plate.

"Uh…thanks," Akito nodded as he retrieved the plate from her hands.

"Gosh…wow," the girl murmured. Akito heard, anyway.

"What?" He asked.

"I had no clue my new neighbor would be so…cute!" The girl giggled. Maybe she wasn't his age. Or maybe this was the start of a new friendship. Had Akito Hayama managed to make a new friend in this town?

* * *

A/N – Hey all! I'm back from vacation. Here's the new chapter, well that was the new chapter. I don't know why but I felt like it was different because I centered it on email via cell phone. In manga (all different ones, I guess) they always can email from cell phones. I think that's cool. I know Blackberries have BBM and email too. So just think like that. Ha-ha! Well, thanks for reading. ^^


	97. Easily Kept Promises

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 10**

**Chapter Four Easily Kept Promises **

Naozumi Kamura had to the play good friend. He had to. It was almost his role and duty. Especially since Sana was cutting off all of her friends. She talked to them in school, Naozumi saw. She interacted and played her part. But when things got ugly, like when Fuka Matsui asked how Akito was, Sana got defensive.

"It's nothing," She would brush off to Fuka. Fuka! Her alleged best friend and Naozumi couldn't even believe this. Only he was able to break down Sana's stiff shield and understand her dilemma. On Wednesdays, Sana would go over to Naozumi's house. Today was a Wednesday in late November; weeks after Sana's little break down.

"So…who's Chika-san?" Sana air quoted, thinking of the cute little second year Naozumi seemed to fiend interest in. From all their talks, Sana mostly talked about herself and how she felt about Akito being gone. It was time for a change.

"A girl I met. Why the sudden interest?" Naozumi chuckled as he peered down at his math homework.

"Well, we always talk about me. What about you?" Sana quirked as she reminiscing on how selfish that might have seemed.

"So…I met Chika at this stage performance thing," Naozumi smiled, feeling ready to talk about her. "I asked her out when I saw her again…at the next show. She said yes, so we've been…together since." Naozumi shrugged as if it were almost nothing.

"Really? Nao…that's so sweet!" Sana cooed. She was back on track although still kept her guard around her friends. Akito became a touchy subject now.

"It is. I like Chika. It's easy being with her. She's not…complicated," Naozumi became a little lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh," Sana stifled, thinking of herself. She was pretty complex. Did guys like that? Apparently, Naozumi found somebody easier to be with. Sana shrugged it off but the thought still was kept in the back of her mind.

"Well, good for you!" Sana ended up saying.

"Thanks," Naozumi smiled as they got back to doing their homework.

---

The Walk Home

"Thanks for walking me home," Sana said with her bang hanging on her shoulder and an honest smile on her face.

"It was no problem," Naozumi nodded from her thanks. "Well, I'm gonna get going." Naozumi stared at the dark sky with silver dotted stars spreading across the deep horizon.

"Alright, see you at school tomorrow," Sana said as she was about to turn around while Naozumi left.

"Oh, and Sana?" Naozumi said as she was about to unlock her front door.

"Yeah?" Sana squeaked.

"Keep holding on," Naozumi urged and he reached for her shoulder, kissing her cheek in the friendliest way possible. "Don't forget, you and Akito are together." Sana winced at the 'don't forget' and 'Akito'.

"Thanks, Nao. I won't," Sana half-smiled as Naozumi waved before walking off. Sana felt her cheek; it was all warm from where Naozumi kissed her. "Why'd he do that?" Sana grumbled.

"A-HAH! So that's why she's being defensive," Fuka pointedly said, watching from afar.

"ACK! FUKA MOVE!" Hisae cried from behind the brush. They were across the street from Sana's home and up until now, inconspicuous.

"You guys! Are we done getting proof or whatever?" Mami asked, cringing at the fact that they were being spies.

"Fine, we're done," Fuka tossed the binoculars to Hisae. "Let's get going. We've gotta ask Sana about this tomorrow."

"I really don't think its how it looks," Mami countered as Fuka and Hisae headed down the block.

"Well, actions say more than words," Hisae clipped as they walked. Oh, what a night.

---

The School Day

"Sana!" Fuka called, seeing her friend down the long hallway at Jinbou Junior High School. "SANA! Please, wait up." Fuka called, trying politeness rather than force.

"Hey, girl. What's up?" Sana said sounding a little distracted.

"Not much," Fuka shrugged. "What I'm really gettin' at….is what's up with you and Naozumi? Are you…going with him behind Aki's back?" Fuka explained, blunt as usual.

"What? Nao-Nao! Heck no," Sana shook her head, almost immediately. This woke up her from her daze.

"Then…I was passing by last night, and he kissed you. Why's that?" Fuka insisted, trying to read anything from Sana's expression. Nothing, just her perfect façade.

"Because we're friends and he's helping me," Sana sighed after she explained.

"That doesn't make sense. We can help you too," Fuka countered.

"I know…but, I'm getting uncomfortable," Sana faltered, nervously.

"Don't be. We want to help you," Fuka persisted, otherwise.

"I don't need help. I have Nao. And, I'm fine," Sana rashly said before rushing off. Fuka had not seen her until the end of the day as she was leaving for home. Sana always felt frantic and erratic, and she no idea why. Leaving Fuka and the others for Naozumi was not what she intended. It was what happened. Sana, therefore, felt bad but could not help it.

"Sana-chan," Misako smiled once her daughter arrived home safely. "There's a package for you! OHOHO!" Misako chuckled before riding away in her toy car.

"Thanks, Mama," Sana laughed at her mom's attitude toward her mail in package. Sana walked to where her mom had left a giant sign that read 'here' and had glowing lights around it. She sighed, her mom and her junk. Sana retrieved a scissor from the kitchen, slicing open the box through the tape and finally finding a tiny, white box wrapped in bubble wrap.

"_To Sana_," Sana dictated quietly. She also found a little white, cardstock envelope inside the brown, packaging box.

_Dear Sana,_

_I know it's been awhile since we talked. I do miss you. And will call you tonight (or when I think you're getting this). I want to see you and am saving up money from work again. Enclosed, I left something for you._

_I still love you, Sana._

_-Akito_

Sana read the letter to herself, over and over before grabbing the tiny box, which she dropped onto the dining room table. She tore open the box, almost tearing at the little pale yellow ribbon wrapped around it. Inside, she remembered the ring. It was from that time Akito came to visit in October. It was the shiny emerald green set in a gold ring with an almost antique feel. On the ring, there was tiny tag, which Sana almost missed. _A promise_, it read and Sana didn't quite understand but loved the ring, beside the point.

"I do love you, Akito," Sana thought, holding the ring to her heart as she slipped it on her right hand, ring finger.

Sana, then, waited for Akito's call, which never came. Maybe he had bad timing, after all.


	98. the Erratic Heart

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 10**

**Chapter Five the Erratic Heart **

Sana paced around her room, back and forth, in the next day. She got home from school and dumped her stuff on the ground. Panicky as she was, she set her phone on the circular table in the corner of her room and watched it. Around six, it rang and Sana grabbed it. _Akito calling…_the screen read and Sana fumbled with nervous fingers to have it open.

"Hey," Sana breathed her heart racing.

"Hey…are you okay? Were you out for a run or something?" Akito replied in question.

"No…," Sana chuckled, feeling stupid for worrying on whether Akito would call or not. She felt herself becoming so dependent, it drove her crazy. "Just…awaiting your call." Sana laughed at herself, securely.

"Here I am," Akito murmured. "Anyway…" He continued. "Did you get my gift?"

"Yup…Aki, it's beautiful," Sana said, staring the green stone, mesmerized.

"Yeah…I got it when you went to look at the babbit key chains," Akito informed with a grin Sana could not see. "Hey, you could've called and said you got it. I wasn't really sure when you would." Akito said, coolly.

"Oh yeah…," Sana smiled.

"Sana, dinner!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Oh, that's mom. Can I call you later?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Sure, sure," Akito agreed. "I'll talk to you then." Sana pulled her phone away from her ear and looked down at the shut flip phone. How could loving someone become so hard? She didn't understand how times could get so tough and she would just have to have it. She sucked it up like a vacuum dissipating her emotions and followed her mother's call for dinner.

---

Cell calls later

Sana stared at her phone with a sullen expression. She kept pacing. Picking up her phone. Putting it back down. Picking up. Putting down.

"Stop," she whispered, almost commanding herself. She silently decided not to call Akito as the night grew onward. By nine, she finished her homework and crawled into bed under the covers with the light of her room dimmed. Her phone sprung to life and she reached over, hesitantly, and grabbed it.

"Hello?" She answered quite monotonously.

"Hey," Akito's voice filtered her ear as she wrapped herself in covers.

"Oh, hi," Sana managed as she sat up and turned on her bedside lamp.

"You never called," Akito firmly mentioned.

"Sorry," Sana mumbled without tone.

"Are you…okay?" Akito asked, not pursuing to hurt her.

"Nn…," Sana murmured, wishing to lie. But not to Akito. Not to his face. Not even over the damn cell phone. "No." She responded.

"I…," She began.

"I get it," Akito finished the end of her sentence.

"I…," She started again with tears in her eyes.

"I know it's hard," Akito told her with a harsh tone. "It's harder for me though."

"How's that?" Sana said between her wracked tears.

"When I'm away from you…," Akito said to her. "I'm the one who can't do it. I'm the one who's in pain. Even when I'm not with you—together as a…couple—it's a strain. It's unbearable to me." Akito comforted.

"But, you're not here," Sana persisted with her teeth grinding.

"But I want to be," Akito affirmed.

"But you're not," Sana said with dark eyes.

"Don't do that," Akito snarled, hearing her heavy tone. It was horrible to hear Sana sound like the old-him. The one from sixth grade with the thorns massacring his heart.

"So what," Sana said, not believing herself. She didn't even sound like herself. Hell, who was this? It wasn't the person she wanted to be. "Your words don't change anything! You're making it hard." Sana cried as she spoke sourly.

"I should have chosen somebody who would always stick by me! Somebody like Naozumi," Sana knew to think before she spoke. And she knew she decided to use the words that would break Akito into messy shards.

"Maybe you should," Akito coldly responded to such a shocking outburst. Instead of adding the 'you'd be better off', he hung up on her. "Damn…it." He murmured as he threw his phone across the floor. Love hurts. Especially distance. Love and distance.

---

Live the day of Regrets

Sana stared blankly, playing the phone scene over and over in her head. What had pent her up to say such words? What made her steep so far off the well beaten path? She had no revelation to these questions. She knew one thing. She knew she was empty. Hallowed out and bare and raw.

"Sana, what's wrong? You haven't touched your shrimp," Fuka told her as they sat together at lunch. Sana managed with the normal routine of hanging with her friends during school hours.

"Nothing really," Sana mumbled incoherently.

"Okay. Well, at least eat, alright?" Fuka suggested as her friend stared blatantly at her. It had come to this. Food was nothing but an object floating in the space and life was not worth living. Fuka knew all was wrong and yet had to keep silent. Takaishi stared over at her and then glanced at Sana, who appeared in a constant daze.

"Will she be…," Takaishi began as he looked into Fuka's dark brown eyes.

"I don't know," Fuka whispered back even though she knew Sana would not acknowledge their exchange of words about her.

"It's getting scary," Takaishi commented, as he poised his chopsticks over his food.

"Tell me about it," Fuka murmured as they kept Sana under close guard.

---

Shocking Revelations

Sana hurried out of school, skipping out on Gymnastics Club and darting right home. On her way, she passed the infamous gazebo of which Akito and Sana spent many moments together. Playing 'mother', reconciling under the star light, and revisiting the place often. Sana knew it all too well as the memories flooded her mind. She sat on the bench that creaked under her weight. She sighed as she memorized each crack of wood that lay underneath her school shoes.

"Hello?" Sana said as she quickly picked up her phone on its second ring.

"Look," Akito's voice was strong and assertive. "I know you're having trouble with this." His voice held so much consideration and concern. "I know it's bothering you a lot. I know all of that because I understand it all. So…," Akito paused. Not for any dramatic effect but because it took so much courage to put forth the words he was about to utter.

"Let's break up," Akito said as silence consumed them. _I know it's hard. _He thought as he decided to let her think it through by hanging up. It was a proposition and it was one Akito knew he would regret in the long run.

_I know it's hard. _


	99. Hesitations in Visitations

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 10**

**Chapter Six Hesitations in Visitations**

Break Up. Break up. Break up. Did Akito Hayama actually say those two words? Sana dropped her hand holding her phone when she actually was aware of the feeling of holding the phone to her ear was enough. He couldn't have. He just couldn't have. Then leaving her in the dust of his silence. No explanation. Sana cringed at the thought of Akito leaving her like this. Instead she bit the inside of her cheek and resisted the tears that formed in her eyes.

---

The Other Side

Akito couldn't believe his words. How harsh and cold he sounded. He knew Sana changed him. Almost molded him into another person. Someone who didn't think of dying, he didn't think of himself as worthless, and became someone who learned to love somebody else. Now Akito crushed his girlfriend and shattered her into the all ready broken pieces. She was already too broken and he just gave the extra push off the edge.

"Damn it," he muttered as he stared at the confines of his own room. But this was not his room. It was just a temp. Another room in another home. Not his room where he spent time with Sana or Tsuyoshi. Akito knew the circumstances of his undoing by breaking up with Sana. He just had to. The way her heard her. The way he knew what she was feeling. It did not seem right to hold on to what was breaking and cracking. Akito knew he had to let her go, if only for now and not forever.

"I had to, Sana," he whispered to himself. "I had to." Akito encouraged himself. He would win her back. He would just have to leave her now. Like this home, it would only be temporary.

---

A few days, in passing

"Look, Akito, please," Sana worked up the nerve to call Akito back on his proposition. "We can't do this. I'll be stronger." She insisted. "Please. Don't do this." Akito shuffled around his room as the light snow blanketed the outside of his house.

"Sana, please. You're hurting," Akito informed with a slight ferocity. December was breaching and the snow in late November would pile outside every now and then. "It's for the best." Akito found himself saying.

"But I can do this," Sana said with her change of heart from her past conversations with Naozumi.

"No," Akito murmured for her ears. "You can't. And I can't. For now, we have to end this." Akito told her.

"No, no! What about forever? That's supposed to be us. Akito, can I at least talk to you…us, together?" Sana persisted, not willing to give up. With Naozumi's pre-encouragement Sana was able to call Akito and try to patch up what could be left of their love and feelings for one another.

"Fine, do whatever," Akito gritted. "But, I think breaking up is for the best." Akito winced to himself at his own words.

"God, Akito! Sometimes you…," Sana was silence by not knowing what to say next.

"What, Sana? I what…?" Akito growled, really trying to push her away from him.

"Damn it, never mind," Sana muttered. "I'll be visiting. And I'll call before."

"Hn," Akito answered. Sana blanched before hanging up and thinking of when she would pay her prospected visit. Meanwhile, Akito couldn't believe this! Sana would go so far as to buy a ticket to Hiroshima and visit him. What in the world was she thinking? Talking face to face would change everything? Is that what it was? She was acting irrational and stupid. Akito couldn't believe it.

"Stupid, determined princess," Akito muttered to himself as the snow continued to pile outside. "She might actually change something…though." Akito thought aloud once more before turning into the kitchen.

"So, that's what happened," Sana explained when she saw Naozumi at school the next day. It was Friday luckily and the next day would give her a weekend to do as she told Akito.

"Intense," Naozumi nodded, slurping from his juice.

"Yeah…he drives me nuts sometimes!" Sana enthused. It seemed she was settling back to normal. Akito's shocker gave her a fright but she knew she was going to fix this.

"At least you wanna do something about it," Naozumi pointedly said.

"Yeah…but it's almost like he doesn't," Sana sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"No, I think he does," Naozumi commented, staring down at his school bought lunch as they sat together in their own circular table in the corner.

"How do you figure?" Sana quirked as she stabbed her chopsticks in her bento.

"He didn't want to make you feel pain," Naozumi explained and Sana could hear Akito's words in Naozumi's. "He understands this pain. So, he wanted what looked like best for you." Naozumi finished, as he circled his chopsticks around his food.

"I know," Sana squeaked. "But what's best for him isn't my type of sushi."

"You mean…cup of tea," Naozumi narrowed his eyes.

"That too. But, I really wanna work things out. I can be stronger," Sana persisted and Naozumi glanced away from her for a second. He knew it would be a struggle. Could the bond of Sana and Akito really handle that?

"Well, when are you leaving?" Naozumi shrugged. He did not want to convince her otherwise. Sana was strong, determined girl.

"I think I'm gonna skip out on fifth period. So then," Sana answered. "Take notes for me!" She pleaded with a given grin.

"Alright," Naozumi agreed with a look of strife on his face. He couldn't help but still admire Sana's will to do such a thing. She was willing to reattach the bond no matter what.

"Thanks, Nao-kun," Sana smiled almost instantly to Naozumi's agreement.

"Yeah…you owe me one, Sana," Naozumi fished and then the bell rang.

"I guess that's my call," Sana stared up at the clock, realizing fifth period would commence in four minutes.

"I'll root for you here," Naozumi told her as Sana nodded, slipping into the throngs of the crowded hall. "All the luck ever, Sana." Naozumi whispered, walking straight into another section of people heading the other way. Sana grabbed her backpack out of her locker, in the third year lockers and slipped out, following a path of much older students, coming from the high school.

Lucky for her Jinbou Senior High School was built incredibly close to Jinbou Junior High School. They were even on the same enclosure on the block. Sana breathed in relief when she made it out. First off, she rushed home while Mrs. Shimura was out buying groceries and her mother was actually doing her job on a book release signing at the mall. Sana changed into her other clothes and pulled her long, wool coat on top. Once a cab was paid for with a drop off at the train station, Sana darted onto a direct train to Hiroshima.

"Here I go," Sana sing-songed while she was sitting in her seat waiting for the train to depart momentarily. She thought to call Akito. She listened to each dial tone, hoping to hear Akito click into her call. He never answered. Sana decided leaving a voice mail would be fine.

"Hey, Akito!" She cheered once she heard the usual _'after the tone, leaving your message_'. "Just wanted to let you know I'm coming today on the 1:34 train to Hiroshima. See you soon! I miss you…" Her voice cowered, lowering. "I know we'll make up by the time I see you. I still…love you." She quoted unknowingly from the card with the ring that Akito snail-mailed to her.

"'Kay! Call back when you get this message or I'll call you when I get in. Bye," Sana finished the last add-on to her call and hung up. As the train pulled out of the lot on the train, Sana balled her hands into fists and knew she was going to do this without hesitation or fail. She would go through with this no matter what.

---

Meanwhile, in Hiroshima…

"Karate club got canceled?" Yori Yamada, Akito's next door neighbor, asked when she saw Akito at the lockers after school.

"Yeah…Sensei's out sick," Akito nodded. "I had to go check the sign with everyone." Akito told her quirky, happy-go-lucky neighbor.

"Wanna head home together?" Yori suggested. "I'm free." She smiled as the early winter wind rustled her cropped, curly hair. Akito thought for a second. How could he be mean? Especially when the girl reminded him of the girl he loved.

"Yeah…okay," Akito agreed, about to take out his cell phone although just threw it in his bag without glancing for any new messages, missed calls, anything. Well. That was okay. He wasn't expecting any calls or messages anyway.


	100. Not Seen Not Heard

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 10**

**Chapter Seven Not Seen Not Heard **

Sana padded her way over through the gently falling snow that stuck to the ground like a second skin. She flipped open her silver flip phone, having written down the address of Akito's Hiroshima house due a return address being on her promise ring present from a few weeks prior.

"Ah…here we are," Sana thought aloud as she turned the block, finding the street name that she keyed in on her cell. She tucked her cell phone away, already knowing it was house thirty-two on the next right from the dead end. Sana gasped, once she saw Akito come in to view. She decided she could not face him at that exact moment, and hid behind a snowy brush.

Her throat tightened at the sight she never thought she would see. A girl. At Akito's side, laughing and chatting as if they were the best of friends. More, maybe. Sana knew something at that moment. Maybe, after all of her and Naozumi's thoughts, they were dead wrong. Maybe Akito had a girlfriend here in Hiroshima and wanted to break up because of this girl.

_No, no, no!_ Sana thought, shaking her head behind the dusted with white bush. It couldn't be happening. A smile was drawn on Akito's face and then all of Sana's hopes and possible dreams were crushed with that look. A look he was giving to another.

---

With Akito, unbeknownst to Sana nearby

"So I have this friend…named 'Sam'. She lives in America though," Yori continued on one of her stories in one of her many adventures in the U.S. Most of which, her close friend, Sam, was included. "What's so funny? You keep smirking every time I mention Sam's name." Akito couldn't help but smile and hint a little twinge of laughter. The joke with Sana's name change kept his mind preoccupied.

"Nothing…just a joke from my old home," Akito shook his head, hiding his rare smile.

"Well, it's nice to know you actually smile," Yori said in a light manner.

"Sure," Akito shrugged. "So this is my stop. See ya." He waved before walking off. Yori paused as she watched Akito walk up the snowy steps to his house. She said nothing more, sighing before moving on to her own house, next door.

"Akito! You have a guest," Natsumi shouted as there was a clattering noise coming from the kitchen.

"A guest…," Akito thought, scratching his head as he took off his wool coat and kicked off his black shoes.

"Hi," Sana walked right into Akito's line of sight when she emerged from the living room and came into the main hall.

"Sana," Akito dropped his bag to the floor. Indeed, he was shocked.

"Akito," Sana said, playing with the hem of her knit dress.

"Whoa…um, hey! I really wasn't expecting you. I…you should have called. I would have got you at the station. Jeez, I—I'm…sorry," Akito grumbled, thinking he was still a boyfriend…and now a bad one at that.

"Yeah, I did call you," Sana said, sounding distracted.

"Oh, seriously?" Akito grabbed his cell phone from his fallen bag and saw; there was a missed call, two, and a voice mail. "Sana…I'm…"

"Hold your breath, Aki," Sana bitterly examined her eyes all cold and hard. Akito barely recognized his obviously annoyed girlfriend. "You're a liar! And a cheater! I can't believe Nao and I couldn't see this."

"Oh, Kamura knows everything now?" Akito crossed his arms. What did she mean by a cheater? "And...What's this with a cheater…who is?"

"That girl out there! The one you were talking to. I saw that. I'm not stupid. So you suggested we break up…because of her, right??" Sana exclaimed, hot tears boiling at her eyes. "You know what…," She went on without letting Akito speak. She twisted the stupid antique ring off of her right hand ring finger. "Fine! You win! Let's break up, okay? Here's a gift for your new girlfriend!" She exclaimed, throwing the stupid ring with her feelings at him. She then ran past Akito, snatching her coat. She fled and ran down the snowy steps and all the way to the train station. What a horrible idea this was…visiting Akito.

"I really…am stupid," Sana thought as she caught her breath at the train station. She looked back, only to realize that Akito would not be there for her. He wouldn't and wasn't. Forever just seemed shorter.

---

Back: with Akito

_Oh shit, oh shit, how did I do that? _Akito's mind had run crazy. Why didn't he say anything? Why did he just let the love—of possibly his young life—go like that? He could have told her something! Anything. But no. He figured on silence instead. He chased after her, grabbing his jacket off the coat hook and scrambling to catch up to his incredibly fast running maybe girlfriend.

"Idiot," Akito thought out loud, not knowing whether he meant himself or her. He silenced the thought. Himself. He was the idiot. Akito figured on her being at the train station, he heaved, catching his breath as he reached the only train station near his town. He squinted, seeing somebody familiar on one of the lower tracks. He read the train schedule, scanning for Tokyo. Validating the track number he saw, he knew he could at least try something.

"Sana!" Akito screamed, seeing her down the staircase. "SANA!" Louder, louder. He kept on trying and then, he jumped, down the horrid flight of stairs.

"No," He pestered, regaining his balance as he stood up. He raced across the last flight of stairs and then, his feet touched base with the actual platform. Sana had gotten on the train without Akito noticing. He looked in every window of the one train sitting and boarding on the track. He could get on. But he had no money. _Sana…Sana…Sana_…he kept thinking. Finally! He had reached her; he saw her pretty—almost gorgeous face—from the plastic window. He banged on it. Sana glanced at him.

"No," She mouthed through the window. She shook her head, facing the other way. _We're over. _She should have said that, for Pete's-sake! Akito bent his head on the window, making a little noise.

"Sorry, Akito," Sana whispered from the confines of the train. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Sana," Akito murmured. "I…" Before he could say the truth he wanted to let her know, the train jolted. Akito reacted by stepping back from being so close to the train. "Didn't cheat on you." He finished as the train darted from the track, headed for Tokyo. "I love you." Since when did loving someone have to be so hard? Sana blinked back her tears as she heard her cell phone constantly ringing inside her over the shoulder bag.

Ignore…ignore…ignore. She kept clicking the button to hang up quickly on Akito. A couple more rings and finally it stopped while Sana felt tears corner her eyes again. Love sucked.

---

Love and life goes on

Sana sat in her bed room. Her face blotchy with redness and her eyes puffy with bleariness.

"Sana, you have a guest," Ms. Shimura called. Sana rolled her eyes at the thought of somebody visiting her.

"I do…?" Sana muttered.

"Yes, can she come in?" Ms. Shimura was obviously outside of Sana's room with a girl at her side.

"Since…she's here…," Sana thought aloud.

"Sana," Fuka's voice filtered the room as the door creaked open. She turned on the light, which hovered over the entire room.

"Hi…Fuka," Sana blew her nose and tried to collect herself in a few minutes.

"Sana…," Fuka sighed as if to relinquish her feelings. "You've gotta stop this. You just gotta." Fuka's accent faltered with seriousness. "I'm not playin' no more." Fuka walked over with determination and slapped Sana hard across the cheek. "Wake up, Sana!" She screamed and Ms. Shimura sunk out of the room and down the hall. "Akito still LOVES you. Nobody else. Stop acting like it's not there. If you are, then…you're stupid!"

"He's cheating on me, Fuka!" Sana cried back, angry tears boiling.

"He's….what?" Fuka gasped, not believing her ears.

"That's why he told me he wanted to break up," Sana explained with ferocity in her eyes. "That's why."

"I don't believe that shit," Fuka sourly said. "Even if it's what you saw. It can't be true. Not at all. Why d'ya gotta be as dense as ever now? Maybe he's gonna explain t'ya why he was with a girl. Whatever you saw. But, Sana, you gotta have faith in your guy. If you don't, then he can't…have faith in you. So, whatever it is, suck it up and listen to him. Alright?" Fuka held Sana's shoulders and looked into those upset eyes. Sana nodded as Fuka held her gaze without letting go.

"I guess that's all I had to say. I'll catch you later," Fuka retreated toward the door. "Trust him, Sana." She murmured before she left and then met Takaishi at the front door.

"How'd it go?" Takaishi asked, concerned.

"I dunno. I just hope everythin' works out aw-right," Fuka sighed, thinking this was all she could do. Slap some sense into Sana and then cross her fingers for the best. While, Sana sat her in room contemplating everything. Fuka's concern, her being right. Naozumi's advice versus what Sana saw. Akito's constant calling. All this had to be apart of some equation and Sana knew she would have to sit down, face the music, and do the math. It all had to mean something in the end. Or else not trying would be worthless.


	101. You Belong With Me

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 10**

**Chapter Eight You Belong With Me **

Relationships, falling in and out of love, having friendships, and being with somebody. All of these meant something, do mean something. They are not meant to contradict one another and are only meant to show true, true love. Whether for friends or for another, it can all be similarly related. Akito and Sana knew that the day they finally found each other.

All the strains put forward and testing their relationship either intensified the bond or drew it apart. Never intending to hurt one another, they unintentionally had and knew that the wounds would not heal over night. Sana knew where Akito stood, to her, that night and for many nights in the future. Akito did not know anymore. For once, he was the indecisive figure in their budding relationship. He said, I love you, but was he true?

"I hate this," Akito gritted, biting the inside of his mouth.

"It's not hard," Yori, his next door neighbor in Hiroshima, said a matter of factually. "You love her."

"Do I?" Akito grumbled staring as his neighbor sat in his revolving desk chair.

"I think you do. You ran all the way to the station, after her. You always called her, at least once a week. Sent her gifts, encouraged her. All the signs of love," Yori pointedly made a point.

"Oh, sure, love guru," Akito rolled his eyes. The boy friend-less Yori knew so much and Akito could only figure so little.

"You guys are just suffering a rough patch is all. You moving…really is hurting Sana," Yori confidently told him, making it sound like she was friendly with Akito's girlfriend.

"It hurts me too," Akito grimaced, scowling.

"Just…not as much. Maybe she's not as strong as you," Yori made, yet, another good point. "You're pretty tough, Akito. Maybe, Sana just can't do it like you." Akito felt bitter, he was not tough. Not when it came to Sana. He knew that sometimes he could not bear to be without Sana. Then, that should have been answer enough.

"No…when it comes to her, I'm really not," Akito admitted, not believing he was telling his newly found friend this. Well, it applied to anybody, actually.

"Then, that's your answer!" Yori filled in the empty silence when Akito did not know how to phrase his surreally genuine bond with Sana. "See? You love her. Stop thinking about it like you don't." Yori smiled widely as her bob-short hair flipped and her eyes beamed through her full frontal bangs.

---

Kurata Residence

"Y'see, I told you, girl," Fuka admonished to Sana as they sat in her room eating cherry mochi cookies, from a special bakery that usually had a line that led down the winding block. "Aki is prob'ly figurin' he still loves you." Fuka added thoughtfully as Takaishi raised his brows at her.

"What're ya, Fuka? A psychic now?" He remarked at Fuka's blurted comment.

"'Ey, 'ey, Takaishi-kun! Don't be a pessimist," Fuka glared at her boyfriend. "We're tryin' cheer up Sana! Not upset her." She pointedly reminded.

"Fine," Takaishi slumped his shoulders, sticking a mochi in his mouth as he flipped through some math notes. Today was a very ordinary day in late December and midterms were coming around the corner. Therefore, Fuka and Takaishi and Tsuyoshi and Aya were always over, helping Sana prepare for exams. Themselves, including, as well as helping Sana with a Mr. Akito Hayama.

"Thanks, guys," Sana said, dryly as her friends decided to focus on the next math problem for review. "But, I'll be fine. Akito and I…we'll get it together if we have to." Her friends sighed at her with sympathetic expressions.

"Don't be that way!" Fuka broke the silence of sighing.

"Yeah, really, Sana," Aya piped up with a soft smile.

"You and Aki will be together," Fuka winked in promise.

"For sure," Aya beamed earnestly. Sana's brow furrowed and then relaxed.

"Thanks, guys," She said, agreeably. Now the real focus on math would begin. And somewhere, deep, deep down, Sana knew she was scared. Like a small child hiding in her room from the truth. It was scary out there, just like before when she found out her mom did not give birth to her. Though scared, she knew she would have to live above and make it through. For love and for herself.

---

Hiroshima, Hayama (temp.) residence

Akito Hayama crossed his room dozens of times, staring at the house phone and his cell phone. He did not want to say the wrong words and he did not expect Sana's call to ever come. He knew that in his type of situation, he had to make the effort. A girl couldn't always pull all the work. He had to know that. Sana was always trying, doing her best and rising above. He never tried it. He just went with it, the flow, that is.

"Sana, I love you," he kept saying in order to, somehow, convince himself it were true. "I love you."

"Akito!" Natsumi Hayama, his older sister, cryptically called from the hall. "If you're gonna talk to yourself like that…at least, just…call Sana."

"Shut up, Natsumi," Akito rattled, grabbing his phone in his somehow sweaty palm. He looked under his 'contacts list' and found Sana's name. He blinked, trying to figure out how he would piece together what he wanted to say.

"We belong with each other," Akito murmured and clicked 'send' in order to call his beloved girlfriend. "I do love you." He bemused and then waited and waited until the dial would stop ringing and he would be revived with Sana's voice.

* * *

A/N – Thus another song-fic! Well I just title them with song names, sometimes or when I can't think of a better chappie title. This time I used a song near and dear to me (well they all are haha!) _You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift from her album Fearless. If you all have access to iTunes or YouTube, listen to the song, or watch the music vid. I thought it was so cute, especially the video and if you listen to the lyrics. Taylor Swift is so great!

And I'll see you all in the next chapter. O-M-G, only two left! I'm beginning to get all nostalgic and sad about this story ending. –snif-snif-


	102. From the Pain, We Find Ourselves and

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 10**

**Chapter Nine From the Pain, We Find Ourselves and Each Other**

The phone rang and Sana's mind whirled around the fact Akito was calling. The two seconds she cell phone shook in her hand made her anxious and her head hurt with all the feeling Akito brought to her. Sana looked up only to see the comforting and caring eyes of Tsuyoshi, Aya, Naozumi, Fuka, and Yuta. All looking back at her, waiting for her move and her answer. Without looking, they all knew Akito was the caller. On the second ring, when the j-pop song played, Sana brought the phone to ear and clicked to answer.

"Akito," Sana whispered and shooed her friend out of her room.

"Sana," Akito sighed, relieved only that she answered. Sana watched as her friends, one by one, had left the room willingly. "Thanks…uh, for answering." Akito said as Sana waited for the line to file out.

"I've wanted to hear from you," Sana honestly said.

"Really? That's good," Akito was once again relieved by her words.

"Yeah…I've been thinking a lot lately," Sana encouraged the conversation.

"Yeah? About what?" Akito said, interested and giving her his firm attention.

"Us. Everything," Sana thought as she sat down in a chair that sat in front of a circular table in her room.

"Me too," Akito agreed. "Sana, I want us…to be with each other." Akito saw this as the opportunity to tell her what he felt. "I want you to really think about that if…you haven't."

"No," Sana immediately said. "I have. Akito…I wanna know about that time I ran away from you." Sana squeaked.

"Me too. I wanna know what was going through your mind. But, I'll tell you. Yori…the girl you saw me with, she's my neighbor. We became friends and she even confessed to me last month. I turned her down," Akito hedged as he told his story. "Because I love you, still." He meant it. Tears could not help but form in Sana's wonderfully hazel eyes.

"Oh, Akito," Sana felt baffled and she had her forehead against the table. The weight she felt from all the feelings could not be carried longer. "…Thank you." Sana said through the pain and tears.

"Please…don't cry," Akito begged in a broken tone. "I only love you, Sana. Yori is just my friend. She won't ever be anything more. You need to know that you're the only girl for me." Even Akito felt his words were mushy but if this was the key to unlock Sana's emotional binds, he would do anything.

"Akito…," Sana finally felt compelled to explain herself and her leaving that day. "I left because of her hesitance that day. When you didn't say anything, I was scared that I came without you loving me. So I did not want to hear anything you said," Sana stifled, holding back her tears.

"I was so surprised you thought that and disregarded your trust in me," Akito filled in the blanks. The story finally fell into place. One was scared of her feelings and how the story looked with its blanks and one was shocked that he was not trusted in. Now the story made sense.

"I knew the second you left I had done so wrong to you, Sana," Akito felt a few tears sparkle in his own eyes. "And that was wrong of me. I'm so sorry for that day, Sana. So…sorry."

"Me too, Akito," Sana cried. And Akito cried, too. Together as they sat on their phones in their rooms so far away from one another, they would cry. "I love you so much." Sana said in between choked tears.

"Then, I've got to ask," Akito pressured as he held back his own cries. "Do you still want to be together?" Without another word, Sana jumped to answer.

"Always…of course I do, Akito," Sana murmured.

"Sana," Akito said tenderly. "Great. So we'll be together…always." Sana held a hand to her mouth and words could not describe how wonderful this reconciliation felt. Finally, the world seemed to ease back to normality. Sana and Akito would love each other despite the distance and the months would go by with their love holding and molding them together.

---

Together in each other's hearts

Thus the couple that stayed together, stayed strong together. Sana Kurata was finally moving past everything that happened to her from the end of summer and all the way into the New Year. Shortly, she and her friends would be entering high school and contemplating a decision of switching schools. Sana knew that her friends would plan to be those friends who could look back all those years later and think how great live was and is. She would be just that. Although, for now, she decided to enjoy what was left of her last year in middle school. Sometimes, she thought too much.

"You sure do think a lot, girl," Fuka mused as they sat around in Fuka's room, in the Matsui apartment.

"Yeah…they should diagnose it as an illness," Sana joked with a smile forming on her face. Fuka laughed, good naturedly.

"Nah, sometimes that's a good thing," She reassured as Sana's eyes narrowed at her, questioningly. "Better than being stupid, right?" Fuka shrugged.

"Shut up!" Sana laughed and tossed her head back, letting her long, auburn hair touch her lower back.

"I'm glad you're gettin' better, Sana-chan," Fuka admitted, happy to see her best friend back to normal.

"Yeah, me too," Sana agreed, not wanting to rehash the bitterness of the past.

"Hey, girls!" Takaishi burst into the room.

"I guess people don't knock anymore," Sana smirked, smiling at Fuka's boyfriend, Yuta Takaishi. He lived on the floor below, in the same apartment building as Fuka. How convenient for them too.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," Takaishi tugged on the bottom of his gray v-neck sweater. The girls looked at each other, still in the aftermath of their conversation about thinking and howled in laughter. Takaishi looked around, lost. Did he say something funny?

"What did I do?" Takaishi scratched his head.

"Nothing!!" Both girls cried while laughing at their little inside joke. Life had to be looking up. If not, things were just getting back to normal. Sana did enjoy normal life. She really did.

---

Let's talk everyday!

Without saying much, Sana and Akito had agreed to talk everyday. No hesitations and only commitment to their single phone call at night. It was sweet and very couple-y. Sana liked the feeling knowing Akito was still there. Still with her, always.

"So, how was your day?" Akito asked like this was a routine check up.

"Good. I spent the afternoon with Fuka-chan and Takaishi-kun," Sana reported like a good patient. "Thanks for asking, Dr. Aki."

"Shut up," Akito said with a little terseness.

"Way to take the joke," Sana shuffled around her room, pulling a sweater dress of one the hangers in her closet. She inspected it while cradling her phone between her cheek and shoulder.

"I did…in some ways," Akito remarked though he had not really done so. "What did you guys do?"

"Laughed in Takaishi's face!" Sana blurted and Akito rubbed his head in confusion.

"Why?" He asked with a brief chuckle.

"Oh—my, gosh! Funniest story. Wanna hear? Okay, so it's not the funniest in the world! But it's at the top….maybe number….fifteen? I don't know! It's funny!" Sana laughed as if she had all ready shared the crack up story.

"What are you talking about?" Akito couldn't help but laugh at Sana's simple mindedness. She was too cute.

"You know what, instead of a story…I like to hear that you're back to normal—sounding," Akito intervened before Sana could continue.

"Really?" Sana mused, thinking Fuka said the same thing. "Me too."

"And to be the happiest…ever, I need to have you…in my life," Sana added with care. This made Akito squirm. If only Sana had seen.

"Damn…Sana, you really know how to make a guy….red," Akito said, feeling a blush taint his cheeks.

"Oh my gosh! Take a picture, I gotta see this," Sana pleaded.

"No way!" Akito shot back. It was just like old times. They fake feuded for a few more seconds before, Sana actually got to her story about Fuka and Takaishi. In between laughing, Sana was about to end the call as she felt sleepy and midterms were coming up.

"Oh, I forgot to say something…," Sana bit her lower lip. "I love you."

"I love you too," Akito immediately said back, meaning every word. You could definitely be young and in love. There was no doubt and Sana and Akito managed to define that. Just because high school was said to shape your whole life, didn't mean two certain kids couldn't start early. They could have their past, have their present, and have a future.

Life doesn't start in high school. Love doesn't start there. It's whenever you say it will start and do something about it. Sana and Akito sure did. They prove that through life, even a short expanse of it, you will have your fair share of problems but if you are strong enough, surely you'll surpass anything. Love and complications, it's all about growing and growing. With growth comes understanding, with problems comes remedy.

* * *

A/N – DUN DUN DUUUUNNN. The end. Okay, not really. But this is the second to last chapter until we reach the end. I thought, over all, this ending for chapter nine really summed up the story but fear not, I have another chapter next. I couldn't end the story without having Akito back in Tokyo, where he belongs. Because we all know he belongs with Sana! Ha-ha. So….*sniff*…I'm getting all teary now. This is so sad, actually.

The story is I've been working on Kodocha: Middle School for such a long time. Through my writer's block, through my good points and high points, and finally through my rush of wanting to get rid of this story, it's been here. The truth is I love this story. I love Kodocha, so therefore I loved the idea to make my own story line. So I hope you love Kodocha and my little fan-fic as much as I have! And I'll see you all in the next and final chapter of Kodocha: Middle School.

Ja ne!


	103. the Home Is Where Your Heart Is

**Kodocha: Middle School bk. 10**

**Chapter Ten the Home Is Where Your Heart Is (**_Epilogue_**) **

Through the rush of trains, a girl stood on a middle platform in a gorgeous floral dress that drew a hem line at her knee. She had beautiful auburn brown hair and wonderfully drowning hazel eyes. She should have been a model, an actress, or anything that would have publicized her pretty face. But maybe she wasn't there for looks or for acting as somebody else; she was there for being her. She was there for a boy. Sana Kurata was this very girl.

"Akito!" Sana squealed as she saw her long-lost boyfriend depart from the bullet train that had just pulled in on the tracks. Bewildered, not by Sana but by how pretty she had gotten in his absence, Akito almost let go of his suitcase.

"Hey there," Akito managed to collect himself in the seconds Sana gave him. She threw her arms around his neck, which made Akito blush and squirm in a non-fifteen year old way.

"Good day! I missed you," Sana said quite openly.

"You too," Akito said, frazzled as he patted her lower back in a somewhat hug.

"Well, let's getta move on! Everyone's waiting to see you," Sana insisted and Akito nodded robotically, picking up his suitcase and trailing behind Sana as she carried his hand in hers. "I'm just a one person welcoming committee and all." Sana said as she shuffled ahead. She seemed bright today, really shining.

"Are you really?" Akito kissed the top of her head.

"Sure am," She smiled. "By the way, when are your dad and Natsumi coming?"

"Later today, probably. Just getting all the stuff ready," Akito responded. They were in luck that the Choco Café, their usual spot, was nearby the station.

"You need help?" Sana gestured to Akito's single duffel bag.

"Nah…," He smirked. "I'm fine." He told her, reassuringly.

"Alright, Hayama. Your call," Sana giggled, swinging her hand that held Akito's. They rounded the corner, which was the street that the café was on.

"I can't wait for everyone to see you! Nothing's changed, I promise. We're all the same group," Sana told Akito as they rushed forward and bolted through the café's door.

"Everyone! We're here," Sana sing-songed like she used to and Akito felt slightly embarrassed as all his friends turned and cheered.

"AKITO!" Everyone's voice rang out with his name.

"You're back!"

"Welcome home, buddy!"

"Good t'see ya."

Akito heard all the comments at once and he couldn't help but share that secret smile of his that nobody except Sana had seen. He was happy with Sana and with his friends. And to be in the place where he belonged, Tokyo, Japan. No where else on the earth or the country but here.

"C'mon, Akito! Sit on down," Tsuyoshi encouraged.

"Hey, Akito-kun! You got taller, didn't you?" Aya asked peering up to see how tall he had gotten.

"What'd you think he'd do? Shrink?" Sana snickered; also noticing how Akito had grew a few inches more on his temporary leave. Aya laughed, shaking her head.

"So, let's get some drinks, everyone!" Tsuyoshi called out to his friends. The entire Jinbou Junior High School gang was there. Tsuyoshi and Aya including Fuka, Takaishi, Hisae, Gomi, Yunchi, all the guys from Akito's old gang or the ones he was still friends with, and even Naozumi decided to join the gang.

"Kamura," Akito muttered, facing Naozumi.

"Hayama," Naozumi raised his brows with arms crossed.

"I…just wanna say," Akito began, clenching a fist. Sana sighed, hoping Akito wouldn't pull any shit right now. "Thanks for…taking care of….ugh, Sana." Akito ducked his head; it wasn't easy being a nice guy especially to the likes of Naozumi Kamura.

"Anytime, Akito-kun," Naozumi chuckled good naturedly and patted Akito on the shoulder. He walked past with another movie star-esque smile.

"I can't believe I have to compete with that," Akito remarked lowly as he swung an arm around Sana's shoulder, territorially.

"You don't!" Sana giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Why do you say—oh," Akito blinked back as if he couldn't believe it. But in some ways he could. All those girls loved Naozumi and he even had a fan club, so it was about time he found a girlfriend. And one who was not taken, nonetheless. Akito saw Naozumi kiss another girl directly on the lips. He hadn't even noticed her before that kiss.

"Who is that?" Akito asked, being nosey.

"Chika…Naozumi's girlfriend," Sana burst into a fit of giggles. "You've got no competition, I promise!" Sana encouraged. They both decided it was time to stop standing like idiots and sit down. Together, all the friends that would move from middle school to high school came to sit and eat and enjoy each other's company. Just because the schools were changing, didn't mean the friendships that lasted and the relationships that were deemed forever had to. Once the café partial lunch was over, everyone left and Tsuyoshi and Aya were walking Akito, who was still with Sana, back to the Hayama household.

"Is everything cleaned up at the house?" Akito asked as he walked by Tsuyoshi and Sana and Aya were talking about end of year plans.

"I haven't been able to go. So…nope," Tsuyoshi said quite apologetically.

"Oh…guess there's a lot to do," Akito noted, demonically.

"Just a bit," Tsuyoshi held up the amount between his thumb and index fingers.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun! Like a group clean up!" Sana cheered from behind, over hearing the boys' conversation.

"Sana, you don't even make your bed in the morning," Aya told her and Sana tossed her a fake glare.

"So?" She pouted. The others laughed at her about this. If she couldn't make up her bed in the morning, what made her think she could clean an entire house?

"You guys suck!" Sana yelled for the whole city to hear as she ran ahead and the other three raced her to the Hayama's house. She heaved in a deep breath as they reached the house in the late afternoon. Akito was the only one who was near close to her and he was carrying a bag filled with his stuff.

"All right! So we'll be leaving the happy couple," Tsuyoshi said, clapping his hands together. "You guys can….start the cleaning!" Tsuyoshi wished with him and Aya getting a head start to get the heck out of there. They sprinted toward the sidewalk.

"Later!" Tsuyoshi called out.

"Bye Sana! Good to have you back, Akito!" Aya had rushed while saying.

"They suck," Akito kicked the pavement with a grunt.

"At least we have alone time!" Sana said, not even knowing what boys would think if she said such things.

"Right," Akito sighed, knowing her funny stupidity.

"Nothing's changed," Sana said aloud when she and Akito walked the halls of his home. "It's just a little…dusty." Sana mentioned and felt Akito's arm drape around her chest.

"I missed you," He said, with his breath hot against her ear.

"You could have just said it first when you saw me," Sana deliberated.

"So? I wanted to tell you when we were alone," Akito whispered, kissing her neck. This led to other activities, as presumed. Akito spun Sana around and backed her up against the wall, where they kissed on the lips.

"Hey, Akito," Sana decided to talk as Akito tried to make out with her.

"Yeah?" He asked, hotly and kissed her near her temple.

"How come we haven't talked about high schools," She asked, somewhat out of no where.

"Is it this important…now?" Akito asked, knowing of something a little more important as of this moment.

"Yes! Yes it is," Sana ridiculed and pushed Akito back. He eyed her with suspicion, she seemed nervous they might be apart again.

"It's been on my mind," She hedged. "I just wanted to wait for the right moment to ask you." She explained, quickly.

"Well…," Akito began, thinking he would toy with her. Just this once.

"I applied outside of Jinbou," Akito admonished as if it were obvious. Sana felt the fear overwhelm her. She was stricken by the fear that they'd be apart again.

"What're you looking at me like that for?" Akito asked on defense.

"AKITO-BAKA! I'm not SMART enough to get into another school," Sana decided with an annoyed look.

"Ok, ok, I didn't say I was going," Akito apologized, somewhat. Sana sighed in return.

"Doesn't matter," he reminded her while holding her close to him. "We'll always be together." He said in a sweet but quiet tone.

"Together forever?" Sana murmured as he held her in his arms.

"Um, duh," Akito smirked.

"STUPID!" Sana yelled at him, and retrieved her red and yellow mallet to smack Akito with.

He looked at her in slight shock, "Oh, you still hold onto that thing."

"You're supposed to say: of course, forever," She ignored his comment.

"Well you questioned it," Akito simply told her.

"Well you answered stupidly," Sana fought back.

" What is this a shojo manga?" Akito supposed as if it wasn't one.

"It's supposed to be," Sana shrugged, dropping her hammer.

"Fine.," Akito grunted. "Together forever, promise." He caved and Sana smiled benevolently at him. "By the way, I have something for you." Akito held out their promise ring and it glimmered against the light that came through a window. Sana gazed at it in wonder and Akito placed it on her right hand ring finger.

"There we go," Sana smiled again with the same gaze on the ring. She lifted the look toward Akito as they held each other. Akito leaned down, looking into her hazel eyes and kissed her soundly. Together forever seemed like a promise neither of them would jump to betray. They would keep it for as long as they both loved each other. Being in love and being incredibly young, it could last. With a couple like Sana and Akito, it had to last.

* * *

A/N – I wanted to be able to write until page 360. But I seem to have concluded my story here, halfway through the 359th page. An odd number to seem to stop at since it's not a tenth. But, I have completed my journey through a story such as Kodocha: Middle School! I hope you all enjoyed it and my parting words will be:

Thank you to everyone who has been with me since the early start and until now! Thank you for all who have decided to review and leave your comments and criticism. To answer the question of whether I'll continue this story, I hope you all have seen that I will not be. And there will not be a sequel to it either.

Although, here's a spoiler, I do plan on writing an entirely new Kodocha fanfic. But you will all have to wait and see how that plays out! (If you're interested) Another hint is that Akito, Sana, and the gang will all be adults! I hope that sparks an interest.

Until then,

I'm out! Peace, love, and Kodocha!

SK68


End file.
